A test of time
by MizzMarie729
Summary: It is twenty years past the the war of the ring. But the fellowship is not quite over, through their kids their adventure has just begun. I think it's better then it sounds... please R
1. chapter 1 through two

Summary

It is twenty years past the the war of the ring. Aragorn is king of Gondor, Legolas King of Mirkwood, and Sam mayor of The Shire. But the fellowship is not quite over, through their kids their adventure has just begun. But the question is can their children live up to the standards they were born to. Can the prince of Gondor REALLY live up to the expectations? Can the wild hearted princess of Gondor tame her wild heart? Can love that is forbidden come out from hiding? Can the children of the fellowship live up to the legacy of their fathers? And will they be able to stand up to the great peril and come out victorious.

**Chapter one**: The house of Mirkwood and Gondor reunited

Authors note: I am finally going through my story to fix what I notice, and add some small details. Thank you to everyone who read it.

Belaraniel sat in wait for her brother to return from his adventure. She stood on the balcony of her room waiting for the large gaits of Gondor to reopen, and her brother to ride through on his gray stallion. Belaraniel was one out of a few of Aragorn's daughters, she was the adventurous and lively one. So the only son of King Aragorn of Gondor, was raised to act as any prince and future king should, therefore he found more comfort in little Belaraniel. They were closest when they grew up, he being the eldest was always protective of her so gradually she began to rely on him.

The gate flung open and the young prince came into view. His brown hair blowing in the wind, matching the flapping of his stallions mane. Belaraniel ran through her beautiful room, and down to where the prince climbed off of his horse. A large smile appeared on the prince's face as his sister ran from the castle doors, and opened his arms so she could happily collide into them. He spun her around, laughing wildly with each turn.

"Wow, Belaraniel… you look so beautiful! Why does it feel like it's been forever since I've seen you?" Eldarion asked as he placed his sister down.

"Because it's been months since I've seen your face my brother," Belaraniel said smiling so big you could see all her teeth, Belaraniel tried to stop smiling when she jokingly said, "though it's gone by so quickly."

"Has it now," he said nudging her before taking her hand and walking into the castle. They walked to the throne room where his mother and father waited. It was a tradition for the princes to go off on an adventure on their own once they were nineteen, and Aragorn was excited to know what happened. King Aragorn had not been on a wild adventure since the battle for Middle Earth. It had been nearly twenty years since the war of the ring. It was not always peaceful, but it was much safer then before. Brother and sister walked into the throne room where their parents sat waiting.

"My son!" Arwen said getting up and running to see her son. She pulled him into her arms and squeezed him tight.

"Mother, you haven't aged a day," he smiled looking at his most beautiful mother. She smiled and kissed his cheek before letting him visit his father.

"Well? What happened? Did you go to Mirkwood to see King Legolas and prince Lómebrilas? Did you visit Rivendell, your mothers home town? What did you see?" Aragorn asked as he walked up to his son, Aragorn's dark brown hair was starting to be invaded by gray, the sign of age.

"Yes father, I saw Lómebrilas, as well as King Legolas. They taught me how to shoot like the elves, then I visited the dwarves their mines are beautiful. As well I saw the forests of many places. Middle earth truly is being rebuilt beautifully father, but nothing is as beautiful as Gondor. I missed my sister, and you as well all of my family very much. However I did enjoy spending time with Prince Lómebrilas he is much like me. I invited him and Legolas to our great nation father, I do hope you do not mind," Eldarion said standing beside his sister again.

"Of course I do not mind, I would love to see my dearest of friends! I do not know why I did not think of it to start with! When do they come?" Aragorn asked standing beside his wife. Arwen smiled at how excited her beloved husband was.

"Tomorrow actually, I was wondering if we could have a welcome party for them," Eldarion asked giving a nervous look. His father nodded and smiled.

"You were always close friends with Lómebrilas, go rest my son your father is pleased of your return. You are now a man," with that the king and queen exited leaving brother and sister alone.

"You do remember Lómebrilas don't you my sister?" he asked Belaraniel who turned to face him. Belaraniel began to think back to when they were younger. Prince Lómebrilas had always come and visited. He would pick on her, as they got older he picked on her more. The young prince would challenge her into pony races, and make fun of how she was a girl and could do nothing. Belaraniel got a funny look on her face. Her brother laughed before talking to her again, "he's changed a lot dear sister… you'll find he's not the rotten egg that picked on you and admired our sisters when he was six or nine, it's been ten years. But to bed Belaraniel night covers the lands, and good dreams will not wait for us. Good night fair sister," Eldarion said kissing his sisters hand before walking off. Belaraniel was not tired though, so she took a stroll to the stables, where she groomed her beautiful black stallion.

"Oh what am I going to Narduril, if Lómebrilas comes my brother will ignore me as usual. Call it boys sport, when they ride off into the forest and have shooting contest's as well as sword fighting contest…" before she could finish she heard a voice behind her.

"Well I thought I taught you well enough to be able to beat those boys," a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Oh… hi Olamwen you very well did teach me, but they were trained for battle I was trained to shoot an arrow, and swing a sword. Unlike my brother and the prince of Mirkwood I cannot show it off to anyone," Belaraniel sighed grooming her horse.

"I taught you what I was taught. I was one of the minor generals in the king of Gondor's army Belaraniel, and I taught you because you are no ordinary girl. Your father will not allow you to leave for battle, but you can show it off. Prove that rotten boy who can pull a string, and crash metal. I remember this boy yes I do, he once stuck a rotten fish under my pillow… that empty headed son of snakes," Olamwen said with a disgusted look on his face. The older man then placed his hand on Belaraniel's shoulder, "now go to bed your majesty, the morning brings fresh air and new possibilities."

Belaraniel walked to her room excitedly, she would show her brother and that snotty Lómebrilas just how skilled with a bow she had become. For the rest of the night her mind raced with battle techniques, as well as how to properly, sit on the horse, aim, and shoot, and because her mother's elvish traits she could aim, hear, and see better. She was also gifted with her father's strength, so she was not as glamorous as her other three sisters.

--

Morning came and with it an aroma of fresh cooked eggs, bacon, and pastries. Belaraniel yawned and then walked onto the porch where she could look over her city. She smiled while her brown hair blew in the wind, she was the only one of the girls to have straight hair instead of curly, which was why Belaraniel always wanted to have curly hair instead of straight. But she was more into horse ridding, sword fighting, joking, and running through the forest instead of putting on fancy hair accessories, and painting her face. Her father loved all his children, but he favored Eldarion. The queen though favored Belaraniel fore Belaraniel reminded Arwen of herself when she was younger. The king indeed saw the same thing in Belaraniel, which concerned him and made him VERY strict with Belaraniel. He would be so angry if he knew that his daughter, who was TOO much like her mother and father, had been secretly learning the art of fighting.

The former general had been more of a military trainer then anything, he taught her brother, but never fully taught him the real power behind it, "time and patience". The prince and warriors were hasty, but Belaraniel had been very patient, for years he taught her, helped her, sculpted her. Her brother was taught the basics in a month, he was good, very good, but Belaraniel… was secretly better. A tap came upon her door, and by the lightness, she could tell it was her friend Calicien.

"Come in!" Belaraniel shouted from her large white balcony. Calicien walked in gracefully, she was very beautiful with golden hair, and green eyes. Calicien smiled before standing in front of Belaraniel.

"Your brother asked someone to ask me to give this to you," she said handing Belaraniel a beautiful velvet crimson dress. The dress was beautiful, in the middle of the arms a golden band wrapped around it tightly and the rest of the sleeve flowed and fanned out. Belaraniel danced around in it, she was in aw as she twirled around. Calicien clasped her hands together and awed at the princess. She was not the most beautiful of her sisters, but she was the funniest, and her own person.

"You always smile Calicien when you say my brothers name, and better yet you blush when he enters the room. I do believe you're love stricken my friend," Belaraniel smiled and hugged her friend. Calicien blushed and hugged Belaraniel.

"Come, come princess, let us fix you up," she joked around, "Besides you haven't seen prince Lómebrilas for awhile, I've heard he is quite the catch Belaraniel," Calicien said pulling out a brush and brushing Belaraniel's long brown hair. With a few clips, Calicien placed red flowers in Belaraniel's hair. Calicien put a touch of pink powder on Belaraniel's cheeks. Though she did not look as beautiful as her sisters, Belaraniel looked beautiful. Calicien dressed up in a plain red dress and exited behind Belaraniel. The castle was buzzing with noise and excitement. Belaraniel watched from the top floor as the doors to the castle swung in and a young servant came in and said, "King Legolas and prince Lómebrilas of Mirkwood."

Belaraniel looked at how much the prince looked like his father, they were almost identical except the age and wrinkles beginning to invade King Legolas' face. Legolas was indeed much younger looking then her father King Aragorn. Men seemed to age faster then elves did. The prince looked up at her then glanced down his eyes then darted back up at her, and dipped his head in a small bow to her. Belaraniel did the same and then disappeared. Belaraniel found the stair case and glided down it with Calicien following not too far behind her. The two princes were transferring their greetings, when both at the same time looked up at Belaraniel who's long dress glided behind her. Her dress brought out her slender figure and all her natural curves. Curves neither of them ever thought they'd see in Belaraniel. She had always hid them well in her large gowns that were to big for her.

"My lady, it has been awhile," Lómebrilas said kissing her hand. Belaraniel curtsied as she was suppose to and then looked to her brother and smiled weakly. He took his sisters hand and kissed it as the prince of Mirkwood had done before her.

"Good morning princess Belaraniel, you were just elbows and knees when I last saw you," Legolas said taking her hand in his and smiling. He bowed and then left to find his friend Aragorn.

"Maybe I should have gotten you a different dress my sister… you will be the envy of our sisters," Eldarion said looking over to Calicien who was looking at him, "Calicien… you look lovely tonight as well."

"Thank you your majesty," Calicien said looking at the ground. Her golden hair was hanging in a braid over her shoulders.

"You know better then to call me that, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever… you look different. Sorry I did not give you the dress to give to Belaraniel in person… call me Eldarion I've known you since childhood," Eldarion said still standing beside his sister.

"Come Eldarion, let us mingle around with others," Lómebrilas said bowing down to Belaraniel.

"Unless your sister would like to accompany us," Lómebrilas laughed.

"Laugh all you want prince of Mirkwood, but I do not need someone to chaperone me I am perfectly capable of mingling by myself," she said feeling her cheeks getting red, no one else could tell as for her cheeks were already pink.

"That is not what I meant your…" before he could say anything Belaraniel walked passed him running into his arm. He laughed while he yelled, "My lady!"

The two girls spent the night fuming about the arrogance of prince Lómebrilas, they sat outside talking about the obvious flirtation of prince Eldarion and Calicien. Shyly Calicien denied that their was any flirting going on, Calicien was very much like Belaraniel. They both had self-esteem issues, though only difference was Belaraniel was loved by many, she was outgoing, and loud. Calicien was quiet, so not many people knew her. However the few that did could not stop themselves from loving her. Her father was never around, because he was always off doing military things. So Calicien was always at the castle helping around when she didn't have to. Belaraniel heard her father and king Legolas talking behind the wall of bushes. She sunk down so she could listen in Calicien smiled as she bent down with Belaraniel, they had always loved to spy on people since they were children.

"Wow, your daughters have grown up Aragorn," Legolas said flipping his blonde hair behind his back.

"Yes they have, so has your son Legolas. He has become a young man, how old is he now about nineteen?" Aragorn said smiling as he thought about his children.

"Yes about the same age as your son Aragorn, he came to visit us he is very talented. But your daughter Belaraniel… she use to be a scrappy little girl, always dirty and off running around," Legolas laughed with his old friend, "now she is very beautiful, and my how she has grown into a woman. Although you Belaraniel is the middle child, she is looking more and more like Arwen when she too was a youth."

"Yes, unfortunately… and no matter how hard I try I can never keep her spirits from going wild like her mothers. She is not easily tamed Legolas, she is hot headed, and when she is set on something… she will not give up. But she is the most kind of my daughters," Aragorn sighed thinking of his daughter, "don't get me wrong I love all of them, but the other girls are so much easier to contain. I just do not want them to end up like their mother almost did… to fade… which is why I've arranged marriages for them. Once Belaraniel finds out, she will not be pleased. Eldarion and Belaraniel are the only ones who take up their mothers traits, the other three girls take after me…" Belaraniel did not want to hear anymore.

She was not going to be able to choose who she marries, she would have to marry some man she did not even know. Belaraniel got up and ran out of the garden and back into the castle. Calicien tried to stop her, but Belaraniel ran with her hands over her face. Everyone stopped dancing and watched the crying princess, including Lómebrilas who stopped dancing with the beautiful maid he had been dancing with. Belaraniel who had ran past him caught his full attention, and he took flight after her. His blonde hair blew behind him and his green tunic and princely party attire gleaming under the light as he finally reached her. He grabbed her arm and she flung herself into his arms thinking it was her brother. He was in shock that she had done that, they usually never got along. Timidly he wrapped his arms around her and felt something he hadn't felt for her or anyone really… _compassion_.

"Belaraniel?" Lómebrilas asked pulling away. That voice did not seem familiar to her really. Eldarion walked towards them, anger crossing his face as he saw his little sister in the arms of his close friend.

"Lómebrilas! Step away from my sister," Eldarion said walking towards them. Lómebrilas did not obey the prince of Gondor's command.

"It is not as it seems my friend," Lómebrilas said looking down at the crying girl. He stood a half a foot taller then her. He was six feet tall and she was only five feet five inches.

"Lómebrilas? I thought you were my brother…" she said mortified and embarrassed. Her face turned even more red then it had been, stepping backwards away from the scene she took off up the stairs and to her room. Eldarion followed about after her ignoring his friend and then made his way into her room sitting down beside his sister and placing his arm around her.

"What happened?" he asked her as he squeezed her close to him. She told him of what she heard, and how she felt a pair of strong arms grasp her shoulders like he did and had mistaken Lómebrilas as him. He understood and slept in the room with his sister, they didn't really sleep most the night they talked about his trip and he fell asleep. She did not want to awake her brother and tell him to leave, so she let him sleep in there. Something they hadn't done since they were children.

--

Morning came and when Belaraniel had awaken her brother was gone. She heard her brother and Lómebrilas down bellow her balcony, and witnessed them mount their horses and ride off into the forest behind their castle. Belaraniel got dressed in her riding clothes and walked down to the stables. Slowly she crept into the barn and walked to a spot in the wall where a small whole sat, she grabbed a hoof pick and pulled it open. You would have not even been able to know that you could pull out that part of the wall, and that a tiny closet like room sat there behind it. Belaraniel had built it herself when she was bored. It held her bows, arrows, and swords that she had been collecting. She had bought most of her stuff from a mysterious traveler who brought over ancient and magical items over to Gondor to sell for a week during a certain month. The lady did this once a year, and had wonderful things to sale. Belaraniel always bought them, but was never able to use it. Most of her stuff except her plain bow and arrows came from the mysterious lady. She had even a set of ancient armor she had bought from the lady, but never wore fore she never had the chance to. THIS WAS HER CHANCE! So she put on the armor and grabbed one of her special bows. The bow was white and made of elven wood, it had elven symbols melted on it with silver. It was beautiful, and fit her perfectly. The armor was enchanted to feel light, and was made of the strongest material there called "mithril".

Belaraniel placed her bow and quiver on her back, then placed her favorite sword Glamthaus in her scabbard, all of the sword was made of silver, not steel, and it was very light as well. It had golden writing going up the blade, and diamonds engraved into the hilt. The mysterious lady told her it had been enchanted to bond to her and only her… the sword would know her every thought, it would be good council in a time of great need. She slipped on the armor and then she pulled her hair back and placed the helmet onto her head. Belaraniel saddled her horse and climbed on top of him.

She snapped the reigns and the black horse dashed through the open doors and raced through the open field into forest. She rode through ducking and dodging branches, meanwhile she coud hear her brother about half a mile away shooting an arrow at a bird. Belaraniel shivered when she heard the bird squawk. He had missed, but injured it. This made her sad, she didn't know they shot animals! She pulled out her bow and arrows while her horse trotted past the trees. An arrow flung past her ears, and she knew that it was Lómebrilas fore he was the only one who could hear her from that distance. She let an arrow loose and it flew between the two boys and hit the tree behind them. She rode through the rest of the trees and then pulled her horse to a stop in front of them.

"Who are you mysterious rider?" Eldarion asked sitting on his gray steed. The horse flinched underneath the prince of Gondor.

"The prince asked you who you are," Lómebrilas said loudly lifting his sword up threatening to them the mysterious intruder. They could not see the face of their attacker for "he", as they believed, wore a helmet that showed only the eyes. But many men had such blue eyes, "you are a good shooter, but how are you at hand on hand combat?" with that Lómebrilas charged Belaraniel. She bounced in her seat squeezing her legs and her horse charged the horse Lombrilas sat upon. The horse that carried the elven prince was black with white markings on his face and legs. Prince Eldarion stood back and observed the two challenge each other, he was curious who this invader was.

The swords clashed together ringing through the forest and echoing around them. Belaraniel was quick, as quick as the prince from Mirkwood. Their swords hit each others with tremendous force. He knew that he could not beat his opponent on horse back for they had great balance, so with the hilt of his sword he knocked Belaraniel off her horse. She came crashing to the ground, and from the impact winced in pain. She backed up as she saw Lómebrilas climb off of his horse and walk towards her. Getting up quickly she noticed a shooting pain in her leg, and she knew she had sprained it. She held her sword at him and frantically swung at him, he dodged it and stabbed at her. Belaraniel dodged his attempt of stabbing her and for a few minutes their swords sang together with the sound of metal upon metal. Finally Belaraniel caught him off guard slightly, and cut his arm… this left her open and the prince knocked the sword from Belaraniel's hand.

She ran under his arm as best she could without hurting her leg worst. She grabbed her bow and an arrow, this made him stop in his track. She let go of the arrow and hit the sword with a force that made it fly back and out of his hand. He looked at his opponent for a moment, and before he could run to get his sword she tackled him. This made him wondered why this mysterious person didn't just shoot him, they could have been done with him. He felt the weight upon him and tried pushing the mysterious person over. She sat on him, each leg over him as if she were on her horse holding him down while she punched him in the jaw. Prince Eldarion sat watching, wondering what was going to happen. He held his arrow ready to shoot this intruder if prince Lómebrilas could not handle the situation. Another punch was planted into the jaw of Lómebrilas. He tried punching his opponent back, but realized that the armor hurt when he bare fistedly punched it. For that Belaraniel punched him again this time really feeling the power of the large metal gloves.

Lómebrilas reached over grabbing the arrow beside him and stabbed it into the weak part of armor, right by the shoulder where the arms connect to the breast plate. She screamed out in pain, and instinctually fell off of him. The cry caught them off guard, was this person a… female? Her horse ran in front of her rearing up and kicking at Lómebrilas. She tried to pull out the arrow, but it was stuck in her skin good. She couldn't help but think the prince was much stronger then she had anticipated. She grabbed her sword and held it with one arm, although she was better with two arms, but she would not give up. Blood trickled down her silver armor, and she had finally felt how painful it was to be wounded. She charged Lómebrilas slowly and he met her sword with his own. She was much slower and not as strong, but she was still rather good. She cried out when he pushed her into a tree, and pushed on the arrow in her arm.

"What is your problem? Why don't you just leave us alone," Lómebrilas said holding her against the tree not knowing who she was. Belaraniel head butted him making him stumble back. Something inside her made her not notice the pain, maybe it was the adrenalin, but the prince was having a hard time keeping up with her. Again before he could react she head butted him making him fall to the floor, and now she was on top of him again with her sword to his throat. As this happened an arrow was planted next to them, and naturally she looked up at her brother who held the bow and another arrow aiming at her.

"Who are you? Show your face or I shall be forced to place an arrow in your skull," prince Eldarion said warningly. Belaraniel got off of prince Lómebrilas, and used one arm to try and pull off her helmet. Her hair fell down and sweat dripped from her face as she was breathing very heavily, "Belaraniel?"

"It can't be…" before Lómebrilas couldn't finish his sentence before she interrupted him.

"It can't be what your highness? You lost to a woman… by a princess?" she said with a smile. She had forgotten her injuries for the moment.

"I didn't get beat, you're the one that bleeds," he said angrily.

"That could be arranged, besides I first cut you before you stabbed me," Belaraniel said looking to the arrow, she never had enough time to look at it. The blood made her a little queasy when she saw it. Her brother stood their looking at her with a hurt look on his face, "brother…"

"I don't know you anymore Belaraniel. You've defied our father, the laws, the rules, me… you knew I wanted you to be normal respectable woman. But still you go out and learn to fight," Eldarion said looking at her ashamed, "behind all of our backs…"

"Eldarion… I'm sorry, but I couldn't be left behind just because I am a woman! Why can't I be what I want…" before she could finish an black arrow grazed her cheek. She lifted her hand to her cheek feeling the blood trickle out as she looked back at Lómebrilas thinking it was him. But she noticed it wasn't him when another one came and hit her in her chest. She flew back from the force of the arrow, which had barely punctured the surface of her armor. Eldarion ducked as he saw the small company of funny looking creatures. He had seen a drawing of them in the book of the war of the ring… Orcs.

"Go back Belaraniel! I'll stop them, go back now!" Eldarion yelled to his sister as he picked up an arrow and shot through the trees not sure exactly where they were hiding. Belaraniel hesitated not sure what to do. Lómebrilas got up and picked the tiny girl up placing her on the horse, and although Belaraniel struggled the horse took off towards the castle. The way to the castle had been blocked off swiftly as an arrow flew and knocked her off of her horse. Belaraniel let out a scream as she flung to the forest floor. Her scream echoed through the forest, making Lómebrilas and Eldarion look in her direction.

She scrambled to her feet and pulled out an arrow, one after the other she shot orcs down. Why weren't they attacking the castle? Why were they surrounding them? Why them? Belaraniel's heart could not leave her brother and Lómebrilas behind, so she climbed onto her horse and rode towards them. Before she reached the safety of her brother and the prince of Mirkwood an Orc jumped onto her smelling of blood. With a massive force she hit the floor and felt the Orc on her, he grabbed her hair and held a rusty knife to her throat. A thud could be heard making her flinch, and then the Orc fell onto her. She noticed her horse turned away from her. He had kicked the Orc! He had defended her… something she had never seen before. She pushed him off and felt a sharp pain in her injured arm. Her leg hurt, but not as bad as the arrow in her shoulder. She climbed onto her horse and rode through the way she came before, she could hear the sound of metal clinging. She prayed to the Valar that she made it in time. She pulled her bow out, and shot more Orc's running their way. She sat there shooting Orc after Orc in her brothers lead.

She felt a large pair of hands drag her down so that she fell on her back. As she looked up saw a ugly face look down at her as he said, "take the girl," in between a bunch of horrible grunts. One lifted her up making her screamed and pounded on his back yelling to put her down. Eldarion wasn't able to run after her for he was surrounded. Lómebrilas looked over at her, he pulled out his bow and pulled an arrow from the back of a dead Orc and shot the Orc with Belaraniel on his back. He unexpectedly fell forward onto her legs making her holler out in pain before she could push him off. She ran to her sword laying on the ground, and joined her brother and Lómebrilas. She used all the strength she had in her, but the Orc's seemed to be never ending. When no one was looking one of the Orc's knocked her on the back of her head, and dragged her away from the battle. Finally the Orc's seemed to be retreating further into the forest. The two princes rejoiced, and then finally noticed that Belaraniel was gone.

"My sister," Eldarion said running to his horse. Lómebrilas' horse had regretfully been slaughtered by the Orcs so he climbed onto the black horse. They raced down watching the tracks of the Orcs. Finally they came into view of them, and there being dragged behind an Orc was the princess of Gondor. Eldarion's horse in its masters desperation to get to his sister, stumbled and fell to the ground, "go after my sister!"

"I shall not fail," and with that Lómebrilas raced down as fast as possible while Eldarion tried to mend his horse. He pulled out his bow and shot one of the Orcs, he shot the next Orc, and silently they fell with out the rest of the band of Orcs' knowing. He slowed the horse down and picked up the dirt covered girl, there was scrapes and bruises from being drug across the forest floor. He lifted her into his arms and looked down at her face, covered in dirt, with scratches, and the mark from the arrow grazing her face, it was being infected. He lifted her onto her horse, and then quickly climbed behind her holding her in place. Lómebrilas trotted the horse to where Eldarion sat making sure his horse could properly walk. Then together they slowly rode back so that the horse would not re-injure his foot. Finally the white city of Gondor came into view. Both men were sweating and tired, Eldarion's horse limped into the city as Belaraniel's horse walked with his head hung low, he had never ran or worked so much or hard before. They walked through the barn doors at the same time Calicien walked in smiling to see them all return, her mouth dropped and terror struck her face when she saw Belaraniel's limp body.

"Lómebrilas you are an elf, can you mend her injuries while I go and tell my father of what I have seen. Calicien here is good at helping, just wash her off, use a little…" before he could finish Lómebrilas cut him off.

"Go along my dear friend, I will take good care of princess Belaraniel. She saved us today by returning, so I shall not fail in treating her wounds. But you must come to help me take out the arrow, I do not think her friend will be capable to hear her friend cry the way she will you are a little stronger. Now go and warn our fathers, but be wise about what you say…" Lómebrilas said holding Belaraniel in his arms.

"Whatever do you mean?" Eldarion asked confused. Lómebrilas looked down at Belaraniel and the prince of Gondor then understood what he meant. His sister could get into a lot of trouble if their father found out, so he would wait until the proper time. Calicien put the horses away and had the stable hand check out Eldarion's horse, meanwhile Lómebrilas took Belaraniel to her room. Not too long after Calicien met them up there and got a bowl of water and a rag to wash off her face, and a bigger one to wash Belaraniel's hair. He told her what plants to go and get, how to mix them, and to bring it back. He then slowly dabbed at her face and washed off the blood and dirt. The bowl of water was full of blood by the time he was done washing off her face.

The cut on her face wasn't that bad, it didn't need to be stitched up or anything. It stopped bleeding on it's own so he undid her hair and softly placed it in the water. He used some of her soft violet smelling soap and rinsed the dirt and twigs from her hair. He couldn't help but watch her closely, she had actually beaten him today. She had him on the ground, and had him beat. Yet she laid there helpless, asleep, needing him, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked like such an angel with her pale skin, closed blue eyes, and the way his rough hands tingled when it touched her smooth soft skin. He quickly shook the thoughts away as he lifted her hair out of the water, and then rested her head on his leg so he could ring her hair out in the small wooden basin. He looked from her pale face down to the blood stained armor, how could something so tiny, fragile, innocent, where such heavy and powerful metal? How could those soft hands grip the bow and pull the string back so hard? How could those tiny arms swing around the sword… who was she? All of the days when they were younger ran through his mind, he had never thought she could be anything but like a little mouse, and here she was a young woman of seventeen.

His head turned to the door and he stopped touching her face when Calicien walked in, and although she did she pretended she hadn't seen anything. She hastily brought over the medicines he had asked for. Together they applied the green stuff over her scratches, and over the large cut on her face so that her soft skin would not scar. He told her to go and get Eldarion, that they needed to look at Belaraniel's leg and pull out the arrow. Calicien left the room, and then he slowly began to unfasten the armor. He worried about what was under the armor, so he laid her on her bed and grabbed a dress from her closet. He returned and laid the dress on her bed, and began to slowly unhooked the armor. Belaraniel woke up and looked at him, then tried to role over but every part of her burned with pain.

"Don't move, you'll only make things worst. Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Now I am only taking off the armor, I need to look at your wounds," Lómebrilas said as he un fastened her breast plate. He then softly took off the bottom part of her armor. All that was left was the shoulder pads, he slowly pulled those off making her wince. He picked up her hand and kissed it softly, "forgive me if that hurt."

"It's fine," she said looking up at him and swallowing, "where is my brother?"

"He went to inform your father of the Orcs, he told me take care of you. I am sure he is on his way up," he said helping her sit up so he could pull the soft purple dress over her head. He then took a knife, and then put it towards her.

"Wait, wait… what are you doing with that, I didn't mean to attack you in the woods," she said hastily trying to move.

"Calm down your majesty, no hard feelings I except that you beat me. I just wonder why someone like yourself would have such skills," he said cutting the material around the neck so that it would be easier to pull out the arrow.

"I'm scared… am I going to die?" Belaraniel asked nervously as a tear formed in her eye.

"No my lady you will not die, and don't be scared… I am here after all I saved you," he said arrogantly. She rolled her eyes but didn't feel like arguing. Her brother entered the room looking at the two. He walked to her side and looked at her leg, he cringed as he realized it had been pulled out of the socket. It didn't look that bad when she was fighting, it must have happened when she was pulled off her horse, and when she had the Orc fall on her legs, or maybe even from when they dragged her fore they dragged her by the legs.

"Look…" Eldarion said to Lómebrilas. Lómebrilas didn't need to… he already knew, he had already seen it.

"I've seen it, but I am not good at that kind of thing," he said to Eldarion nervously.

"Hold her still, and shield her eyes. I have to do it," Eldarion said sitting down at the bottom of the bed. Lómebrilas sat in front of Belaraniel and lifted her into his arms, her face buried in his chest. She screamed out as her brother yanked on her leg and pushed it back in, tears filled her eyes and her nails found Lómebrilas' chest. He clinched tightly because she had a good grip, she was losing her strength and she began to slide down him so he held her tight. She sobbed silently into his arms, why hadn't they gotten hurt? They got by with a few little scratches, and Lómebrilas had the cut on his arm from her. He told her to turn around, she slowly did with tears piercing her burning eyes. He held her there talking into her ear in elvish, his words were comforting even though she couldn't understand because she was in so much pain, "this is going to hurt, we are going to need something to stop the bleeding."

Calicien came in holding a few rags as if knowing what they were thinking. She stayed there and held Belaraniel's hand. Eldarion gripped the arrow, and breathed a couple times with tears in his eyes. In all of his life he never dreamed he'd be pulling an arrow out of his sister. However thankfully It wasn't fatal, unless she bled to death. His grip on the arrow was firm, and he breathed heavier and heavier as he repeated mentally, 'I cant do it, I can't…' and as if Calicien knew what he was thinking she placed a hand on his shoulder. He then closed his eyes, and pulled on it hard as if ripped through her skin fresh blood spattering out and soaking the ripped purple dress staining it black. She screamed out in pain and tried to pull away from Lómebrilas, she squirmed and cried as the others tried to place the rags on it to stop the bleeding.

"LAY HER DOWN!" Eldarion yelled as Lómebrilas held her down. He held her hands to the bed and talked softly into her ear. He was telling her she'd be alright, and all other kinds of soothing things. She nodded to him as she slowly started closing her eyes for she was feeling tired. "Stay awake, Belaraniel, stay awake, it's almost over."

"I'm so tired, I can't…" she said closing her eyes as the blood dripped down her chest and past her neck.

"Belaraniel… you must stay awake… stay with me… look at me…" Lómebrilas said placing his hand on her face. She looked into his eyes and nodded yes, but she started to doze off again, "stay with me! Look into my eyes, if you go to sleep you might not wake up… your brother and friend do not want that to happen… I don't either," he said not wanting her to feel bad. He would be sad if she died, but it would not kill him, he barely knew her. She looked at him and nodded, Calicien got a needle and thread, and they stitched it up quickly. Once the wound was clean and stitched up they let her sleep. They were relieved it was over, because now she'd be fine. Eldarion had never noticed how much blood she had lost, he moved her armor into her closet. Before closing the door to her closet he glanced at the armor once more noticing it was sticky with blood on the inside. He closed her closet just as their father Aragorn walked in and looked at his daughter then to his son.

**Chapter 2**: They day after tomorrow

"Why did you not tell me of your sister?" Aragorn yelled pushing Lómebrilas away from her so he could sit beside her. He felt her forehead, she had no fever. But he noticed the blood that soaked her sheets, the water in the basin's, the rags, her dress, the arrow that was covered in blood, and the blood on both the boys… blood that was not on Eldarion before he came into the room. He loudly spoke to his son again, "what happened to her? You were to watch her?! Why was she out there?!"

"She followed us father, she wanted to spy on us as she did when she was younger. We were attacked by Orc's father as I told you, Belaraniel had found one of the dead Orc's bow and arrows and she shot them! Not very well, but very good for someone who is not accustomed to it. She is a natural father, that was until she was shot in the arm, knocked off her horse, and dragged through the forest by the Orcs. I think they wanted her though, because once they had her they retreated. Why would they want her? Or was it a coincidence?" Eldarion asked curiously.

"I do not know my son. It could be a coincidence, or they could have a plan. She is not as strong as you…" Aragorn began as Lómebrilas looked at Eldarion like 'yeah right,' for she had surprisingly, un-knowledgably to Aragorn, beaten Lómebrilas, "they could have used her as bait for you… or me, or just to get information. I must tell you though, I sent a scout out after you told me what has happened. I think that we are about to begin another war. Your father was told by Gimli that something was stirring towards the north. Orcs, the ones left over have been regrouping, they have been building troops, they've created a new enemy, a new species… deadlier then Orc's, but weaker."

"If they are weaker, how can they be deadlier?" Lómebrilas asked curiously.

"Well son of Legolas Greenleaf, they are smarter," Aragorn said standing up after kissing his daughters forehead, "but enough of this talk. I only told you this so you know we are doing something. And that your father and I Lómebrilas… may go off to war."

--

A night and day fell and still the princess of Gondor slept. When she awoke she had been bandaged up, and in a fresh dress. She slowly got up and walked to her closet, her armor still sat there. 'My sword!' she thought. She had to go into the woods again. She couldn't ask her brother, he would not go with her and he would not allow her to go alone. 'Oh no I can't ask him, he's so arrogant. He has been kind to me, but he'll make fun of me for losing my sword… but I have no choice fore he will probably go,' she thought to herself with a sigh.

She slowly slipped out of her room and into the guest room that Lómebrilas was staying in. He had been sitting in a chair at a wooden desk writing when she came in. He looked at her in shock when her figure appeared in the dim candle light, and slowly she closed the room behind her quietly. It was getting late and everyone was retiring to their rooms to get some sleep. But why was everyone going to sleep early. She had missed a whole day and a half, so she was a little lost on what time and day it was.

"What are you doing here Belaraniel?" Lómebrilas asked curiously. He set his quill down on his parchment and turned to her full of curiosity.

"What are you doing right now?" Belaraniel said stalling.

"I'm writing down a thought," he said looking to the piece of paper, "for my journal."

"What are you writing about?" she asked swallowing nervously.

"About what happened today, my father agreed with your father that I am too marry your eldest sister," he said thinking of the brown haired beauty, Belaraniel's older sister Crirawen.

"Oh… what? You, are?" she said swallowing again. For an instant their eyes met and he wanted to deny it. Though he did not know why, because the oldest princess of Gondor was the most beautiful girl in all the lands of Gondor. She looked nothing like her mother Arwen so they didn't know where she got her beauty from, however her **major** flaw was she was very self absorbed.

"Yes, it is what is best for both kingdoms. That is if I come back from battle…" before he could finish Belaraniel cut in.

"Battle?" she gasped and put one hand to her heart and placed her other hand over it in shock.

"Yes… but you are still unstable we should not talk of it just yet. Your brother would not be pleased. Was there something you wanted?" Lómebrilas asked her as he pushed some of his long blonde hair behind his shoulder. Belaraniel tried to say something, but could only back up nervously trying to make it to the door. She only succeeded in mostly making a fool of herself. He wanted to laugh, but found it would be inappropriate. 'He will tell my brother,' she thought as she backed into the door. "Belaraniel? You must want something… if you just wished to talk we can talk tomorrow. You need your rest, I need some rest as well, unless… there is something I could help you with. I'd be more then pleased to help."

"Actually," she said trying to stand tall. She had never faltered like that before, she would not be afraid of someone who tormented her for fun when she was younger. He dipped his head down a little squinted his eyes trying to figure her out. She swallowed and then spoke again, "I've lost my special sword. I need to go back and find it in the forest, and wondered if you would go with me. I'd fear to get caught alone."

"You lost your sword?" he laughed out loud. Belaraniel knew this would happen. She scratched her head and made a hand movement that neither knew what was. Whether she was trying to dismiss him, or swat a fly it was as much a mystery to her as she stumbled to turn around. He got up and grabbed her arm, "I will go with you."

--

The two snuck out of the castle and down to the stables. She heard her horse nicker a greeting to her as she entered the stable. Quickly Belaraniel grabbed her black saddle and saddled up her horse. She then grabbed the hoof pick and opened the door, the prince of Mirkwood looked at her curiously.

"You've hidden your stuff here?" he asked her as he looked at all the weaponry. Beautiful bows, and special arrows. Even special swords, and enchanted arrows. She nodded her head yes as she grabbed a regular sword and a bow like the one from earlier. She grabbed some regular arrows, she never would use her special arrows unless she had to, "you made this place… all by yourself?" he asked her as he touched a beautiful large bow made of gold. She looked at him and smiled, she nodded again as she filled her quiver. He turned to her after lifting a sharp sword, "you have swords, beautiful swords… why do you want to go after a different sword?"

"Because… it's a different sword my lord, a special sword. Enchanted one would say, it knows me best, works with me, and is lighter then rest. Its said that it will help me when I need it the most, when I need council it will give me the advice I seek," she said as she placed a light weight sword into her scabbard around her waist.

"And you believe it?" he asked almost laughing at her again.

"Every word," she said climbing onto her horse without hesitation. He sighed before grabbing one of the brown war horses and saddling him up. Together they grabbed a torch, lit it, then rode out into the night.

They raced through the forest slower then usual, because they couldn't see very well even with their elven sight. She heard some noise moving through the trees, but dismissed it. They came to the spot where they battled, there her beautiful sword laid in the pale moons spot light. It shined and gleamed, and seemed to glow almost the way Lómebrilas and the rest of his full elven kind did.

"Wow, it is beautiful… I never noticed, I suppose that was because you were trying to kill me with it," he said walking his horse behind hers.

"Not kill… teach you a lesson, my dear prince. Now we may leave…" she said before she heard some grunting and a voice again.

"Over here maggots! We need to set up properly. We got the kings foolish scout thinking we are heading towards Rohan and when he leaves for Rohan to fight our tiny army we sent there, the rest of us plus the ten legions that Pirg is sending will destroy Gondor. Along with killing all of their woman and children, and capture that gate bird. So we must be prepared, the day after tomorrow during the night we feast on the flesh of Gondor's villagers… and scummy royal woman. The princess will wish we killed her like we will the rest of her family. Then we take Rohan, and then Mirkwood," the Orc leader said throwing his arms into the air. Around a thousand Orc's that camped in the forest roared with laughter.

"Are their heads full of air? Why are they so thickheaded that they would be this close to the city?" Belaraniel said shaking nervously.

"That's not the problem, come on lets go…" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to their horses. They both climbed onto the horses and ran off towards the castle. Twenty minutes later they reached the stables and put their horses up. "What do we do? your father will kill me if he finds out I took you out there. But they must know, I have an Idea! I'll tell him I lost my sword, and I'll ask your brother to cover me saying he went as well that we saw the Orc's and heard them. You were never there ok? Now put your sword away," he ordered hastily looking around. Once she put the sword in the closet and shut it he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of there. He was walking so fast she had to jog cause he was pulling her along.

"Careful…" she wined talking about her shoulder. The scratches on her face reminded her of the day when they battled the horrible Orcs.

"I'm sorry," he held her hand leading her through the dark. Eldarion walked out and saw the two outside with their hands together. They both stopped and looked at the prince. dropping the other's hand. They knew what Eldarion was going to think.

"What is going on?" he said trying to keep his cool, "you are marrying Crirawen. You're going to hurt my sister," he said grabbing his sisters hand and pulling her to him.

"It's not what it seems… I know I am marrying her I was just trying to lead her safely through the dark. We have something we must tell you, but you must not get angry," Lómebrilas said nervously.

"Oh no… you didn't do anything disgraceful did you?" Eldarion said letting go of his sisters hand.

"Of course not! With him? NEVER!" Belaraniel said looking at her brother with a disgusted look on her face. Lómebrilas' face turned red slightly from anger, and Eldarion laughed out loud.

"Of course not… come tell me of what you wish to share," Eldarion said to his friend. They walked into the castle and Lómebrilas told him everything that happened. Eldarion stopped his sister and looked to his friend, "you risked my sisters safety! Why didn't you come to me? We could have went and looked for it."

"That is not the problem at hand Eldarion, the day after tomorrow we go off to battle my friend, to a battle that is a trap. They are sending a tiny band of Orc… the rest will stay here… and destroy this city. Take your sister, and by the way they said the one who got away, I am assuming Belaraniel. We have to tell the king, but he must not know of your sisters adventure into the dangerous woods. It must be that you and I left…" prince Lómebrilas said looking to Belaraniel.

"Lie?" Eldarion asked nervously. He was not good at lying, he had never really lied in his life. Lómebrilas nodded his head yes.

"You did it earlier Eldarion think of your sister, and we won't be… lying… only not telling the full truth. This is important Eldarion…" Lómebrilas said looking at Eldarion. The prince of Gondor agreed and they awoke their fathers. They told them everything, except about Belaraniel.

"Our scouts saw them heading towards Rohan boys… you must be mistaken," Aragorn said looking at Legolas.

"Aragorn… I think that we should leave half of your men, I shall send some of my men from Mirkwood here to defend as well. I think we should listen to our sons, our peoples future kings. They would not pull such pranks my friend," Legolas said looking at the boys.

"We should take Belaraniel with us," Lómebrilas said looking to king Aragorn.

"We will not take my daughter! She had just been wounded. She will stay here," Aragorn said standing up.

"But they are going to try and take your daughter your majesty! You will never see her again without us here to protect her or to take her with us," Lómebrilas said thinking that the king would not chose them to stay.

"Then stay, you can choose stay and protect my daughter… or go to war with the rest of us men," Aragorn said looking at the son of Legolas, he looked so much like him, and was becoming very skilled like his father. It was like looking at Legolas back in the war of the ring, "well what is your choice?"

"I choose to go to war," Lómebrilas said looking down. He had betrayed his instinct to stay with his friends sister… his friend. Eldarion looked at unsure what to think Lómebrilas.

"She will be safe, I more then anyone want my daughter to be safe," Aragorn said still standing. Lómebrilas walked towards the door, where Belaraniel sat listening.

"Obviously not enough," he said opening the door, Belaraniel looked in at her father. Belaraniel looked at Lómebrilas, he took her hand and led her away from the room. They all watched the two turn the corner.

"Is there something going on between…" before Legolas could finish his sentence Eldarion interrupted.

"They deny it… so I assume that is a negative King Legolas," Eldarion said as he started walking towards the door. And when he turned the corner he ran after his sister and his friend. Eldarion found them talking on the staircase.

"You did not need to say such things Lómebrilas," Eldarion said thinking of his father who was very worried, "he cares…"

"He did nothing…" Lómebrilas began before Eldarion interrupted him.

"You did nothing! You had the choice to stay with her… but you want to prove you are a man," Eldarion said quickly.

"But I still tried to defend her unlike you Eldarion. Look at her, will you be able to forgive yourself if someone takes her life?" Lómebrilas said still standing beside Belaraniel. Why did he care? They didn't know each other that well, and Belaraniel still had problems with him for the way he use to treat her.

"Why are you so close to my sister? Why do you care? You've got our fathers thinking you two are an item… and I am not too convinced that you aren't myself," Eldarion said changing the subject.

"There is nothing going on, I've always seen her as a sister to me," he said lying to them and to himself.

"You will never love her more then I do Lómebrilas," Eldarion said grabbing his sisters hand.

"Never said that I would Eldarion, I'm just saying… I've always seen her as a sister, and recently… I've gotten to know her better. I love her like a sister," he said trying to defend himself. Was he being serious? Did he really see her as a sister? None of them could seem to figure it out, especially Lómebrilas.

"Enough Lómebrilas… get some sleep tomorrow night we have a celebration, then the morning after tomorrow we ride for Rohan. Belaraniel… let us go," Eldarion said walking his sister to her room. Belaraniel stopped before entering her room fully and turned to her brother.

"Eldarion… he is right I should go I am not safe here," Belaraniel said nervously, "I'm scared."

"You know I would never do anything that would jeopardize your life. But I must go for Rohan, they need Gondor. We must not let the enemy know our plan…" Eldarion said nervously.

"Are you ready though brother? To leave your home? to possibly die… to leave me behind?" Belaraniel said shaking from nervousness.

"I am afraid to lose you… not to die, not to be lost, but for you to die my dear sister. But we must not think of that, go to sleep morning shall come and with it many possibilities," Eldarion said kissing his sisters hand and leaving. Belaraniel stood there watching him disappear down the halls.

--

Eldarion was right, morning came and with it fresh air, new possibilities, new obstacles, and new promise for something better. She ran to her closet and put on a fresh dress. She noticed her mithril armor sitting there still blood soaked. She made a mental note that after the party she would wash it off, and place it back in her little closet where it belonged. Hastily she walked to the dinning hall. Fresh pastries, fruit, eggs, bacon, ham, and all kinds of delicious foods awaited amongst the eating crowd. She looked at her father and mother sitting at the head of the table, Legolas sat beside his son, but her brother was not present. Calicien had also been at the table wondering where Eldarion was. Lómebrilas looked over at Belaraniel and for an instant their eyes met, he then turned his attention to the oldest princess sitting in front of him. They joked and laughed, making Belaraniel slightly mad. She grabbed a pastry and left to find her brother.

She looked all over the castle and decided that she would check one more spot… the stables. She walked swiftly still picking at her jelly filled pastry. When she entered the stables she saw her brother sitting in a stall. She quickly opened the door her maroon dress stuck to the breeze around her. She heard some whining coming from the horses, and some soft snorts. She fell to her knees, her brother smelled of fire whisky. 'Eldarion,' she said to her self.

"Eldarion…" she said nudging him. He looked up at her with blood shot eyes. His hand found her face.

"Dear Belaraniel, kind maid, sweet sister," he said sitting in the hay. Belaraniel felt a tear run down her cheek, why did she always have to say the wrong things to her brother.

"I'm so sorry Eldarion…" she cried grabbing his hand and holding it with her own.

"Don't cry, don't be sorry I am sorry, I should stay with you… I will stay with you," he said looking down almost falling forward.

"You are drunk, you know not what you say," she said lifting up his face with both of her hands. He shook her hands away.

"I am not drunk! I do know what I am saying! I will be here for you! I will… I will not fail you as I always do," he said pushing her away.

"Stay here, I'll be back…" she said shutting the barn door and locking it so he couldn't get out. She ran into the castle and into the dining hall. Breathing heavily she spoke, "Prince Lómebrilas… please come with me."

"What is wrong?" Aragorn asked looking at his frantic daughter. Belaraniel turned around to leave, Lómebrilas bowed to the King of Gondor and then ran off after her. Belaraniel stopped where no one would see her. Lómebrilas turned down the corner and saw Belaraniel standing there waiting for him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Lómebrilas asked holding her elbows and looking down at her.

"Just… follow me," she contemplated before running off towards the stables. Finally the two closed in on the large stables that held many of the royal horses. She heard Eldarion yelling and shaking the stable door, which caused Lómebrilas to look at her curiously. He then walked to the stable door and opened it, a shoulder lengthen brown haired young man fell out. The prince of Mirkwood then identified the man as the prince of Gondor, Eldarion. The liquor protruded from the prince of men.

"Let me go," Eldarion said pushing his friend away from him. The next thing they knew Eldarion was pushing Lómebrilas.

"You've been trying to take my sister away from me. You are aren't you? Trying to make her prefer you… aren't you? You can have her…" Eldarion began, before he could finish his sentence Lómebrilas punched the prince in the face so hard Eldarion fell to the floor and was unconscious. Belaraniel screamed as her brother hit the floor.

"I'm sorry… are you ok?" Lómebrilas asked walking to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She nodded yes, then slowly and timidly walked to her brother.

"Let us take my brother to my room, here help me carry him," Belaraniel said lifting up her brother. Together they carried Eldarion to Belaraniel's room. She gathered some water and a rag, she soaked his face while he slept it off. Calicien came up to check on Belaraniel and saw the prince sleeping on his sisters bed, so she took over cooling off the sweat coming from Eldarion's face. Prince Lómebrilas walked her down to the stables so she could grab a sword for protection to place in her room. They didn't say a word, for they were still a little uncomfortable.

"I bet you must be ready to return home…" Belaraniel said laughing.

"What ever do you mean my lady?" Lómebrilas asked curiously as he turned his head to glance at her. She did not return the stare, merely fiddled with her dress.

"Well… our family is quite odd. Barely fit to rule our great nation," she said putting her head down.

"Don't not talk with such foolishness Belaraniel. You will make whomever you must marry very happy, you will be a great queen. I must admit that you are very outspoken, rebellious, and adventurous to be a queen, but never will you be a regular… boring queen like your sisters will. I guarantee wherever you rule… it will be the most favorite place to travel. I am glad I came," he said looking at her as they stood in the stables. He had never noticed how exhilarating it was to not be near a normal woman. Her childishness was something hard to find, something that made the days fun. He smiled as he said, "besides, I don't think that anyone will be attacking your nation once they see the queens great skills."

"Oh please my lord your flattery is unbefitting… you say that cause you have to, you are trying so hard I almost feel bad," she laughed before walking past him to the door.

"Belaraniel…" he said seriously. She stopped and turned to face him caught off guard when he walked up to her slowly, "I mean it… and when I must go I shall miss you," she looked at him in shock. What had he said? He was standing so close she thought she could feel him breathing, but it was probably just the pounding of her heart. She was not the most beautiful woman and she knew this, but her personality blinded you from seeing that. Just then the doors open and Arwen walked in. She stood there looking at the two and then turned in shock quickly exiting. Belaraniel looked back at him then turned to run, but before she could he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at him and then to the door that just closed, "my mother probably thinks…"

"I don't care what anyone thinks Belaraniel. You asked me what I wanted… and I will not lie to you. There is something about you… something that's got me thinking," he said interrupting her.

"You teased me when I was a younger, this kind of teasing hurts and will not be tolerated," she said trying to pull her wrist from his large hands.

"I am not teasing, I am not kidding, I am not joking… Belaraniel listen to me," he said quickly as he watched her blue eyes fill wither anger and sadness. The confusion was well concealed behind both other emotions.

"You're marrying my sister!" she yelled finally succeeding in freeing herself from his grasp. She ran out the door ignoring him calling out her name and just kept running trying to get the scene burnt into her head out. He ran out after her finally catching up to her and stopping her.

"I don't care that I am Belaraniel!" he yelled to her, she walked faster trying to hold back tears. This was not a funny joke at all.

"I do! Now leave me alone!" she yelled before jogging off to the castle again leaving a shocked Lómebrilas standing in the grassy field.

For the rest of the day she attended to her brother thinking of her and Lómebrilas' conversation. Calicien was the one there when the prince of Gondor had awaken. He smiled at her glowing face, he no longer was drunk. He had slept for a long time, they had half an hour until the party started. It was out in the great garden this time, large decorations were being hung, and a new dress for the princesses were being made. The ladies came in took down measures from every end. They joked and laughed like they always could with Belaraniel, unlike her sisters who hated jokes and laughter especially from servants and people working for them. But that time she was nor laughing or joking with them like she use to. When they asked her what was wrong she told them gloomily. They all awed as they thought of how handsome the young princess was.

Elf's were always the center of attention, beautiful, graceful, and pleasing to look at. But Belaraniel looked passed all that, the king and prince of Mirkwood were the only elf's she had really seen, besides her mother and grandfather that is. Her grandfather had left over the sea long ago, but he loved her, he enjoyed her company, she missed him dearly. Finally her brother was feeling better and he dressed up in his formal wear. He smiled at his sister who twirled around in a royal blue dress, it looked like the one that Eldarion picked up in Rohan. Only this time their was a band around the waist and the dress flowed out beautiful, and dragged behind her longer then the other one. At the end of the long wing like arms was a silver ring that went on each middle finger. A beautiful necklace and crown were crafted from silver by the craftsmen's. She felt beautiful. To many she looked beautiful.

Her brother and her walked side by side down the stairs, and out the castle doors into the courtyard and garden. It was full of laughter, joy, music, and liveliness. Did they not know that this party was because their men would be living? Their king was leaving? And that their prince was leaving? Her brother and her had not really talked since he woke up, he was ashamed, and she was scared. But still they looked beautiful together, like brother and sister, like one. Blood to blood they were bonded together in friendship, and in the love of a family. He smiled at her shyly, he then held out his hand and she laughed as she took it. He twirled her around her dress flowing out before he led her to the dance floor. For awhile they danced around the floor alongside all the other men and woman. She caught Lómebrilas looking over at them, he was dancing with her older sister Crirawen. She stared at him as her brother and her danced, her brother caught notice of this.

"Sister, let us take a walk," he said letting go of one of her hands and leading her with the other hand. Belaraniel followed her brother out further into the garden where no one was.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Belaraniel asked looking out over her city, and to the sky. The stars twinkled and danced along with the happy folk.

"It is," he said walking alongside her with his hands behind his back as he looked around the garden, "I always took it for granted, never thinking that one day I could stop looking at this beautiful garden."

"Oh Eldarion!" she cried out turning around and hugging him, "please don't go, you said you wouldn't and I know you were drunk when you said it but please don't go!"

"I have to I can't stay here. You know I want to, I want to stay here with you… and Calicien," he said squeezing her tight. She cried in his arms. He swallowed before speaking again, "but my most concern is your relationship with prince Lómebrilas. I know that you both say there is nothing going on between you two… physically. But what about your hearts? What goes on between you two in your hearts?"

"Eldarion…" she said pulling away and walking to a wall looking out to the mountains and forests far away, places she wanted to see but never got to see.

"Seriously A'maelamin erya (Seriously My dear sister)," Eldarion said speaking the language of his mothers people. Both his mother and father spoke elven so they thought it wise to teach their children if they were willing to learn.

"Seriously what?" she asked not looking at him.

"What is going on? I saw the way you two watched each other," Eldarion said seriously.

"It's another cruel joke of his," she said sourly.

"There was no joke in his eyes Arwenamin (My lady)," Eldarion said seriously. She just gazed off at the stars.

"He is marrying Crirawen, I can not compete with that. I want nothing to do with him," she lied to herself more so then him.

"You lie and I know it, your eyes give it away. But it is good that you stay away, do not forget sister, we are part elf love could destroy us. That is why father wishes to choose your husband, so that you cannot die of heart break like mother almost did. She told me that she was going to leave Middle Earth during the war, until she saw an image of the future. She saw me running into our fathers arms. She would have and could have died, father and mother do not wish such a fate on you, or any of us," Eldarion said thinking of the fact he could never be with Calicien.

"They should let us choose whether we want to risk it or not, love is worth risking it. But do not worry brother, I will not bother with prince Lómebrilas," she said very monotone.

"Do not worry sister… I will return to you. Shall we go back?" Eldarion said seeing Calicien walking out of the castle dressed beautifully.

"She is dressed up because her father is here tonight, he is leaving with you and the men tomorrow morning. So he thought he'd come home a day early so he could see his daughter," Belaraniel said walking towards the party where a group of elves also had joined in.

"Those are the generals of Legolas' army. That there is Thrédith, very young is he not? He is second to best in fighting in Mirkwood, Lómebrilas and Legolas are obviously in first. He is young to, but such talent he has. Though he is how should I put it… a Ascarer (impetuous one) he doesn't think sometimes kind of like you," he laughed. Belaraniel got an angry face and punched him in the arm hard. He laughed harder, "you hit like a princess," he teased, with that he got a hard punch in the chest making him stumble back and gasp for air a minute. He looked at her in shock, he was only kidding. Belaraniel walked up to the elf generals and introduced herself.

"Well introduced my lady, it is a pleasure to meet a princess of Gondor," Thrédith said his long blond hair falling forward as he kissed her hand. She blushed and he smiled wider, by the way he pranced around through the place, you could tell he was arrogant. He followed her around, dancing with her most of the night. This made Lómebrilas jealous, though he tried to shrug it off. He mostly wondered why she chose to spend the night dancing with that air headed fool, rather then him… the prince of Mirkwood. In fact he was going to ask her. He walked up to her while she was dancing with the handsome general. The general did not mind, he went around and flirted with other high woman of Gondor. Though he was being stalked and idolized by the youngest princess of Gondor Kaoiwia, she was only fifteen.

The second oldest daughter Haiweth was talking to her father, that was when she was told she was being married off to the prince of Rohan. He was indeed a well known prince, brave and strong, not the cutest… but he was not ugly, which Haiweth thanked the Valar for. Haiweth went to her sister Belaraniel and told her of the news. Belaraniel smiled and hugged her sister, Lómebrilas got impatient as he saw his future wife walking towards him and not with a happy face. He never realized how a beautiful face could look so ugly to him, and a face so plain to him like Belaraniel's could look so unbelievably beautiful. She never did go out of her way to look nice like the other princesses, but if she did she would look lovely, like tonight. When he asked her his question of why she'd rather spend the night dancing with the general, then spend it with him the prince of Mirkwood, she simply told him… 'Because you use your title to when the hearts of those who wish to not be won over,' she had then ran off and that was her response. He ran after her again. She had barely made it to the stairs before he caught up to her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked not understanding why he wasn't leaving her alone.

"I've been always told what I can and can't be, what I can and can't do, then I was giving up and giving in, and then I came here and you showed me a new way to be. Belaraniel you were holding the key to my cell, and now I am… show me the way and I'll try and get there. I know that this life sentence that I am suppose to serve, I admit I am every bit deserving, but something no one knows is that I've been housing doubt and insecurity about becoming the king, about being someone that I don't want to be, and I… when we were younger I fought you for so long. I should have let you in, and I regret it, everything I did, I did it because I wanted to know you and not seem like I wanted to… teasing you was the closest I could be to you, because your other sisters didn't care, I was nothing to them, and now I am only a pair of blue eyes, and a title. Yet some how you made me feel like someone else," he said nervously, his hands were shaking as he held her wrist. She sat there in shock, she would not give in so easily.

"Why now? Why… why?" she asked not knowing what else to say.

"Because until recently I never understood why you were so exhilarating to be around, you're your own person Belaraniel. You don't let people tell you who to be, you aren't what everyone thinks you should be like your sister, you make up your own mind. You have it all together," he said walking closer to her and touching her face. She pulled away not realizing she was killing him inside.

"That's not enough," she said looking up into his deep blue eyes, they seemed to surround her, getting deep into her, into her heart.

"Nothing is enough, except you. I know I'll never be the kind of person you deserve to be near you, but I can't help it. I am getting into you… because you got to me. You've bettered me, you've made me want to be better… for you," he said swallowing before saying, "I want to love you with me life."

"But," she said letting a tear fall and looking away, he pulled her to him and his lips found hers. She did not pull away, but once his lips left her she softly said, "what am I getting myself into?"

"I love you Belaraniel, that's what your getting yourself into," he smiled down at her.

"I cannot do this… I can't," she cried and ran up the stairs. He sat on the staircase and his head fell into his hands. Why did he care, why did it hurt, why? Why was a good question, he was afraid to know the answer… because his heart was falling faster. There was one thing he forgot to tell her. That he had waited for a reason to see her, that every time she walked into a room she made him weak, that he loved her since they were children. Though what he thought was playfulness, she found harsh and hated him for. Now he had to try anything to be with her.

--

Morning came and with it sadness and eagerness. So much was going on, everyone was packing to leave for war, and an prince and princess from two different countries cried inside their hearts. She slowly brushed her hair and placed on another dress. She had a bunch of new dresses made, and threw out all her old baggy ones. She looked at her new beautiful collection, including a pair of riding clothes. She sighed as she flattened out the red cotton dress and tied her hair back with a bow. She wiped her hand across a tear as she looked at herself in her mirror. For a second Belaraniel looked at the sword that was placed behind the large mirror. She then walked out and down to the dinning hall where the generals, kings, and princes had their last meals with the queen and princesses of Gondor.

Everyone looked at her walk to the table and sit down beside her best friend Calicien who was talking happily to her father. There was an unpleasant look on Eldarion's face, he glared at Lómebrilas, when he looked at her he looked disappointed. She tried to brush it off as a bad day, and ate her food quietly. It was the first time that she was quiet at any meal time, usually she was lively, making the whole table laugh with her jokes, and the things she did to get on peoples nerves. She looked to Lómebrilas who sat by Crirawen, he glanced over at her before looking down. She looked at her brother who was still glaring at both of them. Calicien got up and cleared plates before going to prepare the horses. As this happened Eldarion got up and left out the opposite doors. Belaraniel thought she should talk to her brother before he left so she got up to go and find him. Lómebrilas waited a few minutes before getting up not wanting it to be obvious. Belaraniel walked around the corner and saw Calicien and Eldarion in a tender embrace. She smiled before walking off. Lómebrilas came to her and stood in front of her.

"You do not need to say anything, but I wanted to say good bye. Maybe we will see each other again," he bowed before leaving her there. She sat there feeling her bottom lip shake trying to hold back tears. He had changed his mind about her. She wanted to tell him about her dream… one she had since he had returned. The dream that kept haunting her. Eldarion walked around the corner and stopped looking at his teary eyed sister.

"I told you you'd get hurt," he said walking past her.

"You don't even want to say good bye," she cried to him.

"You lied to me, you promised you'd stay away from him… I saw you two last night kissing," with that her brother walked off. Tears fell from her eyes as both men she loved walked away from her, leaving for battle. One with a goodbye she wished would not come, and one without. She stood in line next to her sister. Lómebrilas said goodbye too each one. He kissed each princess's hand, then he came to Belaraniel's hand and kissed hers. He looked up at her and bowed before walking down the white steps. She stood and watched the kings, princes, and knights climb their horses and ride off. Belaraniel ran off to the stables and jumped on her horse bareback and raced off until she reached the steep hill which the others rode down. Tears ran down her face as Lómebrilas and Eldarion looked back at the girl sitting on the black stallion with tears running from her beautiful blue eyes down her rosy cheeks.


	2. Chapter three through four

Chapter three: The fall of the white city

**Chapter three:** The fall of the white city

Belaraniel sat on the garden bench thinking to herself when a unfamiliar hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped up ready to attack, and the familiar young general stood before her with his hands in the air. She let out a breath and apologized, "I am sorry sir."

"Don't apologize your majesty," he said charmingly as he took her hand in his and kissed it. She smiled at him and looked down as he began to smoothly speak, "I know about the orcs, and I assume by your nervousness you were the one in the forest and not prince Eldarion."

"How did you know?" she said not sure what to say to him. He smiled at her before saying anything.

"Well My lady your brother knew nothing of it when I asked his majesty, he was not even scared… but you," he said shaking his finger as if he knew her thoughts, "you've been on edge, do not forget my lady, I am an elf I can sense ones feelings. So I have noticed you have been nervous lately. Not that I know anything about you, but… would you like to join me on a ride? These are times of grief, so let us make our time here pleasant. Show me around, if her majesty does not protest."

"Of course not commander, I would love to show you are great nation. I do need some cheering up, and please call me Belaraniel," she said with a smile. He held his arm out and she looped her arm through his as they walked towards the stables.

"I shall and I wish you to do the same, my name is Thrédith," and with that they entered the large stables. He had a large brown horse with white stockings and blaze, Belaraniel saddled her horse and climbed on. They rode down into the city laughing and joking for a moment.

They rode through the streets and looked at the tiny trinket shops. She bought some new perfumes, jewelry, hair accessories, and found some beautiful gowns. He was good company, and she enjoyed his pleasantries. A cart caught her attention, the same cart as the old traveling lady. The mysterious lady. This was not the month she was usually there, she rode towards her and climbed off her black stallion. She did not need to tie him up he seemed to strangely love her enough he would not leave her.

"Hello again, I was expecting you…" the old lady bowed to the princess making Belaraniel smile.

"Why are you here early?" Belaraniel asked politely.

"Hard times are ahead for you. Your soul has been burning with an ancient magic, and yet you have not released it…" the lady began.

"You must be thinking of someone else, I know not of what you talk about," she said backing away from the old woman.

"You do not know? Curious… why it is your mother the Evenstar has kept it from her child… the divine light. A gift passed on to you through her… though you are not nearly ready to release it just yet. But I was sent from an old friend of your fathers Gandalf to give you this, the necklace of Celestial Light it will be very important for you. It will see you through hard times if you rely on it, your sword of truth, and your horse…" before the old lady could finish what she was saying Belaraniel interrupted.

"My horse? What about him?" she asked hastily getting nervous of this talk of The divine light and Celestial Light she was just Belaraniel. That was it. Nothing more, just an ordinary girl… just a princess of Gondor.

"He is the lord of the animals and he is not a horse. He is a unicorn my lady. One in a few, rarest of unicorns, the only black unicorn. This is because he is the very first animal… the very first unicorn," the old lady said looking at the horse standing proudly, "he's chosen you, he loves you… because it was meant to be. But most important is this necklace, your heart triggers its powers… trust your instincts fore this will trigger your sword. It will protect you… it will release the power you hold. And once you put it on nothing can take it off or break it until the time is right. This is not who you are it's who you could be… with a large sacrifice. But you will not know the sacrifice until it comes. This fate is not sealed you will struggle, and obstacles will get in your way. I must warn you that you must not try too hard, let it come natural to you. I could be wrong about you and about your future, I could only be half right, but I am most likely not. Now with this I give you special arrows to protect you and your loved ones. Goodbye for awhile, My lady…" with that the old lady and the cart disappeared. She looked around curiously, and it seemed no one else but her saw the old lady. The general ran to her and helped her off the ground that hadn't even realized she was on.

"Are you alright My lady?" he asked her as she looked at him with confusion, "a lady walking by sold you these arrows and this necklace then you passed out for a couple of minutes. She is gone now though."

"I am fine thank you, but I must return home. It is getting late," she said dusting off her red dress shakily. When Belaraniel climbed onto her horse the horse seemed to whiney to her as if to tell her he saw her too. The horse then gently rode to the castle carrying his friend on top of him.

--

The two princes rode side by side not talking to each other for neither knew what to say. Lómebrilas sighed as his horse thundered through the golden planes. His mind raced on the lively princess of Gondor, her straight brown hair blowing in the wind, the warmth of her kiss, but mostly the tears that watered that grassy hill as she watched him and her brother ride away. He looked to Eldarion who was obviously thinking of his sister.

"Why did you sigh?" Eldarion asked plainly over the sound of horse hooves ripping at the earth.

"Your sister…" he said before realizing what he said. Before he could cover it up Eldarion interrupted.

"I saw you two… kissing. I know of your two's relationship," Eldarion said sourly, "and the last time I saw and said anything to my sister was that she was a liar, that she broke her promise to me about staying away from you… that I saw you two kissing when I walked by that night."

"You don't understand… I kissed her Eldarion. She turned me down, told me to leave her alone basically. I told her I loved her, I kissed her and she kissed me back… made me believe I had a chance then told me she couldn't do it. That girl knows how to break a heart, she knows how to let you down… sadly I'm still waiting for me to be the one she's waiting for. Because she's the one I am waiting for, " Lómebrilas sighed chuckling slightly.

"I told her to stay away from you… that is why she turned you down. That's why we all spent the last night miserably. I am in love with her best friend, but I cannot be with her fore I cannot choose who I marry," Eldarion said as he held the reins close enough the horse wouldn't bolt.

"I made up my mind and heart along with that to live for your sister, she got to me in away words can't describe Eldarion so you must believe me when I say I am going to love her with my life. That is why I will come back," Lómebrilas said thinking about the way their eyes met, the way he touched her skin when he healed her, the way they snuck out of the castle, the way he felt good to finally break a rule. She saved him, "I know I'll never amount the person she deserves to love her, and I hope that you and her will not dwell on what I've done, but what I will do. Because I'm so into her Eldarion truly, now she is my essential to survive, she's a necessity and each mile that drives us apart is eating me alive."

"What about my eldest sister?" Eldarion said with a slight smile, he always wondered who would love his favorite sister.

"What about her? Just because I must, oh no… I don't know what I will do. I will come to that later, all I can think about is returning and telling your sister how stupid I am for leaving things the way they were. I won't move or breath until she realizes she belongs with me. I am attached to her, and when it comes to her I am weak because I am afraid to know whether or not she wants me too. Because my heart keeps falling faster. So I'll try anything to be with her. Eldarion all my life I've waited for someone to make me feel this way, if only I had known sooner. Oh Valar, what she does to me… it's eating me up wondering does she see me? Does she even know how much she's eating my heart alive. I know this much be difficult for you to hear, but it was busting at the seams to get out. But more so to get back to her where I belong," Lómebrilas said as he let go of all of his feelings to Belaraniel's brother. One more day and they would be at war, and Belaraniel was the only thing that scared him, the only thing he could think of.

--

Belaraniel sat at the table in the dinner hall. It was not as lively as usual, but the general could not keep his eyes off of his new friend... his new interest. They talked about the battles he had seen and why he was in Gondor. He was their protection, half of his army slept in the tiny huts behind the castle where guests stayed at. She was torn up inside knowing any day now they would be battling a nasty group of Orc's. When she decided to go to bed, Thrédith walked to her room like a gentlemen.

"Thank you for your kindness captain," Belaraniel blushed as he stared at her. His soft green eyes weren't as charmingly captivating as the rich blue eyes Lómebrilas inherited from his father Legolas, but they were still beautiful. He kissed her hand while watching her, he had been around the beauty of the other princesses of Gondor quite a bit yet she was the one who he was trailing after. This was very unusual. Her eldest sister got most of the attention, and her eldest sister was not liking that she was not the center of attention. They bid their good nights and then Belaraniel went into her room. The room was darker then usual. She shrugged it off and laid down, and when she glanced over she saw a shadow dart across the wall. She sat up and felt something jump onto her bed. A scream erupted from the princess as she rolled off her bed, and hit the floor. She felt a pair of razor sharp claws dig through her back, and she screamed out in pain. The thing jumped onto her back and bit her shoulder, her blood dripped from it's disgusting mouth.

With as much of the strength she had left she rolled over onto him, he scrambled to keep her down while he reached for a dagger. She pushed off of him and ran to her mirror. The short creature she couldn't see before now she recognized as a Orc, she turned around grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into the mirror. The mirror shattered into many pieces making a loud noise. Soon someone would be in their to help her, but not soon enough for the Orc in pain got up lifting a dagger and licked his lips. He was taunting her, he was trying to scare her, and so she grabbed the sword laying on the floor from when the Orc shattered the mirror which held the sword she hid behind the mirror incase she needed it.

--

Morning rose and with it the men who were slightly restless. They packed up camp and rode off for Rohan again. Hours went by and finally Rohan came into view, but only a legion or two of Orc's sat at the gates of Rohan. There were indeed trolls, but nothing that Rohan could not handle on their own. In fact Rohan was handling it well. The horses quickened their pace, the battle would only be short.

Their metal clashed with the metal of the Orc's and Uruk-Hai. The troll's were the most difficult issue, but Legolas and his son Lómebrilas took care of the large ugly trolls. Hours later and the battle finally ended. They rode into Rohan to have a conversation with the King and Queen. They argued with the scout about the thousands and thousands that he saw. He said he did not mistake them heading that way. They then thought that maybe that was just the first round, and more would come. Orc's were not smart enough to trick the king of Gondor.

"Your majesty," Lómebrilas said eagerly to Aragorn, "do you not find this odd? We told you what we saw, we must go back for the safety of your daughter… daughters," he corrected himself. Eldarion laughed knowing why he corrected himself.

"Do not worry for my daughters master Greenleaf, nothing will happen to them. I do wonder whether the Orc's are following the lead of something different, of that mysterious new creature that is smart. Or if they have a new leader. But I promise you going back now would only make things worst, if Gondor is in need of help I assure you someone will ride here or the beacons of Gondor will be lit," Aragorn said sitting with Faramir, Eomer, and Eowyn. Age had gotten the best of these old friends of Aragorn. He felt young to sit there amongst friends from the past like the war of the ring, now they were missing Gimli, and the hobbits.

Lómebrilas left the dinning hall of Rohan and looked down at the city bellow him. He missed and worried about Belaraniel very much. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she alright? Would he see her again? Eldarion met him outside and told them that if in two days no Orc's came, that they would ride for Gondor, and check on Belaraniel.

"Something doesn't feel right Eldarion," Lómebrilas said feeling uneasy about Belaraniel at that moment.

--

The sword swung through the dark and hit the orc, the orc dodged her second attack and grabbed her hair bringing her down to the ground. His knife cut from her neck down her chest. She punched him in the face and he fell off of her, that's when she rolled over grabbing her sword. When he jumped up at her she lunged her sword into his gut and sliced him open, all of his insides spilled out onto her. She pushed him off frantically, and began to cry as she smelled his bodily fluids and organs all over her.

She heard a scream down the hall and picked up her sword before she opened the door. The sound of orcs and Uruk-hais heavy steps sounded through the halls. She saw Calicien try to hold her door shut but it was busted open. "NO!" Belaraniel screamed and ran towards her room slicing the Orc's in her way. She stabbed one of the Orc's by her friends door through the back and lifted up cutting the Orc in half. She then ran into the room where a uruk-hai was holding a plain sword to Calicien's throat. A sword went through his neck, the head fell off of his shoulders, and the Uruk's whole body fell to the floor. Calicien looked at Belaraniel in shock unable to make a move or sound. Belaraniel grabbed the sword, and handed her sword to Calicien. Her sword was easy to use, so sharp that just touching them punctured the skin. So Calicien would be able to defend herself without any problem... hopefully.

They ran down the halls as Belaraniel led the way hacking through the horde of Orcs and Uruk-Hais. They didn't expect to have a girl let alone a princess beat them. She raced to her sisters room, all the girls were in one room holding the door shut. Five or six Uruks sat breaking the door down. One Uruk in general looked tough and scary, but Belaraniel lifted her sword up to her shoulder and ran at them anyways. Once they spotted her they all returned her charge, and then the sound of metal boomed through the five story castle. Her sword smashed one Uruk's sword, another one came up and she punched it in it's ugly face. The next one came behind her and Calicien sliced through them. Belaraniel was giving Calicien a thumbs up when the biggest Uruk lifted her up and threw her at her older sister's door. Belaraniel crashed through the door making her sisters scream as she tried to get up from the floor feeling her small body taking a beating. They were going to go help her up when the large Uruk walked in his heavy foot stomps thundering on the ground sending the chills down everyone's backs. Luckily it seemed he was all that was left of that batch.

"Get back!" Belaraniel screamed to her sisters as she crawled backwards trying to get up. The Uruk's large hand wrapped around her neck and lifted her up making the girls scream and huddle together. He heard Calicien coming up behind him and with his other hand hit her knocking her out. When he looked back at Belaraniel he smiled until he felt her knee collide painfully into his groin. She dropped to the ground gasping for air, before rolling over able to pick up the sword and in perfect unison she blocked the Uruk's strong blows. He had her cornered. She ducked down as he stabbed at her shoulder not wanting to kill her, and his sword dug deep into the wooden wall. She went under his arm, but he was quick for being huge. His arm reached out and grabbed her hair, and he slammed her into the wall face first. She cried out as she dropped to the floor her nose bleeding feeling and tasting the blood drip into her mouth.

"I will enjoy feasting off your flesh once our master is done with you half elf," he said grabbing the top of her dress and lifting her up. With a quick movement she head butted the great beast, she put her hand to her head as he stumbled around a moment. Quickly with her foot she kicked him in the butt making him fall onto his hands and knees.

"Really now?" she said standing beside him lifting her sword and bringing it down chopping off his head. It rolled over to her sisters' feet. She sat their stumbling back a moment as she wiped the blood from her nose. All three of her sisters sat there huddling in the corner next to Calicien who had woken up with a bit of a head ache, "is everyone alright?"

"No," her eldest sister said shaking.

"Glad to here it," she said wiping the blood onto her arm. Her nose hadn't stopped bleeding, but was starting to slow down. Calicien stopped and tried to wipe off the blood onto a sheet in the room, but Belaraniel pushed Calicien away. The castle wasn't safe… it was full of orc's and Uruk-hai. Belaraniel led her sisters and Calicien up stairs checking for any signs of other orc or Uruk-hai.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Crirawen said stopping her bloodied up sister, "why are we going up into the castle more, instead of leaving?"

"Because we have to find our mother," Belaraniel said looking at her eldest sister with amazement that she considered leaving without her own mother.

"I think we should leave," Crirawen said looking at the doors down below them.

"Then go if you wish, but I am going up the stairs," Belaraniel said looking at her sisters.

"Oh alright I'll go with you, it's safer in numbers and I wouldn't want to put you all in danger," Crirawen lied walking up the stairs. They ran to her parents chambers, but the door had been broken through. Where was queen Arwen? Their mother? No one was in the room, it was vacant. Crirawen looked at Belaraniel, "where is she?"

"I don't know," Belaraniel replied noticing the weaponry room had been opened. She walked into it instinctively, she had never been in there before. The room was full of weapons and gear. She looked to her sisters, "take your pick," she then grabbed a beautiful bastard sword (a really long sword) one like the one that was used to destroy Sauron, the king of Gondor's sword. Though it was not like it, this one was made of strong steel, not as strong as her fathers though, but it had a easy grip hilt. She grabbed a quiver and filled it with arrows, she then picked out a beautiful elven bow. The others only grabbed a sword and knife. Belaraniel had an idea, she took a mithril dagger and a couple of ribbons, a scabbard, and a belt. She lifted up the bottom of her dress until her thigh showed, she placed the knife in the scabbard, looped it to the belt, tightened the belt around her thigh, and used some extra ribbon and string to hold it in place incase the belt came lose. The girls looked at her curiously, "come on let's go."

The girls raced down the halls looking for their mother, but everyone had seemed to evacuated the building. They found quite a few dead bodies, some people who were hiding, and a few injured people. She told the people hiding to take the injured into her mother the queens room, where there was medicine, water, food, and weapons stashed. She said to barricade the way in, and make sure to defend the sick until she returned with help. They did as they were told, they locked the doors and barricaded themselves in there until help came like princess Belaraniel had told them. The princess' and Calicien ran down the stairs and out of the castle, and looked down the stairs at their city. Some of it was on fire, tears filled in Belaraniel's eyes as she thought, 'they will pay… all of them.'

**Chapter four**: The escape

A day passed and Lómebrilas got restless. He paced a lot thinking of all the possibilities that was happening, and yet the only possibility he didn't come up with was what was happening in Gondor. Lómebrilas looked over at something that looked like an army. Was it the Orcs and Uruk-hai? Who was it? Was war finally about to begin? Was blood finally going to be shed.

Legolas ran into the room where the boys sat restlessly. Nervousness was written over the face of Lómebrilas' father. He told the boys that the people of Gondor, and all the military abandoned their city. There were too many Uruk-hai alone, it was twenty Uruk-hai to one man, they were being slaughtered, so before their number fell they all fled taking the woman and children and anything they could get. Lómebrilas got up and ran down to the village with Eldarion following behind him. All the families were staying with the families of Rohan, meanwhile the two generals who stayed behind with their young captain had gone to talk with the kings.

Eldarion told him to wait, they had to go to the council room to find out what happened. They both ran to the room where the general's sat stained with blood of their enemy, and of their fallen. Weary and tiredness stretched over their dirty and bloody faces. They obviously did not stop to take a break, they all rode fast in wagons or on horse back never stopping.

"What of the queen and my daughters?" Aragorn asked nervously. The generals looked at each other.

"We begged the queen to come with us, but she persisted that she find her daughters fore they were not with us…" before he could finish Eomer interrupted angrily as Aragorn sat down in shock.

"So you let your queen stay behind!" Eomer yelled in defense of the king of Gondor.

"Our young captain Thrédith was wondering about the princess Belaraniel, he heard that she and the others did not follow and that they would catch up and volunteer to go back to find them and bring them back safely," the first general said sweating and tired.

"Calmly Eomer, captain Thrédith is our second best fighter of our great nation, he will bring the queen and princess' of Gondor here. Then we shall strategize on how to get your city back from the Uruk-Hai and Orcs Aragorn," Legolas said calmly hiding the nervousness he felt.

"Father let me go back for them," Lómebrilas said hastily. His father looked at his son, Legolas thought for a moment but found it not a wise idea.

"No, we can not risk losing you to the clutch of our enemies," Legolas said staring at Lómebrilas' deep blue eyes with his own. Lómebrilas got up and walked off.

--

They found Thrédith and their mother in the courtyard fighting nearly fifty Uruks. The girls gasped as their mother fought bravely against the Orcs and Uruk-Hai she had gotten a bit rusty, but still gracefully fought off the horde. Within seconds Belaraniel had her bow out and arrow after arrow she pierced the heads of her targets. Arwen and Thrédith looked to see who was shooting down the enemy. But the attention was now on the bloodied up girl with the bow. She looked so natural standing in the moonlight holding the bow and shooting the enemy like her mother. Arwen smiled as she continued fighting off the Orcs and Uruk-Hai.

The other girls stayed back attacking only the one who came near them, while Calicien though was out there fighting off the Orc's with the special light sword. It was so easy for her to use that Calicien loved watching the blood pour from the Orcs that met the sword in her hand. Belaraniel fought Orc after Orc and Uruk after Uruk, and never having any problems. Her mother the queen admired her daughters skill, a skill she never knew her daughter had. Her strength, her speed, her grace, her confidence. A large Uruk came holding a wooden club. He taped it into his hand as he walked towards the brave princess. Quickly Belaraniel spun around and swallowed as it slowly glided towards her. Arwen turned her head to see her daughter backing up away from the monster trying to get the courage to attack it.

"There's no wear to go princess," the Uruk laughed as he dragged his club. She started to breath heavily getting worried and panicky.

"Belaraniel Run! Run! RUN!" Arwen yelled to her daughter, another Uruk-hai had snuck up beside Belaraniel and when she tried to run she saw the sword flying at her. With swiftness she countered his attack and sliced off his head, but something hit her hard in the stomach and made her fall to the floor. She gasped for air, but saw the creature going for another swing. She crawled between his legs and as he swung at where she formerly was, she dragged her sword through his back, but… it barely went in for this Uruk in particular seemed to be very thick. So she tried to again, but the club swung at her and crashed into the side of her arm painfully. It then came downwards and she dodged it, but was caught off guard and it hit her in the stomach again. She clenched and tightened up feeling as if she would vomit. She stumbled backwards, but flung her arms out cutting the Orc's thick face. This out raged him so he punched her in the side of her face, and tried to hit her in the head; but she ducked.

Finally he grabbed her by the hair, and threw her into the wall. Then grabbed her by the wrist, everyone watched while fighting all trying to get to her at the same time. They watched as she punched with her free hand a couple times making him stumble backwards a little, but he pulled her wrist and made her fly and hit the floor and skid a ways. She wasn't going to give up so slowly she tried to get up, but the club then came crashing upwards into her chin knocking her several feet and the last thing she remembered was the screams of her family and friends as they tried to get to her.

She woke up inside a camp feeling a massive headache, a major pain in her jaw, and like she ate a whole bunch of poisonous mushrooms. The room seemed to be spinning, but she could tell she was in a tent.

--

The gates of Rohan opened up and four woman, and a man came in the lead of around twenty people behind them. People came out to meet them, the servants took their horses and showed the injured to the health center, and the people leading the group to where the kings and council were. The girls cried as they thought of their sister, and the battle they had just been through. The girls entered the room and the king of Gondor ran to them and hugged them apologizing. He kissed his wife and held her tight. Eldarion and Lómebrilas heard the news of the return of the queen and others and so made their way into the throne room hastily looking for Belaraniel.

"Where is Belaraniel?" Lómebrilas asked nervously and swallowing, "she isn't dead… is she?"

"Why does it matter? You should be worrying about me… I am the one that you are marrying," Crirawen said walking to him.

"But you're here, your safe… where is Belaraniel," Eldarion asked looking at his father, Aragorn, who had the same question written on his face. But the king was too frightened to ask afraid to hear the answer. For he had been warned that she was not safe.

"Aragorn," Arwen cried into her husbands arms.

"What happened Melamin (my love)?" Aragorn asked trying to hold back at a tear. He lost his city, and now one of his daughters.

"I stayed back," Arwen began before choking back tears. She couldn't speak.

"Father…" Kaoiwia the youngest daughter began shaking still terrified of the things she had seen. She swallowed before speaking again, "Haiweth, Crirawen, and I hid in Crirawen's room… the Orc's and large monsters… they pounded on the doors, then I heard fighting through out the room… then we heard a loud crash and we screamed for something was thrown through the door! We watched Belaraniel get up. A large monster walked in, obviously the one who threw her…" she started crying trying to go on.

"It was Uruk's Aragorn," Arwen cried into his arms, "so many of them…"

"Arwen I'm sorry, I should have listened. It's ok my daughter… keep going," Aragorn said stroking Arwen's hair as he looked at Kaoiwia who was mumbling into her hands.

"She came to save us, but this monster was huge… he attacked her. She fought bravely father, he had her in the air by the throat when she… well did something painful to most guys, but he was too large for her, he cornered her… then he stabbed at her and she moved so that his sword got stuck in the wall! And we thought she got away she got away again, the sound of the metal crashing was loud! she fought better then any of our warriors father, but still… he got a hold of her slamming her face first into the wall, blood was all over her. And, and, and he lifted her from the floor by the front of her dress, she head butted him… he fell backwards, then she punched him in the face so hard he spun around then she kicked him… in the… behind. Then, then, he fell to his hands and knees and she beheaded him!" she yelled some of it getting over active as she relived the nightmare stopping again a lump welling in her throat.

"But that doesn't explain what happened to her," Eldarion said quickly and aggressively before he hugged his little sister feeling bad for his temper.

"Then we all left down the halls, Crirawen wanted to leave, buy Belaraniel told us to go after mother. So we did, then we went through the armory… we stocked up on your weapons. We found injured, dead, and people hiding. The people who followed us she told them to go to your room, to take care of the injured, to block the door and protect themselves if anyone besides our own people came in. Then we went outside where we saw some houses on fire and monsters running the streets. We hear fighting so we ran to see if it was mother, and there was mother and the captain of the elves army. Belaraniel shot each one in the head, she never missed father! But the monsters they rushed her… we fought, well she fought along with Calicien. A HUGE Orc the largest I had ever seen with a club came at her. For awhile she struggled with him taking blows in the stomach, she had some good hits in there. Until he got a hold of her and threw her into the stone wall, he grabbed her wrist and she began hitting his face, it worked for a moment until with a flick of his arm he threw across the pavement, I watched her slide across the stone… her blood staining the floor as she slid. She tried to get up, we tried to get to her, but there were so many monster… with a quick blow to her chin with his club she flew through the air, and then she didn't move…" Kaoiwia paused a moment hiding her face in Eldarion's broad chest. It was hard to make out most of what the young princess was saying she was saying it so fast taking many quick breaths.

"What happened?" Lómebrilas asked his body shaking. Tears flew from Kaoiwia eyes.

"He lifted her onto his shoulders… and left. We finished off most of the Orc's and other monsters, but with a holler from the large monster carrying her, the rest retreated into the forest. I don't know if they stayed there though," Kaoiwia sniffled as she pulled away from her brother.

"I'm going to find her," Lómebrilas said before walking out of the room.

--

Belaraniel struggled against the bar she was tied to. A man with only a strip of hair going down his head walked into the tent and bent down before her. She looked up at him in pain, who was he? Where was she? What happened to her family?

"What happened to my family?" she asked the man, he looked down at her as she dropped her head.

"Once we got you… we had no need for your disgusting family and city. With you they'll all be wiped out with one swift claw," he said looking down upon her with a wicked smile.

"What?" she asked looking up at him again, her dark brown hair full of blood from her and those she'd slain.

"You are the key… to the destruction of man," he said looking at the frail body sitting bellow him. She would not believe, she could not believe… but was frightened it might be true. The man lifted her chin looking at her bloody and dirty face, "look at you now your highness. Do you think your elf prince would love you if he saw you now? Weak, feeble, scared, ugly, and not so glorious? We will get our answers from you… one way or another."

Belaraniel cried a silent prayer to the Valar to give her strength not to give away anything she shouldn't have. For hours she waited, terrified of the noise outside. The tent flap opened again and a normal sized Uruk walked in. He seemed to laugh and mock her by the noises he was making. She bent her head down, and never had she felt so ashamed, so alone, so scared… except when Lómebrilas and Eldarion rode away for battle. Memories flooded her memory as she thought of her and her brother, when they danced in the spring behind their home. When they would ride their horses under the sun. When he would tell her stories of the war of the ring, the greatest battle for Middle Earth, and of when they made a new city larger and greater then Minas Tirith. How excited she was to live near a forest, her mother was dieing from being so far away from a forest, her natural home, so her father had a new city built as beautiful as Minas Tirith.

"Time to go you filthy human," the Uruk snarled as he ripped the rope holding her to the post and tied a new rope around her hands and feet. He lifted her over his shoulder and took her to a different tent. She saw the same large Uruk-hai who had captured her standing there. The Uruk-hai who had her threw her on the floor and left the tent.

"Hello again," it grunted with a horrible smile full of stained sharp teeth.

"Hello," she said trying to be polite, yet more she found herself being funny.

"Hold your tongue, do not speak until I ask you a question," he said lifting her up by her blood soaked dress.

"Where is the necklace of Celestial Light?" the Orc asked her as he towered over her. She looked up and didn't say a word. A fist crashed into her face. She held her head facing the side of her a moment before turning her head to face him again. It hurt terribly, but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing so.

"I… do… not… know," she said looking him in the eyes expressionlessly.

"Do not lie she-elf, you know where it is…you will take us too it," he said his fist crashing into her other cheek. She felt her eyes pricking with a painful sensation and although the tears began forming she would not let them fall. She turned her face to meet his again. She spat on him and with a jerk of his arm his hand found her hair, and he threw her across the floor. She could feel the pain wash over her body, it was broken, and could not take too much more damage if she would try an escape. She would be brave, for her people, for her family, for the world, for her brother… for Lómebrilas.

"You will never get it," she said from the floor. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. She gasped for air as she finally lifted her hands up and scratched him. He dropped her and she saw a large stick. She crawled on all fours to it until she finally made contact with it, she tightened her grip on it once she heard the angry Uruk walk at her. She then went to her knees and swung around hitting him in the face, she hit him again, and again until he fell on the floor. Belaraniel then got up trying to hop off, but he grabbed her ankle lifting it so she fell on her back. The Uruk's fist met her face repeatedly until blood poured from her nose and busted lip. She could no longer take it and begged for it to stop, but he would not. Instead he got up and began kicking her while she laid helplessly on the floor.

--

Lómebrilas, Eldarion, Thrédith, and Calicien rode through the white city and the ruins. It wasn't too horrible, only a few Orc's remained. They slaughtered all of them, except one who told them that the others were in the forest where they were going to awaken an ancient god that had been hidden away by the Divine Light and reborn every centaury. They knew what they had to do… they had to search the forest, but first they needed to restock up on weapons.

They looked through the castle and stocked up on weapons. They told Calicien to take some armor, she needed it more then them. They stocked up then went to look for food, not knowing that the longer they took, there would be a worst consequence.

"Eldarion…" Lómebrilas said as he stuffed a quiver full of arrows.

"Yes?" Eldarion said nervously. Afraid of what would come from his elf friends mouth.

"I'm scared for your sister, they think she is the Divine Light, she knows nothing unless she does?" he asked Eldarion.

"None of us know anything," Eldarion said as he strapped his sword to his waist.

"Then they will torture her into telling them something they think she knows, but she doesn't…" Lómebrilas said trying to hurry.

"She's brave, she'll live I promise you that, I can feel her… she is alive," Eldarion said looking out the window expressionlessly.

--

When they were done beating her they threw her back in the tent she was originally in. She needed a moment before she could regain any strength. She heard a trample of feet go by the tent, but no one was coming in. When they were beating her, cutting her, tormenting her… they thought she passed out from the pain. But she had faked it, for she was starting to lose hope. She sat up in pain, she pulled her dress up and pulled out the knife quickly cutting off the rope around her feet. She then cut a piece of the rope around her wrist. Once it was off she placed it back in the scabbard and tied the rope around it so that it would not fall out if she fell or was caught again.

"Oh Valra, please give me the strength to make it out of here. I pray you… let me be free of this un-releasable place. Please let me be strong, for the possibilities, to go anywhere but here. I lost my confidence, but I understand that over coming these obstacles means over coming my fears. I think I can't… but I ask you to give me the strength to try," she prayed softly before peaking out of the tent. No one was around, maybe Valar did hear her. She slowly ran with pain shooting through her body, 'I will be strong.'

Belaraniel quietly ran through the camp, hiding behind the tents, and trying to avoid any Orc. A orc caught her off guard and her him. With a quick upper punch he fell to the floor, with the heal of her foot she put all of her weight into his head. She saw an entrance towards the castle. It might be a mistake, but her swords were there and she would fight until they killed her. She slowed down tired of running, and in so much pain. She was feeling dizzy, and tired from the trauma and loss of blood. She could feel the knife wounds in her arms, her side, and her chest. The blood was mixing with the dirt, making a gooey mess. There with one of her soldier's body hanging from the stirrup was one of the war horses. She stumbled to it feeling something pulsing in her head, she could hear the shouts in the Orc camp. They knew she was missing. She pulled the soldiers foot out of the stirrup, and climbed on trying to get comfortable some how.

This horse was not as graceful as her black horse Narduril, his trot was choppy and hurt her, but she did not care… she escaped. The horse thundered through the forest happy to be free of his dead companions company, and able to run without being dragged down. The white city came into view, and she could feel herself sliding off of the horse so she gripped the horn and hung on for dear life. Things were getting dark, but she would not allow it to go blank. Finally the sound of horse hooves on stone, she was finally happy some what. The horse walked towards the barn thinking of his warm stall and feed. Calicien was in there saddling the horses. Belaraniel could no longer bare to sit on the horse, and her strength finally failed her. She would be doomed. The horse neighed unhappily when Belaraniel slid off her foot still in the stirrup. He would not stop now, he was so close… so he kept walking dragging her behind him in the stirrup.

--

"Oh my valar," Calicien said peaking from the stall she was hiding in. She got up and ran to her friend, untangled her foot from the horse's stirrup and pulled her into her arms. She can't be dead. Calicien cried out as she rocked her bloodied friend, stroking the girls messy bloody hair. Tears fell down Calicien's cheeks. Both princes ran in as they heard her loud cry. Both of them dropped their stuff as they saw Belaraniel in Calicien's arms.

"Was she here the whole time? What happened?" Eldarion said pulling his sister into his arms.

"No, I hid because I heard horse hooves, the horse walked in dragging her," Calicien cried. Lómebrilas took Belaraniel from Eldarion. Eldarion went to Calicien and held her tight.

"She is alive!" Lómebrilas gasped feeling her heart beat, and her chest move up slightly at his touch, "we must get her to Rohan! It is not safe here, they will be looking for her."

With that the company packed their things quickly. Lómebrilas told Calicien to run into the castle and grab Belaraniel's armor from her closet. He grabbed a hoof pick and pulled the door open. Eldarion gasped looking at him.

"What is that?" he asked holding his sister in his arms.

"Your sisters armory, she has been collecting ancient weaponry," he said packing her sword Glamthaus, her favorite bow, and all of her arrows including her special ones. He then saw a special necklace and he gasped, "the Celestial Light… the necklace of the Divine Light. Your sister she has it," with that he packed it as well. He fed the horse that dragged their friend in. Once the horses were fed he packed all of their stuff on him including food for the ride there. Calicien brought in the armor, they packed it on a second horse with half of their weaponry. They cleaned out the closet in their mother and fathers room, as well as Belaraniel's stuff. They were well stocked for the future battle for Gondor, and for Middle Earth once more. Lómebrilas climbed onto Belaraniel's black horse and held Belaraniel in his arms. They raced over Gondor's land, and past it's border. They traveled through fields, through forest, never stopping. Finally they reached Rohan's land, the great city of Rohan was coming into view. The door's opened up and let the riders through.

Eldarion, and Calicien unpacked all of their weaponry in their room hiding it from others. Mean while, Lómebrilas carried Belaraniel into the room where everyone sat waiting to hear from the princes of Mirkwood and Gondor. Legolas stood up to see his son walk in, there in his arms laid a bloody Belaraniel. Everyone gasped at how she looked, you would not have been able to tell it was Belaraniel if she hadn't been wearing her beautiful red dress, though even it was barely noticeable soaked with blood, and torn in many places.

"Oh dear Valar, what have they done to my daughter?" Arwen cried running to Belaraniel. She took her from Lómebrilas' arms.

"Lady Arwen, we must do something… she is still alive," Lómebrilas said nervously. Arwen looked at Lómebrilas and nodded. She called for Aragorn and once he made an appearance he gasped when he saw his daughters bloody, bruised, and cut body and face. They took her into a room where many other healers did what they could to keep her from fading. For hours they worked frantically to mend broken ribs, torn tendons, stab wounds, that was when they discovered the knife tied to her thigh, that was when they realized… she escaped. Blood was every where, it covered everything… and the stench filled the air as they stitched her up and cleaned the wounds. Their hardest part was the broken rib bone, the deep claw mark on her back, and the bite in her shoulder. The cut wounds were easy to stitch, including the one from down her collar bone to her chest. Arwen cried as she helped her daughter heal. She was lucky nothing else worst happen, usually they were brutal… they must have wanted something from her.

Finally they were done and she looked better. The blood was washed from her hair, her face and body sponged down and no longer stained with blood and dirt. The dress was thrown away, the smell or stain of blood did not come out of it. She felt better, the darkness faded and light wrapped around her, the loneliness vanished and she felt surrounded by love, the coldness disappeared and warmth ran through her. She woke up to bright lights, the sun was beaming down on her face. She no longer felt sickly, she looked down at her sheets and realized she was unclothed. She gasped and tied the sheets around her. She felt like she had not walked forever as she slowly glided to a closet, there were only long robes.

She tied the sheet so that it would not open. She could feel the bandage on her shoulder and upper back as she grabbed a long silky lavender robe. She slipped it over her arms painfully. Her silky hair glided down her back no longer in a tangled mess of blood and dirt. She looked in a mirror, she could see a deep gash across the bridge of her nose, a large bruise on her left cheek, and scratches invaded her face. She fingered the long cut that went down in a vertical line. She could smell all kinds of things cooking, and could tell it was morning. She walked out of the room her sheet trailing down, and her robe beautifully hung on her slender shoulder. She did not recognize these hallways. They were not lit with gold on the walls, but beautiful red paintings of horses danced across the white walls.

"Rohan," she said to herself. She saw someone pacing up the hallway. A tall blonde elf that looked familiar to her came into view. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, she no longer looked dead, but alive and to him… beautiful.

"Good morning my lady, Cormamin lindua ele lle (My head sings to see thee) how are you?" Lómebrilas asked nervously.

"Much better then my pervious days my lord," she said feeling her body buzz nervously, in away it never had before. As if it were almost excited, or happy to see him. As if she was actually nervous with him.

"I am glad to hear that… you look much better," he said swallowing as he walked forward.

"Thank you your highness, my body was broken, so I imagine… I don't look as bad, for my body has been mended together. I want to thank you for saving me Lómebrilas," she said biting her lip as she hugged her stomach her funny outfit revealing more then she normally would share.

"No thanks needed, but I imagine that… what you are wearing is very uncomfortable," he said looking to the sheet covering her slender body.

"a bit… but I am much hungry," she smiled while watching him intensely. Was the mighty prince of Mirkwood afraid of her? Why was he so timid? So nervous almost.

"I shall send breakfast to you, and a dress," Lómebrilas said kissing her hand before walking off. For a moment Belaraniel stood in place before turning around hastily to glimpse at him, he then quickly glanced back at her before looking back in the direction he was walking. Belaraniel swallowed as her hand went to her heart slowly turning around. Her bare feet crossed the floor back to her room.

She waited for the prince to return, but instead Calicien walked in holding breakfast as well a beautiful cotton dress. It was a normal dress, but she loved the long flowing arms. It was black with white covering the collar bone up to her neck, the sleeves were black and tight on her arm until a red band designed like flowers wrapped around the middle of her upper arm, then the rest flowed out white. Belaraniel ate hungrily and talked with her friend about Eldarion and Calicien's relationship. Calicien was in love, and the prince claimed to love her back.

Belaraniel placed the dress on, Calicien helped pull the dress over her wounds so that Belaraniel would not be in more pain then necessary. Belaraniel took a piece of hair on each side and braided it towards the back of her head. Then she tied the two braided together with a small string, then she braided the two pieces downward and with a bow tied it. Belaraniel smiled at her friend, Calicien was being so helpful to Belaraniel. Together they walked down to the dinning hall where everyone still ate. Lómebrilas and Eldarion looked up at her and Calicien. Eldarion got up and ran to his sister, he gently but firmly took her in his arms in a relieved hug. Lómebrilas stood up and walked to her, he kissed her hand and smiled at her. For the first time she found herself confused. She wanted to pull him close, she wanted to push him away, she wanted to make him go, she wanted to make him stay, she wanted to tell him how she felt, she wanted him to know, then again she didn't, she was confused. She found herself happier to see him then anyone, it was so confusing… what if he changed his mind, she was frustrated. She wanted him, but then again she didn't want to risk it.

"My lady it is good to see you well," he said standing tall and pulling a chair out. She watched him as she sat down. 'What should I do? Should I say it? Should I tell him how I feel? But… what will I lose if his answer isn't yes, if he changed his mind. I hate this… I've waited so long for someone like him what do I do?' she thought to herself. Belaraniel weakly smiled before sitting in her seat and began to talk amongst the group as she ate quickly. She was lively as usual, her sisters except Crirawen talked to her happily. They told her of how amazing she was when she saved them, and fought bravely against the Uruk's. Her father entered the room and saw his daughter sitting at the table.

"Ada," she said jumping into his arms, he squeezed her tight telling her of how sorry he was.

--

The day went by and Belaraniel spent it with her horse, and looking at the necklace 'Celestial Light.' She groomed her horse and fed him. He snorted at her making her laughed as she rubbed his muzzle on her face trying to comfort her. Thrédith walked in smiling at the princess of Gondor.

"Good morning Thrédith," she said happily, a smile crossed his face as the sun shined brightly through the doors.

"Good morning your highness, I'm glad to see thee in better shape. Your manner seems to be a delightful one after such a horrible encounter. I am sorry I could not protect you," Thrédith said sorrowfully.

"It is not your fault my friend," she said still grooming her most beloved horse.

"How did you live through it? I saw your body all mangled, bloody, bruised, and broken when you came in. They did not do their worst, but you were not a beautiful sight… forgive me for the way I put it, I just couldn't put it any other way," Thrédith said sadly.

"Well… I began to imagine that things _could_ be worst, and I couldn't hide, they did what they were doing to me… it was like the hardest times were circling around me. I might have felt defeated, and I might have hung my head, I was barely breathing at times… but I was not dead. So I wasn't going to let it get me down, I wasn't going to cry, because I might have lost the battle… but I did NOT lose the war, and I would not let myself believe it. I knew that I would see another day," she said swallowing as she groomed her horses neck reliving the whole experience.

"You are brave my friend, I am glad that the worst is over for you fore you deserved not the unfair treatment that you got," he said as he walked closer to her. The young general had always found away to lift her spirits. Lómebrilas walked to the barn door to see the two speaking. He noticed the smile on her face when Thrédith touched her arm. He turned around and walked away.

Night came and dinner was ready, and the general and the princess entered the room together. The room was joyous, full of laughter, and merriment during their hard time. Belaraniel's attention was on Lómebrilas, even though she sat with Thrédith. They heard dancing outside, the villagers were having some sort of celebration or festival. A knock at the door caught everyone's attention. A messenger walked in.

"The people wish for you to join them in their festivities. As well as Gimli the lord of the glittering caves and his daughter Jidda have come to see the kings of Mirkwood and Gondor," the messenger then exited. Gimli and Jidda entered the hall, the kings talked of a battle plan to retake the forest of Gondor from the Uruk-hai that captured his daughter. The rest of them went out to dance with the villagers. Lómebrilas walked to Belaraniel before the general did. She took his hand with a smile and they danced around the dance floor. There was a smile on his face that gave away he wanted her, there was something in his eyes that spoke simply he never wanted to part from her again, and the touch of his hand said he'd protect her. She bit her lip and blushed as they danced around. She got weary quickly from the previous journey and had to stop dancing.

"I wish you would come with me to Mirkwood someday," Prince Lómebrilas said as he sat beside her.

"I'd love to," Belaraniel said smiling at him. Her father walked out with a smile on his face, he took his daughters hand and pulled her away from Lómebrilas' protective gaze.

"I have good and bad news, which do you prefer to hear first," Aragorn said looking down at his daughters fierce blue eyes.

"Bad first, then good," she said preferring to be cheered up at the end of whatever would be bad.

"The men march to battle again, Gimli has offered his men as well, as well as a home to protect the woman and children of Gondor. Rohan does not have enough room to hold all of our people. But Gimli's caves can hold you all, you must go with them…" before he could finish Belaraniel interrupted him.

"But father I want to go! I want to fight!" she said not realize what she had said.

"I will not allow you to fight in a battle!" he began to yell… he realized what he was doing and softened his tone, "I need someone I can trust to protect your sisters incase more Uruk appear. Someone who can defend our people… we are sending a small party of elven soldiers, Gondor's soldiers, and Gimli's warriors with your party… I shall leave you in charge of them," he said against his better judgment. He did not know her skill, but if it kept her away from battle, he would put her in charge of the army going with her.

"Ok, the good news," she pouted angrily. He cupped her chin with his hand.

"Melamin, I do this because I love you. I do not want to see you captured by those filthy beasts again. I send you to a place I know is safe, and I leave you in charge, your mother will be second in charge if she feels she wants to be. But the good news is that I was talking with General Thrédith And I found that he is a descendent of a royal family, though he chose to be a soldier instead. He admires you, and it seems you are fond of him so we have arranged that if he comes back alive you will marry him," Aragorn said looking down at his daughter. Her smile faded and she backed up.

"Fond yes… but love no," she said tears filling her eyes, "I do not want to marry him."

"It is too late Belaraniel… love is out of the question, it is devastating," he said thinking about the pain his wife went through because of him, "please understand my most beloved daughter…" he started before she ran off in tears. She hid away in a tiny garden near the castle of Rohan. She silently cried on the grassy floor as the others laughed and danced.

"Belaraniel?" Lómebrilas' voice came from behind her. She wiped her tears away and looked up at him. Her eyes could not lie to him, they were red and watery, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied turning away from him. He walked in front of her kneeling on one knee so he could look into her eyes.

"Is it because we ride for battle tomorrow afternoon?" he asked placing his hands on her face.

"No… well… no, a little… but mostly not," she said feeling two tears fall one after the other. Lómebrilas used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Then what other reason does someone so fair have to cry about?" he asked his hand still resting on her scratched cheeks.

"I wish the Uruk- hai would have killed me," she cried harder placing both hands to her face. He stood up and lifted her to her feet holding her in his arms.

"Don't say that… don't give up hope. If they would have killed you, my life would have been over," he said placing his cheek on the top of her head. She cried into his chest as her arms wrapped around his waste. He rocked her softly trying to keep control of his emotions, "tell me why you'd wish something so horrible, tell me why these tears of pain stain your face, tell me what hurts you..."

"Love…" she cried not knowing what else to say. He got frightened not knowing what she meant. Did she love someone else? Was that why she rejected him?

Authors note: This is as far as I have gotten with my quick read through trying to fix some little thing that I didn't do back then. Like I use "their" for EVERY kind of there or they're and what not. Anyways hopefully someone will come across it and not turn away, as I am sure happened in the past with all the bad errors.


	3. five through six

Chapter 5: The secret language between two hearts…

"What do you mean?" Lómebrilas asked stroking her hair. She waited a moment before speaking.

"Lómebrilas I… do. But… I have to marry General Thrédith, and it eats me away. You have to marry my sister, and I have to marry the general… but… I love you… I do, but I've never been able to tell you, but it doesn't matter if you don't me back because… I have to marry the general," she cried no longer able to keep control of her legs, he caught her and held her there as she cried.

"Oh Belaraniel…" he said not sure what to say, "I've loved you…" tears filled her voice, and her eyes. They sat their holding each other under the pale moon light.

"I'm alive… cause while I was fading… I almost fell through, then I saw your face… and I held on… I was so afraid… of going under, but you made it feel like nothing. Your all I want, you're all I need… but it's not possible," she said pulling away.

"Belaraniel… I've seen people near death come back to life, I've seen walls that were built to never be broken tore down, when their was no hope to win, we came out on top and victorious… some times the things you think never can happen, happen… I've learned to never underestimate… the impossible. So don't tell me that it won't happen, don't give up on you and me, cause nothing is impossible or hopeless if you just believe," he began before she pulled away. She couldn't handle it… she walked foreword and looked at a tiny river. He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I won't talk, I want breathe, I won't move until I make you see that you belong with ME, you might think that I don't look but I am attached to you, and you make me weak its true, cause I was and am afraid to know the answer… do you want me too… cause my heart has fallen faster. I waited for so long to tell you how I felt, so I will not hide, I am going to try anything to be with you, all my life I wait for you and that is true.

You don't know what you do to me every time you walk into view, I get afraid to move, afraid to watch you turn and walk away… you're the only thing that's been true, and I'll do anything to be with you. Please… you must know… that when I leave tomorrow, I'll be returning so I can return to you, Belaraniel," he said placing his head over her shoulder. She turned around to face him.

"I love you Lómebrilas… but I am marrying General Thrédith and you are marrying Crirawen. I don't want you to go… but you have to, I want to be with you, but I can't. I'll always love you Lómebrilas and while you ride to war, and I ride for the glittering caves, you will be the only thing on my mind… my father will never allow it to be… you and I," she said crossing her arms and walking away. She had her chance, they could have ran away, they could have gotten married in a city far away… but she chose to be what her father wished of her. So she cried her whole way to her room. She was surprised to see Eldarion sitting there waiting for her. She walked passed him and opened the door, he followed behind her.

"I heard your conversation… all of it, I will not allow you to marry the General. You and Lómebrilas love each other, you should be together," Eldarion said following behind her quickly. She turned around and got in his face.

"Then tell father that! He will not listen to you or I, and you would not stand up to him," she said turning away from him and sitting down on her bed. Her heart was breaking, and Eldarion swore he could hear it as it broke.

"How do you feel?" he asked sitting beside his melancholy sister.

"It only hurts when I'm breathing, my dreams only die when I'm thinking, my heart only breaks when it's beating… so I'm trying to hold my breath… and I'm trying to not think… but I can't stop my heart from beating… and no matter how hard I try I can't hold my breath very long… and my mind won't stop racing. My resistance isn't that strong, and my mind keeps recreating a life with him… and I'm tired of pretending I don't love him," she said trying to hold her tears. Her brother put his arm around her and pull her close.

"Don't lose fait, your heart won't be able to take the beating of not having him to hold, a small voice will keep repeating in your soul… that you can't marry the general. That you can't keep pretending, and that you got to take the chance if you expect to get on with your life, father doesn't understand that you will fall in love no matter what, and that you have, and keeping you away is slowly going to kill you," Eldarion said kissing his sisters forehead. He sighed before speaking to his sister again, "go to sleep, so that in the morning you can make your choice."

She did as her brother told her. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Everything replied in her mind, from the time her father talked to her, until the time her brother told her to not lose hope. But mostly she was thinking about Lómebrilas, where was he? Did he hate her? Would he forgive her? But mostly… she wondered how he found her and saw what nobody could see. Morning came and with it the hustling and bustling of warriors getting ready for battle. The woman and children would not leave for another day. Her brother woke up so he could say good bye in person. She hugged her brother tight and made him promise he would not leave.

She got dressed in a dress much like the one she wore the day before only it was purple and black. She ran down the stairs and out into the street. She saw Lómebrilas pack his stuff on a large orange brownish horse. She looked at the necklace in her hand, a necklace given to her by her grandfather when he left for the white shores. He had given it to her to protect her, to keep them connected. The beautiful silver and crystal necklace sat limp in her hand. She walked to him slowly never looking away from him. He turned to look her way and went back to work, when he realized it was Belaraniel he stopped and faced her.

"I was hoping to speak to you before I left…" he said looking at her. She stood before him ready to listen. "When I return, I swear I'll listen to you, then you can tell me what I've been lacking. But I want you to help me hold on, tell me I have a reason to return," Lómebrilas said towering over her, "whatever it takes to make it better, I'll do whatever I can to make you see that love worth having doesn't come free, and I'll pay any price to keep you mine."

"If love is deadly, then let me die… for I've already fallen. I always dreamed of love, then it was crushed when my father said he would choose our lovers… but I've lost my heart to you, and I will surely die if I am not with you, so if either way I will die… then I'd rather die with you, then with out you. And I want to believe… in us. I will fight for love… I will fight for you," she said placing her necklace in his hand. He looked at it and then into her eyes. It was an elven necklace, the necklace of king Elrond.

"I can't take this from you," he said holding it in his hand and holding his hand out.

"You must… it will protect you, you can return it to me when you return. I give you a reason to return," with that she placed her hand on his face and kissed him. She turned to walk away before he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into a long hug.

"I will return to you, we will be together, whether we must run away, or we find another way," he said holding her tight being careful of her wounds.

"I know," she said with her arms around his neck and her head on his chest, "and when you do I will be by your side."

"I love you Belaraniel," he said burying his face in her long brown hair, "and I swear that I'll never break your heart, and I swear by the moon and the stars, I'll be back, and until death does us part, I will love you with every second my heart beats. I'll give you everything I can, and as we age and time turns its pages, my love for you will never age."

"I love you?" she said squeezing him tighter. His strong muscles pulled her tightly to them. Neither one wanted to let go, they heard the other soldiers bring their horses out. They slowly let go and with one more quick kiss he rode off to meet with the soldiers. Belaraniel sat their trying to hold the tears in, both happy and sad. Her brother rode past her and said goodbye. She waved bye to him. She ran up the castle stairs and around to a spot where she could look over the six thousand men, elf's, and dwarf's lines up. She collided into the side of the wall so she could see Lómebrilas and her brother. Both boys looked back at her and waved gloomily.

As the men rode off towards the forest of Gondor, Lómebrilas rode side by side with Eldarion. The horses thundered across the grassy lands, ripping at the soil with their hooves. Eldarion thought of Calicien, the night before they fell asleep in each others arms. Neither princes spoke, they only thought of their secret lovers. All night they rode through the plains until they reached the safety of a forest. The soldiers set up camp their, where they strategize on how to revenge the people of Gondor.

While sitting by the campfire Lómebrilas played with the beautiful necklace in his hand. The necklace that Belaraniel gave to him. The silver swirled in a beautiful design to protect the crystal held with in the silver binding. The crystal was said to hold the magic of healing, a necklace made by the hands of the Valar long, long ago, past down from generation to generation… but Elrond had given it to Belaraniel instead of his children. Arwen already had a necklace given to her, and her brothers would not wear such girly things. So he found that he would give it to the second youngest child, who he could feel would be his favorite. Lómebrilas remember Eldarion telling that story, but found it odd that Elrond should know his favorite before any were born.

The necklace glowed under the moons bright light. Lómebrilas placed the necklace around his neck feeling somehow like he was close to her again. He sat looking at the sky holding the charm dangling from the silver chain. He made a silent pray to the Valar, to bring him and Belaraniel back together. To protect her while he was gone, and that he would bring him back to her alive and well, not for him for he did not fear death, but for Belaraniel. He then fell asleep.

------

Belaraniel had her stuff all packed up and ready to go. She packed it in the carriage that was carrying everything. Her brother and Lómebrilas left all of her weapons their with her. She came across the necklace that the old lady gave her the words "who you could be," kept running through her mind, "with a sacrifice," what would the sacrifice be? She slowly held up the silver chain, it was made of white gold, and in the middle was a tiny sun, and a tiny moon. The two tiny diamond shaped pieces in the circle surrounded by the swirling silver that held it together, seemed to be lifeless, and dull. She placed it around her neck, and the clasp disappeared and now it would not come off. She tugged at it and remembered the old ladies words. Once put on you cannot take off until the time is right this made her worry, but she didn't mind cause it was beautiful.

Belaraniel looked in the mirror at the necklace. The sun seemed to fill up with a gold smoke, and the mood into a sparkly silver haze. She thought she was seeing things and fingered at it. She sighed before tying her hair up with a bow. Belaraniel then carried her stuff down the stairs. The carriages and horses were now leaving Rohan. She had three new dresses made, took her two old ones, and had a pair of riding clothes. Belaraniel looked at her suit of armor and decided it not a good idea to let anyone see it, so she hid it underneath all of her stuff.

Everyone waved bye to the woman, children, and soldiers leaving for the Glittering Caves. Belaraniel rode on her horse beside Calicien who rode on a white horse. Her mother rode in the lead, she was informed that Belaraniel was the captain of this trip. She could tell though that something in her ached, but she was scared to see whether her suspicions were right. For a day until the horses were weary and the children inpatient for a meal they rode over land, finally the stopped to set up camp. Belaraniel sat poking at a camp fire trying to keep the flames from dieing. Arwen came and sat down by her daughter.

"I can see something inside you that seems so familiar… melamin… are you in love?" Arwen asked Belaraniel.

"Yes mom… I will not lie to you," she said this time instead of poking the fire she was stabbing at it.

"Who is it my daughter?" Arwen asked Belaraniel staring the stick assaulting the fire.

"Do you not know?" Belaraniel said no longer attacking the flames, "is it not obvious?"

"No I know… I only hoped that it wasn't. For he has been arranged your sister," Arwen said looking at the stars.

"And I am arranged to marry the elven general," Belaraniel said feeling tears sting at her eyes again.

"Yes I know, I thought you liked him," Arwen said confused a bit. Arwen's long brown hair falling down her shoulders, and down her deep crimson dress. Arwen's eyes twinkled under the night skies, silver light.

"But not love… I've given my whole heart unwillingly, and… father doesn't understand. As much as I wish I could not love him, I cannot stop loving him, but I am trying so hard not to mother," Belaraniel said a tear falling into her lap.

"I never told you about how your grandfather forbid me from being with Aragorn… your father, but your father and I were in love, you can see it in our eyes, and feel it in the wind. Your father would not be king of Gondor afraid to make the same mistake as his forefathers. My father forbids that we married, unless he took up his spot in the throne of Gondor. Your father… he decided to be apart of the fellowship, to help destroy the one ring…" Arwen said before Belaraniel interrupted.

"Eldarion told me about the war of the ring, and how dad became king of Gondor, and you two married," Belaraniel said pulling her knees to her chest.

"Yes but did he tell you about how my father your grandfather told me that all he saw was death in my future if I stayed in Middle Earth, so I decided I would ride with my people, and I would sail the Ocean. But I had a vision, of your brother… running into the arms of your father. It gave me hope when I had lost hope, I raced back and told your grandfather if I left your father now, I would regret it. So I chose a life, a mortal life with you father… your father then took the throne, and my father allowed me to marry Aragorn. But you know what your father doesn't know about it, I would have rather died then left, I welcomed and expected death, because love was worth it," Arwen said stroking her daughters cheek. Belaraniel bursted into tears and Arwen took her crying daughter into her arms.

"I love him so much," Belaraniel cried into her mothers arms. Arwen held her daughter close and wiped away Belaraniel's tears.

"I know you do, and I know he does, cause when your sisters and I made it to Rohan and told them what happened to you, Lómebrilas said he was going to find you, and when his father and your father rejected it, he left anyways, ready to leave on his own. Then he carried body to Rohan, and demanded you get help. You two remind me of your father and I, your father will come to realize it soon enough," Arwen looking up at the dancing stars.

------

The horses carried the warriors towards Gondor again. Lómebrilas could not wait to get it over with, so he could return to the one that he loved. The necklace hung from his neck and bounced with the rhythm of his horse. Aragorn looked behind him and saw Lómebrilas riding with the necklace of Rivendell. The necklace that Elrond gave to Belaraniel. This struck Aragorn as odd, he turned to look foreword. His city came into view, it was closest to the border of all the land of Gondor. His city sat motionless, he rode through it and to the back where the forest was. They decided to surround the forest so the army circled around the forest where they all entered at the same time. Their army was so huge that four lines circled around the forest, and in unison entered.

The horses stepped down softly, not wanting to warn the orc's that they were there. Ten minutes into the forest and the camps of the orcs came into view, they stretched far, and there was a lot of orcs. The men lifted their swords, the elves raised there bows, and dwarves swung their axes. The sound of hooves thundered everywhere and caught the orcs off guard. They squealed while they were being slaughtered. They cut the four thousand orcs down like trees, there were three men to everyone orc, and this made things so much easier. Only a small band lived, they huddled together knowing they would not live.

"Hold!" Aragorn yelled his horse taking a step foreword.

"Why? They hurt Belaraniel?" Lómebrilas said holding a grudge.

"Ah yes, the little half elf princess… we would have gutted her if she hadn't escaped," one of the goblins said bravely, "her blood tasted to sweet," this made Lómebrilas lift his sword in anger.

"Halt son of Mirkwood!" Aragorn said placing his hand in the air. "Why did you guys want my daughter?"

"Do you not know?" the goblin spattered. "she's the key to his destruction," he said pointing to Lómebrilas. Aragorn looked to Lómebrilas and saw the necklace, the Goblin spoke up again, "she is the key to all of your destruction, the key to evil… she is evil."

"a filthy lie!" Eldarion yelled angrily, "she has not an evil bone inside her!"

"You would think so, evil comes in many disguises young prince," the goblin said holding his little ax, "this evil comes in the form of a sweet maiden. You will come to see, first it starts out simply… hurting people emotionally… and then physically. Don't take my word for it, but she's awaken as mighty beast. Her heart secretly called to him, slowly she is fading into nothingness… you will see."

Aragorn was speechless. Was the Goblin serious? Or was he lying? He couldn't risk it, he had to stop his daughter. "How do I stop it?" Aragorn asked nervously.

"Why should I tell you? It is the beginning of the time of Evil, it's the beginning of a revolution," the goblin said.

"No more Gunthrob, you tell them too much!" one of the orcs said angrily. The goblin stopped talking, "the master will not be pleased."

"Your master? Who is your master?" Aragorn asked hastily, and with that the orcs and goblins charged the king and knights. They took the last of the orcs and goblins. They decided to go to the glittering caves to get the rest of the woman and children. This battle was shorter then expected. Now there was a bigger problem… Belaraniel.

-----

Belaraniel saw the glittering caves come into view. She had been talking to Calicien and Jidda Gimli's daughter. Jidda was a sweet large girl, very pretty for her barbarian look. She was much like her father, stubborn, and loyal. The girls were getting along greatly. Once at the caves Jidda gave the other girls a tour of the beauty of her home. That was when they heard they were under attack. Belaraniel grabbed her armor and quickly put it on, she then grabbed her favorite bow, and her sword Glamthaus. She then ran out of the caves where her tiny army was surrounded by orcs. She grabbed her horse and rode to the front of the army.

Before she was ready arrows flew past her hitting some of her archers. She told them to draw back a bit away from the archers reach. She told the elves to get foreword for they were better archers. She pulled out her special arrows and her special bow. She shot straight where as the others shot into the air, each arrow that flew from her bow went through three different orcs at a time. Together they took down line after line until their was a better, and more equal amount. She pulled out her sword and charged towards the orcs and goblins. Metal crashed into metal, bodies fell everywhere. No one noticed the black figured entering the caves. She heard a scream and their carrying away her sisters, where pure black short looking goblins, with long razor sharp claws. Belaraniel watched as horrible large hound dogs carried her off.

Belaraniel turned her horse in that direction but was shot off her horse. She rolled on the ground and got up, they wouldn't get away. She ran in that direction trying to catch up… but they were gone. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees feeling hopeless. She got up and helped fight off the orcs, her anger burned through her making her a killing machine. Orc after orc fell to her sword when it was done she collected her special arrows and cleaned them off. She restocked her quiver with them and then grabbed some things and packed them on her horse. She quickly climbed on top of her horse not answering any questions as to where she was going.

Calicien and Jidda walked out with their horses ready to follow the princess of Gondor. She tried to make them stay but they wouldn't. Secretly she was glad they came, and she accepted them to come. The horses trotted off in the direction of the new threat. But what did they want with her sisters? Were they bait for something? For her father? For her? It didn't matter, she would not let them suffer as she did.

-----

They finally reached the realm of Rohan, now they only had a days trip until they were to the glittering caves. Rohan's men rode back to the city of Rohan, and the elves rode with the dwarves. The men of Gondor stayed behind to put things back together and get a start at rebuilding their homes. Aragorn rode up to Lómebrilas and rode beside him.

"Lómebrilas…" Aragorn began but no longer knew what to say.

"Yes Aragorn?" Lómebrilas said realizing that the necklace was visible. He tried to hide it hoping the king would not see it.

"Why has Belaraniel given you her necklace?" Aragorn asked noticing that Lómebrilas tried to hide the necklace.

"To protect me," he said honestly… he did not know what else to say.

"Hmmm, I question your motives with my daughter. Whether you are just a friend… as I've been told. I ask you to not let your feelings for my daughter cloud your judgment young prince," Aragorn said thinking about what actions must be taken to save his people. Must he kill his own daughter? He did not know.

"I let nothing cloud my judgment sir, especially not how you think I should feel towards your daughter," Lómebrilas said finally standing up to the king.

"I only say this to you Lómebrilas… because I do not know how… to stop my daughter if the goblin was right. We may only have one way to stop. She is not the one we both thought we loved," Aragorn said sadly.

"I love her… not who I think she is. I never thought I loved her, I know I love her. You may keep us apart King of Gondor, but you can not take our love away," Lómebrilas said thinking of Belaraniel.

"I am not trying to part you, but I do not want my daughter to die of…" before Aragorn to finish what he was saying Lómebrilas had interrupted.

"No but you talk of killing her because a goblin says she is evil, something that has never touched flesh with out it being him ripping it apart, something that has never looked into ones eyes without it being a look of hatred, one who has never loved someone, to not live for the one you… to look in their blue eyes and tell her your sorry, and that you promise you'll come back, to have her touch you and tell you that she loves you but you could never be… to say… there is no hope, and that she wished the orcs had killed her," Lómebrilas said feeling something sting his eyes, and for the first time since he was a child… he was crying.

"Lómebrilas… I do doubt what the goblins say, but we cannot just assume it is not true," Aragorn said feeling like he was a great fool for even saying such a thing.

"I will be lost with out her, I won't be able to breathe without her, I want be able to survive… I won't be able to live with out her your majesty. And you talk of her dieing from love, without love it's not worth living, think of Arwen, if you could not have ever married her, would it have been worth it to live? To have her marry someone else? Tell me your highness, tell me Aragorn?" Lómebrilas said seriously.

"No young prince, none of it would have been worth it. You are right, I am so sorry Lómebrilas, to cause you and my daughter hurt. But my instinct tells me that you guys are better off away from each other," Aragorn said with a sigh.

"I will not stay away from her, I'm tired of guarding my heart until I can't feel anything, she gives me a reason to live. No dishonor king Gondor, but I will not live without her, and anyway I can be with her I will…" Lómebrilas then speeded his horse up so he could get out of that awkward situation. Had he gone to far? Had he just lost any chance with Belaraniel? 'It doesn't matter, once we are together again, I'll take her with me to Mirkwood or somewhere else to marry,' he thought to himself.

A day later and they were finally safely in the glittering caves. Arwen ran to Aragorn and he held her in his arms. Lómebrilas looked for Belaraniel so he could ask her to leave with him. He was getting nervous when he couldn't find either her or Calicien. Eldarion ran to him and told him the news. The princess of the Glittering Caves disappeared with the princess of Gondor and one of the generals daughter. He ran to his horse and packed up again. Arwen ran to his side.

"I know of your and my daughters relationship. Thank you for going after her, thank you for giving her something to look foreword too. Now they traveled towards the Shire. The land of the hobbits, it is that way," Arwen pointed in the direction. Arwen shook nervously, "the other princesses were taken, she is chasing after their captors, said she made a promise to her father to protect them and that she is going to. She isn't a good tracker but she can track, so she knows where she is going, but please she rode off nearly five hours ago and a slow pace. They will not stop to rest for a while, the princess Jidda will get tired quickly… I should know, so keep riding do not stop and you will find them. Eldarion is a good tracker, he will lead you… oh and Lómebrilas… bring her hone safely… and may the Valar favor and bless you."

"I shall not fail my lady," with the Lómebrilas rode off with Eldarion. The two raced through the field and too the forest. They looked at the dead orcs and realized where the rest had gone. For hours they raced, their horses breath looking like smoke in the crispy air. They followed the weird tracks as well as the horse tracks. He was close, he could feel it… the pendant got warm on his chest. The girls weren't far away, but they hadn't stopped yet. He could hear the splashing of horse hooves entering a stream. This was their chance to catch up, it would take a bit for the horses to wade across the river. He then noticed he was being followed, it was gaining on them, and it wasn't horses. He snapped the reigns on his horse, this horse was trained for long distance riding, and war, so it was strong and did not run out of energy quickly. He could see Belaraniel's horse standing across the river dripping wet waiting for the others to cross. What ever was chasing was now behind him, the large wolf creature tackled Lómebrilas. The girls screamed as they heard the tearing of flesh. The horse looked recognizable to her, and the blonde haired man on the floor confirmed it… Lómebrilas.

Without hesitation her bow was n the hand and three arrows was in the back of the over grown wolf. Was it a wolf and a man? The wolf transferred into a man as it slowly died. Belaraniel's horse trotted back into the water and swam across the river quickly. She looked at the man who was now a man. Who was it? What was it? Better yet… what happened? Belaraniel jumped off her horse and into Lómebrilas' arms. He spun her around holding her head with his hand. She pulled away and kissed him quickly.

"You came after me," Belaraniel said in surprise.

"What are you doing? You should go back, let me Eldarion handle this," Lómebrilas said holding her face in his hands.

"No way!" she yelled, there was something different about her… had she changed?

"Fine…" he said looking at her curiously. He climbed onto his horse. They all rode into the water and crossed the river. Calicien and Eldarion embraced before riding off again. The small group rode off deeper into the forest. They finally stopped, they didn't set up a camp, Belaraniel stitched up Lómebrilas' scratch mark, then they just slept out in the open. They woke up in the morning, ate, and then rode off again. Lómebrilas and Belaraniel talked of what she saw. They talked about running away so they could marry, and they talked about building their own home. She was back to her normal happy self, and they rode side by side holding hands. Finally the foot prints were fresh and they were getting close, but not as close as they thought.

They came to a village that didn't seem familiar to them, a very tiny village. The houses were still on smoking from former flames. They looked in amazement. No one was left… no dead bodies… nothing.

"Odd…" Eldarion said his horse trotting through the dirt.

"Why?" Belaraniel asked curiously. Eldarion looked back at his sister, there was a different look in her eyes… and then he noticed the necklace.

"When your house is on fire, it usually means someone has been through there damaging everything as you see… you do not light it yourself if you choose to," Eldarion said looking for any sign of life… or death.

"So? What does it mean?" Belaraniel asked getting a little irritated with the guessing game.

"Usually… when someone comes through your village and destroy your stuff, they don't just wave to you then leave… they kill people… but there is no signs of blood… no bodies… they either fled before then, or they were taken," Lómebrilas said understanding where the prince of Gondor was going with it.

"Oh," Belaraniel said feeling stupid. She started to feel tired, "I'm feeling really sleepy."

"You just woke up two hours ago Belaraniel," Eldarion said looking at her. He noticed that the necklace around her neck had a moon and a star on it, and the moon and stars were full of smoke. Lómebrilas stopped Belaraniel and he climbed on the horse with her, Calicien held the reigns to his horse so that he could hold Belaraniel cause she was starting to fall of her horse… she had fallen asleep. For hours they rode through the fields. She was had not woken up at all, this made them all wonder. 'Maybe the goblin was right,' Lómebrilas thought to himself, 'what if the only way to stop her… is to kill her?' With that Belaraniel woke up screamed "No!" and a silver circle shot out from around her making Lómebrilas fly back and off the horse. She sat wide eyed and looking at everyone.

"Belaraniel? What did you do?" Eldarion said stopping his horse and walking to his friend. "Why did you push him off?"

"She didn't… something else did. She screamed no and some kind of force flew out from around her knocking me back," Lómebrilas said looking up at the girl looking down at him just staring. She shook her head as if to say no and then climbed off the horse.

"Oh my valar! I'm sorry, what did I?" she said as if she didn't really remember, "all I remember was having a dream… a weird dream… someone said something about maybe having to kill me, and I woke up and you were on the ground," Belaraniel said touching Lómebrilas' face.

"What are you?" Lómebrilas asked looking up at her.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"What are you? Who are you?" Lómebrilas said looking at her like he really didn't know her. She looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She let go of his face and climbed on her face and started riding.

"I don't know… maybe I should go alone," Belaraniel said riding off leaving everyone in shock.

"We cannot let her go alone," Jidda said climbing on her horse and following Belaraniel. Calicien then got on her horse and followed. Eldarion looked at Lómebrilas and helped him off of the ground.

"She is right, we cannot let her go alone, I think her necklace is poisoning her. I recognize it as the necklace you told me was the Celestial Light," Eldarion then climbed on his horse and rode after her. They journeyed for another day finally reaching somewhere near the Shire, they did not know. They set up camp but Belaraniel could not sleep, she walked to the edge of a cliff looking down on a tiny village bellow.

"You're not thinking of jumping are you?" Lómebrilas asked walking up behind her.

"Possibly," she said honestly, "if I hadn't wanted to badly save my sisters."

"And what about me?" Lómebrilas asked her seriously. Her arms were folded and she stared off at the far away mood.

"What about us? You don't even know who I am… I don't even know who I am," she said expressionlessly.

"I need to talk to you about that, I was scared… and we warned that you are… the key to evil, the key to destruction of me and the world, that you ARE evil it's self," Lómebrilas said standing beside her feeling her hair blow into his face.

"And what do you believe?" she asked turning around looking up so she could look into his eyes. His lips fell onto hers and for a moment they stood there in each others arms kissing.

"Would I kiss evil? I do not think so, and if you are then so am I… for I love you," he said smiling down at her, she smiled and laid her head on his chest, without saying a word he could always speak to her heart with a simple touch of his hand.

The mood was ruined when something rustled in the bushes beside them. Both of them looked at each other. His hands found his sword and he reached into the bushes and pulled out someone or something.

Chapter 6: Battle of the sexes

A little hobbit squirmed in the hands of Lómebrilas. She kicked and punched yet nothing happened. He held her in the air not sure whether she could be trusted. After all… why was she in the shrubs by them? Who was she? Why was she out so late? He released the poor thing and then held out his sword. The hobbit stood there with her hands in the air.

"Pray you don't hurt me," the hobbit asked politely.

"Who are you? What are you? What is your name… and what were you doing there?" Lómebrilas asked looking at her with curiosity.

"Who am I? Who AM I? I am Ducla Gamgee Cotton Rafter, Hobbit of the Shire, daughter of Samwise Gamgee and Rosie Cotton, or Rosie Gamgee, but just call me Ducla Rafter… I much prefer that. I am one of the thirteen children… I am the youngest, and I am running away," Ducla Rafter said in a very "matter of fact" way.

"Well Ducla Rafter…" before Lómebrilas could finish Belaraniel cut in.

"Why are you running away… and where are you heading towards?" Belaraniel asked pushing Lómebrilas aside. He looked at her in confusion.

"Any where but here, and I am running away because my family takes me for granted," Ducla Rafter said sadly.

"Well if you'd like you can accompany us towards the direction we are going… wait why do they take you for granted?" Belaraniel asked curiously.

"Well… I don't know," she said looking up at the tall brown haired girl with slightly pointy ears.

"Well how do they make you feel that they take you for granted?" Belaraniel asked curiously.

"What… do you mean?" Ducla rafter asked still confused.

"I mean what have they done to make you feel they take you for granted?" Belaraniel rephrased it.

"Well… I have been training to fight with my best friend Faramir I son of Pippin Took and Diamond of Long Cleeve, my father didn't even care! He said that I didn't belong fighting, that he had seen his share of fighting, and that he didn't destroy the ring so that his daughter would learn to fight. He always chooses my brothers and sisters before me, and him and my mother NEVER spend time with just me, and rarely do they come to my school events. They don't love me, and I would love to come along with you," Ducla Rafter said whole heartedly.

"I don't think so… Belaraniel what are you thinking? We are going to take this hobbit… into a orc camp? Not wise, we need to be free hand, we already have enough people to worry about. If you want you can take Calicien, and Jidda, as well as this Ducla Rafter back to The Glittering Caves, while your brother and I find your sisters. This is no place for a hobbit, a dwarf who doesn't get out much, a mortal girl with no real fighting experience, and a princess of Gondor to be…" before he could finish what he said Ducla Rafter interrupted.

"Excuse me… just because she is a girl… wait… you are from Gondor? The princess of Gondor? Aragorn's daughter?" Ducla Rafter said in aw.

"Yes… why?" Belaraniel said giving a death glare to Lómebrilas.

"I've heard a lot about your father… the great king of Gondor, you'd be most welcome in my town. Come let us sleep there tonight, then we shall embark on a great journey!" Ducla Rafter said pulling on Belaraniel's arm in the direction of Hobbiton. Lómebrilas pulled on her arm and told Ducla Rafter to go find their friends while he talked to Belaraniel.

"No, no, no… she isn't coming," Lómebrilas said angrily. Belaraniel pulled her arm from Lómebrilas' grip.

"It is not your call, I came out on this journey on my own, you followed. I call the shots," Belaraniel said looking him straight in the eye. She didn't understand the rage she had, to forget she was speaking with the prince of Mirkwood, the only one in line for the throne… the one she loved.

"Belaraniel you don't understand. This is dangerous, we don't know what is out there," Lómebrilas said looking down at her calmly. She had changed, he could see it in her eyes, he could see her soul and her heart struggling to keep herself.

"Neither do you, I am just as capable if not better at fighting," Belaraniel argued turning away from him.

"Stop trying to be brave, stop trying to prove yourself, your father loves you…" he began to think about his conversation… the warning that if his daughter truly did try to destroy them… that they would have to take her out, if they couldn't find a way to save her, "I love you… so stop trying to show off."

"I'm not!" she stopped herself from yelling more, "I'm not… trying to show of… I don't want to prove myself, because… I know… I can't be what everyone wants me to be, but I am doing this for me… no one else except my sisters and I. I could care less about what everyone else thinks at the moment… or feels. I'm leaving at first light, with or without you," she said storming off. What had she just said? Had she really just said that? She went to turn around and take it back but something inside her stopped her. Why couldn't she fling herself into his arms? Why couldn't she tell him how much she loved and wanted to be with him? Why was the only thing on her mind the thought of blood and death? Why did she thirst to use her blade?

------

Belaraniel woke up to a loud knock on her door. Her hand found the knife under her pillow, a trick her mother taught her, she called for them to come in. Once Ducla Rafter walked into the room with Jidda she hid her knife. The two short girls looked at her with a smile.

"Ready to go? We are packed up and everything, your weapons are on your horse, and your clothes except that dress is packed away as well. Let us go, I do not want to run into any of my other twelve siblings," Ducla Rafter said her red brown curly hair bouncing as she left the room.

Belaraniel yawned before stretching. She slowly glided to the dress, put her hair behind her ears and tied it back with a white bow. For some reason it seemed ever more girly then she would usually find it. These changes were bothering her. Now was not the time to worry about it, she took her sleeping wear down stairs to where her new friend and regular friends were. Everyone except Her brother and Eldarion.

"Where is my brother? Where is Lómebrilas?" Belaraniel said as she stroked her beautiful black horses neck, she stroked from the top of his ear all the way down his beautifully arched neck to his withers.

"I went to his room early this morning, he was gone… both of them," Calicien said nervously, "they've left us."

"They think we will go back, they think I cannot track, they don't realize that they will make easier tracks to follow. Good, we are better off without him to tell me what to do. Come ladies, we must catch up. We must ride hard, we must ride fast, and we must ride with haste," Belaraniel said feeling something wash over her, but it could not erase the lingering pain of her heart breaking. She leaped on her horse and swung him around. With a loud neigh he galloped off through the Hobbiton and the Shire. A boy ran after them waving his arms yelling for Ducla. She looked at him sadly waving before turning her pony off onto a bridge. Everyone stopped to look out the sound of thunder that came from the earth and not the sky. Noise… bah… oh those little hobbits, how they hated noise.

For hours Calicien, Jidda, and Ducla, led by Belaraniel rode through The Shire, and then through the grassy lands towards Bywater. After that they didn't know where they would go. She spotted the tracks, fresh… but not as fresh as she had hoped. This now to her felt like a contest… it to her was now battle of the sexes.

Bywater came into view, she slowed her horse down to a slower pace. The doors slowly opened and the group rode into the large city. Humans hustled around eagerly. They were a busy little village, it was where The Shire got some of their supplies and food from. Bywater and The Shire traded goods very often so they were use to seeing a hobbit here or there. A guard rode up to them on a brown horse and stopped them.

"What could a dwarf, a human, hobbit, and half she-elf do here in Bywater?" he asked curiously.

"We are following a pair of men, an elf and a human…" before Calicien could civilly work things out Ducla interrupted.

"Excuse me Mr. Knight… do you not know who I am?" Ducla asked with pride. When the man said nothing she got an angry look on her face, "do you know who she is?" she said referring to Jidda when he shook his head no she sighed irritated, "you most surely know who she is?" Ducla said this time pointing at Belaraniel.

"No," the soldier said not really interested.

"She is the princess of The Glittering Caves, this here is Belaraniel one of the princesses of Gondor, and I am Ducla Gamgee Cotton Rafter, daughter of Samwise Gamgee Mayor of Michel Delving," Ducla said lifting up her chin with pride.

"And who is the blonde one? The princess of Rohan? Or maybe the Sea? Or maybe she also is part elf and is the princess of some lost elven city, look we don't have time for royalty, princesses, or mayors daughters… get on with your business, then get out. As for your traveling men they left for Bree, following a group Melcher's with a couple of girls. You have your information now leave," the solider turned his horse, and before Belaraniel could jump off her horse Calicien told her to stop. Belaraniel didn't listen but got off. She tried to stop herself, to herself it wasn't important but, still she kept walking.

"Excuse me… for one you don't talk to my friends like that, and when any princess of Gondor is around, or any princess as a matter of fact you show respect," Belaraniel said walking after him. He stopped to face her, his hand found his sword hilt.

"Go back to your horse your royal ness," he said sarcastically. He slowly took a step forward, "I don't show respect to princesses, especially if they are not my own."

"Then you will," she said walking to him threateningly, every bone in her body warned against it.

"If you do not go back to your horse I will be forced to use any force necessary to make you do so," he said with something in his voice that wanted her to come at him to teach her a lesson.

"I'm not scared of you, and I will not go back until you show respect and say you are sorry to my friends here," Belaraniel said walking towards him. He lifted his sword and ran at her. When he brought his arm down she grabbed his wrist with one arm, she punched him in the face with her free hand until his sword fell from his hand. She had his arm around his back and him bent over begging her to release him. Everyone had stopped to look.

"I am sorry, I am sorry!" he pleaded over and over again in pain. He had a bloody nose and a busted lip.

"To my friends," she said pushing his arm up further. He hesitated a moment but cried it out when she pushed his arm up again.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry! Please don't hurt me! Your majesty, please!" he said to the girls, they laughed though no one could see it red from anger and embarrassment crossed his cheeks. She released his arm and walked to her horse.

"Let his be a lesson to you, next time I return you better show respect," and with that Belaraniel led the girls out the city gates. They went further towards Bree. For the whole day they traveled, Jidda was already becoming weary. On the outside and in her mind she was ready to show up Lómebrilas but in her heart she missed him, loved him, she was dieing without him. They didn't stop that night to sleep instead they rode through the night. One time they stalked for a hour sleep. The horses grazed and rested, then Belaraniel woke up and woke the girls up with her. It was going to be a long trip to Bree. For days they stayed on the same schedule, only one night did they stop for a full break. More and more Belaraniel was forgetting things, but her heart seemed to break.

Finally she woke up and felt like she had control. She woke up when she felt she was ready, she thought about what she wanted to, and she wanted to find her sisters without killing anyone. She knew that would not happen, maybe she had been imagining that her choices were not her own, but something controlling her. Maybe she was using that as an excuse to be what she thought was cool but was really just treacherous. She finally sat down and had time to pet her horse. She felt something weird… so she placed her hand on her necklace, one side was warmer then the other… the side of the moon.

She sat while her friends rested, they were achy, sore, tired, and scared. She let them dream a little longer, the only thing the Belaraniel seemed to enjoy anymore. It was mid afternoon when Jidda finally woke up. Slowly Jidda walked to where Belaraniel was, usually Jidda was quiet and kept to herself but she sat beside Belaraniel.

"You are different… your necklace, the sun no longer is glowing. It was full of a golden smoke, now only the silver mist resides in your necklace. It is odd my friend, I have heard something of it in my legions. Bree is the city of magic, city of records… we shall find out the mysteriousness of your necklace. Oh, and he missed you, that of I am sure…" Jidda said looking at the spot where Belaraniel was cooking bird eggs.

"Thank you… but after what I said to him, he's probably married to a mountain troll and probably thankful to be rid of me," Belaraniel joked feeling something swell up in her that hadn't for a while… an old friend, tears.

"Have you seen mountain trolls? Trust me he would be better off with an orc," Jidda joked before helping Belaraniel cook. The other girls got up and packed up while Belaraniel and Jidda finished cooking the eggs and some dried meat that she had packed.

For the first time in awhile they had a decent meal, where they sat around and eat, not trotted on horse back chewing on elven bread despising ever coming. Through a field of yellow grass they stopped to let their horses rest and eat. The girls sat by a creek and talked, bathed, and laid on a rock in the sun. Belaraniel didn't want to join them, she felt free for the first time in awhile. Belaraniel never understood before what it meant to do simple things, and now she could. She laid under the sun on a rock with her feet dangling into the water. She sat up to get up when something caught her eye. Something sprawled out on the grass across the river. Belaraniel whistled and her horse trotted through the golden field to the river where she stood staring across. The horse stood in front of her as if she knew what she wanted. She climbed on top of him and trotted him into the water, slowly he swam through the water and came onto the banks of the other side.

She slowed the horse down to make sure that the thing wouldn't jump out and devour both her horse and her. The horse placed one foot in front of the other and shook his head up and down letting his jet black hair slap against his neck and withers. A small neigh came from him as he pawed at the ground with his hoof and stopped.

"Jee thanks," she said climbing off of his bareback. She walked to it as it struggled, she recognized it as one of the creatures who took her sisters. My luck has changed she thought to herself. She dragged him to the river avoiding his claws, she then figured out she had a problem. She then got an urge to try something, she walked in front of the river and placed her hands together as if she were to pray, then pulled her hands apart from each other but keeping her hand and fingers straight. With it the water parted and a muddy ground awaited her to cross it. "That is so neat," she though before dragging the dieing creature to their little camp spot. She pulled out some elven rope and tied him up. He tried to struggle but he was mortally wounded. She pulled out something's and mixed them together. She placed them on his wounds and waited, slowly he had awaken.

"Where? Who… I'll kill you she-elf!" it screamed with a horrible his as it struggled, only then did it realize… it was tied up. It screamed angrily making the other three girls jump. They all ran to her seeing the hideous creature which looked like a over burnt Orc with super sharp teeth, and sharp nail as long as fingers themselves.

"You will not, as long as I have you tied with the strongest rope ever. You will do exactly as I said, because I saved you," she said pulling her sword out of her scabbard. He breathed heavily as she placed it to his throat. She remembered when she had been beating, his hideous deformed face reminded him of an Orc. She swallowed before talking again, "why did I find you nearly dead?"

"I am not smart enough or strong enough for them. They say I still hold onto my human form, that I am a deformed version of what I should be, they beat me, I fought… why am I telling you this? And why do you want to know?" he asked struggling.

"Because maybe we can help each other, if I can come to trust you. Name something that you want," she said tapping the flat side of her sword on her palm.

"Your head on a stake," he spat and struggled more.

"WRONG! What else? You are only making it worst for yourself, you will find me a lot more merciful then your little friends. All I want is for you to take me to them, to lead me to them… to get my sisters back," she said pacing back and forth. He struggled one more time before breathing in deeply and glaring at her.

"I want you to make me the way I was before I was killed and remade like this," he said his terrible black hair sticking to his shoulders.

"I will see what I can do, besides this way you can get your revenge on them, I can get my revenge on them, and we both get what we want," she said lifting him up shocked at her strength. The girls looked at her shocked the she would even make such a deal, what was wrong with her? Why did she trust so easily? They climbed on their horses and watched as she climbed onto Narduril her black horse, and then she grabbed him by his sweaty smelly clothes and lift him into the air and in front of her. Belaraniel positioned herself better trying not to make a funny face from his smell, "now in what direction are they going?"

"To Bree… we have a hideaway there, but it is dangerous. Thousands of my kind live there, they plan to use one of your sisters, one of you is a key to their most vile plans," he said a smile that no one could see cross his face. No one spoke for a day while they traveled through the open space. Belaraniel didn't feel comfortable with her plan but she felt it was the closest and quickest way to work. They decided that they would not stop that night, instead they ravaged the earth with the sound of hooves. Morning crept up while they stormed through the fields and into a forest. Finally they stopped to take a brake. Everyone was tired and sore, including the Melcher. Belaraniel climbed down off of her black unicorn. She pulled the Melcher down, his smelly clothes still damp to the touch. He was still tied up when she set him down.

"Would you like to be set by the river? Or do I need to leave a guard here with you," Belaraniel said looking down at the Melcher on the ground.

"I will sit by the river, I was never given the chance to do the humanly things I did when I was a human," he said standing up with his arms wrapped tight around him. She did not worry about him running off, and just incase he tried to she grabbed her bow and quiver. The two walked down to the tiny lake. She took off her boots and walked out to a rock. The Melcher sat down on the muddy bank, he didn't want to go in for her didn't know how to swim. Belaraniel watched the silent and motionless lake being disturbed by the cozy breeze, sending tiny flowers and leaves down to greet the lake, with each touch of a flower the lake would cringe sending tiny ripples through the water and to her ankle. That was how she felt with Lómebrilas, each touch sent tiny ripples through her body ending at her heart.

"So why do you wish to be human again? Why did they chose to turn you? What do you have left to live for out here?" Belaraniel asked him, "go in the water… you smell."

"Well thank you for pointing that out, my kind always smells… wow I guess it is starting to kick in, I am already saying my kind. But I have a lot to live for, because I never got to live. I was a soldier, bravest in my unit, that was the problem, the enemy captured me for they destroyed my group. Then I end up like this, poison, it spreads through you killing everything inside you, then deforming it, and eventually yourself. They take the strongest and the smartest, it enhances your brains… so you are intelligent, but you are weaker. But I was told their comes a time we must all say good bye, but I don't want to live like this forever, so do me a favor if you can't save me… kill me, kill me before I become lost to the world, don't let me suffer. Did you know I was only twenty two…" he began as he sat in the water. Belaraniel got up and jumped out into the water and walked to him. She untied his binds, "I am free?"

"No I still need you, but you can touch the water and not be held down, I know what it is like to have a poison run through you and to take over your body and mind, but not your heart," she said wading out into the water, "oh but if you run, as much as I feel sorry for you… I WILL shoot you. So what is your name?"

"Ah yes I see… It was Waredith, but now they call me…" he said looking behind him. He walked into the water and a growl seemed to come up out of him. His curse was starting to run its course.

"Then that is what I will call you," she said before he said his Melcher name. Finally they stopped walking around the water once the sun started to lower to the bottom half of the world. She met her friends back at the horses with Waredith walking behind her without his bindings.

"What are you doing!" Calicien cried out nervously.

"I am giving him a chance, like I gave you a chance, Jidda a chance, and Ducla. Let's go, we ride," she climbed onto her horse and he climbed up behind her. For some reason he felt something he hadn't felt, trust, love, and possibly friendship… 'she is different then I thought she'd be, it doesn't matter, I will go through with my original plan, then I will be accepted,' he thought as his arms gripped around her waist. He could feel his human instincts fading a bit, until he stopped his urge to bite her. He was very careful with his long claws. For hours they rode non stop. The horses except Narduril were getting weary and tired and needed a real break. They begged her to stop and rest, they couldn't escape if they needed to with horses that were getting tired and slow. They stopped and set up camp, they each took shifts staying up and watching, they said to make sure no one attacked, but it was more so to make sure a certain Melcher didn't escape. Jidda sat there not talking to him, she was scared too.

"Do not be frightened of me, I will not try to harm you, and if I had planned to I would not on such a night," he said looking up at the stars.

"And why not Melcher?" she said holding her ax.

"Because I do not want to die," he joked, she laughed not expecting to. Her curly hair a little thick and long fell down to her back in a long braid. She was different from most of the dwarves. For she was only three fourths dwarf. Her mother was half dwarf and half human, she had more of her mothers human traits, but she had her fathers shortness (though she was taller then most dwarves), brown eyes, brownish red hair and strength. She had her mothers slender figure as well curly hair that was thinner then most dwarves. She was one of the most beautiful, yet quiet dwarves.

"It is not me that you need to fear, it is Belaraniel when she cannot control herself. She sometimes has these out burst that can be scary, she has hurt herself many times because of it, she thinks I don't notice that there is something wrong with her, but I do," Jidda said looking to the tent.

"How does she hurt herself?" he asked curiously.

"She was in love… is in love, but she told him basically she didn't love him in one of her 'out burst' I just can't seem to wrap my hand around what it is that could be changing it," Jidda said totally not realizing she was socializing with the enemy.

"She was in love? I assume he loved her, it would be hard for anyone to not fall in love with her… that necklace around her neck. Could it have something to do with it? People say that people can put curses on necklaces and the one wearing it would not know until it was too late," Waredith said not even realizing what he was saying. He enjoyed her company.

"Of course, I shall look it up when we reach Bree," Jidda said happily. For the rest of the night until her post was up they joked and laughed. She then saw why Belaraniel trusted him, but Calicien did not trust him as easily as Jidda did when her watch came up. They wall woke up and got onto the horses who were fresh and ready to go. They seemed eager to leave, not eager as in nervous, but eager as in… happy. Why were they so happy. Belaraniel felt something buzz past her ear. She quickly turned pulling her sword from her waist. She heard some giggling and then turned to her right.

"Who is there?" she asked nervously. All she heard was more giggling.

"Who am I? Who are you? Who I am… I bet you'll never find," the voice said from around her. A fog covered the crispy forest floor.

"Come and show yourself!" Belaraniel said nervously, but she would not show fear in her voice.

"Who am I? Who are you? Take a guess, I'll give you a clue," it said in a rhyme. Belaraniel waited for the clue, "we dance with the wind, we'll tickle your skin, we can fit on the end of a flower stem, we love to sing, we love to rhyme, give us something shiny, and we'll give you a helpful chime."

"Are you a… gnome?" Belaraniel said not sure what to say.

"You've made me mad, and now you've only got one, get it wrong, and you'll be done… get it right, and you'll get a prize," it sung again. She thought very hard, and Narduril seemed to come to mind, then a word popped into her head.

"Fairy?" she asked out loud not realizing it was the answer.

"Correct you are, you are smart, come to me, and you will see, how wonderful we can be," the little pink and purple fairy appeared. Her friends came into view and they looked in amazement as they saw the little fairy sitting on Belaraniel's nose. "I like you, oh yes I do, though you called me a gnome, I can show you home, I'll show you the way, to where you want to go, as long as you know, I have never roamed."

"What do you mean?" Belaraniel asked nervously.

"I know what you seek, it will come to a great peak, I was sent to you, to protect you, come, come, we must leave, we have much to do, so let us go," the fairy said flying onto Belaraniel's shoulder. Belaraniel shrugged, they could always use the help. Belaraniel felt un comfortable as a fairy sat on Belaraniel's shoulder, and a Melcher sat behind her. For a day they traveled, it would be their last stop until they reached Bree. The fire was lit and everyone fell asleep except the fairy and the Melcher.

"I know why it is you are here, I know what task it is you must do, I understand I really do, for even you will help them come through," the fairy said sitting on the log next to the Melcher.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"You know what I mean but do not be afraid, for I am here now to set things right, hell will unleash itself, our mighty hero's here put to the test, but will they complete the task, we will not know alas," the fairy sang sadly.

"Do not tell me what I am going to do or what I have to do. Only I decide what I am to do," he said growling.

"That is true, but you are blue, you will see, what she means," the fairy said with a smile.

"What do YOU mean, I already know how important Belaraniel is. She is the key to evil, that is why I am here," he said wanting to squash the fairy.

"That WAS why you were here, but now you are here for something else, I cannot tell, but with you and me, just the smallest characters in this tale, we will make a difference, because she is the key, to the ones who are the key," the fairy smiled knowing she gave an important secret.

"What do you mean?" he said frantically not sure what he was hearing.

"I have said enough, I cannot tell you why we carry on, our lives for theirs, for others, but you and me, we will be, parts of their history, to live on as we helped them grow, and as she will help you grow," the fairy said standing up and shaking her wings.

"I cannot see how Belaraniel will change me, she is nothing but a half she elf, who happens to be some kind of a key," he said looking at the three inch fairy.

"She is not the one who will help you, but with friendship she will teach you how to grow, to get the one who can heal you, to teach you nothing is hopeless, how to go home, and not feel alone," the fairy then flew off and cuddled into Belaraniel's side and cotton blanket.

Morning finally crept up on them, and the group had awaken and gotten ready. They rode off for Bree, and when the large city came into view they all seemed to smile. But something was odd about it, something was different. Jidda rode her large horse up next to Belaraniel, she smiled shyly at Waredith making him smile back. He looked at her thinking of the joking and laughing they did, the poison ran through him making him start to hate Belaraniel, Calicien, Ducla, even the fairy… but he could not hate or dislike Jidda… and he understood, Jidda was the one who was suppose to help him grow, to help him not feel alone. She was one thing the poison could not control him against. She heard the screams of woman and children from a mile away. For a second he swore he could see himself as a human, with Jidda, who wasn't the most beautiful person, the only one who was truly beautiful there was Calicien, but she was too quiet, and when she wasn't she didn't trust very much, and she seemed to have an attitude… which wasn't like her, though he didn't know that. Screams could be heard in the city.

Belaraniel noticed the gate had been broken down, this city shouldn't have had such a hard time keeping people out, although their gates was not as strong as the one bordering Gondor, Gimli after the war of the ring, took some dwarves and forged a wall of steel and mithril. Belaraniel's horse seemed to know what she was thinking, and she swore she could here someone say "ok" but everyone said she was hearing things, Narduril trampled through the open range, his head swinging up and down as his muscles moved beneath him to carry him across the grassy plains. The group came through like a tornado through the gates of Bree. Belaraniel saw orc's, goblins, even mountain trolls ripping the place apart. It looked as if maybe they were looking for something. The men were being slaughtered as they were unprepared. Belaraniel pulled her bow out, she then shot arrow after arrow into the backs, heads, and hearts of the enemy. The Melcher looked around curiously as Orc after Orc, goblin after goblin, and troll after troll fell by the hand of Belaraniel and her bow. Calicien pulled out her bow as well, she didn't have as good aim as Belaraniel but she did not miss.

When the enemy came at her she pulled her sword out and hacked them down. She jumped off her horse and felt something pulse through her. When she placed her arms straight out hands and fingers pointing to the sky in a "stop" gesture which made a large force field that stopped the orcs or anything else from coming past. Then with her other arm she placed it straight out holding her hand in a fist and made some kind of gesture with her hand as if she was dropping something, basically undoing the fist she made. This made ten or twelve orcs in the direction she did it blow up. Then she stopped and held her sword, with one slice each one went down, she couldn't seem to understand, how she understand to do this, to open up to her own magic… or was it hers? After they killed nearly two hundred orcs the men were better prepared and they drove the orcs away. The town came out cheering for the group of girls, until they saw the Melcher. They explained to the town and they understood, didn't like it, but understood.

The village told Belaraniel and her friends that they owed their lives to them, and if their was anything that they could do they would try to grant it. They started out with giving Belaraniel and the others a place to stay in their nicest inn. Jidda and Waredith went together to the village leader to ask a question. Children screamed, woman hid, men placed their hands on their sword hilt at the sight of Waredith.

"Don't worry I am use to it," Waredith said placing his head down. He sighed before saying anything, "I am use to what I have become… kind of."

"Well you aren't bad to me… you've been the nicest scary being I have ever seen. You want to see how I see it? You are more human to me then most men, they take life for granted, you've seen what it is like outside of it, you are not a monster to me because you have feelings… you are still human," Jidda said looking at him as they walked up. She was able to see past the fangs, long black hair, midnight black skin, and long claws. Jidda turned and knocked on the doors of the village leader.

"Hello?" he asked yawning. He woke up and stared when he saw Waredith.

"Yes, I have a question. The book of ancient magic, and The book of ancient magical items do you have those? It is very serious," Jidda said without any expression.

"Ye… yeah… no problem," the village leader stuttered before shutting the door. He came back with a note and pointed them to the library of magic. The note gave them permission to take what ever book they wanted. They both looked through the large library, everything was dusty and obviously not very used. She grabbed nearly ten books and took them back to the room. She opened up a book title, Ancient magical items and scanned through the three hundred pages.

"Staff of many wonders, Balthazars cone, Athena's robe… ch ch ch," Jidda said scanning through the book, "ring of fortune, The Celestial Light, The ring of many… Wait!… The Celestial Light… THAT'S IT!" Jidda said excitedly. Waredith stopped looking at the book he was looking at to see what she was looking at. She began to read,

"The Celestial Light:

A necklace of divine powers. It said to be a good luck charm, a battle medallion, warn by the god of war. It is said that with this necklace it gives you what you desire to be, with a great price… When the sun charm is light with a golden haze you are a warrior and the kind of warrior you wish to be, but at a price… a sacrifice of something important to you… slowly it fades away, when the moon is lit your true powers come out and you can be free of the curse. Dangerous when returned to it's guardian the Divine Light. This necklace does not come off until the time is right," Jidda read, while she read it Waredith was reading something else.

"You should read this Jidda…" he said with a look of shock on his face. He handed her the book and she read down the page looking at her face changing many different expressions.

"Oh my sweet heavens," Jidda said her mouth dropping. "We have to go, we have to warn her…"

Authors note:

I obviously don't own Lord of The rings, but I do own the new characters except the names Eldarion, Faramir I, those are actual children of characters… supposedly. I don't own Legolas, and the others etc.

THANK YOU FOR READING

Sorry for some of the problems with the story, I only have time to right it.

If you have any advice, suggestions, etc. please leave it in a comment.

Constructive criticism welcome, BUT flamers comments are not.

Thank you!


	4. seven through ten

Chapter 7: The Child Of Evil

Belaraniel sat their putting little braids in her hair as she thought about Lómebrilas. She sat in front of the mirror looking at herself. The necklace hanging down her long neck felt warm on her skin, the moon was half empty and the sun was filling up, she didn't understand why it did that. Her white skin, her pink cheeks, her medium lips, her straight plain hair… she hated how she looked, so how could Lómebrilas, the guy all girls found handsome… look at her? What DID he see in her? It didn't matter he was gone now. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Once she opened the door a bag went over her head and pulled her out of the room. She struggled as something crashed into her head knocking her unconscious.

Jidda pushed the already opened door to Belaraniel's door open. Belaraniel wasn't there. She ran down to Calicien and Ducla's room. She told them that Belaraniel was gone, and told them the secret she read, including the part about the necklace and why she was changing. And that their was only one way to stop her, to stop the necklace. The girls paced trying to figure out where she would be.

"I know where she is," the Melcher admitted.

"What?" Jidda asked looking at him with curiosity and nervousness.

"I uh, didn't meet you by accident. I was suppose to bring Belaraniel to them, I didn't know their plan, what they were going to do to her, I didn't know she was nice, I didn't know I'd meet you. They didn't say they'd come here, they must have seen me with you or something, but if you want I'll sneak in and save her, you guys don't have to come," he said quickly.

"No I'll go, Calicien you will stay with Ducla and come in to help or ride for help if anything goes wrong," Jidda said not looking Waredith in the eye anymore.

"No you should leave, go as far away it will be dangerous," Waredith said worriedly.

"I don't know what to believe from you Waredith… I never thought I'd say this but… I'm now scared of you," she said backing away from him.

"Don't say that, please… for you I'd do anything Jidda… it's me, you can trust me," he said looking into her eyes, and for the first time they weren't black like usual, but slightly blue. She seemed to get caught in them, and she knew she could trust him.

"I trust you," she said gazing into his eyes. She gave him a half smile before breaking eye contact. "Now is not the time, our friend is with those horrible creatures, we will ride to death to save her, if not leave now, are you with me?" Jidda said packing her ax.

"I've been with you," Calicien said placing her sword in scabbard and packing her bow and quiver.

"I'm not going anywhere, I finally have something to live for, and honorable to die for… real friends. I'd be proud to die by your side for one who would die for us," Ducla said packing her sword and throwing knives.

"I'll follow you anywhere," Waredith said placing his hand to his heart like he did when he was a soldier.

The group then headed down to the stables where they grabbed their horses and rode off in the direction that Waredith directed. It was a ten minute ride to the cave, nervously they climbed off their horses. All of the horses were scared except Narduril, the black stallion unicorn walked into the cave first holding his head high. They slowly walked into the caves and then they heard a familiar voice.

"I've been looking for you guys, I couldn't stop them from coming, there was so many, that I had to hide, we have to go in there, we have to get her out, if we fail now, we'll never get her out," the fairy sang quickly and frantically. They all snuck in together quietly as possible. There hanging on the wall was Belaraniel.

"Tell the fairy about what you read," Ducla said hastily.

"My name is not fairy, that doesn't make me merry, call me Tinxie, or you'll be winking," Tinxie sang softly.

"Anyway," Jidda began, "I was going through some magical books, I found a book on magical items read about how her necklace is to cause her changes, but if it is given to the Divine Light, and I have been informed she is… that it change them permanently on the second sunrise of her necklace… well this will be her second… she will be turned into the ultimate killing machine, she will then lose the one thing that means a lot and the problem is we think that will be Lómebrilas, she will probably kill him, that though is a theory. I know that doesn't sound to bad, especially when I say that there is away to end it, before it runs its fullest course, BUT the problem is that Waredith was going through the book of prophecies. It is said that The Divine Child will be reborn to a well known king and queen, a daughter out of five kids, thought to be mistaken for the Child Of Evil, both nearly the same, yet completely different, having something connected them, one must kill the other… but the Devine Child will be betrayed by one she loved against her will, she will be turned into the killing machine against her will she was foreseen to be, together the two will destroy the world, and eventually each other… but… evil itself will kill her, for the Devine Child was not built to be evil. There is also another key to the Child Of Evil, also bound to both Devine Light and Child of Evil… I can't remember what it said from there on. But I know it was important, I think Lómebrilas is the Child Of Evil, it makes sense doesn't it? Speaking of evil she said seeing Lómebrilas entering the cave. Calicien held up her bow and pointed it towards Lómebrilas, Eldarion stepped out from behind him.

"Put that down Calicien," Eldarion said nervously. A strange noise came from a ways down.

"Take Lómebrilas somewhere else," something inside him seemed to open up, strange words seemed to fill his ears and he reached for his sword.

"Lómebrilas!" Eldarion said as Lómebrilas attacked Calicien. Eldarion jumped on Lómebrilas' back. Lómebrilas threw Eldarion to the ground and held him at sword point. But there was something in Lómebrilas' eyes that didn't seem right, Eldarion seemed to be the only one to notice it. Lómebrilas walked passed them, they for some reason couldn't move, was it caused they were terrified or did he somehow keep them there. Lómebrilas woke up from his sleepwalk looking around, the red stone caught him off guard. There hanging from the ceiling above a circle with Ancient words written in it. All of a sudden the sun started to go down. Outside rows and rows of orcs, trolls, and goblins got order to start marching towards Rohan and Gondor. Once the sun started to go down they lowered Belaraniel slightly, they cut her hand and held Lómebrilas down. Her blood fell from her hand onto a picture of an eye, it spread through it making the eyes red. That was when a figure came out, carrying Belaraniel's sisters. Belaraniel woke up to see the girls, she struggled to get down to see them.

"We have our sacrifices," a large cloaked figure had, he then walked to Belaraniel and touched the necklace on her neck.

"Leave them alone, take me, kill me, sacrifice me, not them," Belaraniel begged looking at her sisters, the weird thing was that only two of them were crying.

"Oh we need you," the figure began to say.

"We?" Belaraniel asked curiously looking at the cloaked figure. He pulled his hood down, he was not ugly, but he had markings all over his face. Crirawen walked over to him and held his arm.

"Crirawen? But how could you? Betray your own family?" Belaraniel said a tear falling from her eyes.

"I always knew I didn't belong, that I belonged in a greater purpose, I was never good and pure like you were, everyone favored you, although I was the better looking one," Crirawen said nervously.

"Who are you?" Belaraniel asked as she dangled, "looked at our terrified sisters. Why are you doing this to them… to yourself? To the world?"

"Did you not hear me! Everyone loved YOU better, our mom, our sisters, our grandfather, even my own future husband!" Crirawen said looking to Lómebrilas who was being held down on his knees. "Now you guys can be together, if you make it out alive."

"Please…" Belaraniel began.

"No more pleases! It is done, I will not sacrifice our sisters, it says it needs the blood of the Divine Child's blood, funny that the Divine Childs sister happened to be her opposite The Child Of Evil? You two are the keys to my successes, you are the key to his destruction, and I am the key to yours," Crirawen said with a smile. With that she cut her wrist so that the blood poured onto the dusty floor, the blood separated filling each symbol. A gust of wind blew through the caves, for some reason Jidda, Calicien, and the others couldn't move, as if time itself was being altered, that they could hear it, but do nothing about it.

"Her sister, I always knew she was a snot," Calicien said with the best ability.

A gust of light shot out from the floor, filling Crirawen up with the light, with the ancient magic. Something was taking over Belaraniel she could feel herself lose control again, she screamed out trying to keep control but she lost it. Lómebrilas looked at her, for the first time in awhile since he had seen her, and she was being hurt again. Something filled him up as well, he shot up straight feeling something enter him, and then the red ring he had found as a child that he wore burnt up on fire. He felt himself being pushed down into a dark and cold place, where he watched what happened but it was not him. He stood up no longer able to control himself, the eclipse ended and the sun showed again. Belaraniel busted out of the rope and hit the ground breaking the earth beneath her. The gang was now released and they ran for a hiding spot. Lómebrilas and Belaraniel looked at each other with hatred searing off of their bodies for each other.

They walked out and had to be separated for the whole time she wanted to kill him, and he wanted to kill her. Their love had been replaced with hatred. Calicien cried in Eldarion's arms. Jidda sat with Waredith. They all had decided that they needed to go look through some more books. For hours each person went through each book carefully. Finally they found out what they had to do… only problem was to get enough people to help. They had to go back and get the princesses, so they would start there.

---------

The army swept through the lands sending woman and children racing off the other nations. Rohan had heard the news and had gone to Gondor to tell them of it. Then from there on they got other men from other nations. They had a large army, but they had no idea what they were up against. All the refugees fled to Gondor, and the men ran to where a bigger army waited so they could fight, fighting that large army with a small human army was suicide.

For days the horde of orc, goblins, trolls, Child Of Evil, key to the Child Of Evil, and the Devine Light traveled untouchably. Ever since the eclipse, the sun never went down, and night never came. Everyone found this odd, and knew something was up, but they were not prepared when two princesses of Gondor, and the prince of Mirkwood led the army to destroy all of mankind. Aragorn and Legolas rode to the front of the army, their mouths dropped when they watched their children sit in front of the vast army of evil creatures.

"I knew that Belaraniel was not good, I knew she was evil, even worst she brought her sister into, as the key… and your son, he followed her, he did let her destroy him. I must kill her, oh my sweet beloved Belaraniel, how ever did you become this," Aragorn said looking at his daughter sitting tall. Her eyes were circled with black, she had war paint on one side of her face. Lómebrilas' had black pain on his cheek it started from is down to the corner of his lip. They sat on monstrous beast, and their outfits, Lómebrilas had skin pants on, Belaraniel had worn cloth shorts, boots, and a small shirt. Crirawen looked the same, but she looked the most evil at the same.

The man in front of her called out to his crew. He stood beside Belaraniel and looked at her. He bowed before tell him her to throw fire balls. Fire rained from the sky, the men yelled as their clothes caught fire, the screams haunted her, but she could do nothing of it. She pulled the fire back, and she spun around threw her arm out making a large gust of wind make most of the men fall out of order, then the orcs and creatures charged. The men scrambled to get back up and tried to stop them. The battle had begun.

-------

They had gotten the princesses and had begun gathering magical creatures, such as more fairies, mermaids, pixies, sprites, elves, unicorns, and any other magical creature or being. They all headed towards a special place called, "Hunyena the crystal peak," a pool of magic. They hoped their plan would work, it would take awhile so they hoped that they would not be too late.

--------

With one hit anyone who came near Belaraniel, or Lómebrilas they would go down. They had not crossed paths yet, though they hoped they would. They wanted to get rid of the competition. Both fathers decided they would face their children. Aragorn stepped in front of Belaraniel.

"Belaraniel… think of what you are doing? What I are you doing this? All we ever did was love you," Aragorn said putting his sword down slightly. Belaraniel looked at him, she didn't move.

"I know not… who I am… where I am… all I know is to kill, to kill the key, to kill the… The Child of Evil, that is my purpose," she said realizing what her purpose was.

"The Child Of Evil?" Aragorn asked, Belaraniel turned to look at Crirawen, Crirawen did not expect this to happen, she had no idea that the real legion was The Devine Child's first obligation was to killing The Child Of Evil. Belaraniel started walking towards Crirawen. "No, you do not want to kill your sister."

"I must kill Child of Evil, that is my purpose for living," she said pulling her sword out. Inside she screamed ,"FATHER FATHER! JUST LET ME DO IT!" Aragorn lifted his sword.

"Break through it Belaraniel, I do not want to fight you," he said hoping he would not have to kill his own flesh and blood. Meanwhile Legolas and Lómebrilas were going blow for blow.

Belaraniel charged her father their swords hit each others in noise that cracked the sky like thunder. In unison their swords met, Aragorn was good, but Belaraniel had magic on her side. With a quick punch to the face and a grip of his shirt she threw him out of the way. She then heard Lómebrilas hitting Legolas. She ran at Lómebrilas and hit him hard, Lómebrilas fell to the floor.

"I must kill Child of Evil, and the key to Evil," Belaraniel said holding her sword up. Belaraniel and Lómebrilas' swords hit each other so hard that they broke. Both kings watched as their son and daughter hit one another. Belaraniel grabbed him by the shirt and punched him rapidly in the face, with a quick head-butt Belaraniel stumbled back. With a hard back hand from Lómebrilas Belaraniel went flying into the air, she hit a couple orcs knocking them to the ground. She got up and ran at him, she crashed into him flinging him into the ground. He got up and by the hair dragged her down, he punched her rapidly until she was on the ground completely. He was running to jump on her, and when he did she used her feet to kick him over her head. She then ran, sat on top of him and punched him in the face five times, he grabbed her wrist that supported her and made her fall, he flipped her over and he started punching her. Blood trickled down both their face, both were getting tired. She grabbed a sword from an Orc and he grabbed a bat from a goblin. Just as they did something weird happened.

-------

The girls stood by the pond, they all held hands. Together they said a spell, more of a prayer to the sky god. Everyone worked together hard, the pond and waterfall was beautiful, the magic radiated off of the top making them feel at peace. With a drop of Tinxie's blood, the goddess appeared. She granted them their wish, and within ten minutes, a black spot started covering up the sun sending darkness through the lands, a darkness that would only last for five minutes.

--------

Lómebrilas swung at her and missed, he did that a few times, and just as he swung and she ducked the short sword found his side. She went for another stroke before something in her made her fall to the floor, darkness had spread over the land. For a moment she had control of herself. She looked at Lómebrilas. He laid there breathing heavily, everyone looked around curiously, still fighting, but not as much. Crirawen understood what was happening, the sky goddess had been called upon, and someone was trying to meddle in her plans.

"Lómebrilas?" she asked breathing heavily, she could feel something broken inside her.

"Belaraniel?" he asked looking up quickly. He scooted towards her, they were both sprawled out on the floor. Amongst all the fighting the two sat holding each in each others eyes.

"Lómebrilas?" she said excitedly before coughing. He sat up and pulled her to him, "I tried to stop myself, I am SO sorry," she cried.

"I know, so did I… I don't understand," he said holding her tight. Aragorn and Legolas stopped fighting to look over and see the two on the ground holding each other. They both made their way towards their son and daughter. "Lómebrilas you must understand, I am going to kill Crirawen, she is the Child of Evil, I am suppose to make sure she dies, if I kill her successfully, make sure to kill me."

"I won't kill you," he said holding her tighter ignoring his wound.

"You must… Oh Lómebrilas," she cried pulling him closer.

"I won't kill you, I promise I will do what ever I can to fight it," he said stroking her hair, they could tell their time was limited.

"You won't, trust me… promise me this, that you know I love you, and promise me that you love me," she said not caring anymore.

"I promise I love you more then anything, and I will not give up, but just know that I don't want you to cry a tear for me once I die, cause there comes a time we must all say good bye, and if you are what the heavens are made of, I am not afraid to die," he said holding her tight. He stroked her hair, "but I want you to know, no matter how much we fought against it, I always knew we'd be together, even if it is for this one moment, I will never let you go in my heart Belaraniel… and if you ever get ready to sell out, reconsider."

"Lómebrilas, don't talk about death because there is something that I've longed to admit to you, living for love might mean taking chances, but it was worth taking, loving might have been a mistake, but it was worth making… because I had never been happier," she cried her father and Legolas listened to them, and knew they were themselves.

"One more request," he said seeing the sun starting to come back.

"Anything…" Belaraniel said pulling away.

"Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance, and you'll never forget me," he said grabbing the sword.

"No!" she cried out holding onto him tighter, "Don't there is another way," she cried and kissed him as she began to understand, as long as he lived he gave power to Crirawen, she would be unstoppable if he had the curse in him. So she ripped his ring off, and kissed him gently as she felt the sun on her neck. She knew it was time. "No, no! NO!" she yelled grabbing the necklace and pulling on it, "I make my own decisions! I call my shots, I will no longer do what I don't want to! I will no longer be anyone but me!" she yelled finally ripping the necklace off. She fell to the floor gasping looking at the shattered necklace in her hands. The clouds started to come out and she knew she broke the curse.

"Everyone get back!" she yelled to her fathers men. The orcs retreated towards their rulers. Crirawen knew what had happened and she lifted her hand out and threw a long stream of fire towards them. Belaraniel held her hand up stopping it, with the other hand she flicked the fire back unexpectedly at them. All the orcs, trolls, goblins, and even Crirawen was caught un expectedly in the fire. Screams came from everywhere. Most of the orc army died, the rest scattered and Crirawen retreated… burned to a horrible disfigurement.

Belaraniel walked back towards the men, they cheered at her success, even though the ground was covered in bodies of innocent people. Belaraniel walked feeling her eyes get teary everything was hazy, Lómebrilas laid on the floor. All the worst things ran through her mind. She saw no more wounds, until she saw the wound she had caused. It was bleeding badly.

"He needs help!" she screamed as she tried to stop the bleeding. Aragorn and Legolas ran to see what had happened. Aragorn grabbed a horse that had lost his or her rider. Familiar rider rode up, someone she hadn't expected. It was the Melcher. Everyone held their swords up in defense. He climbed off of Narduril and walked to Belaraniel. She ran to him and hugged him feeling awkward. "I am so happy to see you, thank you for bringing Narduril," Belaraniel said pulling the black stallion and walked towards her father. "Father take Narduril, he is the fastest horse… because he isn't a horse but a… it doesn't matter his gate is much smoother then most horses. Please father, don't let him die," she said looking to him and handing him her horse. Narduril wouldn't leave Belaraniel now that he was with her again. "Narduril, my friend you have always been by my side, but now I need you the most… ride, ride for me… to save Lómebrilas."

With the Aragorn climbed on top and some men handed the prince of Mirkwood to the king of Gondor. Aragorn rode off for the castle with Lómebrilas in front of him. The closest place was Minas Tirith his old home, the city of kings. The horse trampled the ground going faster then he had ever ridden. Finally the white city came into view. Aragorn slowed the horse down once he reached the gate. The doors swung open so that they could welcome their king. Aragorn took him to The House Of Healing, he carried the wounded prince into the room. He got a few of the miracle workers who were from Rivendell, who had come to Gondor for a life of healing. Together they saved the prince, he was an easy case, he needed mostly resting.

Belaraniel and Waredith found a horse, it took awhile before the horse would let the Melcher on, but eventually they were off towards her home town, not knowing that Lómebrilas was taken to Minas Tirith her old home. Each race and soldier headed back to their hometowns. Belaraniel, Waredith, and Legolas led Gondor and Mirkwood's warriors to Gondor. Some headed back for Minas Tirith, some for Osgiliath, and all the other tiny cities in Gondor. But most of them went back with Belaraniel. Finally the large city, came into view. It was indeed one of the largest cities in Gondor, smaller then Minas Tirith, but longer then Minas Tirith at the same time. Belaraniel rode to the castle where her mother waited with her two sisters. She jumped off of the gray and white mare and ran into Arwen's arm. Arwen had some people come out and look at Belaraniel's injuries.

"Where is father? Where is Lómebrilas?" Belaraniel asked curiously. Arwen sat there before answering her daughter.

"He hasn't returned, I was given news that he went to Minas Tirith, but you have some people here waiting to see you," Arwen began before Belaraniel grabbed the mare she had ridden home on. Minas Tirith was two hours away, she'd ride through and find Lómebrilas.

"Mother, make sure no one harms Waredith here. He is a friend not a foe, and I promised to find him a cure to turn him back into the human he was before the orcs poisoned him. I shall return," with that Belaraniel slapped the rings and rode off for Gondor. For two hours the horse carried her across the land towards Minas Tirith, it was not a long ride, but it was painful for every second she wasted Lómebrilas could be dieing, needing her, or he could be… dead. She did not know he was alright, she did not know he lived, that at that moment he was dreaming about her, that he missed her. All she knew is that he laid there, she sat on a horse riding the mare to hard, risking injury.

Finally the cities white gates came into view. She heard a soldier call to open the doors, that the princess of Gondor rode. Finally she entered the city and could hear the horses hooves hit the stone road. The horse turned sharply at her command. She rode for The House Of Healing knowing that was where he would be. She raced against the setting sun, through the cold winds, through the tears, and through the worries. Finally she pulled the reigns back and the horse slid to a stop on her hind legs. She reared into the air before Belaraniel climbed off. The moon started to appear, the moon… her favorite thing. A young girl came out and took her horse from her and took I to the stables. Aragorn saw his daughter walking into The House Of Healing. He ran after her and grabbed her arm. Belaraniel had never noticed how gray her father was. He had always had silvery hair, but never was it gray, he barely had any wrinkles and she felt sad for her father was getting older, she would not get any older looking for a long time, a gene she got from her mother. The woman elves seemed to age slower then the male elves, so her mother looked younger then both Aragorn who was mortal, and Legolas who was an elf.

"No tinuamin (No my daughter) not yet, he must rest, he is fine," Aragorn said trying to calm her.

"I need to see him! I need to!" Aragorn still wouldn't let her go no matter how much she begged, "I swear I won't wake him, just let me look at him!"

"Fine, but know that it is not you who put him there," Aragorn said releasing his daughter. She walked down the hallway past each door. Finally she saw a blonde elf resting. Tears filled her eyes. She stood in the doorway looking at him, he didn't look bad except for the bandages around his waist, one going around his arm pit and shoulder, and one around his ribs. She could feel her own body aching, and she knew she made it worst by riding so much. Her father walked behind her with some of the people who healed Lómebrilas. "Come my daughter, they will heal you. His worst injury was not the sword wound you inflicted, but the power that sucked away at his life to feed your sister with power, that is why he sleeps, that is why he was fading. His sword wound hit nothing fatal, it bled a lot but not enough to kill him. But now we must help you," Aragorn said placing his arms around his weary daughters shoulders. He never thought he would have any talk about the wounds of her lover, telling her that he had to fix her wounds… battle wounds. He never though he would have to see her fight, to have to fight her, that she would EVEN fight.

Belaraniel laid in the sun lit room sleeping. It was peaceful there, nothing but good vibes. She could feel her ribs reminded, and the weariness inside of her washed away. The residue of the evil ancient magic washed off. She felt clean, and pure again. For the moment she had even forgot she had taken some of the lives of her OWN men, that she had stabbed and tried to kill the one she loved. She only thought of when she was with Lómebrilas, they were so stubborn, yet so different. Lómebrilas she thought before climbing out of the bed. She was no longer in the filthy outfit given to her by sister, but in a normal dress. She felt like her old self, like the princess of Gondor, daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, sister of Eldarion and the princesses of Gondor, friend of Calicien, and the one loved by Lómebrilas Greenleaf.

She walked down the long white halls, it was a heavenly place, full of pictures of Gondor, Minas Tirith, sunsets and sunrises in Gondor, the wild horses of Rohan, festivals of the elves, but one picture caught Belaraniel's eyes… a picture of the Fellowship Of The Ring. Her father looked so youthful, Legolas handsome and skilled, Gimli serious, the hobbits happy, Gandalf… proud. The day that her father became king of Gondor. She smiled slightly before turning around. There standing in a patch of light stood Lómebrilas smiling at her. She stood there watching him, afraid to blink and he'd be gone. He walked to her smiling, a tear rolled down her cheek as she ran for him. He ran towards her too and took her in his arms, he spun her around squeezing her tight. When they pulled away they met with a loving kiss.

"Belaraniel," he said softly when they pulled away from their kiss. She looked up at him and stared into his deep blue eyes, "I love you."

"And I love you Lómebrilas… and I am so sorry…" she began trying to apologize for something that she didn't really do. He kissed her before she could finish it.

"It isn't your fault, and it's over now… it's over," he pulled her into another breath taking hug.

"It is, and I never lost faith, like you asked me to," she said resting her head on his chest.

"And I kept holding on, I pictured your face, and you pulled me out of the darkness, out of my prison cell. Now comes the hardest part…"

"I know…" she said biting her lip. Her father would not allow them to marry, yes he was a prince, but he would fear for them and he had already signed something saying he'd marry Crirawen, even though she no longer was apart of their family.

"What do we do?" he asked still holding her.

"I don't know…" she said swallowing nervously. What do they do? Even if her father approved it, they could not change his other proposition.

"We can run away, live in a forest some where… we can be together," he said hastily.

"No… Lómebrilas, we'd always be running, my family would hate me, we'd be a shame to everyone we ever knew, can you really see us living that life?" she asked biting her lip and pulling him closer.

"As long as I was with you…" before he could say anything else she interrupted.

"Think hard on it Lómebrilas. I'll give you a day if you decide that you can live in the shadows, to be unknown, to be hidden away, to be alone… though we'll have each other, we will be outcast, living in danger… think hard on it. I know you are alright, so now I must go, I'm going home. I'll see you there, I am sure there will be some kind of celebration, they have a celebration for everything," she said trying not to smile. He smiled holding back a laugh. He let her go and kissed her gently before walking off in his white robes and pants to pack. Belaraniel watched him walk off and tried to be strong.

Chapter 8: Duty to your people vs. duty to your heart

Finally she was ready to head back. Her father accompanied her on the trip home. As well all the wounded soldiers who were resting in The House Of Healing were traveling home with King of Gondor and princess of Gondor. When they entered the other main city of Gondor the woman and children came out to see the large group. The princess and the king rode in the front and the prince of Mirkwood rode in the back with the soldiers. Arwen, Haiweth, Kaoiwia, and Eldarion all walked out to see the crowd enter. Belaraniel jumped off her horse and ran to Eldarion, her brother swung her around in his arms. Lómebrilas began to wonder if she even loved him, if he had risked his life for nothing, if he loved her for nothing. He had never really even loved before, was it really love? He couldn't stop questioning it. Then he came up with something. What if she rejects me? he asked himself nervously. He couldn't handle a rejection, he had too much pride for that.

"Wow, I am so glad to see you, I really feel like I haven't seen you for months," Eldarion said looking at his sister while he held her arms so he could hold her still while he looked at her.

"Really? It hasn't felt that long," she laughed out loud. He nudged her and gave her a look like you brat which made her laugh harder though she couldn't stop thinking of Lómebrilas, "I'm just kidding. I've missed you so much Eldarion."

"And I you my most beloved sister, come let us not talk out in the streets of our city. Let us go inside," Eldarion said locking arms with his sister and taking her in the house. Her mother Arwen followed after them, her sisters came up as well. When they were inside she hugged her mother and her sisters. Belaraniel saw Calicien, Jidda, Waredith, and Ducla Rafter all walk down the stairs. They stood there looking at Belaraniel with a smile, she was back to normal, and the necklace was off. They all ran to her and hugged her, except Waredith, he feared if he ran with them someone would shoot him thinking he was attacking them.

"As I promised Waredith, I shall bring you back to your natural form," she said with Calicien hugging one side of her and not letting go, Jidda hugging the other side, and Ducla hugging her waist. Belaraniel smiled putting one arm around the two hugging her neck. Everyone smiled and laughed as the group sat in a large hug. Eldarion walked up his eyes locked on Calicien, his relationship was as hopeful as Lómebrilas and Belaraniel's.

The day began to end and everyone dressed for the large celebration that was being held. Her father walked into her room as she sat looking at herself in the mirror. The new dress she wore was made of crimson and gold, her hair hung long, she had never liked her straight hair so much, it was hers, and hers alone… she had control what she did with it. She decided to tie the front portion back, her father smiled.

"You look a lot like your mother, well at least in spirit, you are the closest to the way she use to be. I just want to tell you how proud I am of you," he said sitting on her bed.

"Thank you father, I thought you be ashamed," she said putting her brush down and looking towards him.

"You love him don't you?" Aragorn asked his silver hair not covering the youthful look in his eyes as he saw his daughter sitting before him, grown up, strong, sweet, and love by many.

"I do…" she said not letting herself cry.

"I wish you could be with him Belaraniel, if I had it my way I would let you be with him. I will do what ever I can to try and get you what you want," Aragorn said seeing the pain in his daughters eyes.

"My king… my lord… my father, I love him… I do, but I will not ask you to give me the impossible, I understand why it is that you had wanted to chose our marriages, what done is done it cannot be erased on your part and mine. We cannot change that I fell in love, and that you gave him away. So I will not fight my fate, but father know that all I ever did was to please you, so that you would be proud of me," she said thinking of how Ducla Rafter felt, and realizing her whole life she felt the same until recently.

"Then know that all I ever was, was proud of you. But I feared to show it, for I feared if you no longer seek my love, you would seek it from someone else. I wanted to give you a life that you deserve, never did I know that having a say in it would be what made you happy," Aragorn said standing up and hugging his daughter.

"Father, trust me when I say that this experience has changed me, for I never knew that when it said I would have to sacrifice something I loved, that I would sacrifice the safety of the one I loved, my friends and family… as well as sacrifice myself, to lose my freewill. Freewill father, without it is the worst thing ever. I will never take for granted my free will again," she said looking up at her father.

"And I will never let anyone take it from you," he said stroking his daughters silky hair.

"Do not make such promises father, promises that will be hard and nearly impossible to keep," she said looking at him with a half smile and a broken heart, "but you can promise me that you will never make me feel unloved again."

"Then my sweet Belaraniel, I shall never try to make you feel unloved, for in my heart you will always be even after my life has ended. You are a princess of Gondor, you are my flesh and blood, you are pride and joy, and you are my daughter. Now I will leave you, the celebration of your safe return has started," Aragorn kissed his daughter on her forehead, "come down when ever you are ready Belaraniel."

"I will father," she said smiling as he walked away. Belaraniel finished getting ready before leaving her room. She walked down the hallway until the staircase came into view. She knew that they would hold the celebration in the city, for it was a celebration for everyone. The stars were beautiful twinkling up in the night star, the moon watching over her, knowing her pain and guarding her on that night from any evil. She walked over to the dancing square where men and woman danced together. Calicien and Eldarion were dancing around, Jidda and Waredith were dancing alone, for no one would go near him. Lómebrilas spotted her watching the dancing without any expression. Her father had a huge speech prepared, but at the moment instead of practicing he was dancing with Arwen and a little girl who was six years old.

"Belaraniel," Lómebrilas breathed just loud enough that Belaraniel turned to see what said her name.

"Lómebrilas," she smiled happy to see his face. He smiled at her slightly, maybe she had changed her mind.

"I need to talk to you," Lómebrilas said looking to an alleyway that seemed secluded.

"What?" she asked once they were out of earshot. By the look on his face she knew he had thought about what she said, "I need to talk to you to actually."

"Really? Should I go first?" he said not sure how to react, "I decided about what you said…" he began before she interrupted him.

"There is someone out there, but it's not me… so it's only right to set you free, I have to turn away…" she began not wanting to be the one who got shot down.

"Funny, I came to tell you the same thing. I guess it's what we have to do," he said turning and walking away, he had made a full of himself, to even think he could say he would be alone for her. He left to find his father, he wanted out of there before he turned around to beg her to forgive him for even thinking about that. Legolas was dancing with Arwen as Aragorn danced with the little girl, "father… we need to leave."

"Lómebrilas what is the rush? Can't it wait until morning?" Legolas asked looking at his son.

"No, I am leaving tonight… I will meet you back in Mirkwood," Lómebrilas said leaving for the castle to pack his things. He took everything he could carry, went to the stables and rode off for Mirkwood trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing. The rest of the night Belaraniel sat at a table drinking wine, not wanting to feel the pain. Eldarion found his little sister asleep at a bench table. He lifted her into his arms have hearing the news about Lómebrilas leaving. He knew that one of them said it wouldn't work, for now his little sister reeked of wine.

-------

Belaraniel woke up feeling dizzy and sick. She walked out of her room, to the bathroom where she let the pain of the night before loose. If there was Valar, why was he letting this happen to her? She walked back to her room wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her night dress. She then remembered that Legolas and Lómebrilas and the elves were leaving. She quickly threw on a dress, ran her brush through her hair a few times, then ran down to the courtyard. Legolas stood alone with Thrédith, Lómebrilas was not there. She walked down the way. She curtsied to Thrédith, she had not talked to or seen him since the night she was told she'd marry him… SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO MARRY HIM! She had just remembered. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"My lord, where is your son?" she asked not seeing Lómebrilas coming from anywhere and his people getting ready to leave anyways.

"Princess Belaraniel, he left for Mirkwood last night, I am sorry he wasn't here to say goodbye," Legolas said looking at her sadly.

"Must you go captain Thrédith?" she said feeling like she should be polite.

"I will stay if her majesty wishes me so, and if my lord will allow me," Thrédith said with a smile.

"I think captain, that it would not be wise that you stayed," Legolas said thinking of Lómebrilas.

"But my lord, he will return, I assure that he will. I just wish he'd accompany me on a short journey to my mother home city for a day or two. I will have him back to you in a week or two, if that is what you fear," she said taking the captains arm. Legolas would tell Lómebrilas, good… she wanted him to feel what she felt, he did not even ask her to reconsider.

"That is not what I worry about m' lady," Legolas said bowing his head slightly.

"Then it is settled then, thank you my lord. My the Valar bless your trip," she bowed before leaving with Thrédith.

"Lómebrilas is going to be furious," Legolas said quietly as he got onto his white horse. Gimli had already left for Mirkwood, Legolas had asked Gimli to watch over Lómebrilas. Gimli didn't hesitate for he was angry that his daughter claimed she was in love with… at the minute a Melcher… but she claimed would be a man and then she could see his real face. He had claimed he would never speak to Jidda again, but everyone knew that he could not stay mad at his daughter for too long. Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas all talked a little about their children before Legolas parted from Gondor.

Belaraniel spent the day with the handsome young general. All of the girls stared at the handsome elf, he was not as handsome as Lómebrilas, but the woman didn't see a difference, and it didn't matter for he was almost as handsome as Lómebrilas, and he would never for a moment make Belaraniel feel unloved. He made her feel beautiful, though she could not get herself to love him, she found that he would be an ok match.

"I thought that you and Lómebrilas were an item, why as he left without you?" Thrédith said knowing that if he wished to marry Belaraniel, and to be king of his kingdom and no longer just a captain of an elven army, he'd have to be careful to not scare her away.

"He as left because… he was already assigned to my sister, he cannot marry another family member of her family, so we could not be together, because we'd have to be together, he did not fight for me, though he could not just throw his title away as easily as I could without hurting his father and kingdom, my father has a son and two other daughters, Legolas only has Lómebrilas. I would not ask of him that, but I wished he would have at least tried to convince me it would not work, I guess he did not love me after all. Though I do love him, do not get me wrong commander I was and am much fond of you, but I loved Lómebrilas and I thought he loved me. But he is gone," Belaraniel began sadly.

"I would never do such a thing to you princess… Belaraniel. You are something to be treasured, to be loved. Though you could never love me the way you love Lómebrilas, I wish that you would try… that you would give me a try. I have not changed my mind, I still think we would be a good pair, and we could be a good king and queen together, I would like to choose you to be the queen of my people to the south. A hidden away city of elves, that is if you would have me. You would be good for my people, and for me… and I believe we would be good for you, so what do you say?" he asked taking her hand in his and looking into her eyes. She bit her lip a moment and thought about it, they would make a good match… she would make a good queen, a good mother, a good wife, and she would never love again anyways… so if it was the only thing to get on with her life, then why not?

"I think that we would make a good match, I can not promise love, but I… will marry you. I cannot give you my heart, for it has been broken, I do not know if he even still has it, but I will give you a try and maybe I shall grow a new one, but I cannot make you any promises," she said swallowing as she looked at the handsome elf. His blonde hair colliding down his shoulders, his handsome facial features, and his blue eyes.

"I will not ask of your heart, but all I ask is that you do not give up on hope, anything is possible," he said kissing her hand. That day they stayed together all day. They rode back to the castle for dinner, her mother would have a fit if she missed dinner. When they walked into the hall Aragorn looked shocked to see the captain of Legolas' army still in Gondor's realms, and that Belaraniel was with them.

"Welcome captain Thrédith, your presence is a surprise, but please sit you down," Aragorn said standing up.

"It was a shock to me when Belaraniel asked me to stay, she wishes to go to Rivendell," he said sitting down beside Belaraniel.

"I see," Aragorn said his smile fading as he looked to his daughter, did Lómebrilas' early leave have to do with the handsome captains sudden stay, or was his stay planned driving Lómebrilas away. They ate all joking and laughing, they barely noticed that Crirawen wasn't there anymore, they actually liked it better sadly.

"So captain how long do you plan to stay?" Haiweth asked as she drank from her goblet.

"As long as your sister wishes me too," Thrédith said looking over to the princess smiling beside him. He never noticed that she had a beautiful smile, her perfect teeth and medium lips, not small like her sisters, but almost like her mothers.

"And how long do you wish him to stay?" Aragorn asked observing the two. Belaraniel almost choked before looking to her father. Thrédith patted her on the back to help her. She wanted to laugh and looked at her father finishing the process of swallowing her vegetables.

"Well, my lord," she said trying to be polite, they were always told to show respect to the king their father by calling him my lord or my king, but she never followed it and he never wanted her to. She cleared her throat before going on, "well… I am not sure yet. I want him to go with me to Rivendell, he has not seen it there, and I have not seen I since childhood. I would like to see my favorite uncle Elrohir, then… when we return, we will stay here, and then go to his hometown," Belaraniel said looking to him for support. He held her hand under the table and as uncomfortable as it was she held his hand back.

"My lord what she is trying to say is she has agreed to marry me," Thrédith said looking to the king.

"You will not take my daughter," the king said looking to her, he did not want to lose her yet, unless it was to someone she loved. Eldarion watched them with anger, she had betrayed him, and Lómebrilas. Eldarion got up and left the dining hall. The king watched his son, "I will not allow it."

The king had left the room, Arwen ran after him, her sisters decided to leave as well cause it felt awkward in there. It was only Thrédith and Belaraniel left in the room. He took her hand other hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I will talk to your father my love," he said looking at her, "it will be ok."

"It will be I suppose, but not I will talk to my father," she said sighing. She was caught off guard when his lips fell on hers, her lips tingled with excitement, but she still could not feel it. Yeah she had affection for him, but her love for Lómebrilas over powered it. She smiled at him weakly before getting up to find her father. She knocked on her parents door hard. Arwen answered and looked at her daughter. "Mother, I can speak with father please," Belaraniel said to Arwen. Arwen kissed her daughters forehead before leaving. King Aragorn stood on his balcony in his nice kingly attire.

"Why?" Aragorn turned around asking his daughter. Belaraniel didn't know how to answer that.

"Because father…" Belaraniel said putting her head down.

"Because? Because! Belaraniel… I thought you loved Lómebrilas?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"But he is not here is he? He left me… I will not go to Rivendell with Thrédith, I am taking my friends, and when I return I will marry… for Gondor," Belaraniel said realizing her duties to her country.

"Why though? Why him? You know you can never love him? Why not find Lómebrilas? I will take you," Aragorn said placing his hands on his daughters arms.

"Because of my duty as a woman, my duty as a princess, my duty to Gondor, this alliance will be good for the people…" Belaraniel began hurriedly.

"Nonsense… what about the duty to yourself? What about the duty to your feelings? What about the duty to your heart? There is hope still Belaraniel, if you chose to marry this captain then I will not stop you, but know that this will not solve the problems of your people, of your family," Aragorn said looking down at his daughter.

"I cannot have any duty to a heart that is not there, a cannot have duty to feelings that are confused, I cannot have duty to myself when I was born to do the duty that is good for the country and people I love. He loves me, he hasn't left me, he is here. Beside all I need is the love from friends and family, there support is all that I ask, that I need for now…" Belaraniel said looking at her father. He smiled and nodded.

"You have my love and support, you have my blessing, if this is what you wish I will not get in the way… but your brother on the other hand," Aragorn smiled thinking of all the anger bottling up inside Eldarion.

"Father I have one request…" Belaraniel said looking at her father. He smiled down at her.

"Anything at all my most beloved Belaraniel," he said letting go of her arms.

"Eldarion… he is in love with Calicien, you can change the rule about marrying those in lesser rank, father… you're the king, and they love each other, take it from some one who has suffered that kind of pain, do not part them. Let them marry, and let him still be the king… for he will make a great one. That is all I ask of you," Belaraniel asked her father looking at him seriously.

"I… thank you Belaraniel. I too understand what it feels like, I will talk to him when you leave," Aragorn said, somehow he knew that she planned to leave when the morning sun rose. She hugged her father and then ran down the stairs towards where Eldarion sat pacing.

"Eldarion," Belaraniel said as she walked down the stairs. He sat staring out a window.

"If you marry that prideful ape, I will disown you," he said seriously turning towards her, "how could you do this to Lómebrilas?"

"He left me!" she yelled, "he could have fought for me! I knew what he was going to say, and he left he walked away, when I agreed… he's gone…" she cried out finally letting loose. She fell to her knees as her knees gave away. Eldarion lifted her up.

"He left for you, he told me about what you asked him to think about, he loves you Belaraniel, he would have ran away with you," Eldarion said lifting his sister off the floor.

"It's to late Lómebrilas," she accidentally said not realizing who's name she used.

"What?" she looked at him realizing what she said.

"Eldarion… I mean it is to late Eldarion. He's gone, he could have come back. I leave for Rivendell tomorrow morning, when I come home Thrédith and I will wed, I do wish you to be in the wedding Eldarion. It is my time Eldarion, I must do my duty as a princess, I will probably never get an opportunity to start over. I know I will never love him, I can never give him my heart for someone else has broken it… but Lómebrilas told me he didn't want me when he left, when he crossed the border of Gondor and left for Mirkwood. Good night brother and may the Valar protect you until I come home," she said kissing his forehead. Eldarion's eyes watered, his sister had changed, she had lost her spirit. Her eyes no longer glowed, she had given up hope, she was beginning to fade.

Chapter 9: Fading

Belaraniel woke up feeling achy and tired. She didn't want to get out of bed but knew she must. Belaraniel knew that going to Rivendell before she was bound to a man she could not love. She slowly put her dresses on and looked into the mirror. Her skin had gotten a little whiter, and she looked as if she did not have a good night sleep. Belaraniel sighed, she then brushed her hair wishing she had curls again. She had lost her free will again, but she lost it willingly.

She slowly packed things she would need, she packed her weapons, but not her armor, she was not preparing for battle. She looked at the armor in her closet, the blood still sat upon it dried to a crimson crisp. She though back to when it was being taken off of her…

'His head turned to the door and he stopped touching her face when Calicien walked in, she pretended she hadn't seen anything. She brought over the medicines he had asked for. Together they applied the green stuff over her scratches, and over the large cut on her face so that her soft skin would not scar. He told her to go and get Eldarion, that they needed to look at her leg and pull out the arrow. Calicien left the room, he slowly began to un fasten the armor. He worried about what was under the armor, so he laid her on her bed and grabbed a dress from her closet. He returned and laid the dress on her bed, he slowly unhooked the armor. Belaraniel woke up and looked at him, she tried to role over but every part of her burned with pain.

"Don't move, you'll only make things worst. Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Now I am only taking off the armor, I need to look at your wounds," Lómebrilas said as he un fastened her breast plate. He then softly took off the bottom part of her armor. All that was left was the shoulder pads, he slowly pulled those off making her wince. He picked up her hand and kissed it softly, "forgive me if that hurt."

"It's fine," she said looking up at him and swallowing, "where is my brother?"

"He went to inform your father of the Orc's, he told me to take care of you, he is on his way up," he said helping her sit up so he could pull the soft purple dress over her head. He then took a knife and put it towards her.

"Whoa, whoa… what are you doing with that, I didn't mean to attack you in the woods," she said hastily trying to move.

"Calm down your majesty, no hard feelings, I except that you beat me. I just wonder why someone like yourself would have such skills," he said cutting the material around the neck so that it would be easier to pull out the arrow.

"I'm scared… am I going to die?" Belaraniel asked nervously as a tear formed in her eye.

"No my lady, you won't die, and don't be scared… I am here, after all I saved you," he said arrogantly. She rolled her eyes but didn't feel like arguing. Her brother entered the room looking at the two. He walked to her side and looked at her leg. It looked like it had been pulled out of joint. It didn't look that bad when she was fighting, it must have happened when she was pulled off her horse, and when she had the Orc fall on her legs, or maybe even from when they dragged her, for they dragged her by the legs.

"Look…" Eldarion said Lómebrilas. Lómebrilas didn't need to… he already knew, he had already seen it.

"I've seen it, but I am not good at that kind of thing," he said to Eldarion nervously.

"Hold her still, shield her eyes, I have to do it," Eldarion said sitting down at the bottom of the bed. Lómebrilas sat in front of Belaraniel and lifted her into his arms, her face buried in his chest. She screamed out as her brother yanked on her leg and pushed it back in, tears filled her eyes and her nails found Lómebrilas' chest. He clinched tightly cause she had a good grip, she was losing her strength and she began to slide down him, he held her tight. She sobbed silently into his arms. He told her to turn around, she slowly did with tears piercing her burning eyes. He held her there talking into her ear in elvish, his words were comforting even though she couldn't understand, "this is going to hurt, we are going to need something to stop the bleeding."

Calicien came in holding a few rags as if knowing what they were thinking. She stayed there and held Belaraniel's hand. Eldarion gripped the arrow and breathed a couple times with tears in his eyes. It wasn't fatal, unless she bled to death. His grip on the arrow was firm and he breathed heavier and heavier he started thinking, 'I cant do it, I can't…' and as if Calicien knew what he was thinking, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He then closed his eyes and pulled on it hard, it ripped through her skin as fresh blood spattered out and soaked the ripped purple dress staining it black. She screamed out in pain and tried to pull away from Lómebrilas, she squirmed and cried as the others tried to place the rags on it to stop the bleeding.

"LAY HER DOWN!" Eldarion yelled as Lómebrilas held her down. He held her hands to the bed and talked softly into her ear. He was telling her she'd be alright, and all other kinds of soothing things. She nodded to him, she slowly started to close her eyes for she was feeling tired. "Stay awake, Belaraniel, stay awake, it's almost over," Eldarion pleaded.

"I'm so tired, I can't…" she said closing her eyes as the blood dripped down her chest and past her neck.

"Belaraniel… you must stay awake… stay with me… look at me…" Lómebrilas said placing his hand on her face. She looked into his eyes and nodded yes, but she started to doze off again, "stay with me! Look into my eyes, if you go to sleep you might not wake up… your brother and friend do not want that to happen… I don't either," he said not wanting her to feel bad. She looked at him and nodded, Calicien got a needle and thread, they stitched it up quickly. Once the wound was clean and stitched up they let her sleep.'

She stopped thinking about it to notice that she had been crying. Belaraniel pulled down on the neck part of her dress to reveal small scars, and one large round scar, her finger traced over it as she looked at it through the mirror. Belaraniel grabbed her packed stuff and walked towards the stables. Her brother ran out with her mother, sisters, and father. They all said their goodbyes, told her how much the loved her and would miss her. Her friends then came out, Ducla, Jidda, Calicien, and Waredith. Calicien sat with Eldarion saying a special goodbye, the king looked at them and saw that Belaraniel wasn't lying when she said they loved each other. Thrédith walked out with a half smile, he seemed disappointed that she was leaving without him.

"I am sorry Thrédith, you must understand, this is one last journey for me… with those I have journey with, battled side by side with, fought with, and would have died for… this is a goodbye reunion for us. When I return we shall be reunited, and get married. I must take care of some unfinished business," she said pointing to Waredith.

"I understand, I shall go back to Mirkwood so I may say my own goodbyes, so goodbye until we meet again," with that he pulled her to him and kissed her. He never hugged her, that was the one thing she missed the most about Lómebrilas was his loving, strong, passionate embraces. They waved goodbye to the girls and the Melcher who rode off towards Rivendell.

-----

Belaraniel held tight to her reigns, she was beginning to feel sick. For hours they rode, and she was the first one to suggest to stop and rest. They stopped by the border of Gondor, they were heading for the mountains, where they would have to cross to get to Rivendell. They sat around in a circle while Belaraniel rested, they ate watching her. They woke her up knowing that it was time for them to get going, the sun hadn't even begun to lower. They had hours before the sun would even begin to set. Belaraniel didn't ask to stop again even though she was so tired. Belaraniel began to fall asleep on her horse… she… began to… fall… into… a dream…

"What is your problem? Why don't you just leave us alone," Lómebrilas said holding her against the tree, not knowing who she was. Belaraniel head butted him making him stumble back. Something inside her made her not notice the pain, maybe it was the adrenalin, but the prince was having a hard time keeping up with her. She hit him with the hilt of her sword making him fall to the floor, and now she was on top of him again with her sword to his throat. An arrow was planted next to them. She looked up at her brother who held the arrow.

"Who are you? Show your face or I shall be forced to place an arrow in your skull," prince Eldarion said warningly. Belaraniel got off of prince Lómebrilas and used one arm to try and pull off her helmet. Her hair fell down and sweat dripped from her face as she was breathed heavily, "Belaraniel?"

"It can't be…" before Lómebrilas could finish his sentence she interrupted him.

"It can't be what your highness? You got beat by a woman… by a princess?" she said with a smile. She had forgotten her injuries for the moment.

"I didn't get beat, you're the one that bleeds," he said angrily.

"That could be arranged, besides I first cut you before you stabbed me," Belaraniel said looking to the arrow, she never had enough time to look at it. The blood made her a little queasy when she saw it. Her brother stood their looking at her with a hurt look on his face, "brother…" ……… "Belaraniel?" with that Belaraniel jumped and the horse reared as something shot out from around her, nearly knocking the other horses and riders down.

"Belaraniel? What's the problem?" Ducla asked as her little horse stumbled to stay on his feet.

"I am sorry… I was just… I fell asleep," she said looking to Calicien, and Calicien could see in Belaraniel's eyes that a certain elf plagued her dreams. It was a bond of friendship that allowed the two to know what the other felt when it came down to it.

"Don't be sorry," Calicien said placing a hand on Belaraniel's shoulder. A warm smile from Calicien made Belaraniel feel better. The group rode down the grassy plains and towards the mountains, towards Rohan and Helmsdeep, they would have a weeks journey. They would have to ride to Nimrodel, if they wanted to they could go through Lorien, they would ride through Moria so they wouldn't have to go over the mountains. It wasn't as long as they thought though, the Shire was further away.

For days they traveled stopping for food and water, and occasional sleep. The scenery was beautiful, for they actually had time to enjoy it. Belaraniel felt a little happier when she was in Fangorn forest. Something in their seemed magical, almost spirit lifting. Belaraniel stopped at a creek to take a quick dip. They were by Nimrodel, so they decided that they would not stop to sleep until they got to Nimrodel, then they would stay in a bed, and take a bath. Finally they were on the rode again, and the city of Nimrodel came into view. The gates opened and the group swooped through. Everyone stared at the Melcher who journey with the group of girls. Is that safe for those girls? people always wondered. Belaraniel just waved at them, people recognized Belaraniel as the princess of Gondor most bowed, some nodded their heads. They came to an Inn called The silver scale they walked in and saw a man standing at a counter.

"My lady," he bowed looking at Belaraniel.

"Oh so now everyone knows who you are," Ducla said rolling her eyes.

"Hello, I would like one room please," Belaraniel said smiling, the man looked her face over, she was not as vibrant and youthful as people had told him. The great princess of Gondor, saved many, and killed many. She looked tired, pale, and frail. She still had an innocence to her, but even that seemed to be fading. Could the necklace be doing this to her? She took the necklace off before it's time, was that why she was beginning to look lifeless.

"Yes, we shall have a room ready in a little while, please come back and we'll have it ready," he bowed. Belaraniel curtsied not sure how to act. Had everyone heard of her? It didn't matter… her and her friends left to go shopping. Belaraniel walked around smiling at the shops, she had seen an armory, and went to it. Calicien and the others followed after her. The shop was full of beautiful weaponry. Swords, axes, bows, arrows, knives, and all other kinds of things she had never seen before. She looked at some small moon looking blades, they had no handle… it was odd.

"It is to throw at your enemies my lady," an old man said standing beside her. He looked at her and noticed that she was the princess. He looked down, none of this stuff was good for the princess of Gondor. He turned to her and looked at her, "but I have things that would suit you. I have a room full of the best weaponry, if you and your friends would like to take a look that is."

"Yes, of course," Belaraniel said excitedly. She looked to her friends and whistled. They looked at her and then followed. The shop owner pulled out some keys and unlocked it, the room opened to a room full of mithril weaponry. They couldn't believe their eyes, it was all beautiful.

"I have been collecting it all my life, traveling the world looking fort he best weaponry," the shop owner said looking at his stuff proudly.

"And you are selling it?" Belaraniel said looking at him then to the stuff. A bow caught her attention, her fingers ran over it, made of white wood, and silver markings… it was large unlike her last bow, it was light to the touch.

"Only to you and your companions your majesty," he said to Belaraniel. She smiled at him.

"How much for this bow?" she asked looking at him with a smile.

"It is one thousand gold pieces, but for you I will sell it to you for five hundred gold pieces, for two hundred more gold pieces I shall give you one hundred mithril tipped enchanted arrows," the shop owner said looking at one of his half-breeds.

"Done, and I also would like some of these mithril and diamond throwers," she said lifting up some of the moon shaped blades she had seen before.

"Ah yes, those are very special… not as special as the bow… but indeed, they are so strong that if thrown into a wall it will not break, and it will stay in place, one hundred gold pieces, and fifty silver pieces," he said looking at the beautiful blades, "I will also throw in some regular ones… you can use them to practice with."

"Done, anything else you want you guys?" Belaraniel asked her friends. They looked around a bit, Jidda grabbed a mithril ax the most strong and beautiful ax they had ever seen, Waredith grabbed a sword and a regular bow with regular arrows, Ducla grabbed a sword, and Calicien grabbed a bow and arrows, as well as a light weight sword. Calicien was the only one who was not good at sword fighting, but she was good at shooting arrows.

The group headed off, they did a little more shopping, spotting some good riding clothes. The girls also bought a dress, for incase they stopped off at a celebration. Belaraniel grabbed a royal blue dress, it was tight on her which she grew to like. Belaraniel and the others headed back to the Inn, the room was ready. They were taken to a room on the very top, you could see over the town and almost to Rivendell, it was beautiful! The nicest room that they had ever seen in a Inn, they all laid down and went to sleep. A knock woke Belaraniel up, the inn owner stood at the door with breakfast for the whole group. The others woke up and ate with delight, they were already starting to enjoy their little adventure.

-----

Eldarion paced in the castle uncomfortably. He worried about his sisters safety, he shouldn't have let her go alone. The two girls he loved the most in the world were alone running around Middle Earth with a Melcher, who everyday became more and more like his kind. Thrédith walked into the hallway where Eldarion sat.

"Good morning prince Eldarion," he said walking past him. Eldarion stopped and walked after Thrédith.

"Why Belaraniel? Why her? Why not one of my other sisters? Why couldn't you use them for your scheme to be king?" Eldarion said standing up for his sister.

"What are you talking about my lord?" Thrédith said turning to look at the prince in the face.

"I am talking about my sister Belaraniel, why do you have to marry her?" Eldarion said angrily.

"Because I love her…" before Thrédith could finish Eldarion finished.

"No! I love her! Lómebrilas loves her!" he yelled angrily. The captain kept his cool.

"Well I love her differently then you do…" Thrédith said with a smile.

"If you love her at all then indeed, but my love for her, a friendship brotherly sisterly love is stronger then your love for her, and Lómebrilas…" before he could finish Thrédith was the one to interrupt.

"Lómebrilas is not here my lord, I am here, I have stayed… he loves her and loved her not," Thrédith said hurriedly, he did not love Belaraniel, but he was fond of her, very fond of her… and she was convenient, so he would do what ever to keep her convenient.

"He is not here to challenge that or defend himself," Eldarion said angrily defending his friend.

"Correct, and why is that my prince? Because he left her here to rot away in misery, I will not let that happen to her, I am giving her second chance, I know she will never love me, but as long as she gives me a chance I am more then happy. Goodbye for now prince of Gondor, I head for Mirkwood, the next time I shall see you is when your sister and I marry," and with that Thrédith left behind a fuming Eldarion. He had thought up a scheme. Eldarion ran to his fathers side, Aragorn wondered at why Eldarion was not at fighting practice.

"Father, Thrédith goes to Mirwood," Eldarion said out of breath.

"Alas, I had know my son," Aragorn said standing up from his chair, he set down the scroll he had been reading and walked his son to the balcony where they could talk.

"I wish to go with him father, he is after all, to take the hand of our very own beloved princess of Gondor, father… someone should watch over him," and with the look Eldarion gave Aragorn, Aragorn knew what he was getting at. A smile crossed the king of Gondor's face, Eldarion had a plan.

"Request granted," Aragorn said with a smile, "you leave in an hour. Now pack your things, travel lightly."

"Thank you father," with that Eldarion ran to get his stuff ready. Lómebrilas and Belaraniel would be together no matter what happened. Thrédith had a look of surprise on his face when he saw the prince pull his horse beside him.

"Where do you go my lord?" Thrédith asked nervously.

"With you captain, you are the future husband of my father, I must make sure nothing happens to you," Eldarion said with a smile, a nervous look came across Thrédith's face. And together they rode for Mirkwood, Eldarion did not let them stop to rest for even a moment. Days later and finally the great elven city came into view. Thrédith nearly fell off his horse in tiredness, they only got to rest twice.

"Captain Thrédith," Legolas said walking out to meet the two men on horse back, "prince Eldarion what a unexpected pleasure, welcome."

"Hello lord Legolas," Eldarion said, Thrédith made an angry face, even the prince of another region got more welcoming then someone who lived there for a long time.

"My lord, I have come to tell you that this will be my last visit, I am returning to my home lands," Thrédith said trying to get some attention.

"Why is that Captain?" Legolas said stopping to look at Thrédith.

"It is not important, can't it wait until a more appropriate time captain, we've had a long journey," Eldarion said looking at Thrédith with a captain. A beautiful blonde she-elf came out smiling and looking at Thrédith, Eldarion looked at her in shock, she was staring at Thrédith the whole time. Thrédith knew the danger to look at any of the elven woman, with his future wife's brother near by breathing down his neck. Lómebrilas was trotting up the rode with a few soldiers behind him when he saw the captain and… Eldarion? His friend was there to visit, maybe it was about Belaraniel? He snapped the horses reigns and the horse galloped down the dirt rode passing the forests tree trunks.

"Eldarion, my old friend," Lómebrilas said climbing off his elven horse. Eldarion turned around to see his friend.

"Lómebrilas," he said walking to the elf who was climbing off of the gray and dapple stallion. They gave each other a swift hug.

"How are you?" Lómebrilas asked his old friend, a smile crossed Eldarion's face, "how is your Belaraniel?"

"She is fine," Thrédith said listening in, Lómebrilas looked to the captain.

"Good of you to finally show up captain," Lómebrilas said getting ready to walk towards the captain.

"Not now my prince of Mirkwood, I shall talk to you of my sister later, let us go…" Eldarion said leading Lómebrilas into the castle.

----

Belaraniel decided to stay another night, she wanted to do some research from the books they got from the city of Bree. For hours she read through the book. Something caught her eye, 'Belarchian Shardeyth,' the spell to request one wish from the elven god of the sky. She scanned through the spell, and noticed in fine print all of the things she would need to cast the spell. She could wish Waredith back to his original form. It was time to shop. She jumped from the bed and raced out of the room and down the flights of stairs. She scanned the stores for items she needed, all she needed was four large rubies, two candles, some salt, a piece of hair from the wisher. Easy! She started with the salt, then she got the rubies, and then the candles. It told her to go to a lake, problem was… there wasn't a lake anywhere near, the nearest lake was an hour away. Belaraniel packed her stuff, the book, and climbed onto her horse.

They raced towards the lake with excitement. She slowed her horse when she saw the sunset reflecting off of the tiny lake. It was a very tiny lake, but it was beautiful. She set two rubies on each side they were five feet apart, she then set the two candles in front of her, with her sword she cut a piece of her hair from underneath her hair. The sun finally began to set, she had to wait until the sun reached the bottom of the earth. When it was dark out she lit the candles, the light reflected off of the water and her face sat still in the water. She read the instruction and waited a few minutes before starting. She took some of the salt in her hand and through it out into the water. She then began to say the spell,

"Minhiriath, tar Luinil, re is ba, irmaamin lle kyerma (Between the rivers, beyond a star, day is dead, I desire you present)," Belaraniel said taking the piece of her hair and burning it, she then threw it into the pond. A gust of wind blew out the candle, the rubies started to glow. A figure started to come up from the water.

"What do you seek from a god princess of Gondor? That you disturb him in his never ending sleep? Is it love you wish for?" the god said glittering under the sun.

"I wish not for love my god, but I wish for help for my friend Waredith. He has been made an Melcher, and I wish as well as he that he is placed back into his former self, that any sign of his former Melcher habit, is wiped clean, that he is the human he once was without altering time," she said breathing slightly.

"That is a noble request from one who suffers, someone who is about to enter darkness, but if that is your wish, then consider it granted, bother me not again she-elf, good luck and I shall watch over you," and with that everything went black and the candles re lit. She blew them out, grabbed the rubies, climbed on her horse and walked away. She did not question or think upon his comment of being in darkness, she knew darkness was swallowing her whole, nothingness was not far away, she would not fight it, for she knew not why it was happening.

-------

"Eldarion tell me… is your sister alright?" Lómebrilas swallowed back sadness, he had longed to hold her, to touch her, to be near her, just to see her, to know she was ok, but missed him. He paused a moment but could not hold the question in, "does she miss me at all?"

"I know not if she misses you or not, she says it, her eyes speak of pain, but… maybe I should not tell you her latest plans… she has left for Rivendell when she returns…" he didn't say anything he wanted Thrédith to let it slip that he was going to marry Belaraniel, and then Lómebrilas' would handle that situation.

"What my friend? What is her plans?" Lómebrilas said hastily fear spreading across his face.

"It doesn't matter right now, but I do not think she is well. I think she is dieing I know not what of, I've heard rumors around from those who've seen her, her skin pales, her eyes darken, she looks tired… when I saw her last, I could tell that light in her that we all love so much had burnt out, she is fading my friend," Eldarion said changing the subject. He swallowed before going on, "my father told us that my mother queen Arwen had nearly died of heart break, but he said that everyone nearly fell into a sadness once the war of the ring ended, your father had sea longing, that something tragic can change a person, this last battle could have changed her, I think it was the wind that blew out her candle. Only she will know, I only hope she is strong enough to last. But I can tell you this my friend, every time I saw her, when I looked into her eyes, you were written a crossed her heart."

"We must find her, let us go to Rivendell now, let us find her. I have made a mistake, tell me there is a chance she still loves me, just a chance and I will race there and force her to marry me," Lómebrilas said hastily.

"That is too late," Thrédith said walking around the corner.

"You had the chance to tell him Eldarion, what were you waiting for? Were you not going to tell your closest friend?" Thrédith said staring at the two princes'.

"Tell me what Thrédith?" Lómebrilas asked looking to his friend. What could his friend possibly be leaving out? Thrédith walked past him with a smile.

"She does not love you, she basically told me so, you ruined any chance to be with her," and with that Thrédith disappeared before either one of the princes attacked him.

"What is he talking about Eldarion?" Lómebrilas said curiously. Eldarion knew it was the right time, but for some reason he did not want to tell Lómebrilas.

"I will tell you later, do you not hear that noise? Dinner is ready, I will announce it then, but I guarantee you won't like it," Eldarion said walking to the dining hall of the elves.

Everyone sat around the long silver table, it was much more elegant then Eldarion's dining hall, this one was white and silver, his walls were stone with red and gold drapes along the wall to keep it warm. Lómebrilas sat down waiting for his friend to join him, Eldarion and Thrédith were both missing from the table. Finally Eldarion came in and sat down, Thrédith took a couple more minutes. They all talked and laughed while Eldarion and the captain glared at each other, and Lómebrilas stared at his plate thinking of Belaraniel.

"So captain, why have you come to say goodbye? Where do you plan to go?" Legolas said smiling amongst his friends and generals of his army.

"I plan to go back to my own home, after here I head back for Gondor…" he paused a moment to look at the Mirkwood prince who poked at his ham with a fork, "where I shall marry the princess of Gondor, go home and be king," Thrédith said looking at Eldarion.

"Well congratulations," everyone said to Thrédith except Lómebrilas, Eldarion, and Legolas.

"Which princess of Gondor captain?" Legolas said no longer smiling. Thrédith stuffed his mouth with salad so he would not have to speak.

"Do not be shy captain Thrédith, you can all tell them how you are marrying my most beloved of sisters, Belaraniel," Eldarion said before looking to Lómebrilas who choked on his food and began to go into a fit of coughs. Eldarion patted his friends back trying to keep his friend from choking.

"Captain Thrédith! You…" before Legolas could finish scolding his captain Thrédith stood up.

"Excuse me my lord, thank you for ruining the night prince of Gondor, I guess I will leave sooner then I expected," Thrédith said throwing his napkin down. He then stormed off leaving a group confused from the mess, and a teary eyed blonde elf maiden. The mysterious girl from earlier got up and left through the other door. Lómebrilas got up and was followed by Eldarion.

"Thrédith!" Lómebrilas yelled after the speed walking captain. Lómebrilas' voice got louder, "Captain Thrédith!"

"What do you want my lord?" Thrédith said while stopping and turning to face the prince of Mirkwood.

Chapter 10:

Belaraniel reached the cities wall, lights lit the streets. Belaraniel slowed Narduril to a slow trot as she looked for the Inn. She heard a familiar voice from behind. She looked around for her but couldn't see her anywhere. She kept calling out for her, and finally she appeared.

"I am hear, don't you fear," the tiny voice sang, finally Belaraniel could see her.

"Where did you disappear to Tinxie? We looked everywhere," Belaraniel said happy to have some company.

"I left for awhile, I went miles, my work was done, so I was gone," she sang sadly, "but I am back, that is a fact, I missed you all, so I came home," Tinxie's tone got happier.

"I am glad to have you back," Belaraniel said smiling.

"I am glad to be back, like I said, it's a face," Tinxie buzzed resting on Belaraniel's shoulder. Together they found the inn and went inside. Everyone was already asleep except for Waredith, he looked out the window. He was no longer a Melcher.

"Waredith? Is that you?" she asked nervously incase it wasn't.

"It was me… I now feel like I've lost apart of me, I had begun to gotten use to the stairs, the screams, I had excepted my fate, that I was a Melcher with a soul…" he said looking at his reflection in the window. He was handsome, shorter then she thought he'd be but he was handsome.

"Is anything I do good enough?" she said beginning to cry. Waredith didn't realize what he said, he didn't think that he'd upset her.

"Oh Belaraniel I didn't mean it, of course things you do are good enough, you did it, you've done a lot of things but you cannot control how people feel after it. I am grateful for now I can be with Jidda and not have her feel there is no hope for her father to ever talk to her," Waredith said standing in front of her. Belaraniel got a sudden dizziness and felt like she would puke.

"You are ill," Waredith said looking at her, she was turning paler and colder to the touch. If her heart had not been beaten she would have already looked dead.

"Yes Waredith, I am," she said sitting down placing her hands to her head.

"Why do you think that I go to Rivendell? Yes to see my uncle, but to spend time with you guys, because went this trip is done I will be done, all that will be left is my body, for my spirit is broken, I am hoping that Rivendell will lighten my spirit, I was told that it could lift any bad mood with its soothing sound, the fresh breezes, and soft melodic chime to the city. I get weaker by the day and I do not tell them because they won't understand, to have gone through and seen so much, to have fought a power and lost to it…" Belaraniel said sadly.

"Nay Belaraniel, not lost to it… surrendered to it for a moment, but defeated it in the end," Waredith said going down on one knee, his dark hair shoulder length like her fathers once was, and his pleasant face looking up at her.

"I gave up, I've given up…" she said sadly.

"Not given up my friend, for your fighting it until you get to Rivendell," Waredith smiled at her, "you are stronger then you look. But you don't have to be strong anymore, because we are here to help you."

"I miss Lómebrilas," she said feeling her chin shake as tears filled her eyes. He took her into his arms.

"I know you do, I am sure he misses you," Waredith said before letting her go. She thanked him laid down and fell asleep, and he laid down next to Jidda. He thought to himself over and over again, "and I am sure my lady, that your journey has not ended, it has just begun, for you have and will save us all…"

------

"I want you to stay away from Belaraniel," Lómebrilas said angrily.

"I don't think so, you don't love her, you left and gave up on her, she has agreed to marry…" before Thrédith could finish his sentence a large fist crashed into his face. Lómebrilas stood over Thrédith, he grabbed Thrédith's green shirt lifted him up slightly and with his other hand punched Thrédith in the face over and over again. Eldarion smiled.

"I think that is enough," Eldarion said walking to him. Eldarion then looked down at the captain sprawled out on the floor, "stay away from my sister, Lómebrilas is going to be the one at the alter with her."

"I will not give her up so easily, just because you are the prince of Mirkwood doesn't mean we have to give the ones we love to you," Thrédith said blood trickling down his nose. With that Lómebrilas lifted him up and through Thrédith into the wall and punched him a couple more times.

"You don't love her, I love her, I'd die for her, and I will not give her to you. You may think she'll marry you, but she'll see you for what you really are, she will want nothing to do with you," Lómebrilas said dropping the Captain.

"I guess we will let her decide that now won't we, besides have you ever thought what was best for her, with you she can only suffer, I can give her a life where she will not live in pain," and with the that the captain pushed Lómebrilas off of him and walked off. Lómebrilas sat there for a moment, Thrédith had a point. Maybe he should let it go. Hours rolled by and Eldarion was pacing in his room, he heard a noise outside of his room, and got curious. He waited for the familiar voice and extra voice to go around the corner before following. Eldarion then opened and shut his door, he stopped at the corner to look at Thrédith and the beautiful elf maid from earlier stand by the door. "I cannot Melamin, I must marry… I do love you."

"Thrédith then don't do it, marry me… I love you and you told me yourself she could never love you," the maiden cried.

"Oh, how I wish it were you instead, but I need her… I am sorry, it must be good bye but know that you will be the only one I think about," he said kissing the maiden Eldarion's jaw dropped. He had not seen such display that should be kept in the bedroom out there in an open hall, he had her against the wall with his hand upon her waist as they rubbed together. Did he not worry about getting caught. As if Thrédith had heard his thoughts, he pulled the maiden into his room. Eldarion didn't know what to do, a voice from behind him caught him off guard and scared him.

"Whoa Eldarion, didn't mean to spook you," Lómebrilas laughed. The look of nervousness didn't leave Eldarion's face. Eldarion could barely speak, "what is the problem Mellonamin(my friend)."

"Thrédith… girl…" he said pointing to Thrédith's chambers. Lómebrilas understood then, he walked to the door and busted it open. Thrédith looked to the door where Lómebrilas stood, Thrédith had been shirtless between elf maidens legs. He tried to get off the bed but Lómebrilas' hands found the elf captains hair and brought him to the ground. The girl screamed as the prince of Mirkwood beat her secret lover. Eldarion had to pull Lómebrilas off as Legolas entered the room. He had heard the scream and came to see what it was.

"Captain Thrédith, I cannot believe all the trouble you have been causing. I had high respect for you and your people when you came to live in Mirkwood, you have shamed my house with your filthy act, the king of Gondor shall here of it, for I love his daughters like my own, and I had hoped that Belaraniel should be my daughter one day," Legolas said looking to his son, "and she will be."

-----

The group were packed and ready to leave with their new weapons. They were all glad to see Tinxie back, as well as Waredith back to his human form. They all hugged him no longer afraid he'd bite them. They now were traveling to Moria, Jidda was excited for some of her Dwarf ancestors had come here to rebuild what had been damaged. They would start a new dwarven city. Though they would not get to go into the caves, they would still ride by them. It took them four days to the through and out, finally they were close to Rivendell. The great big city came into view, it was as beautiful as she last remembered it. Her uncle ran out to great her with arms wide open, she met his with a body blow thrust into his arms.

"Oh my sweet Belaraniel," Elrohir said smiling at his favorite niece, "I have missed you."

"And I you my favorite uncle," Belaraniel laughed.

"Where is your mother? Your father? Sisters? Where is your brother Eldarion?" Elrohir asked looking at the people she traveled with.

"What am I not enough?" Belaraniel joked, Elrohir smiled and hugged her close. His long brown hair matched her mothers and grandfathers, and even hers. He was handsome for an elder elf.

"Of course you are, believe me you are MORE then enough," he joked back. She nudged him and smile.

"So," she said not knowing what to say.

"So…" he said back, he finally got a good look at her, he had talked to her hugged her, but never looked at her face. Her eyes were no longer vibrant blue but a gray sad color, her eyes were puffy, her skin paler then the moon. He placed his hand on her face, it was freezing. He stared at her and she knew, "Melamin Mani marte? (My love what happened?)"

"Amin anta est (I need to rest)," Belaraniel said looking away from her uncle.

"Fine, but we will talk about it later, I have something talk to you about," Elrohir said seriously. She sighed and followed him to a beautiful room he had prepared for her. She laid there day and night, until finally she walked out onto the balcony. She was getting weaker and thinner for she ate very little. Calicien walked into the room, they hadn't had a moment alone together like they use to.

"Belaraniel you should come down to eat, you haven't left this room," Calicien said worriedly about her friend.

"No I am not hungry," she said using the same excuse she used before so she wouldn't have to eat on the journey to Rivendell.

"Your body needs food to regenerate, no wonder why your horse riding skills were sloppy," Calicien said angrily.

"Your body tells you when you are hungry for a reason, you don't have to eat unless you need to, I am not hungry Calicien. You may leave now," Belaraniel said feeling a little stunned that she said that. She had never used her power as the princess on her friends, only on annoying servants, or her sisters.

"Yes My lady… as you wish… Crirawen," she said basically saying that she was acting like her sister who betrayed them! Before Belaraniel could defend herself Calicien had left in an angry fury. Belaraniel looked at the light green dress that was designed with beads, it was one of her mothers old dresses. She smelt and swore she could smell her mother on it, she missed her mother, and her father and brother, even her sisters. Belaraniel laid down on the large feathery bed.

"Don't say such a thing Belaraniel. You will make whomever you must marry very happy, you will be a great queen. I must admit, you are very outspoken, rebellious, and adventurous to be a queen, but never will you be a regular… boring queen, unlike your sisters. I guarantee where ever you rule… it will be the most favorite place to travel too. I am glad I came," he said looking at her as they stood in the stables. He had never noticed how exhilarating it was to not be near a normal woman. Her childishness was something hard to find, something that made the days fun. He smiled as he said, "besides, I don't think that anyone will be attacking your nation once they see the queens great skills."

"Oh brother… you say that cause you have to, you are trying so hard, I almost feel bad," she laughed before walking past him to the door.

"Belaraniel…" he said seriously. She stopped and turned to face him. He walked up to her slowly, "I mean it… and when I must go, I shall miss you," she looked at him in shock. What had he said? He was standing so close she thought she could feel him breathing, but it was probably the pounding of her heart. She was not the most beautiful girl but her personality blinded you from seeing that. Just then the doors open and Arwen walked in. She stood their looking at the two, she slowly walked out. Belaraniel looked back at him then turned to run, he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What do you want?" she said looking at him and then to the door that just closed, "my mom probably thinks…"

"I don't care what anyone thinks Belaraniel. You asked me what I wanted… and I will not lie to you. There is something about you… something that's got me thinking," he said interrupting her.

"You teased me when I was a younger, this kind of teasing hurts and will not be allowed," she said trying to pull her wrist from his large hands.

"I am not teasing… I am not kidding, I am not joking… Belaraniel listen to me," he said quickly and nervously.

"You're marrying my sister!" she said finally succeeding in freeing herself from his grasp. She ran out the door ignoring him calling out her name and running away. He ran out after her finally catching up to her.

"I don't care that I am Belaraniel!" he yelled to her, she walked faster trying to hold back tears. This was not a funny joke at all.

"I do! Now leave me alone!" she yelled before jogging off to the castle again leaving a shocked Lómebrilas standing in the grassy field.

"If only I had known then that I'd be laying here, thinking about him, missing him, yet engaged to another man," she sighed out loud. For days she laid never leaving, people brought her food and water, she drank regularly but rarely ate. With all the rest her appearance did not get better, her eyes were not puffy, but her skin still pale and cold to the touch, her eyes a lonely gray, and her body thinner then it should be. She lay there staring at the beautiful white and silver canopy of cloth above her head.

Her uncle walked in, she had been there almost a week and still she hadn't left her bed, he hadn't got to talk to her. He looked at her, and knew that her look the day he saw her was not from traveling. But another form, her heard brain willed her heart to beat, when her heart wished to not beat.

She looked at him and then he spoke, "I have seen your condition once my beloved niece, once in your mother."

------

Lómebrilas and Eldarion packed for their journey to come. They were going to find Belaraniel, for king Legolas had a plan. They packed everything they needed, weapons, food, water, and clothes. Lómebrilas grabbed something else that he did not show Eldarion. He placed the necklace she gave to him around his neck. It felt cold, almost freezing when it touched his skin, so he jumped making Eldarion look at him. Eldarion walked to him to look at the necklace.

"It is my sisters necklace," he said astonished, "I forgot you had it, it is cold, my sister is fading, this necklace represents her spirit, the one thing my grandfather loved most about her, were you wearing this when you were turned evil?"

"Yes, of course why?" Lómebrilas asked curiously.

"It is suppose to protect the wearer, that is why you are alive, you are not fading… even though you say you missed my sister, I began to wonder whether you missed her or not for you were not as ill looking as my sister, this necklace… it has protect you, my grandfather gave it to her to protect her from heartbreak," Eldarion said in aw.

"So it is my fault that she is fading?" Lómebrilas asked looking at the beautiful necklace. Eldarion nodded hesitantly, "then let us go so I can take away the pain I wish I never caused. Eldarion I would like to ask you permission to marry her."

"If she will have you then yeah," Eldarion said slightly joking about the 'if she'll have you' part, but ultimately it was up to her, "I'd be honored to be your brother Lómebrilas, it would be great to have the house of Gondor and house of Mirkwood united." With that the boys rode off towards Rivendell, it would only be a week ride, where as from Gondor it would have been a two week ride. A memory came back to his mind…

"I was hoping to speak to you before I left…" he said looking at her. She stood before him ready to listen. "When I return, I swear I'll listen to you, then you can tell me what I've been lacking. But I want you to help me hold on, tell me I have a reason to return," Lómebrilas said towering over her, "whatever it takes to make it better, I'll do whatever I can to make you see that love worth having doesn't come free, and I'll pay any price to keep you mine."

"If love is deadly, then let me die… for I've already fallen. I always dreamed of love, then it was crushed when my father said he would choose our lovers… but I've lost my heart to you, and I will surely die if I am not with you, so if either way I will die… then I'd rather die with you, then with out you. And I want to believe… in us. I will fight for love… I will fight for you," she said placing her necklace in his hand. He looked at it and then into her eyes. It was an elven necklace, the necklace of king Elrond.

"I can't take this from you," he said holding it in his hand and holding his hand out.

"You must… it will protect you, you can return it to me when you return. I give you a reason to return," with that she placed her hand on his face and kissed him. She turned to walk away before he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into a long hug.

"I will return to you, we will be together, whether we must run away, or we find another way," he said holding her tight being careful of her wounds.

"I know," she said with her arms around his neck and her head on his chest, "and when you do I will be by your side."

"I love you Belaraniel," he said burying his face in her long brown hair, "and I swear that I'll never break your heart, and I swear by the moon and the stars, I'll be back, and until death does us part, I will love you with every second my heart beats. I'll give you everything I can, and as we age and time turns its pages, my love for you will never age."

"I love you?" she said squeezing him tighter. His strong muscles pulled her tightly to them. Neither one wanted to let go, they heard the other soldiers bring their horses out.

His heart lifted as he remembered her words, they out weighed the last words he heard her say. For he believed the words he was just thinking about over the words she had last said to him. He then realized that she was in his heart no matter how far apart hey were.

------

"I don't have a condition," she said trying to get out of bed. She tried to forget the fact that she had spent the whole week in the bed crying. Not understanding where she went wrong, and why nothing she did was good enough.

"My niece you have not left this room, you have barely eaten, and you can barely walk," he said holding her arm. He was right, she felt her legs shake, why couldn't she feel better?

"I am fine," she snapped pushing him away.

"You are not fine," he said pushing his long dangling sleeves back as he tried to hold her arm. He helped her out onto the balcony.

"I want to fly Elrohir, to leap off this great balcony, feel the rush of the wind, and fall to a sudden death, to go to a place where there is no more pain, no more sadness, no more heart ache," she said sadly.

"Oh Belaraniel, have you no idea? You carry on heartache into the next life, and that is why those who are bitter and sour are born, like Crirawen," her uncle said looking at her hold onto the balcony and looking down.

"It feels like just yesterday we were together, back then I stood tall and I was so strong, with his arms around me I felt untouchable like nothing could wrong, now I cant breath, I can only see darkness, I am barely hanging on, and I cant deny or pretend I am not torn into pieces, he was the one, I thought he was the one. I told him everything, I let him and for once in my life I felt alright, and now all that is left of me is what I pretend to be for my friends, so together, but on the inside I'm dieing. I hate him, for letting me go, yet for hating him I blame myself, I see him in my head, and it kills me all the quicker, I try not to show the tears I've cried, but when I close my eyes he's in my arms and we never say goodbye, and that's the only way I've been able to go on," tears sprung into her eyes, "I'd give anything to hear his voice, to have him look at me and smile, but what I miss the most is him holding me in his arms."

"It hurts, I know… but you cannot let go, lay down and rest, may the Valar's wings protect you," Elrohir said helping her to her bed. She laid there sadly not sure what to do, a tear fell down from her eye.

-----

Lómebrilas felt something drip onto his hand. He looked down and at the tiny drop. He asked Eldarion if it was raining, Eldarion looked to the sky and said he felt nothing. Another drip fell on his hand, this time he lifted it to his tongue, it was slightly salty. He checked his eyes to see if he had been crying, he then looked at the necklace, was it crying?

"Eldarion… is the necklace crying?" Lómebrilas asked nervously.

"I don't think so," he said turning his horse around. He looked at the necklace, it wasn't leaving… he placed his finger under it and tasted the drop, slightly salty… it was a tear.

"My sister, she is crying…" Eldarion said pausing for a moment, "I never thought that it could be possible, the more closer we get the most of what ever she feels reflect through the necklace.

"Well let us hurry, before it is too late," Lómebrilas said slapping the reigns and preparing himself for the horses burst of speed.

-----

Her friends sat outside waiting for her uncle to come out. He told them that she was not ok, she needed more rest, and they needed to feed her, but ultimately it was her choice for her to get better. She was trying to hard to hold on. Another memory flooded back into Belaraniel's mind…

"I will return to you, we will be together, whether we must run away, or we find another way," he said holding her tight being careful of her wounds.

"I know," she said with her arms around his neck and her head on his chest, "and when you do I will be by your side."

"I love you Belaraniel," he said burying his face in her long brown hair, "and I swear that I'll never break your heart, and I swear by the moon and the stars, I'll be back, and until death does us part, I will love you with every second my heart beats. I'll give you everything I can, and as we age and time turns its pages, my love for you will never age."

"I love you?" she said squeezing him tighter. His strong muscles pulled her tightly to them. Neither one wanted to let go, they heard the other soldiers bring their horses out. They slowly let go and with one more quick kiss he rode off to meet with the soldiers. Belaraniel sat their trying to hold the tears in, both happy and sad. Her brother rode past her and said goodbye. She waved bye to him. She ran up the castle stairs and around to a spot where she could look over the six thousand men, elf's, and dwarf's lines up. She collided into the side of the wall so she could see Lómebrilas and her brother. Both boys looked back at her and waved gloomily.

She let another tear loose. A elf maiden stopped in bring food and drink. Belaraniel knew that her uncle would torture her with another lecture if she did not eat all of the meal, though her body protested, she ate it down quickly. Then… the rest was silence. When she woke up she only woke for a minute, another brown haired elf maiden was placing a dress on her. The green yellow dress was threaded with silk thread, it was soft, the arms were the same until the middle part of the top of her arm, there a soft flexible band of silver and gold connected the sleeve to a long flowing white piece of silk and cotton that fitted around her arm like a tube and fanned out so you could barely see her arm. She fell asleep again after she ate a little more. She did not wake up so easily again.

"Belaraniel?" a familiar voice asked, it seemed to echo softly. As if it was calling her through the dark, "Belaraniel?"

"Hmmm?" she managed to mutter feeling as if she moved she would crumbled into bits of bones.

"She is cold, get her a warm cloth," the mans voice said hastily.

"Lómebrilas?" she asked not moving, you could barely hear her words.

"No, it's not," Waredith said waiting for the warm cloth, "he's not here yet."

"He's coming?" she asked trying to move slightly. Waredith smiled, they needed something to pull her back. "so you need to help us help you."

"Where is he? I'm sorry, tell him I am sorry…" she began before he was interrupted.

"Tell him yourself Belaraniel," Waredith said, Lómebrilas walked to her side and looked down at her nervously.

"Oh Belaraniel," he said touching her face, she was so pale, so thin, she didn't look like the girl he knew, but she was still the maiden girl he loved.

"Lómebrilas?" she asked twitching hand trying to touch him, he placed his hand on her hand.

"I am here, do not worry melamin, I am sorry I am late," Lómebrilas said watching Eldarion stand beside him. Eldarion fell to his knee almost in a hopeless effort to save his sister. "Do no give up, she is not lost to us yet."

"I am sorry Lómebrilas, I did not mean what I said, I am not strong enough…" she said swallowing the best she could.

"You are strong, are you not the maiden I fell in love with? The girl I risked my life for? The woman I pledged to return to? The one who said she'd stay by my side and fight for love?" he asked nervously.

"I am lost… all I see is darkness, know that I did not lie when I said that if love kills me, then it is worth to have loved you. Never for a moment did I not love you," she said searching for his voice, he tried to hold back tears and said nothing. "Is anyone there?"

"I am here," he said hastily not wanting to lose any time with her, "if you love me then fight to be with me. I know I didn't fight for you, but I am here now, I fight for you now, I promise to never let you go."

"Lómebrilas, I am fading… my time is done, promise me that you will not forget me, but you will not allow yourself to be weak as I did, love again… never lose hope," she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Stay with me!" Lómebrilas yelled wiping her tear away. Eldarion took her other hand.

"Belaraniel, it is Eldarion… please stay, you must stay," Eldarion pleaded. He held his baby sisters hand, and though it was as cold as death he held it to his lips to warm her skin.

"Eldarion… I… do not… want to go," she said trying to hold on, "tell ada and mother I am sorry and I love them, and… I… Eldarion… Lómebrilas… tell my friends I love them… and I love you guys…" Belaraniel said her hand slipping from Eldarion's. He watched it hit the bed in slow motion before understanding she was gone. Her pain was gone. She had died with the ones she loved, she was not alone on her trip. Tears filled the room, Lómebrilas slumped to the floor in disbelief. The necklace' had gone colder, he could feel it threw his shirt. He took the necklace off and placed it around her neck, she was gone. Waredith held Jidda in his arms, Ducla hugged Belaraniel's uncle, and Calicien clung to Eldarion's neck crying. Eldarion sat there in shock.

"I have a remembrance of yours, I've longed to deliver… I pray you Belaraniel, receive it and take it with you on your trip to the heavens, he leaned over and kissed her lips gently. When he came up from the kiss a tear fell down and touched the skin of her chest, another followed it nearly missing the necklace. It seeped through and Belaraniel's heart started beating. She took a deep breath and looked around. Her eyes were wide opened, turning from gray to blue, her skin still pale but pink came to her cheeks, and her eyes rested on Lómebrilas.

"Lómebrilas?" she asked looking at him wide eyed afraid to close them, that she might be placed back into darkness.

"Yes," he said smiling grabbing her hand and placing his other hand on her head.

"I heard your voice in the dark, you pulled me back… and when I died, I felt your kiss… and something in me sparked," she swallowed looking around the room, "Lómebrilas?" she said sitting up, the moment she moved his arm widened and caught her. He laughed as he held her in his arms. Everyone smiled through red teary eyes, she hadn't died, nearly fell into a sleep, where only her true love could wake her.

"I will never let you go, I love you Belaraniel," he said hugging her close while sitting on the bed beside her.

"I know," she said smiling blinking back tears.

"How?" he asked not releasing her.

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there is a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, and the touch of your hand says you'll catch me when ever I fall, and I've noticed you say it best with a kiss, so when you say nothing at all, and I can tell by the way you hold me, the way you hold me says you'll never let me go… literally," she laughed along with everyone else.

"It is good to see you got you sense of humor back," Eldarion said with a smile. "The last joke you made was telling me you were actually going to marry Thrédith."

"Oh no," she said looking at Lómebrilas.

"I know… but do not worry melamin, you do not have to marry him. He was caught in a certain act with a blonde elf maiden who he claimed to love," Lómebrilas said smiling as he laid her down to rest. "Even if he hadn't do you honestly think that now we are together again that I'd let you marry anyone but me? Do you think I would have allowed you to marry him at all, I would have crashed the wedding before they even started."

"Oh Lómebrilas," she smiled kissing him, something she longed to do. His hand found her back, and the other her neck. He then stopped kissing her and pulled her into a hug. Calicien hugged Eldarion close to her.

"I never did get to answer you…" Lómebrilas said loud enough for everyone to here. She got a nervous look on her face, "I would live in the shadows, I would live in hiding, I would run forever, I would let everyone hate me, I'd even live in the gutters, as long as I was with you, even if it was just to know you loved me. That night, that was what I was going to say. That without you, my heart could not go on, if it weren't for your necklace to protect me, for I wore it everyday to feel closer to you, I would have died from heartache. But now you are safer in my arms, and together our hearts will go on and on."

"I think we will give you some time alone, we will prepare for the journey home," Eldarion said standing up and taking everyone out of the room.

Authors note: Disclaimer… I do not own any part of the lord of the rings… ;( sadly…

I know that was probably not as sad as I could have made it, I probably should have tried a little harder to make it sad but it's SO late. I hope you enjoyed… stay in tune and find out the secret question that the prince of Mirkwood has for that lucky princess of Gondor, as well another surprise. Also now that Lomebrilas and Belaraniel are together everything is should be great… well I don't know, it might be a little hard to find away for two who've already agreed to marry to marry one another. See how they get through it, and the return of Crirawen, any Ideas please let me know. I know gramar is probably bad, I am trying to get as much as out before summer starts… for then I won't be ableto start putting more out for awhile.


	5. 11 through 12

Chapter 11: The umpire's trial

"So… did you miss me at all?" Belaraniel asked as she turned her head slowly to face Lómebrilas'. He smiled at her as he held her hand.

"I missed you a little I guess you could say, a little too much, a little too often, a little more each day," he kissed her forehead and then was silent as she slept. He finally felt at home, that was the reason she had fallen into darkness, and he lived day to day wishing he had fallen into darkness, he wore her pendant, her grandfather knew it would protect her from the pain her mother witnessed.

He stroked the pendant that sprawled over Belaraniel's smooth skin, he didn't pay attention to the fact that her once pale skin was regaining it's former peachy color. His finger gracefully analyzed the silvery necklace. He looked to her eyes, the long curled lashes that sat resting upon her closed eye lids, he looked to her cute little nose, her rosy cheeks, her puckered lips almost like her mothers, she was still scrawny from the lack of food, but she was as beautiful to him as ever… she was alive. She was in his reach, within his grasp, and he believed he would never let it be any other way… ever again.

Lómebrilas fell asleep on the bed before, he was very tiered from his journey to Rivendell, but did not want to leave her sight. When he woke up Belaraniel was gone, he looked around fearing that she had not really been saved, but she had died. He got up and searched the room, he saw her standing on the balcony. Belaraniel sat there holding a shall around her arms and staring at the beautiful city. The wind caught her hair, her dress, and her shall, making them dance in the air. He placed his arms around her thankful she was really alive.

"You frightened me," he said softly his chin resting upon her shoulder.

"You frightened me," she said still staring out at the rising sun. He let her go slightly and gave her a quizzical look. She smiled slightly before looking off again, "I feared that you'd love, and would never return, that you did not love me anymore, and that while I was thinking of you, you were in the arms of one of your beautiful elf maidens."

"No," he said turning her to face him, "I thought our love was stronger then this… our bond was stronger then this. Then again I was frightened when I heard you were to marry captain Thrédith, then when I heard you were dieing, when you did die, and when I woke up this morning I feared you had not survived but I dreamt it. I love you and every moment I was apart from you, I wished and longed for the great darkness, the never ending sleep…" before he could finish she pulled away and walked to the side and leaned against it in thought.

"Do not say such things," she said as she looked over the edge.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked looking at her a little upset.

"Do what?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Pull away from me? When I tell you of my feelings, when I give to you my heart, and spill every ounce of me out to you… you pull away, you go silent… do you not love me?"

"Of course I love you…" she said biting her lip nervously before Lómebrilas cut her off.

"Then what Belaraniel? What? Do you doubt me? Is that it?" he asked walking towards her.

"That's not it…" she said putting her head down so she would not have to have eye contact. He walked a few steps before she turned around to look out towards the forest behind the city.

"Then what?" he said stopping when he was behind her. He stood there, just stood there… waiting… for her.

"I don't know," she said feeling tears come down her face. She was getting what she wanted, why was she acting like it didn't matter? Could it be because… it didn't matter. Or because to her it did matter.

"You do to know," he said grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to face him, "if you love me then pray speak to me, if not then tell me to go. Tell me you were dieing because you are terminally ill…" he said trying to touch her face but hesitating to do it.

"I love you Lómebrilas," she managed to say.

"Then why Belaraniel? Why… torture me like this?" he said looking away from her and loosening his grip on her shoulders until her shoulders were free of his grip.

"I love you," she said looking at the ground and crying.

"Do you?" he asked feeling tears come to his eyes.

"Yes," she cried.

"then say it again," he said feeling his body shake. How could one person do this to him, break him down like this, bring him into pain, when league's of enemies could not.

"I love you Lómebrilas," she cried looking up into his.

"Again…" he said feeling his lip shake as he held the tears in.

"I love you…" she said starting to look down.

"Say it again," he said looking into her teary eyes.

"I love you, I love you… I love you, I love you, I love y…" before she could finish he grabbed her face and kissed her. Her hand met his face as she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Then why do you shy away from my touch?" he asked while his lips were close to hers.

"I fear the power it has over me," she said not moving her face. He gave her a quick kiss before saying anything again.

"Why do you fear it… instead of embrace it? A power many wish they could bow down to… and you turn away from it in fear… why melamin (why my love)," he asked scared of her answer.

"Because I fear anything that I must surrender myself to, I fear finding that I could fall more in love with you, and something separating us… and I had agreed to marry Thrédith, I would bring shame upon the royal family of Gondor, on my family… if I were to back out of it. That is why my heart did not fight to survive, Lómebrilas… I cannot embrace a love that I cannot claim," she said looking down though his face was still next to hers, and she was sure he could feel the pounding from her heart upon his chest.

"Let me tell you something… the first time I looked into your eyes I knew, that I would do anything for you. The first time you touched my face, I felt what I had never felt with anyone else, and I want so badly to give to you what you have given me, and I want to witness all of your dreams. I want to be more then just your man. I want to be the hand that lifts your veil, the moon that moves your tides. Be the sun coming up in your eyes, the spark that lights you up, all that you've dreamed of, and more… SO much more… I want to be your everything. When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see, and when it gets dark you can hold onto me. I cherish your words, and I'll finish your words. Because your everything to me.

No one can break that, no one can take that away. Because you've got it all, all of my heart, all of my hopes, all of my dreams, all of me. I want you to know that you are the perfect girl, and you've got everything that has ever made up my wildest dreams… we are lucky to have found what we've found… all of my life I spent hoping, I could give someone I could give it all, and all along, you've had it all. I thought loving some one like this, only exists in my dreams and I had given up, and then I saw your face again, and then every minute became precious, life seemed worth living, everything had a purpose, granted you were not the most beautiful…" he paused as she gave him a look, "beautifully graceful at following orders," he said trying to switch it, "point is, all of my heart, soul, and wishes, my love, my hugs, my kisses, every sweet memory I could recall, you had it all in an instant. You were and worth all the pain, and so… I will not let some scum with a plan ruin our plans… besides he was caught in bed with another elf like I side, my father will not allow your father to let you go through with it."

"Well they cannot be the one to decide my fate, only the high adjudicators can decide this kind of case, and they do not believe that we should be able to get out of these kind of messes, the messes we put ourselves into," Belaraniel said softly as his hand stroked her face. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his hand.

"But your father is the king…" Lómebrilas began before Belaraniel interrupted him.

"Yes my father is the king, but they are a step above the king, they decide the fate of the royal people, let's say they speak amongst the people, they are the elders of the people, they have authority," Belaraniel said sadly.

"Then let us live in Mirkwood," he said seriously kissing her forehead.

"It is not that simple, I am not of Mirkwood, I am of Gondor, they have control of me, they decide my fate. Our only chance is to rush to Gondor and speak to the adjudicators. But we must leave now, the sooner we know the better," she said kissing him before leaving to pack.

When she was done packing she thanked her uncle. They had a going away feast and she could not help but scarf it up. Everyone did not blame her for eating three times her usual helping. They packed a lot of good food, and then were off. They promised to visit, and Eldarion revealed to them of the plans of his and Calicien's marriage, his father granted him permission to marry the Gondor captains daughter Calicien, even though she was not royal. The gang all then rode off, the girls chit chatted, while the boys talked of a plan to get the court to let them Belaraniel and Lómebrilas be together, and came up with a back plan. Days went by, and then a week and a half, and the two weeks, until they were finally near Gondor. They all looked excited as they entered the great country, for another day they'd travel past Minas Tirith until they got to Belaraniel's newest city.

The gates of the city opened up and let the large company through. It started out two different parties, and joined into one large one. Aragorn had not been informed of the group traveling home, but Arwen had and was running out to meet them, for she had been informed from the minute the horse's' hooves hit the great stone roads. Belaraniel jumped off of Narduril and ran into his mothers opened arms. Arwen cried as she hugged her daughter tight, for nearly a month they had all been gone. Eldarion walked up and waited his turn, she hugged him tightly. She gave the others a warm hug as well, they had become family in less then a year, but her longest hug went to Lómebrilas. She knew he had saved her daughter, for Belaraniel looked much better then when she had left.

"Come let us dine and talk of your journey so we can await for the king," Arwen said putting her arm out and leading the way. They sat and told her of each one of their journey. Lómebrilas' journey home and his discovery of the marriage between captain Thrédith and Belaraniel, and the secret of the necklace Belaraniel gave to him. The others told of their journey amongst their friends, and then Belaraniel told of her journey into deaths house, and the un-wake able darkness she fell into. Arwen told her of the same darkness that swept across Arwen, the hopelessness, the aloneness, the longing… Aragorn walked into the room anxiously. He turned to look for his children. He ran to Belaraniel and hugged her tight. He then hugged his son. They told him the same story they told Arwen.

"Well, this my daughter is the reason I kept you away from boys…" he chuckled.

"This was serious my lord, this is serious… Aragorn," Arwen said looking at him.

"It is in the past my love, she is better now," Aragorn said lifting his glass of wine towards his daughter and Lómebrilas who sat side by side.

"It is not in the past, dieing of heartbreak is common amongst my people, it does not go away, it is not curable, very few only get it once. I guarantee you this Aragorn, when you die I will die not to long after. When they are forced to separate, or the day he stops loving her comes, she will almost guaranteed die," Arwen said standing up.

"Arwen, my love… I pray you sit down, I did not mean to tread upon such matters without any thought. Forgive me, I do not wish to distress you. We shall go and see the umpire or adjudicator's as you would know it Belaraniel… first thing in the morning. Now let us go and rest, we had a hard day ahead of us," Aragorn said sipping his wine and heading to his quarters. Arwen nodded to her children and friends before leaving to follow her husband to their room. Lómebrilas walked Belaraniel back to her room. She smiled at him, and then quickly gave him a kiss.

"Do not go, sleep in here tonight," she said looking up at her. He did as she asked, and they fell asleep a few minutes after laying in each others arms, hey swore when they woke up it was the best sleep they ever got. Belaraniel got dressed quickly before Lómebrilas woke up. When she sat down he was looking at her. "How long have you been awake?"

"a little while now why?" he asked smiling at him.

"You you little sneak," she said punching him in the arm, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, he then grabbed her by the wait and pulled her to him, he gave her a quick kiss. She smiled then made a serious face, "hurry now, we have to go, are you even ready?"

"How can I be ready melamin… if I've been watching you get ready?" he said with a sneaky smile, she hit him again before getting up. She passed him his shirt, she didn't even realize he had taken off his shirt while they slept, if someone had walked in while they were laying there, him with his shirt off they would have gotten the wrong idea.

"You little… get ready before I willingly marry Thrédith," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Fine, if that is what you will do…" he said slowly getting up his blond hair fell behind his shoulder. He slowly crept up and she knew what he was going to do. She ran around her bed as it was nearly in the middle of her room. He chased her around as she screamed and laughed. He finally caught her and lifted her into the air in a big hug, he then put her back down and tickled her. The touch of his bare skin felt so good to her, as he stopped and softly kissed her. Eldarion opened the door.

"Whoa, whoa, couldn't you two have done that last night?" he laughed out loud, "get ready quickly, we are heading for the umpire."

"Ok," Lómebrilas said with his strong muscular arms wrapped around Belaraniel. She blushed as her brother smiled at them before leaving.

"Wait we aren't doing…" she said but he left before she could even finish, "that."

"I love you no matter what happens," he said kissing her gently. She could feel the warmth of his flesh against her arms, and the open part of her chest.

"I love you no matter what happens either," she said looking up at him, he smiled at her and kissed her lips one last time before grabbing his shirt and walking out of the room. Lómebrilas saw Aragorn as he walked out of Belaraniel's room. Lómebrilas put his shirt on and smiled at the king before entering his own room. Aragorn had a look of pure shock on frozen upon his face. He then looked to Belaraniel's room, Belaraniel walked out and closed her door, she smiled at her father. "Good morning father."

"Yes… right," he said not sure what to say to her, not sure of what happened. He stood there while Belaraniel walked down the hall, to the staircase, and then to the dinning hall where breakfast was being served. Lómebrilas walked out in a fresh pair of clothes. "Lómebrilas… I have a uh, question…" he asked scratching his short beard.

"Yes my lord," he said respecting the king of Gondor.

"I uh," he said not sure how to ask Lómebrilas such a question. He finally got the courage and the rage when he realized what it was he wanted to ask, when he remembered what he saw. "Did you disgrace my daughters body?"

"What?" Lómebrilas asked kind of confused. He tried to think of why he'd thought such a thing. Then he remembered… he left her room without a shirt, "oh my lord!" he said with laughter, "I merely slept in there with no shirt on, nothing happened at all."

"Good, she must wait until she is married, to do such an act would disgrace her, to bring shame upon her, to dishonor the Valar, he would turn away from her, he would not bless her anymore. Her necklace of the elves would fade and bring no shelter to her," Aragorn said nervously thinking of his daughters future… and her luck so far.

"Do not worry my most honored king, I did not even think of it in my mind, I did not plan to touch her in anyway that I am not allowed until we marry," Lómebrilas said bowing slightly to show respect.

"So you wish to marry her? Good, you have turned into a fine young man, any less and I would have told her to never talk to you again, then again if it was any other man, he would not have believed that Belaraniel was not the bad one. You two are a match, like my most beloved Arwen and I," Aragorn said shaking Lómebrilas' hand.

"Yes, I do believe we are a match, a perfect match, I think she's put me under a spell," Lómebrilas said smiling as he spaced off slightly.

"No, it's her love… it's the love of those darn decedents of Elrond, though Elrond it not a very loving person on the outside, he loved Arwen with a fierce passion, as he did his sons, and his wife Celebrian. Celebrian was a very loving natured person, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, she too had a power to bewitch someone into falling in love with them, Arwen was the same, then now my Belaraniel, when she was born I could not put her down, for a year I did not let her out of my site, then she grew wild like the might thorn bushes, then she blossomed into the apple blossoms then sat upon the wild thorns, making each cut, scrape, fight, and argument worth it," Aragorn said smiling thinking about his little girl.

"Yes, but she is more then just a apple blossom, she is the stars, the moon, the sun, the soil, and the water that has made this regular weed grow into a strong and vibrant tree. She is the world, and every beautiful flower in it. Her love just does something to me, it sends a shock through me and I can't get enough of it, her love… is just… wow, I've never been loved so much by any, and never have loved this much for anyone… and I can't keep it in, everyday I want to tell her what it is that just won't let me go, and I'd hate to lose another minute with her," Lómebrilas said looking at the floor with a smile.

"You wear the smile of love prince of Mirkwood, so come let us meet my daughter. He have a meeting to attend Lómebrilas Greenleaf of Mirkwood," Aragorn said before turning and meeting the others down stairs. They all rode in the carriage down into the town, Belaraniel waved to all the children and woman who came out to see the princess and her foreign lover. Finally the great ebony building came into view and the carriage stopped. King Aragorn exited the carriage followed by the queen, Belaraniel, Lómebrilas, Eldarion, Calicien, Jidda, Waredith, and Ducla Rafter. Everyone stared in amazement that the carriage could fit so many people. They entered the building nervous but trying to not show it. They stopped in front of the large circle of old men.

"Princess Belaraniel and Prince Lómebrilas please step this way, your majesty, my queen, prince Eldarion, and the rest of you please sit over there and watch. They all looked at each other before parting.

"You've come to us to day to ask?" a man who was balding only on the top of his head said putting his hands together.

"We've come to ask permission for us to be together," prince Lómebrilas asked nervously.

"Well we cannot say whether or not you two may marry, that is up to your parents, was there a reason you ask this? Or was that the only question?" a different guy squeaked in a bit of a high voice.

"Yes, kind sirs of the court, there is a reason we must ask you this," she said never feeling so helpless in her life.

"Well then pray you, speak girl," another one of the men said impatiently, "we haven't all day."

"Yes, I can see that…" Belaraniel said trying to hold her tongue, no one should have the right to talk to her like that… no one. She stopped Lómebrilas who was about to jump all over the guys case.

"Then get on with it," the man who spoke before said sighing.

"Well Lómebrilas…" she began before a loud bang on the table helped her catch her error, "I mean… The prince of Mirkwood, had been betrothed to my sister princess Crirawen…" a chubby bald man tried to interrupt her but she would not be interrupted, "BUT she has chose the evil side and is not longer with us."

"Then why do you bring this matter to us? Obviously he is no longer betrothed," the chubby man said snottily.

"Well I promised to marry the future king of… I don't even know where, he was the general of Lord Legolas' army, Lómebrilas' army… but he was caught in bed with another woman," Belaraniel said feeling the chances were getting better and better.

"In bed with another woman? Well my lady, you made the choice to marry him… you cannot go back upon it, this is a different matter, we cannot allow shame to fall upon our great city because you made the promise to the wrong man," the chubby man said aggressively.

"She was under the spell of heartbreak, she feared to be alone!" Lómebrilas said hastily, "she did not…" before he could finish the bald man interrupted him.

"Speak when you are spoken to prince of Mirkwood," the bald man said.

"I am the future king I speak when I choose to speak, and I will not allow you or anyone to tell me I cannot be with the woman I love, and the woman who loves me back!" Lómebrilas yelled angrily.

"We can tell you what we want and when we want, that is our answer, she will marry the captain!" the chubby man said standing up.

"You don't understand! She nearly died from heartbreak, because we were not together, and I, I pretend to be ok that we were apart, and I was dieing inside, and nobody but me knew it. Like a actor I put on a show, the pain was constantly reliving and I was crying inside, and I asked myself why didn't I say what I needed to say, why did I let my angel get away, my world was tumbling around me, I could see it clearly, but she wasn't around, the nights were lonely and the days sad, I kept think about the love we had, and I was missing her and nobody knew it but me. How blue could I get… you could ask my heart, like a jigsaw puzzle it was torn apart, a million years from now I'll be loving her still. You cannot separate us," Lómebrilas said looking at Belaraniel.

"That is enough! You guys made your beds, now you will sleep in them! If you guys are seen anywhere near each other you will be taken to jail, now leave!" the chubby man said standing up and pointing out towards the door. The group walked out followed by shocked people, there was crowds outside, they all booed at the umpires decision to not let them be together. Lómebrilas stormed off leaving a crushed Belaraniel behind. It would be easy now to escape, to leave behind Lómebrilas so they could move on with their lives the right way. But something in her wouldn't let her, she knew life was to precious and short to live by the rules, she would go to him anyways, she knew he was testing her. She ran after him and grabbed his arm and turned him around. She leaped into his arms and hugged him.

"Belaraniel… you heard what…" before he could finish Belaraniel interrupted.

"Do not say it, you asked me why I pull away, and I told you why, I fear the power it has over me, but I cannot fight it, I will not try to any longer, you never follow the rules, and I never use to, so why not now. Let us be together until I must go, until they send me away," Belaraniel said with her head on his chest.

"That was all I wanted to hear," he said pulling her closer to him and kissing her. They stood that way for awhile not minding the onlookers, the villagers who marveled at their passion and love, the love they were forbidden to have without danger. They finally headed towards the castle and settled in. They all gloomily talked of the final word from the umpire.

Authors note: Disclaimer: I obviously do not own lord of the rings, if so my spelling and grammar would probably be better. When summer is over I will re read it all and then place it back up.

But thank you to those who have put up with it anyhow, and I am sorry all the chapters are thrown together in one large pile, but I didn't have time to do it any other way. I will try to fix it soon, at least in shorter large piles, hee hee. Thanks again!

Any questions, comments, or suggestions then leave a comment! Thanks!

Chapter 12: The sign and the plan

Belaraniel was walking through town with Calicien looking at wedding stuff for Eldarion and Calicien's wedding. Belaraniel offered to pay for someone to plan it for them, but Calicien wanted to do it herself, her way. They looked at beautiful gold, silver, and crystal goblets, they looked at beautiful dinnerware, they ordered beautiful flowers to be delivered to the palace in two months, the month of the wedding, they hired some performers, and they hired a couple of gown makers, that way the ones who worked in the palace would not be over whelmed with all the beautiful gowns and outfits that needed to be made.

Something caught Belaraniel's eye and she walked to it. It was a picture of her and then a picture of Lómebrilas. She quietly read it to herself. Her mouth dropped as she thought about it. Did they really go that far to keep them apart? Calicien walked over to Belaraniel and read the sign out loud.

"Ten gold pieces to anyone who spots the princess of Gondor, and the prince of Mirkwood together, the royal officers have already been informed of the new rule, and you may tell them and they will give the reward.

Sincerely,

The Umpire " Calicien's mouth dropped like Belaraniel's did.

"Can you believe that?" Belaraniel said angrily, she felt like her legs would collapse soon. She braced herself on a bench before looking up from the ground, "I must tell Lómebrilas."

"Yes you should, maybe you guys should not… be near each other," Calicien said feeling bad for what she said, she knew that Belaraniel did not like the idea when she shot Calicien an angry look, "I was just saying it because you are not the only child of the king, they have no use for you, who knows what they will do to you my friend."

"I do not care what they do to me, only what will happen to me if Lómebrilas and I are not together," Belaraniel said sadly "come let us go back to the castle, we have enough done for today."

The girls headed back to the castle. There they met Eldarion and Aragorn. They told the two men of the sign and what it said. Aragorn did not look happy, and Eldarion looked as if he finally had a reason to scheme a plan. Eldarion left, and Belaraniel knew he was going to find Lómebrilas. Belaraniel ran after Eldarion with Calicien following behind her.

"Brother, what are you thinking? For I know that you are thinking of a plan, the look upon your face gave that away," Belaraniel said finally catching up to her brother.

"You will know soon enough, but I will not be the king of a nation that I despise, I will not be king if you and Lómebrilas are together," Eldarion then left her there and went to find Lómebrilas. Belaraniel sighed and went out into the garden, she loved it there, flowers from around the world grew there. She knew if she were to marry, she would marry in the garden not to far from her home, a beautiful garden her and her brother use to play hide and seek in. a beautiful glistening lake, tall lush green trees, a silver moon, and a golden sun, all kinds of flowers, lots of colors… it was the most beautiful place in all of Middle Earth. The royal family, the prince of Mirkwood, Belaraniel's friends (including Tinxie and Waredith), even the generals, and captains of the army, they all sat down to eat and discuss war business, good times and bad times, time of the war for Middle Earth, and wars before that. Belaraniel smiled slightly the whole time but was quiet.

"I heard my lady, that you are not allowed near the prince of Mirkwood, why is this?" one of the generals said looking at the two sitting by each other anyways.

"Because the Umpire are ridiculous scoundrels who know nothing but food and fire whiskey," Belaraniel said sharply.

"Wow you majesty, your words like daggers attack the elders of the Umpire, you know they only make choices that suit our great empire," the general said stroking his orange brown beard.

"They speak with insolence and lack of commonsense, why our forefathers made a rule that they must make such decisions I know and understand not. It is such lunacy and madness they utter," Belaraniel said angrily.

"You say that because, my lady, they speak the truth of your choice, your mistake, they cannot let shame fall upon us because of ONE princesses mistake, my family has lived on here, to protect such things. You should not be so naïve… my lady, as to think that this arrangement you made with the captain from Mirkwood could be forgotten, or have you been… my lady?" he said joking. The king wanted to say something but these were men in his army, people he depended upon, needed, and though she was his daughter his words could only bring more harm upon her case. She stood up and looked at the captain, she grabbed her knife and through it into the table beside his plate.

"Let us just cut my heart out some more, watch your step general Belthor, you will not find me an easy target for your low self-esteem," she said before walking out. A smile fell upon Aragorn's, Eldarion's and Lómebrilas' faces. Lómebrilas then stood up and nodded his head to the orange brown haired general with an amused smile upon his face. He then chased after Belaraniel, he knew she would be heading for the stables, she always headed there when she was frustrated, or hurt. He was right she sat in there just sitting upon Narduril. He nickered softly at the prince of Mirkwood who walked in, Belaraniel stroked Narduril's neck softly as she looked at Lómebrilas. He walked to her and slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her down. Neither one of them said anything as they sat there in a tight embrace.

"You were great in their, a'maelamin (my beloved)," Lómebrilas said still holding her. She had a handful of his green tunic in her hands. She wanted to cry but thought it a bad idea, thought it would make her weaker then she already was.

"Yeah well I guess I just lost my mind," she said sadly as her head rested upon his chest, and his head on her head.

"You were not losing your mind in there, and you know what… I can't get enough of our love. When the sun shines through the window and lands on my dream come true, you, and then you put your arms around my neck, it's another moment I can't let go. It's ordinary, plain, and simple, its just our everyday emotional so familiar, nothing about it too peculiar, it's just our everyday love. Your voice always warms my heart, and then I can drag on a couple more hours, and I pray for everyday to be like the day before, full of this amazing love. I wouldn't change one thing about it, it's something I can't live with out, it always feels so new, and you know what? I can never get enough of it," he said with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Go on," she said smiling bigger.

"Every road that I've been down, the only truth I have ever found, there is only one thing I can't live with out… you. I was searching for something I thought I'd never find, I began losing my mind, in a matter of time I thought I was born to never have love, then I found you," he said smiling at her. She smiled big and kissed his lips quickly. He then realized he had so much more to say to her, so much more to give her, "I thought I knew what love was, but nothing shakes me like your love does… I have been hypnotize. Every time I get lost in a temperamental mood, you still stay cool… sometimes, when I think life is about to drive me insane, you take the reigns. Every time I feel like I am drifting off course you are my compose, my one true north. In a mixed up world, you make since to me Belaraniel, you ARE the only thing I cannot live without and I will not live without, any and every road I have been down in my entire life, it all was to lead me to you. No one can tell me any different, no one can put me on a road that would take me anywhere else but to you."

"Is that so?" she asked looking up at him her eye lashes softly grazing her eye brow.

"Yes, that is so," he said stroking her cheek.

"Then never let me go," she said her arms under his arms and around his waist, she pulled him close to her feeling more comfort then she could anywhere else.

"If you tell me that you love me," he said his hand gliding down her long silky brown hair.

"I don't like to hear I am wrong when I am right, I don't like to be told what to do, but I do and am in love with you. I don't like when the sky is gray, I don't like when nothing is going my way, and I hate being the one who is blue, but I do love you… more then you know. I love everything about you, the way you lay your head on my shoulder when we sleep together, I love to kiss you, I love everything you do. I don't like to be the one to lose a fight, but I do and always will love you. I don't need a lot of things I could get by with nothing, but I've always needed something, and I've got all I need when it comes to loving you. You've been my only reason, my only truth, and I need you like I need water, like I need to breathe, I need the freedom in your arms that carries me through the hardest parts of life. You are the hope that has moves me to courage over and over again, your love rescues me when I feel far gone. And it amazes me how I can't turn back now because you've brought me too far. I need you, so much, a thousand times I need you, and they say everything is complete once you've entered the un-wake able sleep, but not even death would be complete without you," Belaraniel said looking up at him.

"Good then I'll never let you go, I'll never give up, and I'll always love you," he said kissing her gently again. Belaraniel smiled when he pulled away.

"So then let us go to sleep, I have lots of plans in the morning, I do hope you will keep my sleep companied tonight," she said her arms still wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around her.

"Of course I would not wish to sleep anywhere else tonight or any other night," he said still holding her. They left together, as he walked her to her room. She opened the door but he did not follow.

"Are you not going to sleep? Or you just not going to sleep in here?" Belaraniel asked a little crushed.

"I am going to sleep, and I am going to sleep in here, but first your brother wishes to speak to me," he said kissing her forehead then her lips, "fall asleep, I will be in here shortly, when you wake up… I will be beside you."

"Ok," she said kissing him before going into the room. She fell asleep quickly for the day had drained her.

Lómebrilas and Eldarion talked for awhile, he remember her had to go back to Belaraniel's room before the sun started to rise, he did not want her to wake without him beside her. Something caught their ears, and both Lómebrilas and Eldarion looked out the window of Eldarion's room, the royal officers, and city street patrol were there with the orange and brown haired general Belthor. Eldarion sighed, he knew why they were there when Belthor pointed to the room where Lómebrilas usually slept.

"They come for you my friend, the general has given away that you two where together, that scum, come we must get you out of here, it is not safe for you to be here, I still have a plan so…" before Eldarion could finish Lómebrilas cut him off.

"But what of Belaraniel?" Lómebrilas said hastily as the group of men to take him away got larger and larger.

"You are the one they will take, you must leave, I will protect my sister here, but you must not be caught, you are not of Gondor and not yet a king, so they can do what ever they please of you unless our countries go to war my brother in arms," Eldarion said looking out the window, more and more gathered, and then he saw the chubby man from the umpire, as well as the bald one, but the one who was only bald on the top of his head, as well as the rest of the umpire were not there.

"I will not leave with out Belaraniel," he said seriously, some guards had walked out of the castle walls to protect the castle. Aragorn obviously knew of them, the guards stood ready to protect if combat needed to be the answer. Eldarion stood there a second and then nodded to Lómebrilas.

"We shall take my sister, go to Calicien's room I guarantee she has seen it already, tell her I said to get a carriage ready, to pack a total of three horses behind the carriage, tell her to get Ducla, and Jidda and to tell her to tell them to pack quickly, I shall go defend the front, you wake my sister, tell her not of where we go, but tell her that is important and you want to show her something, she will understand in time, no go my friend, I must go down and defend," Eldarion then ran to his room to get his bow, quiver, and sword. Lómebrilas ran to Calicien's room which was a hall down from Belaraniel's room. He told her everything Eldarion said and Calicien hastily went to Ducla, Jidda, and Waredith's room and asked for them to pack stuff they would all need while she got the carriage and stuff ready. Lómebrilas then ran to Belaraniel's room and opened the door.

"Belaraniel… wake up, Belaraniel," he said softly touching her arm./ She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Lómebrilas? It is not morning yet," she said closing her eyes again.

"I know, I know… I want to show you something, come with me," he said softly looking out the window to see Eldarion threatening the men from the umpire.

"Not now Lómebrilas, I am so tired, tomorrow I promise," she said rolling over.

"Tomorrow will not come for me if I wait, and tomorrow will be lonely if I am not with you, so forgive me for this," he said softly knowing that she would not want to run from the problem, to abandon her people, her family, her country.

"Of course," she yawned, he then lifted her into the air, she woke up for a second in shock but wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked out of the room with her. Her white sleeping gown flowing down making it hard for him to walk and not trip. Aragorn walked out with Arwen they saw Lómebrilas with Belaraniel.

"I cannot leave without her, and Eldarion will not allow me to stay," Lómebrilas said stopping in front of them.

"We understand Lómebrilas, she would die if you two separated again," Aragorn said holding Arwen.

"I love you so much my daughter," Arwen said stroking her daughters hair. Belaraniel stirred in Lomebrilas' arms.

"Mom," Belaraniel said looking to her mothers beautiful face.

"It will only be for a little while my daughter, we love you and can't wait to see you," Arwen said knowing that it would be awhile before she could see her daughter safely. Once she leaves with Lómebrilas, she would be an enemy of Gondor, an outcast, like Crirawen only not evil. Lómebrilas bowed to them slightly before leaving. The group was down in the stables ready to go. Belaraniel stirred as he put her in the carriage, they had her things packed as well as everyone else. Lómebrilas then ran to the spot where she hid her weaponry. All of her newest stuff, and her old stuff was in there. He took it and placed it in the carriage. Everyone but Belaraniel and Lómebrilas were on horse back. So they did not tie the horses to the back, Belaraniel's horse as well as a second horse for Lómebrilas were used to pull the carriage.

Calicien grabbed the princes royal horse and climbed onto her own. They then all rode out and towards Minas Tirith where they would stop for an hour to rest in the old castle, it would be awhile before The Umpire knew that they had escaped. Calicien rode to the front of the castle, the guards fought the officers of The Umpire Eldarion spotted Calicien's golden blonde hair and ran off towards her. Aragorn waited until he watched his son ride away before letting them enter the castle.

"Enough! What do you want?" Aragorn said loudly as he walked out of the castle.

"You know what we want, we are going into the castle whether or whether not you want us to," the chubby man said pointing at him.

"If it will give you ease to storm through my tower then so be it, but I want you to know there will be a terrible consequence. My wrath will not be an easy one," Aragorn said angrily as he looked at the group. The soldiers marched off towards their king, there was only three dead soldiers from his castle, there was twenty dead officers of The Umpire.

"What ever you say Aragorn," the rest of the officers stormed the castle for hours looking in every room. By then Belaraniel and the rest of them were already in Minas Tirith. When they reached Minas Tirith they got lots of food, extra clothing, and extra weaponry. Then they headed for Rohan. It took them a day before they reached Rohan, they were tired, and hungry but would not stop. The Umpire would send people in search of them soon. They could not go to Mirkwood just yet, because Thrédith was still there and would claim Belaraniel now that she had to marry him. So they would go to The Shire, so Ducla could see her family. The city of Rohan appeared and they were all relieved, Belaraniel was had not waken up yet. She did not wake up until they reached Rohan. She looked to Lómebrilas who sat beside her.

"What? How did I get here?" Belaraniel asked nervously.

"The Umpire came for me, or us… we know not yet. We are now the enemy of Gondor, we are now runaways, and outcasts," Lómebrilas said looking to her and how the light in her eyes seemed to dim down to a shallow flame.

"What? I… what?" she said tears filling her eyes. Belaraniel cried into the sleeve of her night dress.

"Belaraniel, I…" he began feeling guilty, "you do not have…"

"It is fine Lómebrilas, I just wishes something else could have happened instead. At least we are not apart," she said excepting reality. It was either her kingdom, or the one she loved, and she could not live without Lómebrilas, she knew that first hand from experience.

"You have no idea how much better I feel hearing that," Lómebrilas said pulling her into an embrace.

"Where are we going? Where are we at?" Belaraniel said softly into his shirt.

"We are in Rohan, we are not staying though, The Umpire is probably already sending there people out to look for us. They will be here shortly, as for where we are going I know not, we are heading for the Shire," Lómebrilas said softly, the horses trotted through Rohan, only stopping to drink and rest. Belaraniel stared out the window through the whole trip. For days she just stared out the window deep in thought, speaking to no one. One night, near the border of Moria, they stopped to rest. Belaraniel could not sleep, she would not sleep. So she sat by a tree by herself under the pale moonlight, she wore her necklace from Elrond and squeezed it tight.

"Belaraniel?" Lómebrilas said softly to her. She turned to him realizing she had no talked to him in a week.

"Yes," she said softly, he voice crackling a little bit.

"Are you alright?" he asked afraid to touch her.

"As alright as I can be," she said not sure what to tell him.

"I am sorry to put you in this mess," Lómebrilas said sorrowfully.

"Do not say that Lómebrilas," she sighed, "I have been very down lately, I am just still coming to terms with my fate."

"What fate?" he asked stepping in front of her. She didn't look up at him.

"How could you ask me what fate? This fate. The fate that I will live as an outcast, lose everything, and be alone, the one I dreamed of as a child," she said nervously.

"We will make out own fate then Belaraniel, we will not do anything except what we want to do, we will come out of this, and you will not and have not lost me," he said feeling a little hurt.

"I am sorry Lómebrilas, I did not mean to make you feel bad. It's just living unknown, never knowing what could happen, I don't want to lose you, the life of a swashbuckler is not an easy one, full of pain, and misfortune…" before she could finish Lómebrilas interrupted her.

"No Belaraniel, you do not know the life of a swashbuckler, it's a life full of excitement, adventure, fun, yes danger, but the one thing different is we do this for love, you will never lose me, as long as you always love me and hold me in your heart, remember to always give love and faith… a fighting chance, do not let when you said my love was what gave you hope again be a lie," Lómebrilas said looking down at her.

"You always do give me hope when there is nothing left Lómebrilas, I did not lie," Belaraniel said looking up at him now.

"Then prove it, take my hand and follow me, take this journey, take this road with me, let us journey into the unknown with nothing to fall back onto except our friends and our love. Trust me this last time, take my hand, and except me to catch you in the end, have faith in me, have faith in us," Lómebrilas said holding out his hand. Belaraniel looked at it a moment, usually she would get up and walk away, but this time she took his hand, this time she would not walk away. He smiled big as he lifted her to her feet. He pulled her into a tight embrace and didn't let her go, "thank you."

"Why?" she asked nervously. He smiled as her hair tickled his nose.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, for not denying my love to you," Lómebrilas said kissing her nose.

"Do not thank me… there is no need," she said looking down, though she said she believed him and his love her actions did not show him proof of her belief.

"I see the question written in your face, to you I will keep my promise. I know what is weighing on your mind, you can be sure I know what I promise. I will stand beside you through the years, the tears you will cry will be happy, and though I WILL make mistakes, I will never let your heart break again until it is out of my hands. I swear to you I will be there, I swear like a shadow I'll always be there, until death does us part and even after, I'll love you with every beat of my heart, every breath in my lungs, every fiber of my being. I'll give you all that I can, and I will try to build your dreams. We will make many memories together, and when there is silver in your hair, you won't have to ask if I still love you, cause as time turns the page, my love won't age at all. I swear by the moon and the stars, the sun and the clouds, I will be here by your side, forever, whether it be as poor swashbucklers, or as our royal selves… we will be together," he said touching her face so he could look directly into her blue eyes. Her smile grew bigger as each word sank into her ears. She kissed him softly.

"Then to you I trust and give my heart, all of it," she said kissing him gently again. They laid there the rest of the night, asleep, in each others arms.

Morning rose quickly, the air became hot and humid in the forest, there was not a loud in sight. Eldarion walked to Belaraniel and Lómebrilas and smiled as he rocked each one awake. Belaraniel didn't wake up easily, Lómebrilas had to carry her to the carriage… again. Lómebrilas did not mind though, he was use to it and liked it. The woman he loved sitting in his arms, and him holding her. It made him feel a little in control, cause with her it was hard to have any control… especially when you are both use to having control.

They ate and were on the road again. That was how everyday seemed to be. They did not stop until they heard a funny noise in the bushes above. A girl screamed and ran out of the bushes. The horses neighed and reared. Belaraniel woke up when the carriage stopped hardly and suddenly. She climbed out of the carriage slightly before seeing the girl standing before them in ripped bloody clothes. Belaraniel froze as she stood crying before them.

"Help," she said they all jumped when an arrow came out from the bushes and shot the girl in the back. Ducla Rafter screamed as the girl fell forward.

"She is still alive Ducla! Get her over here!" Belaraniel said grabbing her sword, bow, and quiver. The others followed her, they knew there would be some blood shed. The girl tried to crawl out of the way.

"There are more that way… they have my family…" the girl said as Ducla helped her up.

"Sh, sh, it's ok, we will help," Ducla said trying to pull the girl to the carriage, Jidda knew the halfling would not be able to carry the girl on her own, Ducla was only have the other girls size. Jidda lifted the girl up with strength and put her in the carriage, then Jidda grabbed her ax and handed Ducla her sword.

Belaraniel let her bow string go and an arrow flew out and through the bushes where the attacker shot the mortal girl. She heard a grunt and a thump, it was down. She then ran towards the bushes where the goblin lay.

"It is too early in the morning for this," Belaraniel sighed looking at the goblin with the arrow in his head.

"It is only the after noon," Waredith smiled beside her. She smiled back at him before running out into the open space. She followed the tracks of the wounded girl. There she saw a tiny camp, three mountain trolls stood there pushing large machines, orc's with axes and swords, Goblins with their weapons, and Melcher's with… medicine in a weird vile that had some kind of long metal stick from it, they were injecting a human with it. The man struggled at first but soon started to yell in pain, then his body started to transform… he was now a large wolf type creature. He looked in Belaraniel, and Waredith's direction. He growled and snapped his slobbering jaws at them, the Orc's new what it was and released the once man, Belaraniel and Waredith both ran back to camp, Belaraniel turned around and shot him once, the thing whimpered and staggered giving Belaraniel a longer period to get away.

Belaraniel barely made it to the clearing before the overgrown wolf man tackled her to the floor. The two of them somersaulted and tumbled on top of each other. He was on top snapping his jaw as she tried to hold him away from her face. Belaraniel felt a tug on her as the wolf got pulled off of her. Lómebrilas was attacking it. Belaraniel took her bow and an arrow and shot the creature until it died. It laid lifeless by the carriage. The girl looked out the window in pain at the large wolf that was starting to form into a man. A cry came from her mouth that caught everyone attention.

"Papa!" the wounded girl yelled as best as she could with the pain from the arrow that went through the back of her shoulder to the front. They heard the rest of the gang of orc's and goblins. They all pulled their weapons out and fought bravely. They were very weak orcs and goblins. There was only a hundred at the most, at the VERY most, but they were gone with the strength of each member… Belaraniel, Lómebrilas, Eldarion, Jidda, Waredith, Ducla, Calicien, even Tinxie. Each one taking on the enemy, and with ease slaughtered them. Belaraniel then ran back to the orc's and goblin's camp where the trolls sat pushing the large unidentifiable machines. They looked at the group who was watching them.

They all pulled out their bows and shot arrows, the trolls charged them as arrows pierced their skin. Belaraniel charged them back, Lómebrilas ran towards them as well jumping up one, pushing off of it onto the other making the one he jumped off of swing his hammer and hit the one next to him. Lómebrilas took his sword and stabbed into the troll's head and twisted it. The troll fell foreword as Lómebrilas jumped off. The only one left was the tinier one, they all just shot at every side of it until it fell down. Once all the trolls were dead they tried to stop the nervous shaking.

Belaraniel ran to where the group of humans sat tied up. A Melcher came from behind the board that the humans were tied to. Belaraniel did not know until it cut her arm, she grabbed her arm and looked at the black orc like creature. She then stabbed it with her sword. She untied the humans who frantically stammered to stand up. They thanked her and left for their village. They all went back to their carriage and horses. Belaraniel didn't realize she was bleeding until it tickled her finger. Blood ran down her arm. Lómebrilas noticed the blood and ran to her. He cleaned it off instantly, she smiled at him every second he cleaned out her wound.

"That is enough Lómebrilas, thank you," she said with a smile, "I must attend to the other girls wounds now."

"Very well, but I want to check on your arm later," Lómebrilas said before letting her go and helping her look for the flowers and plans she needed. Belaraniel came back with a few plants and some fresh water. The others were already cleaning and preparing the girls wound for the medicine. It was a medicine her father taught her.

She grabbed a plant and broke off the bottom of it letting some goop come out of it, she then pulled the petal off of a flower, and softly pulled off the end of the flower, she then pealed the protective layer so that the crumbly orange seeds lay, she sprinkled the orange powdered seeds into the goop, and then repeated that with three other flowers, she then grabbed a beautiful orange and pink flower, she pulled off the stem, then plucked off the petals, and found a tiny straw like piece in the flower, the part that made the flower grow, she then from the bottom of it squeezed and pushed up until all of the clear liquid spilled into the bowl, she did that with five more of the same plant.

she then took a long stem with lots of little pea like flower buds sprouting off. She plucked each one off and put them into a tinny bowl of water, she then grinded it together until all the juice from the flower petals and buds were squished out, she pulled out all of the excess lumps out until there was only a clear liquid gel, then she poured it into the concoction from before. Once it was mixed together she smoothed it onto the wound, this healed it quickly, stopped the bleeding a little, ran through her system restarting everything, and helped her stay awake. They then quickly bandaged the wound.

Hours later the girl was up and about again. She walked to Belaraniel and thanked her. They offered to give her a ride home and she excepted it. They took her to a little village a mile from there, the others held a ceremony for the saving of the village elders daughter even though her father was murdered, and the saving of some of their people. They got to rest the day and night there, the horses were taken care of, and so was the group.


	6. chapter 13

Chapter 13: The great rescue

The group was up and ready to go. Belaraniel felt very rejuvenated and fresh. She smiled as she climbed onto her horse, she no longer needed to sleep in the carriage. She decided that if she had to make this unwanted journey, then it would be a journey she'd embrace no matter how dangerous and scary it was.

Lómebrilas walked to Belaraniel and hugged her tight. She smiled as she hugged him back, she decided to no longer fight against the love that brought them together. They had come a long way from where they were. She decided to not try and do it on her own, to let someone share her burden. She missed her care free life, where she could be stubborn, bossy if she wanted, she could go on "adventures" that had a little if any danger at all. But not she was scared, insecure, nervous, and feeling stuck in this mess she made. She was having doubt in what was to come, it was something she couldn't shake, she use to die to get out on an adventure like this, but there was no where to go, people were on the search for them, and the only thing she had now was her friends and the one she loved, he held the key to her happiness. No matter where they were as long as they were together, she was happy and free… she was free.

"How are you feeling?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Doubtful, insecure, scared, like I've made a mess for us all, but… free, free of the pressures of being a princess, free of being told who I can and can't be in love with. Thank you for being my escape Lómebrilas, I am sorry I fought you were for so long, I should have let you in, I regret it… but all I was trying to do was save my own skin, but I realize so were you," she said sighing as her head lay against his strong broad chest.

"Melamin, I never meant to cause you harm, why do you question everything? Why can't you just let it be? Like you use to, I remember when I first realized my love for you, was when I held you in my arms… as we fixed your wounds, after that I couldn't get you out of my mind,"

"I wanted to run away, I wanted to ditch my life, but now my mistakes keep me awake at night, I just wanted to get by doing nothing to hurt me, I had no idea where my head was at so I am so sorry, but running from you was what my best defense was. Now I just want to get away from my mistakes, and I want all of this to end… but not if it means not having you, even though we are running and I know I have got to face up to all of this, I spent last night thinking, and I beg that you will stop me before I am exhausted, cause I can't go on like this much longer Lómebrilas… I am so tired, and scared, I know I can't ask this of you but please help me, I know you say you love me, and I go believe the love you feel for me is mine, but I feel so drained, tell me you have a plan… tell me we'll be alright," Belaraniel said holding onto him tight scared to let go.

"This is just a set back, I know this isn't turning out the way you wanted it, but if my heart says I am sorry can you forgive me for these horrible consequences of loving each other? I just couldn't live without you, and I am sorry for dragging you into this mess that we could have avoided if I would have never told you of my love, cause I know I let you down and if I would never have forced you to love me back…"

"Lómebrilas, don't say that… the love I have for you cannot be made or forced, the love I have from you comes naturally, after good times and bad, after a pure love, this love comes after and yet before all… When I got tired of running from you, I stopped to catch my breath, and in my heart I so believe, the love I had for you and the love you had for me, was a love I wished for all my life, and when I admitted my love to you, I heard no I told you so, except the words I knew you knew oh how I needed you, all this time I needed you… I need you," Belaraniel said kissing his lips softly.

"You know I do believe it will be fine, just live your life with those you love, you know you know how to break a heart, I swear you know you've got it all… how to make me smile, how to make me cry, how to make me happy, how to make me lose my mind, how to help me keep my cool, how to make me want to hurt someone, but most of all how to love. I have a plan," he said before kissing her back. She smiled up at him with the light reflecting off of her eyes.

"Thank you for loving me," she said smiling up at him with glassy blue eyes.

"When I made up my mind, and my heart along with that, to live not for myself but for you and our love, someone asked 'do you know what your getting yourself into?' When I finally ironed out all of my priorities, and asked the Valar to remove the doubt that made me so unsure of these things I ask myself, I ask myself 'Do I know what I am getting myself into?" and now I know what it is. I was getting into you, because you got to me in a way words can't describe, I am getting into you because I've got to be your essential to survive, I knew I was going to love you with my life… and I have. When you looked and me and said you did love me, for those moments our eyes met, and I met that with a question… do you know what YOU are getting yourself into? Because I was getting into you, in away words cant describe, because I will love you for life. I have done many things, I have lied, I have killed, I have said harsh things, I've been self absorbed, I was something and someone who didn't deserve or amount to the kind of person to love you… I ask that you do not dwell on what I did but what I do and what I feel…" before he could finish Belaraniel broke in.

"I hope you heard my heart tell you I love you and that is what you are getting yourself into… and if you did not then I tell you now, and I love you with my life, my breath, my soul… cause you too got to me," she said smiling as she touched his face as looked up into his eyes. A smile crossed his face as her small hand glided across his cheek. Her eyes were the most beautiful feature on her, she might have been plain for a princess, but she didn't need special facial colors to be beautiful or a princess to him.

"I love you," he said softly as he kissed her.

"I love you too," she said when his soft kiss ended. He smiled before kissing her again.

-----

"Look what you've done Aurous! They have run away because of your ridiculous rule! I will never get to see my most beloved daughter!" Aragorn yelled angrily.

"Don't worry my lord, we have men out looking for your princess and the prince of Mirkwood," Aurous the chubby man from the umpire said eating a chicken leg.

"So you can arrest them! You think you can arrest the prince of Mirkwood but you cannot, and I will not allow you to take my daughter to your prison cells, she is a princess of Gondor!" Aragorn said out raged.

"Calm yourself king of Gondor, she WAS a princess of Gondor, she is now a traitor, and he is an enemy of Gondor. I have all rights to do with them as I please, I was here before you, when the steward was here. It is a law of Gondor, and you are of Gondorian blood, so act like it," Aurous said looking at him seriously, "your daughter and that elf will rot in those cells until I please until they and you realize who is in charge, who has the power to over rule you, your requests, and your decisions."

"I'll find away to rid of you, all of you," Aragorn said walking towards the door.

"Is that a threat my lord?" Aurous said no longer gnawing on his chicken leg.

"No Aurous, that is a promise," the king said with hatred and revenge written in his eyes.

"That sounds to me like a threat your majesty, and you will learn in time… I have no tolerance with threats, you may leave," Aurous said with a taunting smile on his face, "oh and Aragorn, I'D watch YOUR steps, you may find that you are the one who will be in danger, my lord."

Aragorn glared at Aurous before leaving. He knew with his temper he had just caused more trouble then necessary. It was no longer just Belaraniel's, Lómebrilas, and Eldarion's lives along with their friends lived that were in danger, now the queen, the princess, and he were in danger. He would send his daughters and wife if she wanted to, to Rivendell until this whole mess was cleaned up. But if something happened to him, who would take his place? Who would protect Arwen? He decided that Eldarion would still be king, and if he was not allowed, Haiweth would. When he returned back to the castle he told Arwen, and she helped her daughters pack. She would not leave her husband, she would risk any "attack" that the umpire could throw their way.

-----

The group traveled for days until they finally reached Rivendell. They had a few days before they would reach The Shire. Eldarion and Belaraniel's uncles excepted them all graciously. They dined and talked for days. Eldarion seemed busy going through the library of Rivendell. He grabbed books to take on their journey. They bid farewell to Belaraniel and Eldarion's uncles, and were on their way. For a few days they traveled to The Shire. A red haired hobbit ran out with his curly haired wife to see their daughter. Belaraniel recognized him from the picture in the house of healing… Samwise Gamgee.

"Father!" Ducla said running to her father and hugging him tight. Sam hugged her tight followed by Ducla's mother Rosy Cotton Gamgee.

"Why did you leave? For months and months you have been gone," Sam said almost in tears, all of her brothers and sisters came out to see their sister. A familiar boy came from the neighboring house.

"Faramir I," she said softly walking towards her childhood crush. It was her fathers friend Pipin and his wife Diamond of Long Cleeve's son. Faramir I smiled as he ran to her and hugged her tight. He looked nothing like his father, except his dark brown curly hair. Pipin walked out and smiled, Merry followed after him with his wife formerly known as Estella Bolger but now know as Estella Bolger Took. Rosy held onto her husband with a little one in her arms. Their daughter was home. Faramir I and Ducla walked back to where her father and mother sat.

"Ducla Rafter Cotton Gamgee, you have a lot of explaining to do," Sam said seriously. Ducla and her friends went into the tiny house in the hill with her mother, father, Faramir I, Merry, and Pippin. She told them all of their long journey and who each person was. They all marveled at the long story of death, war, Belaraniel and Lómebrilas being changed, and every bit of her journey with them.

"So you are Aragorn and Arwen's son and daughter?" Samwise asked looking at Eldarion and Belaraniel.

"And you are Gimli's daughter?" Pipin asked curiously.

"And you're Legolas' son?" Merry asked with a smile.

"Yes we are the daughter and son of Aragorn and Arwen, he is the son of Legolas Greenleaf, she is the daughter of Gimli," Belaraniel said with a smile. The former fellowship members smiled thinking of their days in battle, friendship, and love for each other, in a way they missed it… for it had been a large part of their life.

"You must be tired come, rest," Samwise said putting his arm around his daughter. For an hour they talked in private about her feelings, about how why she left, why she felt that her family took her for granted. They all slept peacefully that night, while Eldarion read through the history books. A loud noise came from outside, the gate had opened abruptly. Belaraniel had woken up and walked out side to see what the noise was. Eldarion knew and ran to get Lómebrilas. Lómebrilas hastily got his weaponry and they would hide Belaraniel, Calicien, and the rest of their friends. Belaraniel did not understand what they told them, but stayed in the house as she promised. The group of riders that entered the city were busting open doors and checking the houses.

Lómebrilas and Eldarion went outside to see if they could fight and when. There was too many soldiers. They would set them off course, they grabbed their horses and made lots of noise as they made it to the forest entrance. This would be difficult, they knew nothing of this land. They never came here, and didn't care much to hear of what lived here unlike Belaraniel who was interested about every race including the halflings. The soldiers spotted the horses enter the forest and rode after them. Only ten people remined to search houses. They finally got to Ducla's house. Faramir I stood guard with Sam, Merry, and Pippin as their wives were at Pipin's house. Ducla, Calicien, Belaraniel, and Waredith hid under furniture as the men in black armor entered the house.

"How dare you intrude upon my people's homes?" Sam said angrily.

"Be quiet halfling, we are in search for traitors of Gondor," one of them said searching the rooms.

"Get out of my house," Sam said pulling out his short sword.

"What will you do halfling? Stab me with your knife?" the man chuckled.

"Yes," Sam said holding it out. Merry, and Pippin pulled out there short swords as well. Sam looked to his friends, "this is my home, my town. If there were runaways I would not allow you to take them. So be gone before I am forced to attack you."

"What ever, but if I find them in your town, I will gut you myself," the man said leaving and getting on his horse and ridding off with the rest of the men. Belaraniel climbed out from under the bed. She had her sword next to her.

"It is not safe, Ducla now that you are home I would not ask you to leave, farewell and I thank you for your help, hard work, companionship, and friendship," Belaraniel said helping Calicien up. The group waved by to a sad Ducla as they got onto their horses, and hooked two horses too the carriage. Waredith rode in the carriage as Calicien sat up guiding the carriage. They waited for Eldarion and Lómebrilas to come back.

"My daughter I would not ask of you to stay, your friends need you, I only ask that you come home when the battle is done," Samwise said hugging his daughter. She smiled happily before running after her friends.

"You didn't really think that I would let you go without me did you?" Ducla said sheathing her short sword.

-------------

Lómebrilas heard the group surrounding them. They both spread out and hid in a bush. Eldarion and Lómebrilas brought out their bows so they could shoot each one at a time. They were caught off guard when they had to fight. Men had them surrounded. They pulled their swords out and fought bravely. They were WAY out numbered. Lómebrilas ran to Eldarion cutting a way in the path, their horses were gone they had no way to escape.

"Go back, tell Belaraniel I am sorry I could not keep my promise to her. Tell her to NOT come after me, and that I love her. Take care of her my friend, one day I will come and find you guys. Go I will cover your tail, I will fight so you can escape," Lómebrilas said keeping his word. Any person who tried to pass him to get to Eldarion he cut down, eventually they had him surrounded and he gave up knowing Eldarion had a good head start. Swords pointed up from all around him, he dropped his sword and they tied him up.

Eldarion ran through the forest and finally got into the city where he had been before. Belaraniel and the others sat waiting for them out in the open. Good they were prepared. Eldarion ran to her explaining to her without a breath, that Lómebrilas had been captured. Belaraniel broke out into tears. Eldarion tried to comfort her but warned her now was not the time for tears, the men knew they were here, they would come back for them. They all climbed onto their horses, or into the carriage. Faramir I walked out with his pony.

"What are you doing?" Ducla asked him as he rode up beside her.

"I've always known these ways better then you, I know a secret passage out of here I built for something like this… and for the day I'd run away. Each gate has men from that Gondor place in search for the princess, and the rest of you… so let us go," Faramir I said snapping the reigns and riding off towards Bree. They would wonder off and through the wild unknown land up past The Shire, the undiscovered land, and then they would advice a plan. Softly so no one could hear her Belaraniel cried, they all knew by the silent ness of it she did not want them to hear her, so they said nothing. For a day they traveled non stop. When they did stop it was to rest the horses, that night Belaraniel got no sleep. She sat up by the wire letting tears run from her sad gray eyes.

"He fought bravely, he fought for you Belaraniel…" Eldarion said sitting next to her. She looked back to watch everyone sleep including Tinxie.

"It doesn't matter, he promised me it would be ok, he promised me he'd never leave me, that he would not leave me alone…" she cried into her hands.

"He told me to tell you he loves you, to not go looking for him, that someday he will return and he is sorry he broke his promise to you," Eldarion said putting his hand on hers, "do not let yourself fall into the shadows again. Don't let yourself fall into a deadly sadness over it."

"I cannot die from any sadness as long as I wear this," she said looking at the necklace. He looked at the necklace laying across her chest. She touched the cold metal with her finger, "instead I must suffer daily knowing the one I love is gone. I must on everyday in pain."

"Do not say that, do not give up hope," Eldarion said placing his hand on hers.

"Hope is lost for me, I do not want to live," she said ripping her necklace from her neck and throwing it to the ground and walked off. Eldarion sighed wanting to cry. He had lost his birth right, his friend… his family, and most importantly his sister now. She wanted death and there was nothing he could do to stop that. Tinxie flew to him and sat on the necklace. She lifted it up as she flew in the air and placed it in his hand. He smiled at the fairy before putting the necklace in Belaraniel's bag. Tinxie flew to Belaraniel who sat with her knees to her face.

"You cry so sadly, you think of him madly, you wish to change it all, yet you wish more to fall. Death is not the answer, you just need to think faster," Tinxie said resting on Belaraniel's shoulder.

"He's gone, he is gone… he left," Belaraniel said knowing that was not fully true.

"He did not leave, he tried to be brave, but he did not want for you to grieve, he did not want for you to wish for a grave," Tinxie said knowing that Belaraniel understood what she said.

"I know, but still… why did he leave to fight in the first place, why couldn't he just hide with me?" Belaraniel said sadly, "and then he expects me to not go to find him."

"Yes he said so, but who knows, you should go, you never do what your told, do not feel cold, instead go and be bold," Tinxie sang with a smile. Belaraniel smiled and poked at Tinxie's head in a petting motion. Tinxie go mad and bit her finger, "I am not a pet, and do not forget!"

"Sorry," Belaraniel said half smiling and getting up. She walked to where Eldarion sat looking at his hands. "Eldarion, I am going to save Lómebrilas."

-------

Once the group carrying the tied up prince of Mirkwood reached the newest home city of Gondor they untied his legs so that he would walk behind the main officer could drag him behind him. The city came out to see the prince of Mirkwood bound by rope. Some yelled with excitement to see the so called "traitor" as The Umpire have been calling him, being dragged behind the horse, others booed, some cried, so yelled in protest. He had never felt so humiliated, but if it was for love he did this then it was worth it. The main officer of The Umpire pulled the rope making Lómebrilas fall down he tried to get up but the soldier pulled the rope again and dragged him for awhile. The king stood on his balcony to see what was going on, there he saw the blonde elf dragged behind the brown horse. Most of the people there knew along with the King of Gondor, that The Umpire has just waged a war between Gondor and their former friend… Mirkwood, and all the elves.

The king ran down to the street as fast as he could. He stopped the parading of prancing horses, and proud Umpire soldiers. They stopped angry for the king's interference. Why was The Umpire NOW getting involved in the affairs of the kingdom, why did they care so much? Aragorn walked to prince Lómebrilas.

"Release him now," Aragorn demanded as he pulled out his sword.

"The Umpire will decide his fate," the main officer said seriously.

"I am the king of Gondor," Aragorn said getting ready to cut the string in which bound the dirt covered prince of Mirkwood.

"I do not answer to you, I am a personal soldier of The Umpire. Back away from him," the man said jumping off of his horse and pulling out his sword. Where was all this disobedience to the king coming from? Did he no longer have any power. The Empire was not there when Isildur was king, and his fore fathers after.

"My lord do not bother, I will except my fate, tell my father I am alive, and that it is alright. For I take this walk, this punishment for love, for Belaraniel so that she will be safe. Her and Eldarion are with the others… they are safe," Lómebrilas said trying to get off his knees. Those who over heard him felt sorry for him, the embarrassment, the shame, the pain… all this he did for love, even after it was love that put him there. Aragorn nodded his head and looked back to the main officer.

"You will get yours, when I dispatch of The Umpire, you will pay," Aragorn said looking at the dark haired man with rage.

"Aragorn that will never happen, you will find that The Umpire is a life long ordeal, you will be the last of your line, The Umpire has made sure of that," the man said helping Aragorn understand why The Umpire had started to get more involved, by getting rid of the prince and princess, the two main heirs to the throne, he has ended the line. His daughters had to marry to be queen of Gondor, and Haiweth was to marry the Rohan prince, so she would be queen of Rohan, and Kaoiwia was too young and naive. She had to find a prince who was not the only prince of that kingdom. The Umpire wanted to take over.

-----

They were now at Moria near Silverlode and Lorien. They quickly passed through and stopped by Lorien. There they made a chief plan. A diversion, while Belaraniel would sneak into The Umpire and into the basement where the prison cells were. Eldarion was not apart of their plan for he had found something out and rode for Rohan alone. The group then rested the night away before finishing their long journey. When they were in view of Gondor they turned off towards the forest, where Belaraniel knew very well. Belaraniel grabbed her necklace of Imladris (Rivendell), place it around her neck and snuck off towards the castle. She smiled as she saw her mother pacing in the courtyard.

"Psst!" Belaraniel tried to get her mothers attention. Arwen looked around curiously, "over here," Belaraniel said softly.

"Belaraniel?" Arwen asked curiously.

"sen Agaryulnaerea (those blood suckers) have Lómebrilas," Belaraniel said softly behind a bush.

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! (By the sea and stars!) You are alright!" Arwen said softly as she walked to the tree. Belaraniel hopped out and hugged her mother.

"You are in danger you must leave, The Umpire wants to take over, and if I am caught I will be in trouble, since I am a "traitor" of Gondor," Belaraniel said quickly.

"Oh Valar what has gone wrong? Why are you here? Why have you returned when you know it is dangerous?" Arwen said hastily.

"Because I will not leave the one I love to their merciless claws. I cannot live with out him, and besides they will hunt me down until I am dead and no longer a threat. So I go to get Lómebrilas, then my next step is to kill The Umpire, though it means death for me, so forgive me… for this, and for my wildness and stubbornness as a child. Good by mother, I love you… tell father the same," Belaraniel said before hugging her mother and jumping back over the wall. Arwen stood their as a tear fell down her cheek. 'though it means death for me,' was all that could replay in Arwen's mind.

Belaraniel walked to Calicien and handed her the necklace from around her neck. Calicien smiled as she took and walked behind The Umpire. Ducla, Waredith, and Jidda stood outside The Empire on their horses yelling at the building and throwing bottles, rotten food, and eggs at the building. Everyone walked out of the building to see who was causing the racket on their building. Aurous walked out with anger on his face.

"Those are some of the traitors! How dare you return!" Aurous yelled as some guards walked out behind him. Aragorn walked out onto his balcony to see the racket, since his fight with Aurous there was only one attack on Aragorn, but those men ended up bloody and lifeless. He saw Belaraniel's friends.

"It is your fault Belaraniel and Eldarion are dead! You chased us out of their and now they are dead!" Waredith said very convincing. Aragorn's mouth dropped, and Aurous smiled. Aragorn felt tears come to his eyes, he knew he sent them to their death when they ran, he should have sent some of his men with them. Aragorn walked into the castle feeling dizzy. Calicien looked for the windows to the cells and finally found the. She took a stick and placed the necklace on it. She peaked through to see he blonde elf laying on the pavement. She slipped the stick with the necklace through and let the necklace slip off onto the floor gently so it would not break or crack. The noise of the metal against the floor woke Lómebrilas up. He walked to where the necklace was and looked at it, it was still warm.

"That necklace of Imladris," he said out loud softly, "the necklace of Elrond… Belaraniel. She is here."

Belaraniel saw a window on the side of the building and climbed into it. She then realized she was in the chamber of Aurous. Papers were scattered everywhere. She checked to make sure her sword was at her waist, and her bow on her shoulders. She opened the door and peaked out. Finally she walked out and silently tiptoed into the hallway. Room after room full of documents, bedrooms for the umpire's men, and spare rooms. At the end of the hall a man sat guard over a dark iron door. He stood arms crossed and ready to fight. She pulled her bow out and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Pulling back she let it fly straight into his heart, he slowly fell to the floor. Belaraniel ran ducking so no one could see her.

She slowly opened the iron door trying to not let it creek. Someone from bellow heard her, a couple of people heard her. She held her bow and pulled out two arrows, she waited for the first two men and let the arrows sink into them, then she grabbed another doing the same to the next five men. She then ran down the hall seeing a large VERY large man the size of a bear standing guard. He looked at her walking towards her and Lómebrilas knew to whom he was walking too… Belaraniel. She then saw the keys dangling from his pants. She pulled out her bow and an arrow, she released it and it hit him in the chest, he didn't even wince! He kept walking towards her, so she shot another, and then another. He just kept walking towards her lifting his HUGE hammer towards her. She ducked as it came crashing down towards her. She tried to push him but found herself falling back.

He kept slamming her hammer down beside her, she would roll the opposite way trying to avoid the hammer. The large man arm reached down and grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. She punched him in the nose making him drop his seven foot ten foot wide hammer beside her and placing his hands to his nose. He was nearly the size of a giant or troll. She tried to back up but the large creature grabbed her and slammed her into the cage bars. She winced in pain as he held her against it. He then pulled her off of it and threw her to the ground. He grabbed his hammer and walked towards her. He was now standing over her with his hammer in the air, she knew unless she did something quick she was done with. She kicked up as hard as she kick, kicking him in the balls. He hollered in pain dropping the hammer. He hollered louder as the hammer landed on his foot. Belaraniel grabbed her sword off the ground and walked to where the thing laid on the ground in pain.

"Stupid beast, Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina (you are ugly and your mother dresses you funny)," she said before plunging her sword into his head. She grabbed the keys from his pants and walked down the cell. Lómebrilas sat worried with his hands on the bars. She gasped thankful to see him and he was wearing her pendant this made her smile, "Lómebrilas…" she said softly, his arm reached out between the bars and grabbed her neck softly, he pulled her close and kissed her through the bars. She then tried almost every key. It was a newer looking key, she was glad when she found it. Before she stuck it into the key whole something hit the bar before her making her drop the keys. When she turned around she saw the young brown haired man.

"The main officer," Lómebrilas said nervously, "go just leave me Belaraniel!"

"I will not leave you," Belaraniel said as she pulled out an arrow in warning to not walk any closer.

"You will not defeat me, no arrow can stop me girl," the main officer said with a wide grin.

"You will find I am not just a girl, but the princess of Gondor, and you hold one I love," she said releasing the arrow. With his sword the officer blocked the arrow. He then pulled his shield from behind his back. Belaraniel backed up slightly trying to shoot another arrow, he used his shield to hit it to the side. Belaraniel pulled out her sword. The man charged her and she met his sword with hers. He was fast, faster then her which scared him. He had the art of war deep within him, but she had the art of love and fighting within her. Their swords locked to each other as they pushed against each other, he was stronger and sent her into the prison cell bars. She gripped it so that she could stand up. He tried to stab at her and missed, it went through the bars so she applied pressure to it so he could not pull it out. With his fist he punched her in the face making her fall back to the floor. Belaraniel scooted back, Lómebrilas could see Belaraniel for she was in front of him and on the ground.

"Run, leave, get out of here!" Lómebrilas yelled to the one he loved dearly.

"I will not run! I will not leave you!" Belaraniel said getting up and standing her ground. Blood trickled from her lip.

"Besides it is to late for her to leave. Bravo girl, you show that for a princess you do not lack courage, or is it you show stupidity? Either way you will not leave, and you prince of Mirkwood, shall watch her fall because of you," the main officer said with his sword and shield.

"I have no courage, I show no stupidity, I know only fighting… and love," she said charging him with her sword.

"Do not touch her!" Lómebrilas yelled feeling hopeless. The main officer yelled in amusement as she got into a fighting stance.

"I can tell you do not fear me officer, but I do not fear you either," she said her sword in front of her ready to take down her enemy. He smiled as he attacked her swinging his sword and having her counter it. This amused him.

"I can see now why you are so infatuated with her elf. She has such fire, such anger, such a violence to her, I do enjoy toying with you, but I am getting bored, I can no longer play around, I am sorry princess of Gondor, but I must dispose of you," with that his moves got faster, swifter, and to much for Belaraniel to match. His sword met her arm as he cut her, then her cheek. She knew she'd be done if something didn't happen soon. She tried to run around him but he grabbed her pushing her up into the rock wall. She kneed him in his privates which only effected him for a moment and made him more angry. She grabbed his sword from him and threw it. When she turned around the shield met her face knocking her backwards. She stumbled further and Lómebrilas moved sideway so he could see her better, he saw the second blow from the shield making her fly into the air. She hit the flood beside his cage. She tried to back up but with his foot kicked her in the face. She looked down tasting blood. He grabbed her shirt punching her in the face until her nose bled and her lip bled more then it did before. He gripped her shirt tighter lifting her up and pushing her against Lómebrilas' cage. There was one arrow in Belaraniel's quiver on her back, the rest had spilled across the floor. Lómebrilas pulled it out and with all of his might stabbed it into the mans neck. He stumbled back after dropping Belaraniel.

She reached for her bow as the man fussed about the arrow in his neck. She grabbed one of the arrows on the floor and placed it in her bow and shot him in the chest. She grabbed another one shooting him in the stomach, she felt around for another one releasing it into his heart. The man stammered around dieing but fighting it.

"This can't be… know arrow can kill me," he said as he fell to his knees.

"Well it is not just anyone wielding it," Belaraniel said grabbing the arrow and releasing it into his head. The man looked at her in shock for a moment before falling forward. Belaraniel fell back in pain before grabbing the keys and trying to crawl to the prison cell and unlocking it. She fell back before Lómebrilas caught her. They hugged as she rested a moment. Now they had to get out. She heard someone coming and she knew that it was a guard or two bringing her friends. There plan was to get them caught and since she was already down there she'd free them before they were even placed in a cell. She took a deep breath and stood up, Lómebrilas helped her up and grabbed her sword. He leaned her against the cell and she held the bow and her arrows.

Five guards came down with her friends. She shot the arrows taking down three, the other two Lómebrilas took out without a problem. Lómebrilas then walked to her and held her up. Her friends helped gather her arrows and helped Lómebrilas help her out. They had to be careful for they knew that Aurous and the rest of the people from The Umpire. They had gotten out of the building without anyone noticing. It was not until they were outside that the alarm had gone off. Everyone ran out from The Umpire. Someone spotted those dead in the prison. Aurous walked out and saw Belaraniel in Lómebrilas' arms bloody and obviously hurt.

"Well look who it is, the princess of Gondor has once again betrayed her country. Seize all of them, but leave the girl to me," Aurous said looking at them. Calicien peaked from a bush at what was going on. This was her perfect opportunity. She pulled her arrow from her quiver and laid a second one down incase she missed. She placed it in the bow aimed pulled hard and shot. Everyone jumped as the arrow went through Aurous' back. The chubby man felt for it, the other men from The Umpire walked out and watched one of their men laying lifeless on the ground.

"Treachery! Villainy! Who has done this?" the one who was balding said angrily.

"The Valar," Belaraniel said holding onto Lómebrilas, "for the things he has done wrong to us."

"I do not worship your god girl, you shall never see day light again, grab her," he said pointing at her. She was done fighting, she was tired of fighting. The Valar had given up on her, he did not answer her prayers, was she really not suppose to love him.

'If you were not suppose to love him… do you think I would have brought him to you. Do not give up on love Belaraniel, do not give up the great fight. I have listened I just waited to see what you could do on your own,' she heard a faint voice in her heart and head say. She knew the Valar had not left her after all. Eldarion rode up with Faramir and Eowyn.

"Faramir," the man stuttered nervously. Faramir jumped off of his horse.

"Beldiano, I heard you have been causing problems for my king," Faramir said sternly as he walked over Aurous' body without care, this made Beldiano nervous.

"Well, they do not know our old customs, as the advisers we are the ones who are suppose to make decisions," Beldiano the man who was balding said nervously.

"You know, that your advice was only during the time of the steward, that time is done. The true king has returned, you are dismissed, the umpire no longer exsists, your treachery ends today. Now the king makes ALL the decisions himself," Faramir said looking to Belaraniel. He walked to them, "my lady I am so sorry for this mess, when I left I forgot to dismiss them, that is why they take control though they are not truly allow it, I thought they would know when they king was crowned their service was done, I guess they decided to wait for the dismissal of the last line of the steward, I think that is why they were happy to see me leave with lady Eowyn. Give my regards to the king, here is these papers signed saying that The Umpire is over."

"You cannot do that! Your father would be ashamed!" Beldiano said outraged. Her luck had finally been turning.

"I can too do so, you forget my power over you. It was done before now, but you chose to ignore that, so now I dismiss you. As for my father, he was nothing but a greedy steward, who would have brunt us both… which I know you were wishing for. Good bye and may Gondor prosper better without your wicked schemes, my lady, my lord, prince Lómebrilas," Faramir said bowing his head to Belaraniel, then Eldarion, and then Lómebrilas. Aragorn saw his son and daughter and his mouth dropped, was that Faramir. Aragorn yelled to Faramir to wait, Aragorn and Arwen ran down to see Faramir, Eowyen, and their children. Faramir explained what happened and Aragorn thanked him.

"Belaraniel, Eldarion," Arwen said hugging her children. Aragorn hugged them after as well.

"I want you to know you two have my blessing to be together," Aragorn said smiling at his daughter and the prince of Mirkwood. They all went back to the castle where a nurse attended to Belaraniel's wounds. She ate happily the great meal that was prepared. Everyone laughed and smiled for the first time in a while feeling at peace. Tinxie sat by Belaraniel's plate eating a grape that was sitting in her lap. When they were done Belaraniel walked out into the garden where Lómebrilas told her of his feelings and she went when she was suppose to marry Thrédith. Lómebrilas followed after and smiled at her.

"Here is your necklace," he said handing her the necklace of Imladris (Rivendell).

"Thank you," she said kissing him and looking down at the necklace.

"Are you happy?" Lómebrilas asked her stroking her face under the moon light.

"With you I am extremely happy," she said looking up at how her seemed to shimmer under the bright moon light.

"Good cause I am happy with you, and I want to make sure you are happy before I ask you this," he pulled out a beautiful diamond, ruby, and silver ring that was passed down to him from his father. When his mother died his father gave it to him, and now he wanted her to have it. He looked up at her when he went down on one knee, "Belaraniel I want you to marry me. I've always wanted you to marry me, so will you be my wife? Will you marry me?" he asked smiling up at her she couldn't speak.

"Of… but… why?" she said stuttering.

"Because what is life what's the use if your just killing time, but I've found someone who makes me believe in myself when no one else can help, and when I am without you it's the end of the world. Your voice always pulls me back like a wake up call, I was looking for the answers all of my life, I didn't know it was right in front of me, all along all my life, and because of you my world has a trillion stars in the sky. You brought me through every storm, and I am so glad I found you, someone who was there when all my hopes fell. Because of you there is a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight, and I want to give you what you have given me, because you live… I live Belaraniel, because I love you. Without you I only half a person, so tell me you will marry," he said still on his knees. Tears came to her eyes as she looked down at him.

"You didn't really have to give me an answer… of course," she said smiling and laughing as he stood up and pulled her into his arms spinning her around. He smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. Eldarion and Calicien walked out smiling while holding each other. For this moment everything was worth everything Belaraniel went through. Now all she could think of was the wedding… and how she'd tell everyone.

authors note:

I am not done with this story not yet… lol. I have some other plans, other obstacles for that pair before they get married. I don't know when the next chapter will go up, but I hope I will have one more up this summer, but I don't know. For sure when school starts I will start putting the new chapters up! Please leave comments and stuff, your ideas could be helpful… so if you have any ideas you have all summer to get them to me so I can put it in! Thanks!

Loveforhorses


	7. The touch of love

**Chapter 14: The touch of love**

Belaraniel held tightly to her lover. That night he laid down with her and they talked through the night. He asked her where she wanted to marry, what she wanted to where, and who she wanted to go. She smiled as she gave him his answers. It was so beautiful, what they had. They were so lucky to know what love feels like. When they fell asleep they both equally dreamed of the wedding.

When morning rose, they did not. They slept until the afternoon, huddled in each others arms. She smiled as she lifted her eye lids to see his strong arms wrapped around her. She couldn't wait until they married, this love was perfect, pure… innocent, and wild. She loved everything about him, and no matter where he was he was in her heart… tormenting her, loving her, amazing her, scaring her, and keeping her alive. He woke up to see her looking at him with a smile. He smiled and made her laugh out loud.

"When you smile that way melamin, I know every night and day that's when I love you, when I need you, when I care about you, that is when I know with out a doubt I can't live without you, and every day I find another reason, every season we will go through, every little thing you do, that's when I love you," he said sleepily as his hand rested on her neck and he kissed her.

"Good," she smiled when she was done kissing him, "cause the same goes here… only MUCH more."

"Oh I was only beginning, but I'll save it until our wedding day," he said smiling at her. She smiled and kissed him, she loved hearing him say that, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said feeling free, and at ease for the first time in a long time. Why couldn't she allow herself this sooner? Why did she fight against something so blissful? Something so peaceful? Something so beautiful?

"Good cause if you didn't I would have to be locked away in my castle, so that I could hide from the world," he said holding her close lightly smelling her hair as it tickled his face from the breeze coming in through the open window in her room. They both got up, he was still wearing his stuff from the day before as was she. He kissed her goodbye so he could go change and so she could change without feeling uncomfortable. She put on a dress not caring which one, no matter what she was wearing she never felt so beautiful, as she did now that she was with him, she could say anything and not worry about him letting her go. Life got more complicated, yet less complicated at the same time. She could do or say anything not worrying.

She left her room to see Lómebrilas waiting by her door. She smiled as he took her in his arms and held her tight. She smiled as his hair brushed her face slightly. Eldarion and Calicien came walking up with Jidda, Waredith, and Tinxie. Ducla Rafter Cotton Gamgee was still sleeping. They told the Gondorian princess and Mirkwood prince that they wanted to go on a picnic. Belaraniel smiled wanting to go, but Lómebrilas wanted to stay back and spend some alone time with his "fiancée" who he had not gotten much alone time with. But if it made her happy he would go. They went to the kitchen where they packed some food in a wicker basic and then went to the stables. They saddled their horses, and Belaraniel saddled her "unicorn" she finally noticed how much more respect Narduril got from the other horses, the hounds that had been shipped to Gondor for outside protection seemed to cower slightly when it came to her mighty horse. He always had a proud ness to him, he always had a mighty look to him, but she still couldn't see him being the king or lord of the animals, or the unicorns let alone being a unicorn himself.

'_Well you best believe it princess_,' a voice came in her head. She looked around to see who said it. Who read her thoughts.

"What?" she said out loud looking around, the others were outside arguing about how to tie the basket onto Waredith's horse.

'_It is me Narduril_,' the voice said making her look to her horse.

"You?" she asked pointing at him in the eyes. His head went up and down as if nodding his head yes, "I must be hearing things… I must be insane."

'_Not insane, and not hearing things your highness. I found it the right time to talk to you, you are not overburdened right now so your body has opened up to me. You will be in for a bigger surprise later if I am correct, nothing bad of course… for you will see a little time of peace, a month or two if my senses are right, do not forget I am very old… so sometimes I forget a few times. I am one of the few immortal unicorns or horses as you wish to believe_,' he said in her thoughts again. He couldn't speak out loud but he could speak in her mind.

"Oh yes, of course…" she said sarcastically.

'_Don't get smart with me, I will buck you off on this little ride later, the old woman's calculations were not fully wrong about you being The Devine Light, for some reason you are only half of The Devine Light, the Valar has informed me of no more, but your adventure, your hardship hasn't even begun my lady_,' the horse said mentally to her.

"But why me then? Why not someone else? Why can't I be normal?" Belaraniel said not wanting this confusing "gift" that has been unwilling given.

'_Because you are the special Evenstar descendant, the one most likely to succeed, the only one with the ancient Evenstar power dwelling with in you, the never ending power that was built up for generations passed from Galadriel's ancestors to her daughter and your grandmother Celebrian then to your mother queen Arwen, then like a flower it bloomed in you, you were the present soil that the bud bloomed in releasing the magic, I was called to you when you were born, did you not understand why I was here all this time? Why I live so long? Your mother knew, she just never told you or your ada (father) but you have a right to know what you are burdened with. Like the hero's from the past, Frodo Baggins, Samewise Gamgee, Meriodoc Brandybuck, Gandalf, Legolas, your father Aragorn, even Pippin, they will tell you what a burden is in, and you will classify in the end as someone with a burden, not normal yet not enough to be odd, not enough to be greatness and you will probably not even go down in history like they did, but you will triumph and in the end you will gain something more important then fame or money, or even a title… love, as long as you have love Belaraniel you will triumph,_' the horse said to her mentally. She looked at him and swallowed. She needed to have a talk with her mother later.

"Well, I… I am suppose to be done saddling you," she said uneasily. She was talking to her horse… unicorn.

'_Must I really where my saddle? It is a beautiful and hot day, we should go bareback,_' he said mentally as he neighed softly. She sighed before placing the bit in his mouth and climbing onto his bareback. Everyone watched Belaraniel ride out of the stables on Narduril's bareback.

"I don't think you should be riding without a saddle melamin, we are going into the forest and what if you get knocked off a tree or something?" Lómebrilas said looking at her. The horse seemed to snort unhappily and charge at Lómebrilas. Belaraniel pulled back on the reigns angrily making the horse stop and prance around unhappily.

'_What was that for!_' he said unhappily in her mind, making her jump and sigh.

"Just because I can hear you and know what you want doesn't mean you can start to act unruly, and not behave. This doesn't change a thing," she said lying to herself and the horse. It changed EVERYTHING more then she wanted to admit.

'_He deserved it my lady,_' he said mentally backing up and turning from Lómebrilas who was staring at Belaraniel like the rest of them.

"Oh don't say that, he didn't deserve you to charge him, let us go before I put the saddle on you anyways, and behave yourself Narduril," she said scolding, he hung his head as he walked slowly towards the forest. Everyone sat watching her with curiosity. When did she start talking to her horse?

'_You should probably stop talking to me out loud before you explain to your friends what is going one,_' Narduril said feeling a little hurt.

"Belaraniel?" Lómebrilas asked he brought his horse side by side with Belaraniel's.

"Yes Lómebrilas?" she asked smiling, he took her hand in his and kissed it before asking his question.

"Why are you talking to your horse Narduril? I've never seen you do it before… are you alright?" he asked looking at her seriously.

"I am sorry, I cannot explain it to you right now, I was told that if you talk to your horse it makes them more understanding of commands, and stuff like that, but that is all I can explain for now," she tried to lie but it wasn't good at it.

"Of course… Belaraniel," he said dropping her hand softly and stopped so he could meet up with the others to tell them of her obvious lie. They all began to worry about her but knew that they should have a nice day she deserved a nice day for a change. When they got to a beautiful sonny spot in a meadow in the forest behind the castle they stopped to pull out the special sandwiches the cooks made for their little picnic. They brought baked potatoes, a couple different fruits, some bread, some butter and jelly, they brought some juice in a yellow plain glass bottle. They then pulled out a blanket, the goblets, and some regular plates and accessories. They all ate and talked of their plans to get married, even Jidda and Waredith were planning to get married, not anytime soon, but they were planning to get married. Everyone got excited and Tinxie sang words of congratulations.

When the meal was done they packed up and headed back at a slow trot. They talked and laughed forgetting for the moment Belaraniel had been talking to her horse. Finally they reached the stables and walked into the castle. Belaraniel and Calicien had some plans to go into the city and find some more wedding stuff. They were talking over their plans of the wedding, and where they would have it. Calicien wanted to get married in the castle courtyard, but Belaraniel did not know exactly where she wanted to get married.

"Belaraniel your majesty!" a few girls called to Belaraniel. She knew who the girly voice belonged to, 'Raenia,' she thought to herself.

"Calicien, Belaraniel yoo-hoo," Raenia called out running across the bricked road with a few girls running behind her. Calicien and Belaraniel went to school with them when they were younger.

"Hello Raenia, Galien, Silvinya, and Broliciec," Belaraniel said smiling as she turned around. They had all been friends when they were younger, but stopped hanging with her to hang out with Crirawen who was older and more popular.

"Hey, we were just about to go get a bite to eat would you like to come join?" Raenia said obviously the leader of the little pack.

"Actually we just ate…" before Calicien could finish Raenia spoke up again.

"It doesn't matter Calicien, we all have to catch up, come on it will be like sooo fun," she said smiling an obviously fake innocent smile. Raenia loved gossip, and loved to brag which was why her and Crirawen got along so well, it gave her a reason to brag about being the best friend with the most popular princess of Gondor. Calicien looked to Belaraniel.

"Sure, let's go gossip," Belaraniel said looking to Calicien mocking Raenia without Raenia even knowing Belaraniel was mocking her. Calicien smiled trying to not laugh as they followed the group of girls going to a tiny little inn that had a beautiful dining place inside.

"So what is new with you? I have met a most handsome man studying to be a teacher," Raenia said looking to her group of close friends smiling as she day dreamed.

"Belaraniel is getting married," Calicien said trying to brag for Belaraniel.

"Well you got talkative Calicien," Raenia said looking to Calicien, "but tell me who that guy is Belaraniel."

"Prince Lómebrilas of Mirkwood," Calicien said speaking up for her nervous friend, these people use to be her friends, and she was afraid of saying something to upset them or make them angry, maybe they could be friends again.

"The prince of Mirkwood?" one of the other girls known as Silvinya said in aw they all began to think of the most handsome prince in all of Middle Earth.

"Yes the prince of Mirkwood," Calicien was not buying their lame attempt of "catching up" they wanted to be popular by being friends with the newest favorite princess of Gondor, the most famous princess of Gondor.

"Oh be careful my friend, a guy like that only wants one thing, he probably won't even marry you until he gets it," Raenia said sipping at her water before fluffing her hair.

"What?" Belaraniel asked nervously… she had always felt there was something he wanted from her besides her love… could this girl have the answer.

"Have you already done that?" one of the girls said with a smile to Raenia.

"Of course, with Cadin a couple of times, before that I can't even remember," Raenia laughed a couple of times. Both the princess of Gondor and her best friends were stumped.

"Do what?" Calicien asked seeing the nervousness in Belaraniel's eyes.

"I suspected you wouldn't know… but you truly don't know Belaraniel? Your a princess of Gondor, Crirawen did it almost all the time with the guys she liked. Nobody waits for marriage anymore," Raenia said trying to hold in a laugh. Belaraniel looked at Raenia curiously.

"Really?" she asked understanding what she meant now.

"Of course they don't anymore!" Raenia said laughing hard. Belaraniel blushed feeling like a child again. "That is the true act of being a woman, that is the true way of showing your love."

"I did not know, I was told and taught that it is dishonest, a disgrace to the Valar to not obey his rule in waiting until you were married," Belaraniel said confusedly.

"Has the Valar told you this in person? If not it is only to keep you a child until you are married, it is that way for most woman of high ranks, most woman in general, they don't want us to grow up so they tell us lies, I would not suspect that your prince was told not to do such things, I'd be careful before he finds it from someone else.

"I think we should go," Calicien said standing up and pulling her friend from the chair.

"How is your brother?" Raenia said still laughing. Belaraniel smiled her turn to brag for HER friend had come.

"Engaged," and when Raenia got a quizzical look Belaraniel smiled when she said, "to Calicien here. They marry soon, she will be the queen of Gondor, and when I marry Lómebrilas I will be the queen of Mirkwood."

The whole way back to the castle Belaraniel thought of the words that the girls spoke. _Everyone did it._ Did they really? _Nobody waits anymore_ but who were all the nobodies? _I would not suspect that your prince was told not to do such things, I'd be careful before he finds it from someone else. _Who would be that someone that he found? Was that why he fell in love with her at first? Did he think he could get it from her? Or did he get it from Crirawen and then move down to something new, something innocent? Would he really find it from someone else if he got inpatient.

The whole day it bothered her. She avoided Lómebrilas the whole day which worried him. She found herself in the stables with Narduril. The horse neighed a hello to see her. Why did he not say hello in her mind? Maybe she had been hearing things. She was already feeling insane. She sat in her horses stall beside her horse who was careful not step on her. She found herself thinking of away to talk to Narduril and what she would say. '_What should I do?_' one of her questions were.

'_See is it so hard to talk to me mentally? But follow your heart The Devine Light, follow your heart princess of Gondor. What does your heart tell you? But night has come, dinner is being served and you are being waited for. Come to me later my lady,_' he said to her mentally.

"How did I talk to you mentally?" Belaraniel asked outloud.

'_When ever you think of me, say what you want to say in your mind and I will hear it, all you have to do is think you are talking to me directly but say it in your mind like you did when you were pretending to talk to me, now go my lady,_' Narduril said mentally again before Belaraniel got up to leave. She kissed her unicorn on his nose.

"One more question… if you are a unicorn… where is your horn?" Belaraniel asked looking at his forelock.

'_Not all unicorns have a horn there all the time. My kind of race, and older race of unicorns can choose when they want their horn to show, but because I have been in disguise I have not been able to show my horn. Now I must let it grow again now that you know who I am,_' Narduril said mentally.

"Ok then, I am going to eat, you may finish eating your oats now," Belaraniel said to him before shutting the stall. The horse did as she said and went back to eating his oats. She ran into the dining hall and sat in the only open chair next to Olamwen the man who had trained her to fight. He smiled at her and patted her hand. She had not seen him in awhile and was happy to see the old man well. He was there with his son who had always seen Belaraniel as a close friend since childhood. Belaraniel shook Olamwen's sons hand.

"My lady it is so good to see you," he said getting out of his chair, Belaraniel got up to meet him in a hug.

"You've grown up master Galden," Belaraniel smiled as her arms rested around the young mans neck, this did not make Lómebrilas feel any better about her ignoring him that day. He had just turned sixteen and returned by choice. His mother and Olamwen had separated for she didn't like him gone training other men for battle. So she took off with their five year old son. Galden would get to visit for a week once a year and during that time him and the princess would have loads of fun. But his mother passed away and he got to go back with his father.

"So have you Belaraniel," he said smiling, she had always been the sister he wanted. She still saw the childishness in his eyes, "you are no longer a scruffy little girl I would have fun with!"

"No I am not, but I am still someone you can have fun with Galden, you can still be my little brother," she said ruffling his hair. He had always idolized her when they were younger for her adventurous fun.

"And you are still my big sister I look up to," he smiled as he pushed her hand from his hair, "but I am a man now, not little."

"Of course!" she laughed hard as she sat down. Galden got a funny look on his face before laughing as well. Everyone joined them laughing… everyone **except** Lómebrilas. Finally dinner ended and Belaraniel got up and left with Galden. She watched Lómebrilas who watched her as she left. Galden saw this and got a little curious.

"So how is your love life, though I still cannot picture you having a love life," he laughed as he walked her to her room.

"My love life is good and bad… I have one which is good, but now I am confused what to do about it which is bad," she said sighing.

"Well tell me about it," he said smiling at his "older" sister as they slowly walked up the marble stair case.

"Well we are engaged, but I was talking to some girls and I am thinking he wants something from me I was raised to get married before doing," she said nervously.

"Well… what do you want to do?" he asked trying to think of away to help his so called sister.

"I want to wait, but what if he doesn't, I don't want to lose him… have you…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Once…" he said not wanting to make it harder on her, "but I found we weren't in love, she found someone else who… met her expectations."

"Tell me who she is! I will send my people over to deal with her," Belaraniel said in shock before laughing.

Galden laughed before saying anything. "Go to bed tonight and think things over, I do not think you are ready and you say you want to wait, so think it over and just… think it over, what will you gain, what will happen after, will you feel the same or will your feelings change?"

"Good night and thanks for your good council, you are right, I probably should wait," she said kissing her friend on his cheek before going into her room to sleep. She looked into her large mirror that had replaced the one that had been shattered by her throwing the goblin through it. Darkness filled her room, the only light was a few tiny candles, and the moon and stars. On her mahogany dresser sat a tiny folded leaflet. She opened and began to read.

_Dear Belaraniel,_

_I can't understand you. We have such a great day, everything is perfect, I always tell you of my love, and you make me believe you love me, and then you do this. You ignored me the whole day, avoided me, if you saw me come around the corner your ran off, if I entered a room you exited. Maybe I am being crazy here, but I truly felt you were avoiding me. Not once today did you come to me. What is going on? Do you no longer love me? Do you not want to marry me? What is going on? Since I can't seem to get answers from you any other way I must right you this letter. I am beginning to not know what to do Belaraniel. I don't want us to have to say goodbye, but I don't want to live like this. I hope you can understand, but I've been treated so wrong today like I am untouchable, the way you act, the way you strangle my heart when you lose hope or faith in us. I don't know how to tell you to get back to me about this… I don't know what you'll say. But please… I pray you, do not let me linger in this darkness any longer, do not torment my heart, either embrace it or let it go._

_**Lómebrilas Greenleaf **_

She put the note down as her hands trembled almost knocking down her brush. She went to her bed and laid down scared of what he thought. She had miss led him today into believing she did not love him. She tried to sleep but every minute she was trying to sleep Lómebrilas' heart was breaking, was confused. She got up walking out of the door and walked down the hall barefoot. She found the beautiful guest room that Lómebrilas stayed in. Her hand softly knocked against the wood door not wanting to wake anyone else. He opened the door shielding his eyes from the light. Had he been sleeping! After that note he sent? He was sleeping! Not staying awake pacing! Making her feel guilty! She got an angry look.

"Belaraniel?" he asked in a sleepy quizzical look. She looked at him with her hands on her hips, "isn't it late?"

"Late?" she asked pushing him hard making him stumble back unexpectedly. "Late?" she asked again her hands touching his bare chest as she pushed him again catching him off guard. She shut the door behind her softly.

"Sorry," he said when he caught his balance and walked away from her to sit on the bed. He didn't seem happy to see her as he sat there on his bed not looking at her.

"Don't say that, but you were sleeping! After sending me that letter…" before she said anything he interrupted.

"You didn't come fast enough Belaraniel… it is to late," he said looking at her sorrowfully. Belaraniel looked to the bed and their a brown haired girl stirred in a sleepy dream. Belaraniel stumbled backwards tears filling her eyes… then she woke up. Belaraniel sat bolt right up looking around as tears filled her eyes. She climbed out of bed, she had dozed off and dreamt she hadn't. She ran down the hall barefoot to where Lómebrilas stayed. She tapped on his door and he answered the door trying to cover his eyes from his light. _Had_ he been sleeping? Was her dream just a vision?

"Belaraniel?" he asked her trying to not let the light blind him. "It is late… I thought you'd be asleep." Belaraniel looked at him feeling hurt.

"You were sleeping…" she said more then asked. As she pushed passed him her shoulder grazed his arm. She stood their wanting to leave, but wanting to stay.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to take you back to your room?" he asked not understanding why now she chose to come to him now that morning was hours away, since he spent the night waiting for her and she never came. She pushed passed him not even wanting to look at his bed afraid of what she might see, tears fill her eyes as she went for the door again. He watched confusedly not seeing her eyes red and puffy from the tears she was crying. He sighed not knowing why he should but followed after her. She was already in her room crying when he opened the door.

"Go away," she said sitting in the corner of her room. He was going to shut the door before he saw the note on the ground and opened. She HAD read it, was that why she was there… to give him an answer. He shut the door behind him.

"No," he said picking up the leaflet. She sighed as she sat there looking away. "Belaraniel…"

"Lómebrilas, just go… you've answered my question," she said sadly as he stood there.

"But you haven't answered mine, when you want to talk to me, when you are ready to tell me what is wrong and when your ready to answer me… I'll be waiting in my room," he said placing the letter back on the dresser. She watched him leave as her tears fell down her cheeks. She hated crying in front of him, princesses aren't suppose to cry, they are suppose to be obedient, and strong, and tied down, something that Lómebrilas made her feel she didn't have to be. She knew she had to go to him before her dream came true, she knew she'd lose him for good if she waited. She got to his door and knocked again this time not crying but looking down. She tightened her teeth so that her cheek bone tightened in nervousness before he answered the door. He stood there looking beautiful to her, how lucky she was, to have someone so beautiful in body and in personality. He was in a sleeveless cotton tunic as before but she never did quite look at how his muscles ripped through his arms, pecks, and stomach. He seemed to glow under the silver moon light cascading through the window. "Come in."

"Ok," she said feeling stupid. She walked in feeling like they were starting all over, even though they were engaged.

"Now why did you freak out?" he asked her as he sat on his bed. Belaraniel looked over his shoulder into his bed, there was no brown head girl there and she sighed in relief.

"You were asleep," she said sadly.

"I was asleep so you freaked out?" he asked quizzically, she shook her head yes, "even though I spent hours and hours pacing waiting for you to come in here and telling me I was imagining things and that you loved me. To find I would go to sleep knowing that you did not love me. You are mad because of this?"

"I didn't know that, I had a bad dream…" she began before he interrupted.

"You had a bad dream? I sat here pacing back and forth not in a dream, hurt and feeling wronged while you were off gallivanting about with that boy you left with. Belaraniel…" he didn't even know what to say. He got up crossing his arms and pacing not wanting to speak afraid he'd yell.

"I didn't know I fell asleep, and I walked to your room, you told me I was too late, and I saw another woman in your bed, I woke up realizing it was dream and ran here to talk to you. You were asleep and I did not know I slept for awhile," she said softly biting her lip.

"Belaraniel and you couldn't even tell me that then, instead of making me feel guilty when I shouldn't!" he asked angrily.

"Lómebrilas I…" she didn't know what to say or even how to say it.

"I don't care Belaraniel," he said standing looking out at the moon. She put her hands on his strong muscular arm and he twitched. He was a man and she was still a **young** woman who had the spirit of a child. "don't touch me right now."

"Are you going to be…" before she finished he interrupted turning around to look her in the eyes. The moon shined down into her rich blue eyes sucking him.

"Yes I am going to be stubborn, it is my turn to be mad, because I am right and you are wrong," he said looking into the eyes of his very own angel. He walked away from her and away from the window.

"I am not saying I am right, but I am not wrong. I thought it was going to happen again," she stopped waiting for him to say something but he was trying to ignore her, "Lómebrilas don't be like that."

"You are the one who acts childish, can't even make up your own mind," Lómebrilas said hastily feeling guilty for saying that.

"Lómebrilas, I am sorry," she said still standing by the window. He didn't say anything, "now who is being childish Lómebrilas?" he still didn't say anything to her. She walked up to him feeling guilty, she was going to leave but looked at his face, the sadness in his eyes. She walked to him and touched his face. She swallowed nervously before kissing him. He kissed her softly not wanting to give in, but not wanting to NOT give in. "I do love you," she said softly before kissing his lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms slowly started to unfold and went around her waist and around her back. He held her tight as he lifted her off of her feet in a tight hug.

"That was all I was waiting to hear," he said kissing her lips and then her forehead. Her hand embraced his face as their kiss lingered on her lips, and she smiled softly in the moon lit room as she looked into his eyes. She could feel his skin on her arm, and her arm began to tingle. She nervously felt for the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. "Belaraniel… you don't have to do this," he said as he looked down at the tiny girl, "we can wait, I've never expected this from you right now, is that why you avoided me?"

"Hearing that from you makes it all the more worth it," she said her arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him more. It was the touch of love. He slowly laid her on the bed where they were for the rest of the night.

-------

Authors note: I am not good at writing those kinds of scenes ;). But hey what can I say, it gets to the point. And now they have moved to a bigger stage, I thought it would be a little bit of a romantic scene anyways. A good way to start out the first chapter of Part Two. I mean there is a little bit of gossip, a little bit of drama, a little bit of unraveling of history, a talking horse, and one of the final steps of true love… but thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings then again I don't think I would want to, it would be very hard to live up to making a story as good as that after writing lol! But I own Belaraniel, Calicien, the princesses, Lómebrilas, Narduril, Jidda, the sword Glamthaus which will have a bigger part in the story, all those characters you do not recognize except Eldarion, Faramir I, even Arwen's brother Elrohir isn't my creation, these are characters that I've read are actual sons of who I say they are the son of in this story. I also don't own Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Samwise Gamgee, Pippin, Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn, etc.

Please review!


	8. Glamthaus

**Chapter 15: Glamthaus **

Belaraniel sighed softly while she slept. Lómebrilas laid their looking at his future wife. He traced every line on her face, the scar from her neck down to her chest, the curve of her lips and her soft eye lashes with his eyes. He laid there propped up on his hand looking down at her. She rolled over kind of and took a deep breath. The sun had just begun to risen, but Lómebrilas could not sleep. He watched her head softly resting on her hands, as she peacefully dreamed. He wondered how he could ever doubt she loved him, how could he ever think they could possibly end. Their recent experience that kept him up after the day dreaming about their wedding and their future together was the greatest thing to happen, and it brought them SO much more closer. They were just as close as they ever could be, and now everything would change… for the best.

For the next hour he watched her sleep until she opened her eyes sleepily. He touched her face and kissed her. The night flashed through her mind, the passion, the sensuous, intense, affection… the love. Her heart started to pound, but not as bad as it pounded the night before. His hand softly stroked her face, he loved her so much, she could feel it in his touch, she could hear it when ever he said her name. It was amazing how he could speak to her heart, without saying a word, to her it seemed he could light up the dark. She couldn't even begin to explain all the words she heard when he didn't say anything. The smile on his face gave away he needed her, the truth in his eyes said he'd never willingly leave her, and when he touched her… it let her know he'd pick her up when she fell, and the pounding of his heart told her she drove him wild. When he said nothing at all, he said everything she needed to hear. All day long she heard people talking, about the weather, politics, her behavior, about war, but when he held her close she heard nothing but what was being said between her heart and his. Something in the way he touched her face and looked at her she could tell, he saw the same thing from her.

"I love you," she said smiling as he gazed down on her from his muscular arm.

"I love you too," he said with a larger smile, it was the first time he got to say I love you too, usually he was the first one to say I love you.

"Good," she said not sure what to say. He laughed before kissing her. She had never gotten a real look at all the muscles that cascaded through his body his muscular arms, his muscles in his broad chest, and muscular stomach. She couldn't think of anything she had ever been so happy doing. But she felt kind of ashamed. But why should she feel guilty? They loved each other, and they were going to get married.

"You regret it don't you?" he said softly his smile fading a little.

"I don't know, I feel ashamed a little, but I do not regret it, because it takes two to make love last, not two plus everyone else," she said kissing him gently.

"Do not feel ashamed, it was a choice we willingly made, do not think the Valar will punish two in love for doing something that represents love, especially if it because we love each other. We have been through a lot, I do not think that he will punish us especially since all of the good deeds we did for the good of many, at the risk of our lives. Do not be ashamed, we ARE getting married. It is not like we do not love each other. Besides we could just say we didn't," he laughed making her hit him with a pillow.

"Who do you think we were going to tell?" she said after hitting him with the pillow.

"Everyone," he laughed trying to grab her arm so she wouldn't hit him anymore.

"Really now?" she asked sitting up. He grabbed around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked as he pulled her close to him.

"To get my sword," she said simply. This made him curious.

"Why do you need your sword?" he asked finally letting her go she could stand up. She had the sheet wrapped around her when she went for her dress. She hid slightly as she put on her dress.

"So I can beat you again, so I can keep you quiet," she laughed slightly then got serious.

"What if I don't want to be quiet," he said still laying there watching her. She quickly walked to him and threw his tunic and the rest of his attire to him.

"That is the point, we shall fight like we did last time… the first time and only time we fought willingly at hand on hand combat, get ready. I am heading down to the stables, winner gets to ask anything they want of the loser and the loser has to do it or answer it," she said walking out of the door looking once more at her handsome prince. She smiled as she walked down the hallway to her room. She quickly got on some riding clothes that would be easy for her to ride in. She heard a knock on the door and Lómebrilas walked in.

"I don't want to fight you," he said smiling as he walked in and shut the door. He still didn't have a shirt or tunic on, as if it would help him win his case. She smiled not letting herself given to his perfect body, she looked at a couple of his battle wounds, including a cut on his arm from her.

"Why not? Are you scared that I'll beat you again?" she asked walking up to him, he towered over her by half a foot. She looked up at him determined to prove herself, "I'll give you two hours to practice, then half an hour to be ready and out into the forest that we were in before. Ok?"

"All this to keep my quiet? Fine, but just so we are clear it's only because I think that I'll win and I don't want you to get hurt… it's because I love you," he said going to kiss her.

"Nope," she said moving away, "if you win and you want to ask for a kiss, or tell someone what we did, what ever it is you request then it will be granted. Go practice, that way I can say I beat you and you can't say you weren't prepared."

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say melamin," he said kissing her nose before she could pull away. She smiled as he walked out of the room. She had been dieing to have someone to practice with and now she had a reason to hold her favorite sword Glamthaus. She walked down the stairs and to the dining hall where they were eating lunch.

"You are late," Arwen said looking at her daughter, it was already lunch and Belaraniel had just come down stairs.

"Sorry mother," she said with a smile thinking of the night before. Her mother watched her closely noticing the extra bounce in her step, the non stop smiling, and the brightness in her eyes… Arwen knew. When lunch was done Belaraniel went into the garden smiling. Arwen walked out to meet her.

"There is something different about you Belaraniel," Arwen said sitting beside her daughter, "what is on your mind?"

"That blue sky," Belaraniel said staring at the sky.

"What?" Arwen asked looking at the sky, what was so special about the sky, "why? What about the Sky?"

"Why does the color of the sky match his eyes? Why do I see him when a stranger passes by? I swear I can hear him in the whisper of the wind… I can feel him when the sun is dancing on my skin," she said day dreaming as she thought of Lómebrilas.

"Aw… you love him," Arwen said looking to the sky.

"Of course, I would not have agreed to marry him… I mean when it's raining even, I think about him, it makes me think about music, and all the heavenly tunes, which then leads to angels… and when I think about angels I think about him, even though he isn't exactly an angel," Belaraniel said laying against the back of the bench.

"You did something that you shouldn't have didn't you?" Arwen said looking to her daughter. Belaraniel turned her face away in thought, "Belaraniel how could you?"

"We are in love… because we are getting married mother," Belaraniel said in defense, "Because… everywhere I go, everything I do, everything around me makes me think about him. The taste of sugar sure reminds me of his kiss I love the way they both of linger on my lips, kisses remind me of a field of butterflies, it must be the way my heart flutters inside when he is around. It's a beautiful distraction, he makes everything a chain reaction. If this is not love then I do not know if love truly exists. Besides a moment like that, some people wait a lifetime and search for ever for that one special person, that one true moment, that special moment. Everything changes but beauty remains, something so tender I can't explain, I may have been dreaming, but until I am awake, help me make this dream last forever… for I cherish all the love we have and will share. I can't believe this has happened to me, people have waited a lifetime for a moment like the one I had. I think this is the greatest love of all, and I know he will catch me when I fall, I waited for a lifetime for a perfect moment, with that one special person… I got both, and I know I will never love anyone the way I love him. So please do not judge me, or say I have done something wrong, cause how can something so "wrong" come out of something so beautiful, innocent, and pure… if it has meaning between the two? And it isn't like we planned on not getting married, we are."

"Yes, maybe it could be the greatest love of all time, I do not deny it is love you guys have, for the very same thing happened between Aragorn and I. We just chose not to share it with anyone. I did not regret it, I am just worried how much more attached you could get to him because of this," Arwen said looking to her daughter.

"Mother," Belaraniel said softly before her mother could get up, "who am I?"

"You are Belaraniel, daughter of Aragorn king of Gondor and Arwen queen of Gondor, you are the princess of Gondor. I thought you knew this," Arwen said getting up. Belaraniel grabbed Arwen to stop her mother for leaving.

"I am not talking on the outside, my destiny, our ancestry, what have you been keeping from me? Who am I? What has our ancestry cursed me with? What has caused all this trouble?" Belaraniel said holding her mother there. Arwen knew she could not hide from this anymore, she could not hide it from her daughter.

"You are Belaraniel daughter of Arwen, granddaughter of Celebrian, and great-granddaughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, you are an Evenstar descendant, as I had been forewarned, you are The Divine Light, the keeper of good, the guardian of man and all things good. You are the Valar's way of keeping in touch with his people. Every century it is passed down to an Evenstar, building up in each one of us until it chooses the wisest, the strongest, the one that had been created for the job. I never wanted it to be you or any of my children, for it is a blessing that is a burden and a curse all at once. Something very hard to live up to, something that can scare you at times. There is a balance between good and evil, in order to keep that balance on Middle Earth, they need someone of pure lightness, pure good, and someone of pure darkness, someone wicked," Arwen said pausing a moment before talking again.

"To decide what the earth shall live like for a hundred years one has to defeat the other, or they can both live keeping it neutral. This person is called The Child Of Evil, I never expected it to be another Evenstar. There are many other gods and this I know you know, the Valar is just our chosen god, the god of good, the god of most elves. But there is also evil gods who want to rule by themselves, they want to throw the good gods out of their places so they can rule. You are basically to make sure that the evil does not over run the good, last time our ancestor lost, the evilness does not spread right away, it spread through slowly, and that is how Sauron began, he was The Child of Evil. He lived long until he was over thrown, and then a new Child of Evil had to be born, along with The Devine Light. The problem is The Child of Darkness has powers, wicked powers that are hard to over come. But The Devine Light has powers that are also amazing, but are much harder to control. The Celestial Light was not suppose to be used for you, I did not know that it would be so devastating. But there are many different prophecies of this day, one about the daughter of a well known king and queen, the daughter of five… that is only partly true. But the real legion was kept between the Evenstar's it is not a great gift to have, now your hardest test is to train, to learn all you can before your sister comes to dispose of you, and we live in darkness and foulness for another century. I am so sorry it has chosen you, but do not think that it is who you are. Because you could just very well deny your birth right and no Devine Light has ever been the same, or had the same powers, nor did many succeed… it is who you could be, what you choose to be and do, it's the love you have for your loved ones, the love for your god, the love for your pets, and the passions in life you have that will help you on your way. Now you know, it is something no one but our ancestors have known. Not even your father or my father knew of it, well my father sensed it but he was not told of it. That is why he gave you that necklace of Imladris the elven name for Rivendell," Arwen said sitting beside her daughter. She knew it was a lot for Belaraniel to take in, but at least Belaraniel knew.

"Yes… some of that I kind of knew, Narduril my horse… well… "unicorn" told me. But he also told me that I am only half of The Divine Light. Is one of my sisters possibly The Devine Light as well?" Belaraniel asked nervously.

"Well I don't know, I haven't heard anything about there being two Devine Light's. The only thing I can think of is that maybe… because Crirawen, another Evenstar is The Child Of Evil she also got some of the Evenstar magic or what ever it is we have that was suppose to transfer to you… so I don't know what the plan is from the gods, you are just their piece of the game that the good gods and the evil gods are playing with each other. You are their plan, their only resort, same with Crirawen, both of you are important to the world. We can live neutral, the way things are now, or we can live in darkness like the war of the ring, or we can live in peace, like the time of our forefathers were the gods do not medal in our affairs," Arwen said to her confused daughter.

"Thanks mother, but you know you must tell father, for even I can see the great battle ahead, the danger… though I know not… I can sense something's about to change, I may not get to be married as soon as I had hoped," Belaraniel sighed.

"You could get married now if you like?" Arwen said before standing up to leave her daughter to think.

"I could… but then it will not be as beautiful as I want it to be. I shall hint something to him, and if he sees in his heart we should marry now then we will," Belaraniel said standing up as well.

"Whatever it takes to make you happy my daughter. But now I must go have a talk with your father," Arwen kissed her daughters forehead before leaving. Belaraniel smiled before going off to practice with Glamthaus. Two hours rolled by and she climbed onto her horse, she didn't feel like saddling him, she didn't need to.

'_So my lady did you get answers?_' Narduril asked Belaraniel as she put his bit in his mouth.

"I did a little bit, I learned all my mother knows, but I still cannot understand about the half Devine Light thing. She said maybe Crirawen has some, since she was an Evenstar as well… but how would that happen?" Belaraniel said as her horse started for the forest.

'_Well, I think she could be right. If it is true that Crirawen shares your powers plus the powers of The Child of Evil, she will be hard to beat. You must always practice, and be on guard. If she learns this secret then you could be in trouble. I believe that because you are both Evenstar's that the deep magic of your ancestors got mixed up, she was to gain a ancient magic given to her by the dark gods because of her wicked ways, the gods know everything that is going to happen, they have the power to change it to their will, add things that weren't suppose to happen, either the ancient magic thought because she was a Evenstar and getting power that she was it, but the gods had already created you to hold the magic and let it bloom as I discussed with you. Either this or the dark gods are meddling where they have not right to be…_' Narduril began before Belaraniel interrupted mentally.

'_But I thought that they couldn't metal in those kind of affairs?_' Belaraniel asked mentally.

'_Well these gods are evil do not forget that, they play by their own rules. Rules are sometimes broken, they saw it as a chance to choose a Evenstar and mix up the powers. We will never fully know. But I have a question… why do we go to the forest?_' Narduril asked curiously.

"Because I am going to fight with Lómebrilas, only play fighting, I need the practice besides I find it a good way to practice. Practice with someone good, and someone who will not hurt you," Belaraniel giggled, it was nice to have someone to talk to even if they were a horse. Calicien was busy with Eldarion these days, and Ducla Rafter and Faramir I were off hanging out and spending time together, and Waredith and Jidda had gone off to the Glittering Caves to visit her father and talk to him about Waredith, then they would return in a week. Tinxie came in and out whenever she chose.

'_Oh well then you probably should have grabbed Glamthaus,_' Narduril said with a chuckle in her mind. She really wished she wasn't the only one who could hear him.

"Oh yeah," she said pulling the reigns to the left so he'd turn. He trotted back to the stables so she could get Glamthaus out of his case in her closet. She put it in her scabbard before climbing back onto the bareback of Narduril. Narduril raced softly through the forest paths until Belaraniel pulled him to a halt. Lómebrilas sat there on his newest horse Phresna. A gray almost blue looking horse with white spots on her rump, and a black perfect dot in the middle of her forelock. The horse was captured by the elves, trained and sent to Gondor for Lómebrilas. The horse was smooth and smart. Most elven horses were good, but she too was very good. Narduril saw the horse and wanted to charge.

'_What are you doing here Lamia,_' Narduril snorted as Belaraniel pulled back on the reigns of her horse to stop him from charging the mare.

"Who was that?" Lómebrilas asked looking around.

'_You are not the only one who is allowed to make a difference in things Narduril. I can do what I please, I do not have to bow down to you,_' a girls voice seemed to go into her head like Narduril and she understood it was the mare for she too tried to attack the king of animals and unicorns.

"Will you two stop it?" Belaraniel said angrily, "you two can fight when Lómebrilas and I are done."

'_Yes my lady I am sorry,_' Narduril said as Belaraniel climbed off. Lómebrilas climbed off too looking at her curiously as to what the voices were and why she thought it was the horses.

'_I do not have to listen to her like you do, my charge is Lómebrilas so I only do what he says, not what your girl says,_' the mare said putting her head high in the air as if to dismiss him. Narduril ran passed Belaraniel attacking Lamia, or who the humans called her Phresna. The horses seemed to head butt each other as they kicked at each other and attacked. Lómebrilas stepped back as the horses almost fell into him as they bared their teeth.

"Narduril!" Belaraniel yelled to her horse. He didn't listen. Lómebrilas felt like he was going crazy, he was hearing voices, and Belaraniel was talking to the horses. He took some steps back watching his new horse and Belaraniel's horse go at it.

'_How dare you speak about The Devine Light like that! You should be ashamed of yourself, ever since your father left with Gandalf you act as if you are the ruler of everything. Your father was only lord of the horses, I am lord of the animals and unicorns!'_ Narduril said between kicks and bites, '_your brother is the one in charge since Shadowfax left with Gandalf The White Rider over the seas._'

"Narduril enough!" Belaraniel yelled feeling something shiver through her, something that forced the two horses apart. Narduril slowly walked to her feeling bad.

'_I am sorry my lady,_' Narduril said sorrowfully.

'_You are such a weak fool Narduril, you will fail in helping your charge, unlike me I can do anything, I am free to do what I please, yet I chose to do this out of the goodness of my heart, because I am not tied down and I am not suppose to be taking care of my people, why they are off being tortured by those new creatures being made,_" the gray mare pranced around tauntingly.

'_What I do I am doing out of love, I have watched this girl grow up, been by her side, so I chose to stay in the end, The Valar thought it wise, so do not talk to me about free will Lamia, my love beats your free will,_' Narduril went to charge her again.

"Narduril!" Belaraniel said grabbing his reigns and stopping him. She stroked his muzzle softly as she held him there, the horse breathing in a rhythm before she tied him to a tree, "Lómebrilas you need to tie Lamia to the tree or they will fight."

"Her name is not Lamia it's Phresna…" he said even more freaked out that the name he heard used in the conversation that he thought was in his head.

"That is her human given name, her name I guess is really Lamia," Belaraniel said as she stroked Narduril's neck.

"Right… what is going on?" Lómebrilas asked curiously in shock.

"If you win I will tell you," Belaraniel said pulling Glamthaus out. Lómebrilas sighed trying to shake off what he had just seen or heard. He then pulled out his sword. He stood there waiting for her to attack him. She walked to him and placed her sword out, he met it with his and then they started. Up down left right, the two would try to counter the others attack. The both put rubber on the tips of their swords so that they would not be able to stab each other on accident. He smiled as he had her backed up to a tree. She heard a faint voice in her head as her sword brightened.

'_His left foot, it keeps him balanced_,' the voice said in her head. The sword then no longer had a glow to it, with her right foot she stomped on his foot making him fall. She pushed him over, but he pushed her off of him.

'_Swing your sword down,_' it said again, Belaraniel didn't notice Lómebrilas' sneak attack. Lómebrilas looked shocked as her sword hit his. Lómebrilas did it again and both of them lost their swords. He jumped up putting his arms around her.

"Do you yield?" he asked breathing heavily as he squeezed her tight. The light glowed again and in her mind told her what to say.

"No!" she yelled and some kind of shield shot out from around her making him fly off and too the ground. The same one that she did when he sat behind her and he flew off the horse. When she realized what she did she ran to him, "I am so sorry, I didn't know I could still do that. I am so sorry, I yield please don't be mad."

"I am not mad, now that you yield," he said getting off the ground and wiping the twigs and grass from his hair and green and brown tunic.

"Good, now whatever you ask of, if it is answers then I'll give them to you," Belaraniel said holding his hand.

"Well all day I had no choice but had to be without you, and for the record I wouldn't have told anyone cause I know how much it means to you for know one to think of you in that way, but that time away from you got me thinking… I don't want to be parted from you that long ever again… I want to get married sooner, as in a month," he said touching her face.

"Of course," she said getting up and jumping into his arms. They hugged for awhile before going back to the castle. For that month Belaraniel went down daily to the stables to practice fighting with Narduril who seemed to despise Lamia more and more everyday. When one month had ended she had a lot already planned for the wedding. But most of her time was spent reading, with Lómebrilas, or with Narduril. Everyone else was too busy for her anyways so she decided not to take it personally they had a lot going on. Jidda and Waredith had finally returned. So Belaraniel and Lómebrilas decided to wait another month so that things could get settled down and Belaraniel could finish ordering and planning for the wedding. Though secretly she was scared. Morning came and Belaraniel woke up with a head ache and feeling sick. She ignored it she'd been that way for a few days, and a sickness was spreading around the castle.

Belaraniel met Lómebrilas and they went down to the dinning hall. She ate quickly before going off to the stables. She grabbed Glamthaus and walked Narduril out into the forest so that she could practice a little bit. She practiced her moves while Narduril watched her, critiqued her. She was very sloppy for she wasn't feeling to good.

'_Belaraniel what is wrong with you?_' Narduril asked stomping his hoof into the earth.

"I don't feel good today," she said stabbing the sword into the ground.

'_Ouch! Could you be a little more rough?_' a voice said in her head.

"Who's in my head?" Belaraniel asked nervously.

'_It is Glamthaus,_' she looked to her sword which was glowing.

"Well my horse talks to me so why not my sword," Belaraniel sighed placing her finger to her temple.

'_Narduril you do not understand yet?_' Glamthaus said while it sat in the cold ground.

'_Understand what Glamthaus?_' Narduril said shifting from one foot to the other.

'_Belaraniel… you have been sick for a few days now right?_' Glamthaus asked curiously.

"Yeah, and? There has been a cold spreading around," Belaraniel said feeling really mental now, she was talking to her sword.

'_And…_' Glamthaus began sarcastically, '_you are sensitive to light, smells make you sicker have you not?_'

'_Oh… OH!_' Narduril said looking to Belaraniel.

"_Oh_ what?" Belaraniel said looking to them both.

'_Are you pregnant_?' Narduril asked stepping towards Belaraniel with his head down.

"No of course not," Belaraniel said nervously. Narduril gave her a quizzical look with his brown eyes, "I don't think so."

'_I'm sure, maybe you should get checked,_' Narduril said standing beside her. Belaraniel walked to Glamthaus and pulled him out of the ground.

"I should leave you here for saying this," Belaraniel said looking at her sword.

'_You could but then you would surely lose the great battle to come, besides everything happens for a reason,_' Glamthaus said seriously, '_or this could be a horrible disadvantage, that the dark gods have come up with._'

"You're talking like I am Glamthaus, then again I am talking to a sword, maybe that is why I am having these hallucinations of talking to a horse and a sword," Belaraniel said climbing on Narduril.

'_You were talking to me before you… you know, with the prince of Mirkwood,_' Narduril said walking softly with Belaraniel on his back.

"Narduril, run," she said getting irritated. He sighed before taking off into a gallop through the forest. She closed her eyes and she could see through her horses eyes, this way she could guide him away from roots and stumps. When they went to the castle Belaraniel didn't even get off her horse she rode him through the castle and to the tiny house of healing they had built there. One of the nurses there walked up to Belaraniel.

"Hello your highness, do you have an injury you'd like us to look at?" the old woman said sweetly, "but I don't think it is wise to have a horse in here."

"Oh it is alright, he is well trained and here fore moral support," Belaraniel patted him on the neck roughly, he nipped at her and she glared at him.

"Well what can I do for you dear?" the older woman said leading her to a room with the horse following behind her.

"How good are you at keeping secrets?" Belaraniel asked nervously. The old woman smiled.

"I am good, we have a rule where if the patient wishes confidentiality, then it will be granted. So what are you here for?" the old lady said trying to move around the large pure black horse.

"I need a pregnancy test of some sort," Belaraniel said blushing as the old woman stared at her in shock.

Authors note:

Hmmm what should I make happen? Should she be pregnant? Should it become a bad rumor? Or maybe a dream? I don't know yet, I will see what fits best with my plans! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR, only the characters I have created.


	9. The note

**Chapter 16: The note **

"Well your highness we did some testing and we are… back with your results," the nurse said walking in nervously. Narduril still stood beside the bed that Belaraniel sat upon. Belaraniel looked at the nurse who was reading the notes, "you are not pregnant your highness."

"Oh thank the sweet heavens!" Belaraniel said jumping up. Narduril threw his head up and down in agreement to the thankfulness of Belaraniel. Belaraniel seemed to have a happy strut to the way she walked, and the way she rode. She leaped into Lómebrilas' arms and gave him a big kiss, that was quite a scare and now she was happy. For the rest of the day she spent actually preparing for her wedding. She went to a tailor who specialized in wedding gowns for royalty and people of noble ability, or just had a lot of money. She worked out a design for her wedding dress, it would be absolutely beautiful. The man took her measurements in waist, hip, arms, and breast. She also had a plan for the bridesmaids dresses. She picked out colors, and clothes whether it would be made of cotton, silk, or other material that could be shipped in from other nations. For a week she made quick visits to the stables and more to the tailors.

"So how are things coming along melamin?" Lómebrilas asked holding Belaraniel in his arms.

"They are coming along well, I am excited… problem is that we haven't set a date," Belaraniel said looking up at him. They had been sitting in the garden while he read she laid in the grass with her head on his knee picking at a daisy.

"Well as soon as possible, it seems to be taking longer then expected," Lómebrilas said looking down to his fiancée.

"Well… I kind of did take too much time focusing on other things but now my full attention is on the wedding," Belaraniel said looking to her first, last, and only love.

"Good because I was beginning to think that things were more important then you and I to you," he said stroking her hair.

"Of course not Lómebrilas you are the only thing on my mind, well the only thing I want on my mind. I never did talk to you about what has been going on," she said nervously making him nervous.

"Well… please do share. You know I want to know everything going on in your life," he said putting his book down. Belaraniel sat up and faced him, she could feel the sun seeping through the green leaves and warming her neck.

"I've been hearing Narduril talk to me, then I heard your horse Lamia talking to me, as well now Glamthaus has been talking to me. Not out loud, but they have been helping me with understand my history and knowledge, and I had been warned that my horse would be close to me and something special, and my sword be my best council," Belaraniel sighed as she looked into Lómebrilas' crisp refreshing blue eyes, eyes that reminded her of the deep blue sky on a beautiful rich day.

"I remembered that day but I never wanted to repeat it, I thought maybe you were over loaded. But heard that day the conversation between Lamia and Narduril in my head, for she has talked to me mentally," Lómebrilas said stroking her face, "why did you not tell me sooner?"

"Because I feared you'd find me crazy," she said placing her hand on his hand.

"No melamin, I would never think you were crazy, unless you told me that you hated me and never wanted to see me again, even then I would just find you distressed and just rude. Amin mela lle, ar' lle mela en' coiamin. A'maelamin Belaraniel, vanimle sila tiri ar' cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. (I love you, and you're the love of my life. My beloved Belaraniel, your beauty shines and your heart is that of the lion.) How could I ever find you crazy?" he said kissing her gently on the lips.

"I don't know about my beauty shining… but I do have a heart like a lion," Belaraniel teased and kissed him back, "thank you for making me feeling better."

"No problem and anytime," he said kissing her forehead, "but I've got to go deal with my outfit for our wedding. You should probably go to the tailors and help him with your dress."

"Bye," she said as he kissed her and got up.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', amin mela lle (My heart will weep until it sees thee again, I love you)," he said as he helped her up.

"Ar' amin mela lle (And I love you)," she said kissing him bye and walking off to get Narduril. She rode into town and down to the tailors shop. The elven man with long brown hair like her grandfather Elrond stood waiting for her.

"Why doesn't this dress fit you like the measurements say?" he said not being able to pin things together," the elven tailor said pushing back his long brown hair and looking closer.

"What do you mean?" Belaraniel asked as he tried to make it fir her. She could barely fit in the dress, "I haven't eaten any differently."

"But you need to watch what you eat princess, most things are more fattening then others. If you want this dress to fit you need to stay on a strict diet, I will give you a menu of what you should eat and shouldn't eat so that you will stay the _same_ size and not have a problem like this again. Now I have to redo everything," he said getting something to measure everything over again. Belaraniel grabbed the menu and looked it over.

"Salad, baked fish and chicken, green beans… yuck! No wonder I gained a little wait… I'd never eat anything like that," Belaraniel began to read out loud to Narduril as well as Glamthaus.

'_Well princess you should be eating healthier for training, you should be fit when you face your sister,_' Glamthaus said as he flapped on her side.

"Who are you Glamthaus? An enchanted sword? My imaginations? My conscious disguised as a sword? What?" Belaraniel asked curiously.

"I am Glamthaus, once a god long ago… trapped in a beautiful sword given to me as a prize… just to find it was cursed. Your ancestors found me, then I was lost, but I was brought to you again by the goddess of mortality more good then she is bad, that old traveling woman, she is the keeper of the sea… those who travel over it… and Gandalf has sent her to prepare you as well. I have been trapped in this cold piece of metal for ages… you are the only person I have been able to talk to, and maybe in the end of this if you can destroy the god who put me here… I will be released," Glamthaus said in her mind sadly, "I was the most strong god on the battlefield, a good god, a powerful one… I was the reason the Evenstar's were not needed back then, why they were not burdened, but once I was placed into this sword the gods called upon a strong line of elves that had a ancient magic in them, the Evenstar's. So since it is my fault in away that you are burdened with this, I shall help you through your long journey."

"I am so sorry Glamthaus," Belaraniel said sadly, she never knew that it wasn't just her life riding on this… but others, "I'll try to not let you down."

'_Do you see why now I talk of the importance of letting things go with the flow of things, you cannot change things, and if you do then you ruin the balance. Everything happens for a reason. Like that dark god cheated out of anger because I beat him, so he put me in this metal… and I cannot get out until he is destroyed, and my fate along with the world rests on the shoulders of a young woman who in her heart is scared and has every right to be,_' Glamthaus said as he flapped against her side. When Belaraniel reached the castle she put Narduril away. She decided to take Glamthaus with her to her room in case she needed him. She placed him up against the back of her mirror so no one could see him.

'_Narduril?_' Belaraniel thought as she sat on her bed.

'_Yes my lady?_' Narduril said while he rested in his stall. Belaraniel smiled.

'_I just wanted to know that you were there, rest well my friend,_' Belaraniel said in his mind.

'_Good night sweet princess, let flights of angels clear your dreams tonight,_' Narduril said to her in her mind as usual. Belaraniel went to blow her candle out when she saw a note on the floor. She picked it up and read it.

Dear Belaraniel,

I have just been informed that the test were wrong, I am sorry to tell you that you are in fact pregnant. Good luck and best wishes.

May the heavens grant you help.

**Bonabree**'

Belaraniel dropped the note in shock. _Everything happens for a reason_ she seemed to remember, _the gods can add things not suppose to be there_ seemed to be stuck in her mind the most. Yeah well their better have been a pretty good reason to be pregnant. Belaraniel stuffed the letter in one of her dresser doors. She began to feel like she couldn't breathe. Her wedding dress! It won't fit if she is going to have a baby inside her. A baby… she was still a baby herself and she was going to have one. What was she going to do? Things started to get dizzy for her. Belaraniel started stumbling to the door feeling suffocated. Air… she needed air. She needed to get outside. Belaraniel saw the stairs going to down to the bottom floor and to the main door. Belaraniel passed out on the stair case, she had made it almost all the way down, she had only four steps left before she could make it to the door. Everything went black and she didn't remember anything.

When she woke up the next morning she looked at Lómebrilas who slept in the chair beside her. Belaraniel looked to Calicien and Eldarion who also slept in her room. Belaraniel stirred a little and notice that Lómebrilas was holding her hand. Belaraniel looked at him and smiled slightly. She could tell she was in one of the houses of healing. Lómebrilas' eyes opened and saw her smiling at him.

"Belaraniel your awake," he said sitting up fast and going to her side.

"Of course… how did I get here? How long have I been here?" Belaraniel asked confusedly.

"About a day and a half, you passed out on the stairs. They said you were over stressed, and panicky and that we should not put so much stress on you. The lady Bonabree' wouldn't tell us anything else.

"Bonabree' I know her… I am sorry if I scared you," Belaraniel said sadly as she looked at her fiancé.

"Do not worry melamin (my love), I am just glad you are alright," he said stroking her hair and kissing her. The older lady who had sent her the note and seen her about being pregnant earlier had come in.

"It is good that she is awake, even better to awake around those that you love. But right now I must speak with the young princess of Gondor alone, are you her spouse? I recognize you as the prince of Mirkwood, the son of Legolas Greenleaf," Bonabree' said before sitting beside Belaraniel.

"Yes I am the prince of Mirkwood, I am also Belaraniel's future husband. But I shall take my leave, I must send a letter to my father king of Mirkwood. Goodbye for now my love, I shall return soon," he said kissing her gently before waking up the others and telling them that Bonabree' and Belaraniel needed to talk alone. When everyone was gone Bonabree' looked to Belaraniel.

"Princess…" Bonabree' began before Belaraniel interrupted.

"Please Bonabree', I know who you are, so call me by my name Belaraniel," she said no longer using her fake smile. Belaraniel remembered why she had fainted, "tell me that your letter was a joke and I will not take it offensively."

"Well… Belaraniel I do wish that I could say it is a joke but it is not. It is not as bad as I thought, I did not know you two were engage, I didn't even know he was the father… he is the father right?" Bonabree' began not wanting to get a head of herself.

"Of course!" Belaraniel said loudly not realizing how loud she said it until after, "of course," she said softer, "he was my first of course… only because we were getting married and I feared I'd lose him. At first I did not regret it but now I do."

"I am sorry, but having children is not so bad, I have seven of them but they are all grown up now. If it was conceived out of love… then of course it is a blessing," Bonabree' said with a smile thinking of her kids.

"You are married?" Belaraniel said smiling slightly.

"Was… I am a widow now, I have nothing really to live for, my kids are off in different countries, they write to me but it does not fill that void of my husbands death, that is why you are lucky to start young, to be with a man who will live a while, then again it will be a curse, to live so long to get even closer… I heard that the prince of Mirkwood's mother was mortal and died," Bonabree' said sadly as she felt Belaraniel's forehead so that she could check her temperature. She then began to feel the tiny lump in her stomach and making sure nothing was wrong from the fall.

"I do not know, I never asked him about his mother, I remember her though from a long time, I remember she was beautiful and graceful, but her and the king were not in love, though they were friends, you could see there was no love between them, at least not like the love Lómebrilas and I have. Bonabree' I love Lómebrilas but I don't know how he'd react to having a child… and I don't think I am ready. What can I do…" she said tears filling her eyes. She was being honest.

"Well there are always options… for if you don't want the child, you could make it so you lose the baby, or when it is born give it to another family…" Bonabree' said looking to the young princess, "you are still a child yourself, but you look to me like a kind person. You will know what to do, give it a days thought, go home and sleep it off… think about it, and then let me know. I have something that will stop the process of pregnancy though sometimes it does not work, I would not advice it though. If you decide to keep him or her I will help you with the process, I will care to your every need. You can leave your majesty," Bonabree' said helping the princess out of the bed. Belaraniel went home with her family and immediately went to her room so no one would question her.

'_So my lady what is that made you pass out?_ Narduril said to her mentally as she laid in bed.

'_I am pregnant Narduril, you guys were right… but I do not know what to do with it. I am tired though Narduril… I shall talk to you later,_' Belaraniel said before closing her eyes and dozing off.

"**dream"**

Belaraniel sat in the forest writing down some thoughts. Belaraniel could feel the warmth of the sun on her shoulders. She heard someone call out her name and she slowly got up following the noise. Belaraniel felt something pull her towards a castle in Mirkwood. There Lómebrilas stood calling out to her. She smiled as she ran to him and he hugged her tight. A little boy and a little girl ran up to them. Belaraniel looked down to them confusedly.

"My son!" Lómebrilas said lifting up the little golden haired boy and spinning him around, he was older.

"Mommy?" the little voice seemed to echo. Belaraniel looked down at the little golden haired girl, she was beautiful. Belaraniel smiled as she bent down to the little girl with the crown on. The wind was blowing through the trees shaking the golden leaves under the golden sun rise. Golden leafs laid on the forest floor by the city and castle. Belaraniel bent down and the little girl wrapped her arms around Belaraniel. Something felt warmer to Belaraniel about it. Lómebrilas walked to Belaraniel and kissed her, they watched the little boy and little girl clasp hands the little boy older then the little girl.

Something else called to her from off in the distance, a soft melody played something she just couldn't ignore. She made her way towards it and smiled as the light got brighter, everything seemed to zip passed her and the forest was gone. When she opened her eyes there was nothing but whiteness.

"_Belaraniel, you have been the chosen one, you know I've heard your prayers I have answered you. This child that you bare… you must not let him die, and you must not get rid of him. You must give birth to him, love him, and protect him, you also must give him a certain name. The name is Tristan, meaning the beginning of a new world. Different then all names, but he will start the world in a different direction, as the evil gods have meddled and cheated, we to have the right to. Your son shall make sure if you fail, that the world does not plunge into darkness, he will bring a new order, a new magic to the world. Through him in time, everything will be revealed, you do not have to change who you are because of this, the only difference is you have a new life to protect, something that will bind you to our second most important player in this game… Lómebrilas, he is both of your blood, both of you share something special, something no one else has. This was not apart of the plan, but we decided to make it apart of the plan… it was our turn to break the rules and meddle. Now you must wake up from this visitation Belaraniel, tell the old woman that you've decided to keep it, and you need her help. I have talked to her and she knows you are coming tonight, do not ignore this warning, give birth to your son, raise your son, name him Tristan, and tell the old midwife that you have been sent by The Valar,_"

**End of "dream"**

Belaraniel seemed to be shot straight up with a jolt of energy. She decided she would head straight to Bonabree'. She threw on her robe and ran to the stables where she climbed onto her horse Narduril and rode straight through the streets to where the house of healing was. Bonabree' sat there already waiting for Belaraniel outside.

Authors note: Yes this is a short chapter but it is late and I am tired and I thought it a good place to end a chapter hee hee! Thanks to those who have been following along this long journey.

Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR I only own the characters that I have created such as Lómebrilas, Belaraniel, Jidda, and etc. I do not technically own Eldarion, or Faramir I, I also do not own some of the history such as Aragorn being king and having a son named Eldarion and a few daughters, also Sam being mayor, or who the characters a re married to, or Gandalf sailing the sea and taking Shadowfax with him… etc. Some of it is "actual history" that I got off the internet.


	10. Torn between two

**Chapter 17: Torn between two**

Belaraniel talked over her dream with Bonabree', Bonabree' informed Belaraniel that she too had a dream like that. That the Valar had come to her and told her to take care of the princess of Gondor and future king of Middle Earth, the very one growing inside Belaraniel. Belaraniel was so scared that she didn't know what to do. Bonabree' told her she could stay the night there in the house of healing, and that she would take care of her.

When morning came the castle was in an uproar about where Belaraniel was. One minute she was in her room asleep, and the next minute she was gone. When Belaraniel stopped puking she decided to go to the castle. Bonabree' also informed Belaraniel more of her dream. She began to repeat what The Valar had said.

'_Bonabree' Belington, daughter of the great healer Jarendian, I have a task for you. Your time in this world has not ended, you have much more important things to do, you must aid the young princess of Gondor for as you know she is with child. Your task is almost as great as hers, to stand by her side at all times, to make sure that she does not lose this child, our greatest weapon against the dark gods. You must move into the castle with her, so that you can watch her at all times. We do not yet know the roads she must take we do not know exactly what is in store for our Devine Light… but you must follow her on these roads, you must stand by her side, and when the day comes you muse be the one to deliver her son, to make sure neither of them dies. You must also care for the child as he ages. This will be a difficult task, for once the dark gods find out they will know my plan, they will do anything to get rid of the child before it even leaves his mothers wombs. For he will be the king of kings, the greatest leader of all times, the most powerful, both a king of his fathers lands… but all of Middle Earth. For if his mother shall fail, he will cleanse the world of the darkness it will plunge into. She will come to you tonight, for I've talked to her too. She will be informed that you know as well. Good luck, and The Valar will be there to watch over your paths,_' Bonabree' recited exactly what The Valar had spoken to her.

"I was not even asleep when he came to me, I was surrounded by a white light… I could see nothing, but I heard his voice, a peaceful chiming noise. So I shall stand by your side, your journey is my journey, your roads are my roads, your paths are my paths, your and your child's life's are my life's," Bonabree' said getting on one knee and vowing herself to Belaraniel.

"That really isn't necessary Bonabree', we are already friends. I would love for you to stay at the castle, but you really need not wait on me. You also do not need to devote your life to mine and my son's," Belaraniel said feeling weird when she said "my son's".

"No my lady you do not understand, I have spent my life for nothing, now the Valar has given me a cause, has told me of what I am suppose to do.

"Very well if you say so Bonabree'," Belaraniel said before climbing onto her horse. Bonabree' packed her stuff up and got her old mare and tied her up to a tiny little cart. They finally made it to the castle, everyone looked at her angrily when she walked in with Bonabree'.

"Where have you been Belaraniel?" Aragorn said to his daughter crossing his strong arms. Belaraniel felt like a five year old again.

"Sorry… I… uh," Belaraniel didn't know what to say. She never really directly lied to her father before, and his strong stern gaze made her cower down and not be able to think.

"I asked her to come see me, I had found that she had a little bit of head trauma. I said she needed to stay in the house of healing but she did not want to stay there, so she asked me if I could just come here instead and I agreed to do it for awhile until she is better," Bonabree' said looking to Belaraniel. She had told no one of the child, this was now obvious to Bonabree'.

"Oh, very well then you may stay in the room next to Belaraniel. Thank you for helping my daughter healer," Aragorn said uncrossing his arms and going back to his study. Belaraniel now knew she wanted to marry Lómebrilas before she could no longer fit in her dress, before they would have no time to. She wanted to be married before giving birth to her child, or before anyone knew of her child. Belaraniel showed Bonabree' to her room before going to find Lómebrilas. She saw him sitting at a desk in his room reading a long note from his father.

"Lómebrilas?" she said smiling. He turned and looked at her with a smile.

"Belaraniel, I am glad to see you up and about melamin," he said standing up and holding Belaraniel in her arms. She began to wonder if her dream was a glimpse of her future if everything went well IF everything went all.

"I need to talk to you," Belaraniel said sitting on the bed feeling sick again.

"Are you ok? You don't look so well," Lómebrilas said getting on one knee so he could look directly into her eyes.

"I don't feel well," she said feeling about ready to throw up, "but I didn't come to talk to you about that. Is that a letter from Legolas?"

"Yes, my father has informed me that they are doing well and it is beautiful there. I loved it there this time of year, you'd love it there," he said sadly, she could see the longing for his country, his home in his eyes, "but you did not come to talk to me about what my father said. So pray you tell me what is wrong."

"I want to get married," she said bluntly holding in her sickness. But her face could not hide the sickness she was feeling.

"Belaraniel we are getting married you know this," he said touching her face looking at her worriedly.

"I want to get married now, today or tomorrow," she said hastily.

"Isn't that a little hasty? Your dress isn't even ready? I wanted to visit Mirkwood once before we married, let us go to Mirkwood then and then we will get married when ever you wish," he said kissing her forehead.

"No we need to get married now, I can't wait Lómebrilas… we can go to Mirkwood after we marry," Belaraniel said a tear hanging from her bottom lash.

"My father isn't even here to witness us marry," Lómebrilas said standing up wondering what her sudden hurry was, "why can't we wait a little while for my father at least to come out. What about all our plans? It isn't even done yet."

"I don't care. It's now or never Lómebrilas, if we don't now then we never will," she said sadly.

"You know that isn't true Belaraniel, we will get married… give it time," he said touching her face.

"You don't want to marry me do you," she said softly no longer feeling sick but a great big hole in her heart, the hole that swallowed her sickness and happiness.

"Don't say that… I do want to, we just aren't ready yet, I want my father to be here. I'll send for him and in a little less then a month I promise we shall marry," he said touching her cheek. She pushed his hand away and stood up.

"I will not wait a month, or even a week. I want your father to be here but I don't have a month," she said angrily. He looked at her in shock, where was this all coming from? Just a day ago they were happy and laughing. He wanted to marry her badly but he didn't understand what was going. He didn't understand what she was about to go through. She could feel the plotting, she could feel the planning… she could feel her son their son.

"What do you mean Belaraniel. Please don't do this, please just give it a week or two," he said wanting so badly for his father to watch his only son marry the woman he loved.

"I mean that it is now or never, Lómebrilas…" she sighed not knowing how to say it. She knew now that she either had to marry so she could give birth to her son at home, or she had to leave until her son was born so her family would not hate her. She would hate to have to leave so she felt anger rise in her, "I can't tell you what will happen. But I don't think we'll ever see each other again."

"Belaraniel… I can't right now, please don't say that because you know I love you," Lómebrilas pleaded with her as he stood up.

"I'm sorry," she said walking out of the room leaving him there. She knew what she had to do. She would say goodbye to her brother and friends through a letter. She ran to her room and packed things. Lómebrilas knocked on the door scaring her, she quickly stuffed her stuff under her bed so he would not see her packing.

"Belaraniel…" he said walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Lómebrilas please go, because I don't feel like talking. We have already said too much. This is just the course we must take I guess. I am still mad at you, but I've been thinking about you and me and I have to tell you the conclusion I've come to," she said as he walked to her. He placed his hands on her hair and tried to kiss her. She pushed him away slightly before, "forget it, don't run your fingers through my hair. It's my turn to be stubborn, your going to leave my room without a goodbye kiss, but just remember this… I'll never really leave, I'll never stray, my love for you will never change, but I'm not ready to make up and give in to what you are saying, I think I am right, I think you are wrong, so please don't make me change my mind, don't make me smile cause I want to be mad for awhile, it makes it easier for me this way. So go Lómebrilas, and remember my words, let them be some kind of comfort for you."

"I don't know what exactly you meant by what you said but you must understand that I must tell you before you make your decision. All I am, all I'll be… everything in this world, all that I'll ever need is in your eyes shinning at me. When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding, and when your hand brushes mine, a thousand sensations seduce me Belaraniel. In my world before you, I lived outside my emotions didn't know where I was going, until the day I found you. How you opened my life to a new paradise, in a world of torment and change, still with all my heart until my dieing day… I do cherish you. For the rest of my life you don't have to think twice, I will love you still. From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control, I've waited so long to say this to you. If your questioning do I love you this much… yes I do. If your asking do I love you this much, I do… more then you know I do," he said walking to where Belaraniel stood by the window. Tears formed in her eyes, "Belaraniel… I see the questions in your eyes, I know what's weighing on your mind, you can be sure I know my part… I will stand by you through the years, I've made mistakes but I will never let go of you, I will never stop loving you I swear, I promise, that I will always love you, for better or worst, until death does us part, I'm going to and have loved you with every beat of my heart."

"Lómebrilas please… no more, please go… you already told me that you don't want to marry me right now," she said crossing her arms. He placed his hands on her shoulder as he kissed her neck and then her cheek.

"When silver is in your hair, you won't need to ask if I still care, cause my love will never age at all," he said kissing her hair. She closed her eyes wanting to stay there with him. But she knew if she did she would never leave.

"If I stay here with you Lómebrilas, I'll never be able to leave," she said turning around to face him.

"Stay with me at least tonight, do not make any decisions yet, for if you leave you'll break my heart," he said combing her hair out of her tear streaked face. She looked up at him sadly.

"If I stay…" before she could finish he placed his lips on hers so she could not speak. The light was slowly beginning to lower itself. His hands found her back as he pulled her close. She knew at the moment she wouldn't go anywhere, she was his, and for that moment she would not leave, her heart would not allow it.

-------

Belaraniel woke up and saw Lómebrilas peacefully sleeping beside her. She smiled as she saw her prince sleeping peacefully beside her. His smooth elven skin invaded with scars, she slowly traced his scars on his strong arm and chest. She let a tear loose as she kissed him softly. She got up and quickly put on her dress. She grabbed her sack of clothes, pulled Glamthaus from behind the mirror.

'_My Lady, where are we going? Darkness is out, it is dangerous during the night,_' Glamthaus said to her in her mind.

'_Away to have my child,_' she said mentally to him as tears filled her eyes. She tied him around her waist quickly so she would not wake her sleeping lover. She swallowed as she looked at how beautiful he was, '_Narduril I am coming down, we are leaving, so be ready._' Belaraniel then quickly grabbed some parchment to write a few letter. She wrote one to her father and mother, one to her brother, one to her friends, and one to Lómebrilas. She placed each one somewhere they could find it. Arwen walked down into the stables to see Belaraniel packing to leave. Bonabree' was with Arwen.

"My lady you were not suppose to leave without me," Bonabree' said looking to Belaraniel.

"Mother…" Belaraniel said looking to Arwen, "Bonabree' I was going to come for you, I had a horse prepared," she said showing the brown horse that was saddled and ready to go.

"Belaraniel, I already knew, before you even were. I knew the gods would find away, and that was why I was so upset to know about you and Lómebrilas doing what you did. I knew that some how you played a more important part then just being The Devine Light Belaraniel. You are right to leave, your father would disown you, and then your son could never be king," Arwen said kissing her daughters forehead.

"How did you know he is going to be a boy? And how did you know the king?" Belaraniel asked hastily and in shock as she hugged her mother.

"Do you think I do not talk to our god? As an Evenstar, we are more likely to have him talk to us back. He has informed me of your son, but your father will not understand. Until the Valar tells him himself," Arwen said hugging her daughter tight.

"I am scared," Belaraniel said shaking.

"So am I Belaraniel, but you should not be… you will do fine," Arwen said tears coming to her eyes, "you are a strong young woman."

"Lómebrilas will not understand," Belaraniel said softly.

"No he will not, something about men these days that keep them from understanding these things," Arwen smiled still hugging her daughter.

"I love him so much though," Belaraniel said trying to not break down. She did not want to leave him but knew that she had to.

"I know, but you must go now… everything happens for a reason," Arwen said squeezing her daughter afraid to let go.

"So I've been told," Belaraniel cried softly, "I will return."

"Of course you will," Arwen said wiping her eyes before looking at her daughter… one last time. Belaraniel climbed onto her horse, "head west go as far as you can go. They will assume you've gone to Rivendell. Do not stop, do not let them catch you, anyone and I will pray that you do not meet Crirawen or any other kind of foul malicious creature working for her. But fight Belaraniel… fight for your people if you must, fight for your child, find a tiny city that you can hide away in, where you can give birth in, tell no one of who you are, go so far that no one will know who you are."

"I will mother, I'll do everything you told me to. Goodbye for a while mother," Belaraniel made sure her favorite bow was tightly on her back as well as her quiver. She had an extra sword, as well as lots of arrows packed. Belaraniel snapped her reigns against Narduril's neck. The horse galloped off trailed by Bonabree' on the brown horse. Arwen walked to the castle, once inside tears stained her face as she let them loose.

"Mother?" Eldarion asked as he walked down the hall. He looked out the window to see a black horse carrying a hooded girl with a white and silver bow, and a brown horse carrying a cloaked old woman. He looked at his mother and understood why she was crying.

"Eldarion…" Arwen said not realizing her son had seen Belaraniel riding north. "You must not say anything."

-----

The night was cold and it pierced Belaraniel like ice. The winds were harsh, it was dark she could scarcely see, and she was scared. Now not only that but she had brought that poor old lady into it as well. This was dangerous and she knew it. She'd have to leave everyone to fend for themselves, while she went into hiding to give birth to her future son _Tristan_ the Valar called him. She traveled on through the night feeling more alone then ever.

'_My lady, you know that because of your bond… you can talk to Lómebrilas when ever you want, like you talk to me and I talk to you… mentally,_' Narduril said in her mind as he snorted racing through the high winds.

"Yes… but I already left him a letter… I do not want to hear his voice… for I know I'll turn back," Belaraniel said softly so that Bonabree' couldn't hear her talking to her horse.

'_Well there is always that option, I will protect you my lady… I will protect you,_' Narduril said softly in her mind. She patted his neck softly and hung on as he raced through the night to leave the western wall of Gondor.

------

Lómebrilas woke up in Belaraniel's bed to hearing shouts of worries. 'The princess is gone!' They yelled as they frantically figured out what to do. Aragorn woke up to the news, Eldarion was already awake and talking with his mother, she pleaded him not to tell anyone of the direction that Belaraniel rode off to. He promised not to tell anyone except Lómebrilas if he asked. Lómebrilas looked to the dresser and saw the parchment. He got out of bed slipped on his attire and opened the note.

**Dear Lómebrilas,**

**I am so sorry to leave you like this, but I can never explain to you why I have left. There was no other option for me. Do not mistake my leaving as me no longer loving you, for as I ride away my heart is breaking. I leave you my necklace of Imladris, to protect you while I am away. I will return one day, and if you are still here I hope you will forgive me. I am heading for darkness, I must embrace this darkness, the sadness, and the weakness, I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, but most of all may a angel sweeten the love of my life. I remember the way you touched me before, all the trembling sweetness, everyone says that everything happens for a reason… we were no accident, we were meant to be. People tell me that promises are whispered prayers, but I don't need it. So when I asked is it dark enough? Can you see me? Do you want me? Can you reach me? You in away denied me. But if I had stayed, I would have held my breath, closed my eyes, if you kissed me you'd have caught your death. So I leave for you, I leave for me, I leave for someone of the future, someone I wish you could someday meet. Lómebrilas I have never loved like this, I will never love like the love I had for you, I will always love you. So I hope that you find happiness, and do not get caught up in this war that is about to start. If I die… know that my last thought will be of you. Namaarie ar' Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha Tenna' ento lye omenta. Amin hiraetha ar' Amin mela lle.**

**(Farewell and May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown until next we meet. I'm sorry and I love you.)**

**Love and never forget,**

**Belaraniel**

Lómebrilas paused as he thought of Belaraniel being alone out there. With Crirawen wanting her dead, and all those orcs who held grudges with her. He immediately went to find the king. The king and him talked about sending scouts out in every direction to find a trail. For days and days they looked for her in Rivendell, and anywhere near there. Lómebrilas stayed thinking maybe she would come home. Calicien never left her room she was so upset. She read the letter left for her over and over again. Weeks went by, until a month went by. No one had any sign of her, no one knew where she was, no one could find her.

------

Belaraniel had her bow out and ready. The orcs rushed by in a ordered line. Bonabree' sat behind Belaraniel also ready to attack. Belaraniel had taught Bonabree' a few tips, and both of them had to fight quite a few times. Bonabree' quickly went to pack up camp. Belaraniel saw some orcs going towards Bonabree'. She let the arrows fly into the hearts and heads of the orcs. The orcs squealed as they dropped scaring Bonabree'. Now they had a problem, the others heard the squeal of their kin. The orcs jogged their way, they were so organized… where were they originally going.

'_We have a problem Narduril_,' Belaraniel said mentally to Narduril. Narduril nodded in agreement. She ran back to camp and threw her stuff on her horse and climbed on. Bonabree' also climbed up onto her horse and they rode off south. They had traveled west for a month, every city knew of her… which made problems. Now she would go south. Finally after three more days travel they came to a tiny village. It looked adorable. Narduril stopped when a centaur came out to greet them.

"Who are you that travels into our city?" the half man half horse creature said stomping his right hoof. He was tall, muscular and brave.

"I am… Bella," she said not sure what name to give.

"Well Bella what business do you have here?" the centaur said seriously, "this is not a land for humans, or elves. This is the land and country of the centaur."

"Is it? I had heard legions of you, but I seek refugee in your great city," Belaraniel said sadly.

"Why do you seek it here? Where do you come from?" he asked the girl sitting on the black stallion. Narduril started to stomp his feet in irritation.

"Calmly Narduril," Belaraniel said stroking Narduril's velvety midnight black neck.

"Narduril?" the centaur said looking into the fiery eyes of the lord of all animals, the very first unicorn created by the hands of the gods, "the lord of the animals… he carries you upon his back. It is said only those of pure heart and virtue, only the one he chooses to love can sit upon his back. Please, you are more then welcome to stay here. Call me Rah'edan."

"The elven word for Centaur," Belaraniel said looking at the old creature.

"Yes, I am the first of the centaur, oldest, wisest. I am the lord of these lands," Rah'edan said bowing, "you may call me Edan for short. Come this way I shall have a hut built for you and your companion."

Authors note: Thanks for reading… trust me there will be a few more twists to the story… hee hee.

Disclaimer: I do not own the LoTR. I only own a few of the characters I made…as I have said before.


	11. Tristan the bringer of peace

**Chapter 18: _Tristan the bringer of peace_**

Another month had passed and Lómebrilas read the note Belaraniel wrote over and over again. It was the only thing he had to keep him going. He wore her necklace everyday, he'd sit in her room thinking of their last night together. He wished he would have just said he'd marry her, he wished they had been married sooner. If he found her he'd marry her right away… if she wasn't married to someone else. Calicien assured him, mostly trying to convince herself, that Belaraniel would return. One day when Lómebrilas laid in her bed dreaming Calicien came in disturbing him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as she started cleaning the room.

"Preparing for Belaraniel to return," Calicien said normally.

"Is there news of her return? Lómebrilas said sitting up fast.

"No but she is going to return," Calicien said dusting the room, "I heard Eldarion and his mother talking about him telling your father what direction he saw her ride off in. Arwen knows where she is at, they will find her, they will bring her home."

"Why did Eldarion keep it from me?" Lómebrilas said putting his head down.

"Why did he keep it from me!" she yelled pointing the duster at him, "she was my best friend! We did everything together! We grew up together!"

"You left her alone recently. You were never around… you knew nothing of what was going on in her life. Like her talking to her horse, and her horse talking to her. Or her sword talking to her Calicien," he said looking at Calicien who just turned around an began folding what was left of her clothes and putting them in the drawers. Calicien then picked up the note that Belaraniel hid there. She slowly opened it and read, Calicien's hand flew to her mouth and she dropped the letter.

"Oh sweet Valar," Calicien said looking to Lómebrilas.

-----

Belaraniel was well settled in. She was happy there, for everyone was nice to her. She along with Bonabree' were the only humans in that land. Belaraniel got use to doing her own laundry. Bonabree' was getting older, and missed her home so Belaraniel knew that she could not depend upon Bonabree' to take care of her AND do work for her like her servants would. The baby was becoming visible and her dresses tighter. She had traveled for a month and lived there for a month and the place was perfect to raise her child. Rah'edan came to her little hut which was cozy to visit her.

"Hello Edan," Belaraniel said as the centaur walked into her house.

"Hello Bella, I have had some lingering questions that have been bothering me of recent," he said standing as she offered him something to drink.

"Oh is that so?" Belaraniel said wiping her hands on a towel as she sat in a chair.

"Yes Bella, your clothes are not of normal wear. They seem like royalty or nobility. What were you running from? As well I have seen you work before, you get tired fast… you get sick a lot, and strong smells make you queasy, you brought along a nurse, not a hand maid, or friend. Are you pregnant Bella of no name?" Edan said looking at her seriously.

"How could you tell?" she said slightly laughing.

"Well for one the reasons I just told you, two that bump and the fact all your clothes are becoming tighter and tighter. I also had a vision," he said bowing his head.

"You did?" she asked nervously. He nodded his head yes to her.

"You have been a most favorite amongst my people, we all love you. Something in you seems good, you seem to have a lot of virtue. In my vision I saw you giving birth to a boy, a boy carrying the name Tristan… he will bring peace to these lands, unite all of the races, he will be a peaceful boy, a peaceful king… peaceful, like you," he said looking to her stomach, "I had talked with my towns men, they wish to offer a gift to the child and you. Though we know not what yet."

"Your hospitality and a place to stay here has been more then enough," Belaraniel smiled.

"Well then Bella, you have a place to stay for always, a place for you son to train, to learn his mighty ways," Rah'edan said smiling with his long black hair blowing in the breeze coming from Belaraniel's window.

"Thank you very much Edan," she said with a smile.

-----

Calicien tried to calm Lómebrilas down, but she too was angry. When she asked him if he knew of her pregnancy he denied knowing it. 'It seems I am not the only one who knew nothing of what was going on with her,' she had told him. This only made him more angry. Why did Belaraniel not tell him? He decided he'd ask Eldarion where she was, and he'd find her his self.

"Eldarion why did you not tell me what direction you saw her go into?" Lómebrilas asked in anger. Eldarion watched Lómebrilas realizing he knew.

"I promised my mother that I would not say anything to anyone, I promised her unless you asked, then I would not lie," he said feeling sorry for his friend, "it is not to late to go and find her."

"Then tell me, I travel alone… I shall bring your sister back," he said hastily.

"She headed west," Eldarion said placing a hand on Lómebrilas' shoulder. Lómebrilas nodded before he ran to the stables. Arwen watched and looked to her son, she knew that Lómebrilas was going to get her.

"What have you done?" Arwen asked her son with sadness in her eyes.

-----

"Lamia we must ride hard and long, never stopping. Can you do this?" Lómebrilas asked his horse hastily. The gray and white mare pranced as he saddled her.

'_Of course I can do this, but there is something you must know. I know which way to travel,_' Lamia said in his head.

"So do I, we travel west," Lómebrilas said climbing onto her back.

'_No they went into a different direction, I can sense Narduril in one of his homelands. The land of the Centaur,_' she said in his head.

_"_What why did you not tell me this sooner?" he said as she raced out of the stables and into the night.

_'After she left, you never came to visit me my lord,_' she said sadly, '_even if I wanted to I knew not that she left for the reason she left. But that is in the past, I will race you there, I will get you there in a week and a half if I run and never stop._'

"Thank you Lamia, thank you," he said breathlessly in the wind. For a week they traveled only stopping to eat and drink twice a day. But they only did so for ten minutes, she never slept she only ran, Lómebrilas dozed off a couple of times. But he could only think of her.

'_Prince Lómebrilas,_' Lamia said while she raced across mountains, fields, grassy lands, forests, and cities.

"Yes Lamia," he said softly so that she could barely hear him. He was beginning to be weak without Belaraniel and rest.

'_You know there is away you can hear her,_' she said softly, '_like you talk to me or hear my thoughts, think about her and talking to her and you will hear her thoughts._'

"Thank you Lamia," he said with a smile, he did as she told and he could hear her voice! He would have said something but he enjoyed listening to her voice, it gave him hope again.

'_We are here my lord, the land of the centaur, the land where Narduril was born,_' Lamia said coming out of the forest into the grassy lands that stretched far and wide of centaur huts. A half man half horse creature walked out.

"Is that a centaur?" Lómebrilas asked Lamia.

'_That is a centaur,_' Lamia said to him mentally. He slowed her down to a trot.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the creature said stomping his forefoot in warning.

"I am Lómebrilas Greenleaf, I have come in search for Belaraniel princess of Gondor. My horse Lamia daughter of Shadowfax lord of the horses has sensed the horse Narduril here," Lómebrilas said proudly. The creature would have charged him if an older centaur hadn't stopped the youngling.

"Calm down Chestnan, we must always give those who show respect a chance. We are peaceful, remember that… we are not barbarians as people betray us to be. If the elf has a request let us here it," the older centaur said looking to the elven prince, "I know who you are prince of Mirwood. There is no princess of Gondor here, yet Narduril is here. He traveled with no one by the name Belaraniel. Only Bella, but she is special to us. So what is it here you wish to speak to Narduril about?"

"May I see the two he has traveled with, this Bella… may I please talk with her?" Lómebrilas said politely.

"Yes but you will be accompanied by Chestnan here… she must be protected. My name is Rah'edan," Edan said before walking off. Lómebrilas and Lamia followed the young centaur to the water hole where Belaraniel was cleaning her stuff as well as some stuff for Bonabree' who was sleeping. They took turns doing stuff, even though Bonabree' wanted to do it all. Lómebrilas walked Lamia up the hill, he looked down to see the baby centaur's dancing around in the water and talking to Belaraniel. The other woman centaur were waded out into the water where they washed things like plates, towels, and shirts. Lómebrilas wanted to run to her but walked down the hill slowly following Chestnan who was very muscular and handsome looking to most woman. Two filly centaurs ran up to Belaraniel.

"Bella… will your child be like you or us?" the little girl said her sandy hair and brown body dripping wet as she shook all four legs to get the water off.

"Well, he will look like me I suppose his father though is also like me, so he will be like me. But I am sure you guys will be best friends," she said ruffling the little girls wet hair and petting her long back.

"When he is born I will help you! I will also play with him everyday! I am so excited how long until he will be born?" the other little filly centaur said, only she had blonde hair and a golden coat. The other girl with the sand colored hair agreed with her friend.

"He will not be born for another five months Nellia and Arabil," she said to the two little girls.

"Who is that?" the two girls said springing off and trotting towards the blonde elf and gray mare walking down the hill. Belaraniel stood up and shielded her eyes with her hand to see. Was that… Lómebrilas! She put her basket down and walked foreword to see better. Lómebrilas smiled at the little centaurs as he made it down the grassy hill. Belaraniel felt a tear come down her cheek. She had not seen him for almost three months. He would surely know now, for now she was showing she was with child. Lómebrilas let Lamia go and walked to Belaraniel. He stood in front of her looking down at her, she looked at him… both wordless. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back for a moment he then held her tight relieved she was finally in his arms.

"Belaraniel…" he said softly into her hair, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I planned on returning one day…" she said crying into his chest.

"I know you did, but one day was too long for me," he said squeezing her tight. He didn't want to let her go, he feared the moment he let go he'd lose her all over again.

"Why did you come? You shouldn't have come," she said sadly… now that he was back in her arms, she didn't want him to go.

"Why not?" he asked letting her go.

"Cause now that you found me, I don't think I can ever return to a life without you… why did you have to come," she cried silently. He pulled her into his arms tightly.

"In hope you'd say that…" he said softly his head on hers, "because I sat there everyday, just me and the dreams I left undone. There was a whole lot of things I could do or go to, but I could only think of one. This world is so big, I could ride for days and let my imagination go, there is time for a million memories along the way, but I can only think of one. Sitting in the grass underneath the stars, with you right in my arms, the very first time I kissed you, the first time I knew I loved you… if there was a time in my whole life I have really been in love, I can only think of one. I decided I was not going anywhere until I was back to where you were, to undo the damage that could be undone, there could be a hundred ways to mend my broken heart, but I could only think of one… when you first told me you loved me, and the love raging in our hearts, the moments we laid together, every moment we spent together, I could only think of one… one thing, one person, finding you, being with you, and marrying… you. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant, why did Calicien have to find the note for me to find out we were going to have a child. Why did you just leave me like that without telling me why I had those options?"

"Lómebrilas it's to late," she said pushing him away, "we had our chance. I have to stay here, away from everybody so no one will know. Lómebrilas it's got to be over… I have to raise him away from evil, so that when I die he is ready."

"Don't say goodbye, let's sit down and talk for awhile, I know you tried to tell me what was lacking, but I guess I must have missed it by a lot. This time I swear I'll listen, help me understand where I can go right. It's hard to find myself in this position, scared I'll go crazy once you are gone. Help me hold on to what we have, once our love was strong and it still could be, you said it takes two to make love last… you were right all along so help me hold on," he said touching her face gently, "what do I have to do to make it better? What do I have to do to make you see? I realize I took your love for granted, but if there is one good thing I learned from the hard times we went through, is that love worth having doesn't come free. I'll pay any price it takes to keep you satisfied and staying with me. So please help me hold on, don't let go… don't give up… so help me hold on."

"I've waited in the dark, I thought you'd come, I waited and there was nothing but the rain, I was listening but there was no sound. It's been some cold times, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new… I was looking for a place, searching for a face, cause nothing was going right, everything was a mess, and no one likes to be alone. Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I am just out of my mind? But I don't know what to expect, I don't know where to go… but I'm with you Lómebrilas, I'm finally with you. Take me by the hand… take me somewhere new since I've chosen you," she said looking up into his eyes, the breeze caught her long brown hair making it entwine with his blonde hair.

"Where do you want to go? What do you want to do? Anywhere anything," he said stroking her face and kissing her.

"You've set my soul at ease, chased darkness out of view, laid some kind of spell on me, say you feel it too, I know you do. I have so much more to give, and I'm going to cherish every moment with you," she said touching his face. "my mind fails to understand what my heart tells me to do, and I gave up all I had just to be with you. I had always been taught to wait, and I never thought I'd fall… be at the mercy of a man. Now I only want to be where you are, in my life I've learned that heaven never waits, let's take this moment now like it's gone like yesterday, cause when I am with you, there is no where else I would want to be, I'm breathing so the next second I can feel you, cause I'm going to love you forever, and all I am asking of you is ten thousand life times together, why was that too much for you to do? Because from the moment I saw your face, and felt the fire in your sweet embrace, I knew I'm going to love you forever but you…" before she could finish he interrupted.

"I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything you need. I'll love you more with every breath, and I will be strong for you and faithful. Because I want a new beginning a reason for living, and a deeper meaning. In you I find it all. When the stars are shining brightly in the sky, I'll make a wish send it to the Valar, that you will never cry a lonely or sad tear. Your sad tears devour me, I hate seeing you cry, but I want to be with you every moment possible. Can you see it? You don't have to close your eyes cause he is standing right in front of you, everything you need, your every wish, your every hope, everything you love. Cause I want to lay with you on the sand, I want to touch your soft hair, and look in your deep blue eyes every second of the day, cause I want to marry you. Right now… I want to live life with you forever, until the sky falls down on us," he said looking into her rich eyes seriously.

"Do you mean that?" she asked with a smile no longer feeling sad.

"Absolutely, lets get married now, right this second… then when we get home we can plan for a second wedding, an actual wedding…" he said smiling kissing her gently.

"Why? Why have you changed your mind?" she asked curiously.

"Cause it's a sweet love that you give to me, makes me believe we can make it through anything. When it all comes down, and I am feeling like I'll never win, I just lean on you cause Belaraniel you're my better half. They say behind every man is a good woman, but that is a lie cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side, you don't know how much I count on you and that come here smile, and you pull me close and hold me tight, cause I give everything I got, and I just feel like giving in," he said stroking her face, "I learned what it was like to be without you, and never again do I want that to happen."

"Our fathers will be devastated," she said sadly looking down, he took her hand and pulled her close.

"We will not tell them, this will be for us," he said kissing her forehead. They then walked off to the town. She found Rah'edan and asked him if there was anyone who could marry Lómebrilas and her. He told them he'd do it. Bonabree' cried as she watched the two marry.

"Is there anything you two would like to say now that you are married?" Rah'edan said to the two.

"Yes," he said gazing in her eyes.

"When you left it was the hardest thing to cope with, cause I missed the look of surrender in your eyes, the way your soft brown hair would fall, I missed the power of your kiss… I missed the colors you brought into my life, your golden smile, those deep blue eyes, I missed your gentle voice in lonely times like then saying it would be alright. I missed those times, I missed those nights, I even missed our silly fights, the making up, the morning talks, the late after noon walks… but most of all I missed my friend. The one who won my heart, and my soul confided in. The one I felt the safe is clear, the one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again, I wanted the light back… I missed you. Cause I love you, and you're my best friend Belaraniel. I could never live without you, I never want to live without you," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Your name is Belaraniel?" Edan said curiously then stopping when he realized it wasn't the right time.

"When I found you I wondered if it was a dream, and if it was I didn't want to wake up from that high, I became up comfortably numb, cause you opened my eyes to everything right. I couldn't believe you found me when no one else was looking, and twice you found me, how did you know where I'd be both times? You broke though all of my confusion, the ups and the downs, and you still didn't leave I guess you could see what nobody could see. So here we are, that is pretty far when you think of where we've been, no going back I'm fading out all that has faded me within, your by my side now everything is right. I was hiding until you came along, and showed me where I belong. Lómebrilas Greenleaf, I love you more then life itself," she said before wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her happily. There was no music, no clapping, no flowers, no great big celebration like Belaraniel had dreamed of… but it was still perfect, and even better then she could imagine. They were now married. He was now her husband, tears filled her eyes as she smiled a bit and jumped in his arms and he swung her around. Bonabree' stood up clapping happily.

"So now that you go home… who are you really?" Edan said smiling, "you know those two little fillies are going to be devastated right?"

"My name is Belaraniel, I am one of the princesses of Gondor. Yes I know they'll be disappointed, I am going to miss those two so much. I will also miss you Edan," she said placing a hand on the shoulder of the half man half horse creature that's called a centaur.

"What do you mean my lady? I am going with you," he said with a smile, his gray hair the only sign of his real ancient age.

"Really? Why is that?" she said giving him a funny look plus a smile.

"Because we offered you our protection, your son our protection… so I am going with you to protect you. Besides its safer in numbers, Edan said seriously, "I am already packed… Chestnan will be in charge until I return, when I return."

"Very well I will not argue the word of a centaur," Belaraniel laughed before packing her stuff on Narduril. They were all ready to go, Belaraniel said her goodbyes to her new friends, she promised once her son was born she'd come back to visit. They were finally on the road, they were surprised how long they traveled no stop for the rest of the day and the ancient centaur was still going and not tired. Finally they pulled to a stop so that the horse Bonabree' was riding would not be over worked. Narduril and Lamia could have lasted a lot longer carrying a lot more then two people. They all set up to go to sleep. Belaraniel laid a blanket down and laid under the stars holding her stomach. She had finally learn to like the idea of having a child, she was excited about her baby… she loved her baby… HER baby.

"How long until you have our child? Why did you runaway and not tell me?" Lómebrilas asked laying down beside her. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, he was already beginning to kick. It wasn't strong for he was still tiny and forming. That was how she knew he was strong, he wasn't suppose to start kicking until nearly seven months, and already he was showing his mother he was there. Lómebrilas smiled as he looked at her.

"I've only been pregnant four months, I have another five months to go Lómebrilas, and I ran so my father would not know. He'd disown me and he'd think badly of me, I'd rather him hate me because I ran away then because I did something shameful and got punished for it, which turned out to not be a punishment after all… he has been the best thing to happen to me besides you. I had to protect him, Crirawen and her minions will try to kill him before he is even born, so I had to hide, I had to protect him," she said looking at the stars.

"How do you know it is a him?" he said propping himself up on one arm.

"Because the Valar told me, our son is apart of a greater plan. It didn't happen by accident, and no matter how much we didn't want it to happen it happened. He told me to name him Tristan, that he would be a mighty king, the king of kings, and the bringer of peace," she said looking at the stars.

"Wow to think something so magnificent and great could come out of something as tiny yet huge as our love," he said looking down at her. She smiled up at him as she grabbed his hand that rested on her stomach, "from underneath the trees we watch the sky, the stars, and I never dreamed we'd be here like this, but here we are, we are here tonight. I cannot help but thank the Valar that I am alive. In the end the stars are our only light in paradise, we'll show the world they were wrong, and teach them all how we belong, and nothing we did was wrong. If everyone cared, if nobody cried, if everyone loved, and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride, we'd see a day where good never dies. As we lay beneath the stars, I realize how small we are. If they could love like you and me, imagine what the world could be."

"I know, something's in life are beautiful, something's are worth fighting for," Belaraniel said softly as she looked into Lómebrilas' eyes. He gently kissed her soft lips with his hand tangled on her stomach, "The Valar also told me that when I fail he is their backup plan, the dark gods got to meddle and so they have, so that if The Devine Light which is me dies… he will be the one to keep darkness from spreading through out the lands."

"This child is not our end, but the beginning… so you should never lose hope again. He is the symbol of us, of our love… two differences, two people forbidden to love, but in the end loving each other more then life itself. Don't believe that you will die, he needs his mother to show him the good ways. One thing that The Valar did not tell you, that he does not know about us who die eventually… because he will not die unless at the hands of god, that you cannot choose a side without the guidance of your mother and father and family. In order for him to be good and pure like you, he needs you to guide him, to love him… and when he pushes your buttons… to be patient," Lómebrilas said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you Lómebrilas… it means a lot to hear you say that," she said her head resting on the blanket as she looked at him.

"There is no need for thanks, I am just glad that most of it is over…" he began before she interrupted.

"It hasn't even really began Lómebrilas. I have a feeling that the trials before were just tests…" she said sighing sadly. Something about her changed, she seemed happier back in the land of the Centaur. Was there conversation upsetting her?

"We passed every time… you passed every time. You've done well, your coming along well. Belaraniel how can I make you happy?" he said feeling frustrated. She was always SO hard to please. He use to always smile, and everyone around him smiled. Yet he fell in love with a smiling girl, who turned out to be full of pain and tears.

"What makes you think I am not?" she said looking at the stars.

"Because I can hear it in your voice, you started out happy… but Belaraniel why is my love never enough? Why do you not believe my words?" he said getting up and walking back to camp. She laid there with her hand on her stomach pondering the question.

"Because of something my mother said…" she said out loud softly. She began to think of what her mother said, 'or the day he stops loving her, she will surly die…'.

'_Do you honestly believe my lady… that he would ever stop loving you?_' Narduril said walking through the trees to the open patch of grass that got a clear look at the sky and stars.

"I don't know Narduril," she said sadly. She swallowed as she looked at the sky.

'_Think my lady… the way he looks at you, the way he touches you… the way no other woman crosses his mind but you. Close your eyes… listen to your heart, listen to his heart… can't you hear it break when you doubt his love? When you doubt him? Close your eyes… listen,_' Narduril said standing beside her before laying down. Belaraniel closed her eyes and everything went silent, the crickets stopped singing, the wind stopped shaking the trees, the water no longer gushed loudly, the grass no longer made a sound… she could hear his heart pounding, his heart aching… she could hear his soul. Then she remembered… it was amazing how he COULD speak right to her heart. Without saying a word, he could light up the world. What she heard when no one said anything, the truth in his eyes saying he loved her, the touch of his hand saying he never wants to let her go, the smile on his face saying he needed her. He always showed her how much he loved her, by telling her… and mostly showing her.

"I've been a fool…" she said letting a breath out. She looked up at the stars, the stars seemed to wink at her as if she finally got it right. He loved her. She loved him. They loved each other… and their son. Belaraniel got off her blanket to go and find Lómebrilas. She saw him standing by a tree leaning against it in deep thought. Her hand found his arm as she walked in front of him. He looked at her expressionlessly and quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Belaraniel…" before he could finish she cut him off.

"I know. I have not been the easiest person to love, yet granted you loved me anyways…" this time he tried to cut her off.

"Belaraniel…" he tried to say but she wanted to get it off of her chest so she kept going.

"I always thought I'd never love because I was so difficult. I am being forced to play in this deadly game in the gods feud. I always knew there was something wrong with me, and I doubted your love the way I did because I never believed anyone could love me, truly love me," she paused a moment afraid to say anymore and find herself helpless in his arms again. He just stared at her listening, "you came into my life and everything went crazy…"

"Belaraniel…" he tried to say but she tried to cut him off, this time he wasn't going to let her just talk over her, "Belaraniel I never meant to bring craziness into your life. I never meant to scare you, I never meant to fall in love with you, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to put you in problems you didn't want to be in, but I am not perfect. But I do love you, regardless of your difficultness, your stubbornness, your inability to let anyone talk before you," he said making her smile as she looked down at the cold ground, "but one thing I learned is that I can read your mind, and I've lived your story, I've had to see what you were going through, I am sorry. When you question me for a simple question, sometimes I don't know how to answer it… like getting married right away. But it is plain to see if we stick together, your going to find the right way. So don't surrender cause you can win in this thing called "love", when you want it the most there is no easy way out, when your ready to go, and your hearts left you down, don't give up on us, cause love comes to those who believe, and that's just the way it is. So when life is empty, with no tomorrow. And lonely stars to call, don't worry… forget your sorrows cause love is going to conquer it all. You don't know what you mean to me, you're the most beautiful person inside and out that I have ever met. Your laugh, your smile, your jokes, your passion, your kindness, and your caring, it wipes out all of your other things.

You see I know I've made mistakes. But I had big plans for our future, I told you I would give you the world. I have tried making good on that promise and believe me I thought I'd be much further by now. But I have had the best of intentions from the start Belaraniel. I know I seldom get things right, but you make me feel like a winner when you wrap me in your arms. I just want you to remember no matter how much I do wrong, I've had the best of intentions all along. I promised you things I thought would happen, but my favorite thing to show you I love you is when I slipped that ring on your finger, if you could read my heart you'd know without exception, it was all with the best of intentions. So here I am asking forgiveness and praying that you'll understand. Don't think I take you for granted, I know how lucky I am. Though you deserve SO much better, you won't find devotion, passion, or love more true or powerful… because I've had the best of intention loving you."

"Lómebrilas," she cried as her hands went around his waist. He held her tight, "there were nights when it was so cold. My body froze wishing you were there, there were days the sun was so cruel, I knew my eyes would eventually dry up. I finished crying and I can't remember how or when. But I tried to banish every memory of you I ever had. I thought we were over when I finally reached the land of the centaur, I made myself strong for my child, and I tried to not waist my time thinking of you, I thought are love was gone with the wind… but when you touched me like this, and you held me like that… when I touched you like this and held you like this… it's so hard to believe but it all came back, and it's still coming back. There were moments of gold, and flashes of life… things I'd never do again but always felt right. I knew we were more then just a regular love. If I kiss you like this," she said kissing him gently before she finished telling him the things that stirred in her heart, "it felt lost… but it is all coming back. If you want me like this and need me like that… It feels so long ago yet so new, it's hard to resist as it's all coming back. If you forgive me for this, and I forgive you for that… let's forgive and forget because when I touch you…" before she could finish his lips met hers they ended in a long embrace, an embrace that melted both their hearts together so they were one.

"Belaraniel I forgive you," he smiled before kissing her again. She smiled big before she kissed him back.

"And I forgive you," she said her hand reaching for his face as they kissed under the tree and the stars.

"We should go lay down, you need your rest…" he said smiling as he thought about their child growing in side of his wife. He grabbed his blanket and they laid down on top of her blanket. Together they fell into a peaceful sleep.

'_Lómebrilas… this is the Valar… you too will go through some hard times. Because you are an important person to us as well. You are the protector of The Devine Light… your job is to protect your wife until she gives birth…_' before the Valar could finish what he was going to say Lómebrilas spoke up.

"I will not just protect her until she has our son, but I will protect her even after. This is cruel everything you are making her go through. This is her life, her choice… let her choose how she wants to run things. Just because you are our god does not mean that you can beat her down with your fight…" before Lómebrilas could finish he was interrupted.

'_Yes Prince of Mirkwood, but you see she is not as important to us as the child is now. Though she is The Devine Light… she is only half of the Devine Light… the other half sleeps in her womb… if they kill the mother, they kill the son. Protect her as long as you wish, we do not choose her paths, only change the course once and a while. We had no plan of her having a baby until you two became a pair… you were not the one she was suppose to fall in love with young elven prince… but still she fell in love with you, so you get to carry the burden of protecting your wife and your son. She can choose her own fait, we are not making her fight, we'd prefer her not too… but she has to make a choice. If she dies and so does her son… then everyone she loves and knows will perish in darkness. The gods will be unable to answer their prayers. Help her grow up, for she still is a child at heart. She is a special person… take care of her… and your son,_' and with that Lómebrilas woke up in a sweat. Had he really talked to the Valar? He had no idea. He looked to his wife sleeping peacefully. She seemed more mature then when he first met her, more sad and alone, no one had to carry such a burden. He wished he could find someone who could inform her of such a task and that they are not hopeless. He laid back down and put his arm over her and went back to sleep.

When they woke up they all packed quickly. Lómebrilas let Belaraniel sleep while he packed her stuff up and made her something to eat. They would have a long journey. With Bonabree' it would take them about a month. This got him a little discouraged, there would be no cities for a week or two. Edan saw the worry in the prince of Mirkwood's eyes.

"You are worried youngling," Edan said placing the stuff on his back. He had long gray hair which matched his gray dappled body of a horse. His chest was strong, and his stomach ripped. You could also see the muscles on the other half of him, the half as a horse.

"I am just worried if we run into trouble, Gondor… the main country of Gondor not even her city… it's a month away. That horse is weary, old… what if we must make an escape, Belaraniel is too kind to leave the old woman behind," Lómebrilas said grooming his beautiful mare. She enjoyed being groomed. Narduril stood guard prowling around looking for danger.

"When we come to danger my elf friend, I will handle the situation. When the horse comes of new use, we will set her free… then I will carry the old woman on my back. Until then young prince do not fret," Edan said putting the rest of the stuff on his back. He then trotted over to the old woman to help her pack. Belaraniel walked up to her horse and looked to Lómebrilas. He had let her sleep to long.

"You need not let me sleep so long Lómebrilas," Belaraniel said walking to him and placing her arms around his neck.

"You carry our child, you need all the rest you can, I want you to be wide awake and not tired on our journeys home. We need to have a plan for when we return, do you want to marry me… again?" he said smiling as his arms rested on her hips. She smiled and nodded yes, "good cause I want to marry you over and over again. But this time we'll have the wedding of your dreams."

"Thank you so much!" she said kissing him gently. He kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"Come let us ride towards your home, from there I will go to Mirkwood to get my father… will you come with me to Mirkwood, or will you stay in Gondor and visit with your family?" he asked putting the saddle and reigns onto the horse.

"I want to stay in Gondor for a while, because I am going to spend the rest of my life with you after," she said with a smile as she put the reigns on her horse. He then helped her up and they were off again. For another day the traveled, they stopped once in awhile so that Belaraniel could eat for her appetite just grew and grew. For days they traveled through fields, through forests, through grassy lands, through dirt roads. Belaraniel enjoyed the sun beating down on her face, she enjoyed the breeze, she enjoyed riding beside her lover. Glamthaus slapped Narduril's side as they raced through. Narduril was trying to be more careful for he knew that Belaraniel was suppose to be careful because of her son growing inside of her. She smiled as she began to think of some vows, but nothing she could think of could express her heart and feelings to him. Deep inside she needed to show him, how much he helped her grow. Belaraniel sighed feeling like she was in heaven. Lómebrilas could not hide his smile, he had been listening to her thoughts.

Finally they set up camp to go to sleep. They had been traveling a week and everything was going smooth, which Belaraniel found odd. Belaraniel laid in Lómebrilas' arms with her hand on her stomach. How can so much happiness, so much passion, and so much love be between two people. She began to get nervous as she thought of her child. Was she going to be a good mom? Would her son like her? Would she be able to handle having a child? None of it mattered as long as Lómebrilas was beside her… he was going to be beside her… wasn't he?

'_Of course I will,_' Lómebrilas said to her mentally. She looked to him in question… was she hearing things? "of course I'll be beside you Belaraniel. Our son will not only like you but love you. You will be a good mother, and you'll be able to handle it," he said out loud.

"Was I saying my thoughts out loud?" she asked looking to him nervously.

"No…" he said smiling as he looked up at the moon staring down at them.

"Then how did you? Did…" before she finished he answered her question.

"We are bound together Belaraniel, I can hear your thoughts when you leave them so out in the open. You don't even try to hide them. I don't know how… but I seem to hear peoples thoughts. Though you and I… I can talk to you… and you can talk to me, no matter what," he said kissing her gently on her bare arm before kissing her lips. She smiled, what rapture and bliss, what enchantment laid in those lips he had, those eyes, his strong arms. When they woke up they heard some noises and screams. Belaraniel instinctively grabbed Glamthaus from under her pillow and ran in the direction. Why did no one else wake up? She heard the cries and ran faster. Her bow slapped her back and she got tired quickly. Was it because of the child she carried within her. There having ropes thrown around them were two familiar little filly centaur's. Belaraniel noticed the ten orcs and new she couldn't leave the little girls in the hands of such horrible creatures. Belaraniel pulled arrows out and laid them on the ground so she could pick them up quicker. She shot one arrow after the arrow killing the orcs until there was three left. She pulled her sword out and ran towards them. Their weapons met her sword, and she swiftly killed them.

"Bella!" the blonde filly named Arabil said in aw. The other girl looked at her, they quickly hopped off towards her.

"Nellia, Arabil… what are you two doing?" Belaraniel said looking at them.

"You left and didn't say goodbye… besides we promised to help with your baby," Nellia the little girl with sandy hair and brown body said with a sad look.

"You two… come on let's go," she sighed walking them to the camp.

"Belaraniel!" Lómebrilas said running to her pulling her into his arms, "why did you leave and wake no one up? You cant be running off like that."

"I am so sorry Lómebrilas, but you know me… I cannot let someone die if I can stop it," Belaraniel said patting Arabil's head.

"Arabil? Nellia? What are you two trouble makers doing here?" Edan said packing his stuff up. They would be getting an earlier start for they knew that more orcs would come to look for there partners.

"Uh oh," both girls said in unison as they looked at the lord of the lands of the Centaur.

"Nellia… Arabil?" he said seriously, "you two need to go home."

"How can we Rah'edan… we are so far away," Nellia said putting her head down.

"We cannot turn around to take them back Edan… either you take them back or they have to come with us," Belaraniel said winking at the girls.

"Belaraniel think about their dams and sires? You know how worried we get about our children, we need to turn back," Edan said seriously.

"I cannot wait to go home Edan I am sorry. We have to get back to my people, I have left my princess duties behind for too long," Belaraniel said sadly missing her mother, father, friends, but mostly Eldarion.

"Your a princess!" both the little girls said excitedly. Belaraniel nodded with a smile, "and your name is not really Bella?"

"Nope it is Belaraniel," she said patting the little girls on the head.

"Bell… a.. Belren… L… Belrenel," Nellia kept trying to pronounce Belaraniel's name.

"Bella… ren… e… l," Belaraniel said helping the girls say her name properly. The girls shook there heads understanding.

"Fine Gondorian princess, we shall take them with us, when I return to my homelands I am taking these two monsters with me," he said looking at the little filly girls. They put their heads down feeling sorry. For another week they all traveled, the little girls kept up pretty well… they didn't slow them down or anything, the one slowing them down was the tiny brown mare who was getting tired of the non stop running. She had been very out of shape, never been worked for the month she had been there. Bonabree' was very helpful with Belaraniel and her pains, so when she got cramps, or got sick… or even got moody Bonabree' was there with a hot rag, something to eat, or a blanket.

One day when they were in the forest resting they noticed something rather un expected. A band of orcs traveling with the man who had the strip of hair down his head, the one who was there when Belaraniel had been caught and taken to the orc camp. They were setting fire to the forest. Belaraniel had a bad feeling stir inside her. All the poor animals would be killed or left without a home, and they knew she was in there and saved the little girls. Belaraniel quickly began to pack, she woke everyone up and told them to be quiet. They had to leave, and fast… they were already looking for her. She could feel something hot boiling in her, warning her… the necklace around her neck began to pulse with a hot light that's when she realized they were under attack.


	12. The trap

**Chapter 19: The trap**

The group hastily fought with the best they could. Belaraniel used Glamthaus who seemed to get a mind of his own. Belaraniel felt something pulse threw her, a ring of fire seared around her arm like a snake. Belaraniel could feel her magic. The flame turned into a snake that attacked anyone who came near engulfing them with flames. The forest was on fire, and the little brown horse was freaking out. The old mare took off to leave the forest. Belaraniel climbed on her horse the flaming snake still coiled around her arm, she rode around so the others could climb onto their horses without being attacked. The old lady sat on Eldan who began to run through the forest followed by the little girls, then Belaraniel, and last Lómebrilas. The snake withered away so she could use both hands to guide her horse out of the burning forest. Flames were everywhere… they were trapped. Belaraniel ran to the front and put up a shield around her and her friends allowing them to walk through the flames and exit the forest.

'_My lady my creatures, my people I cannot leave them,_' Narduril said worriedly.

_There is nothing you can do Narduril, we need to get them out of here,_' Lamia said prancing around nervously.

'_Belaraniel your ancient powers have no limit… only the limit of your strength, you carry the other half of The Devine Light with in you, and with me we can combine our powers. Hold me in the air, close your eyes and wish for the sun to hide and a rainy storm to come,_' Glamthaus said still resting in her hands. She did what Glamthaus said but nothing was happening. '_Concentrate my lady._' With that the clouds appeared and hid the blazing sun. Rain poured from the sky killing the fire, and soaking her and her friends. They then made no mistake in slowing down, they would not stop until they reached Gondor. Finally the reached Gondor, and before Belaraniel went to her home town she stopped off at Minas Tirith for some clothes shopping. She found baggy clothes that would not show off her pregnancy. Belaraniel then headed to her home with her friends. Finally she heard the sound of her city. Everyone cheered as they saw the princess of Gondor return with the princes of Mirkwood. They all stared at the three mysterious creatures with her. Bonabree' waved to everyone from Edan's back. Eldarion and Calicien were already outside waiting. Belaraniel smiled when their faces came into view she slowed her horse to a trot, then to a walk, until she pulled Narduril to a stop. Belaraniel ran to Calicien who was already running to her. The two girls hugged tight, and Calicien was gentle not to squeeze the baby out of Belaraniel. Eldarion was next, he did not let his sister go for even a second. Arwen looked from the door way with a smile, her daughter was home… even though she was not suppose to be.

"Mother are you not happy to see me?" Belaraniel asked looking at Arwen. Arwen smiled at her daughter.

"I knew there was something or someone who'd bring you home," she said hugging her daughter tight relieved to see her alright, "even though you weren't suppose to be."

"Of course, I missed you all so much. Though I had found a wonderful place to live… Lómebrilas found me and brought me home. I was living in the land of The Centaur," Belaraniel said pointing to her new friends. Arwen bowed to them slightly and they bowed to her. The little girls looked excited as they trotted around.

"Come then, let us feast… I would love to hear of your journey," Arwen said guiding them to dining hall. They had a hard time deciding what to do with Edan, he couldn't sit… so he had to stand. Aragorn busted through the door followed by Ducla, Waredith, Jidda, and Faramir I. Belaraniel looked at her father who ran to her and lifted her from her chair in a breath taking hug. He was not as gentle as Calicien or Arwen, for he knew not of what grew inside her. Belaraniel smiled big as her father hugged her. When he let go the rest of her friends hugged her tight. They all ate happily talking of Belaraniel's journey to the land of the Centaur, but none of them spoke of her child. The only ones who knew were the centaur guest, Lómebrilas, Arwen, Calicien, and Belaraniel. Belaraniel claimed that she left in terror, she felt over burdened and something told her to head towards the land of the unknown. That night all the girls slept in the room together talking about Belaraniel's baby. The boys sat and talked about going with Lómebrilas to Mirkwood. Lómebrilas told them he had married Belaraniel while they were in the land of the Centaur. When morning came Belaraniel went to Lómebrilas' room. He was already packing.

"Belaraniel?" he smiled kissing her, "are you sure you do not want to go with me to Mirkwood to get my father. We would just go there stay a night or two, get my father, come back here and then go and get remarried."

"No I want to stay here awhile before we go to Mirkwood to live, this has been my home all my life. I want to spend a little more of it just a little longer. So you'll only be gone a week and a half?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"Only a week and a half," he smiled kissing her lips gently.

"Promise," she said her smile fading.

"Nothing could keep me from you," he said pulling her close and kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and the other one found his face.

"Promise?" she asked looking up at him worried that she'd never see him again.

"Maybe it was intuition, but something's you just don't question. Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant. I know it probably sounds crazy but I believe, I knew I loved you before I REALLY met you. I had been waiting all my life to go back and see you. There is no reason, only the sense of completion, in your eyes I see the missing pieces, with you I am at home. I am complete now that I've found you Belaraniel… nothing will stop me from returning to you as soon as possible," he said touching her face.

"When are you leaving?" she asked sadly but happily at the same time. He smiled knowing he touched a place in her heart. She smiled before pulling him to her and kissing him.

"Well when you kiss me like that it makes me never want to leave. But I leave tonight," he said when she finally stopped kissing him.

"Well you are not getting another kiss until you return she said winking and leaving the room. She drove him crazy in many ways. Every second there was a new desires a new feeling for her. Belaraniel was down in the stables petting Narduril who was gloomy. He missed watching over his people. "How about this Narduril… we go on a LONG ride through the forest and you can watch over the animals there. We will ride to the border of Rohan and back, it will take us until dinner to get back if we leave now before the sun is done rising."

'_Would you do that for me_?' Narduril said feeling lonely a bit.

'_You should probably not do that, Lómebrilas will be angry that you are leaving without someone to watch you,_' Lamia said stomping at her bedding.

"I do not need a baby sitter Lamia, I am safer with Narduril then anyone," Belaraniel said to the gray blue mare.

'_Whatever you say princess, I'll be sure to tell you I told you so when he leaves here angry with you,_' Lamia said flicking her tail in irritation. Belaraniel rolled her eyes before walking to the stable doors and opening it. Narduril followed her outside and she climbed on Narduril's back. She grabbed his hair as he walked off. She didn't put a bridal, or saddle on him. They galloped through the forest, his gate was smooth and light, she felt very comfortable and so did he. She loved Narduril a lot, and he loved her a lot. They raced through the forest feeling the wind against them and feeling free. The animals played happily as he trotted through nodding his head to them. The animals seemed to marvel at the marvelous beast as they stopped to watch him. Once they were out of the forest and the sun hung in the sky. Belaraniel got in a ready position and let him race through the golden fields feeling the grass brush her dress.

For hours they raced down towards Rohan. It was a long ride but he was three times faster then a regular horse and never broke a sweat. He never went his full speed, especially since he worried about hurting Belaraniel's baby. They stopped at the border, a tiny creek gushed through the green fields near the trees. She loved water, the feel of it, the touch of it, the sound of it, and the way it clenched your thirst easily. Belaraniel laid on the ground with her horse who laid down. He ate the grass that laid around him. Belaraniel rested her head on his stomach looking at the sky touching her stomach. She was five months pregnant and she knew soon she'd be too visible to deny it if anyone asked. She already had a small bump that seemed to be growing daily, but the more she grew the bigger the dresses she had made and the people who made the gowns started to get suspicious. She heard a noise and sat up briefly to look at it. For the first time she didn't feel like the princess of Gondor, or The Devine Light, or the one to give birth to the king of kings, or bringer of peace. She felt like a girl, a normal girl with her horse, carrying a child. She felt at peace… was this her sons doing? Cause he stopped stirring once they rode, did he know his mother needed a break? A gray horse carrying a blonde elf emerged from the forest. Belaraniel wanted to duck and hide in hope that he would not see her and get mad.

"Belaraniel I know you are out here," he said riding up to her… she laid with a smile on her face like, 'uh… hi' he did not have a happy face.

"Tattle tale," Belaraniel said looking at Lamia. The horse just snorted as the prince climbed off of her.

"Belaraniel how could you? You know I do not want you leaving the castle without someone… anyone, even Ducla. How can you be so irresponsible especially when it comes to our sons life?" Lómebrilas said looking at her angrily.

"Lómebrilas… I needed a break and Narduril…" before she could finish he walked off in anger. He grabbed Lamia as he walked off. "Lómebrilas wait!"

"Go away from me right now Belaraniel," he said in anger ignoring Belaraniel, "I'm leaving for Mirkwood as soon as I reach Gondor to get my stuff."

"Lómebrilas don't go like this," Belaraniel cried grabbing his arm. Usually she would just be all 'fine then' but she was a lot more emotional now.

"Belaraniel… I'll return. But I cannot talk to you right now, I'll talk to you when I return," he said climbing on Lamia and rode off. Belaraniel stood there tears falling down her cheeks as she watched him ride off. Belaraniel walked to Narduril who was standing.

'_I am sorry my lady this is my fault… shall we go after him?_' Narduril said feeling bad as he stood there.

"You can go after him… I want to stay here a moment. If you can't get him to come back… then come back and get me," Belaraniel said sitting down feeling hopeless. For a small taste a freedom the one she loved got mad at her. Narduril bowed a moment before running off fast to get Lómebrilas. Belaraniel laid on a rock thinking, she looked at a tiny rock laying beside her. Was it shaking? She looked to the west and saw a heard of orc heading through Rohan undetected. Where were they going? Belaraniel stood up to walk towards the forest so she would not be spotted but her stomach started hurting and she got a bad cramp. Pain shot through her and something burned through her. A horrible imagine burned through her mined throughout all of her pain, she yelled out in pain trying to stand as she held herself on the rock. She looked foreword to see five orcs. Belaraniel used her free hand to find Glamthaus… she didn't bring him.

-----

Narduril finally saw Lamia and the prince galloping through the forest. Narduril speeded up now running beside them. Lamia nipped at him trying to get him to go away. Lómebrilas looked at the black horse but saw no Belaraniel. Where was she?

"Narduril… why did you leave Belaraniel?" he asked angrily. He would not stop he would not give in.

'_It is my fault we came out here Lómebrilas… I was feeling down and tied down and she said she would go with me to visit my subjects all the way to Rohan,_' Narduril said as he nipped back at Lamia.

"I don't care she knows better. Go back with her," Lómebrilas said irritated. As if Narduril could hear Belaraniel… he slowed down and neighed as he went onto his two back feet.

'_I'm coming my lady,_' Narduril tried to say to her, Lómebrilas heard and looked back. A horrible image caught his attention making him release the reigns and fall from Lamia. Lamia stopped and looked to her rider who was just on her.

'_Narduril what is wrong?_' Lómebrilas asked mentally, '_I cannot connect with her… somehow I cannot reach her._'

'_Neither can I… I keep getting these horrible images of monsters… of some kind of sacrifice… blood everywhere, and I cannot find the source of these images. I cannot find Belaraniel mentally…_' Narduril said mentally as he raced hastily through the forest fearing he'd be too late. Lómebrilas jumped onto Lamia and raced off into the direction.

-----

Belaraniel looked at them and willed flames to spring to life and attack the orcs. The more she killed with the magic the more came. She could not seem to stop them and the pain and the images were getting worst. A different image popped into her head, a peaceful one and she knew her son was trying to end the horrible images weakening her. She could no longer control the magic, she could not concentrate for the horrible images over powered her sons. Her son… she needed to do something quickly before her son and her were killed. That was when she saw the archers come out and point the arrows at her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to her baby as she watched the arrows fly towards her. Belaraniel's arms flew out making a purple force field. The more arrows shot seemed to push her back, she could feel the pain in her stomach again… her baby was no longer being peaceful he was helping her fight back. But something else was hurting her, the images… were attacking her child. Narduril rode out of the forest and attacked the orcs. Not to far behind was Lamia and Lómebrilas. It was no longer just arrows attacking her, but magic, wizards as dark as night stood there using mage fire on her. Belaraniel could no longer hold the arrows and mage fire she looked at Lómebrilas who raced to her, a tear fell down from her eye as the force field broke and she fell to the floor from the mage fire. Only one arrow manage to graze her shoulder as she fell to the floor in pain. Lómebrilas knew he could not fight them so he raced to Belaraniel, he got to her before the orcs did and lifted her up. She was still alive, just in pain from the images that the wizards were placing in her mind. She screamed out some more in pain. Narduril retreated with Lómebrilas and Lamia.

When they reached the castle Belaraniel had passed out, and she was sleeping peacefully in Lómebrilas' arms. Her sons peaceful images kept her calm, he softly began to heal her mind and spirit. Lómebrilas climbed of Lamia and told her to go to the stables with Narduril. He would return later to leave for Mirkwood. He took her to her room and called Bonabree'. Bonabree' was good with injuries and could help. Bonabree' pealed the scorched dress from her back. Her skin had been red, bubbly, bloody, and massively burned. Lómebrilas' hand flew to his mouth as he looked at how bad it was. The graze a crossed her arm was ok.

"Look," Bonabree' said pointing to the cut on her arm. Lómebrilas looked at it noticing what she was talking about. She was healing. They watched it fully heal on its own and then her back, the blood and everything disappeared and her skin was as beautiful and soft as before.

"What just happened?" Lómebrilas asked touching her skin and feeling how soft and undamaged it was, "I just saw the blood, the burns… the everything!"

"Your son," Bonabree' began to smile, "he healed his mother. He saved his mother. Your son is already becoming powerful. Either that or Belaraniel's powers are stronger then we thought. "

"Wow… he must get that from me," Lómebrilas said smiling, "but he gets his amazing ness and strength from his mother," he looked to Bonabree' and then Belaraniel. He kissed Belaraniel gently still feeling a little mad at her for leaving… what would have happened if he hadn't come? "tell Belaraniel I'll return in a week and a half and I am sorry for making her cry."

"I will my lord," Bonabree' said before getting a warm wash cloth and taking care of Belaraniel.

-----

Belaraniel sat looking at the stars on the bench. She was missing Lómebrilas. Had he really told Bonabree' that and changed his mind? Or did Bonabree' tell her that to make her feel better. It had been a month, a week, and three days and Lómebrilas was still gone and more and more she was showing. She was six months pregnant and scared to death. Did he no longer love her? Would she be forsaken by her father once he found out? Cast out from her kingdom? Her family never allowed to speak to her again? And the one it was because of gone no longer loving her?

"My lady you should rest," Bonabree' said walking out to the garden where Belaraniel sat looking at the stars hating them.

"I will never love again," Belaraniel said standing up and walking to the wall that blocked the city or intruders from getting in.

"You need not say such things, Lómebrilas will come back for you," Bonabree' said looking to her.

"But not soon enough. Do you promise me that he told you he'd return?" Belaraniel said looking down at the beautiful white gold and diamond ring that was her wedding ring.

"I swear to you my lady, if he were not coming back I'd tell you to go to him," Bonabree' said sitting on the bench to look at the stars.

"I have made a decision, he has two weeks before I leave Gondor to find Crirawen… and kill her…" before she could finish Bonabree' interrupted.

"But my lady why would you do that? Risk your child's life?" Bonabree' said standing up and walking to Belaraniel.

"Because I've been having night mares," Belaraniel began to cry thinking about them. Bonabree' hugged the princess, "she's going to come for my baby and take him… I know she is," Belaraniel cried falling to her knees. She was showing now, and was having a hard time hiding it. She spent most of her time in her room so she would not have to see anyone. Bonabree' got on her knees before Belaraniel.

"Your son will not allow that. Did I tell you of how he healed you?" Bonabree' said her hands on Belaraniel's shoulder. Belaraniel shook her head yes that she had heard it. Everyday since he had left she'd come out to the garden he told her of his love, the garden he asked her to marry him, and she'd sit there waiting for him.

"Belaraniel!" Calicien ran out to the garden with a big smile. Belaraniel looked to Calicien who held a letter, "Lómebrilas has sent a letter."

"What?" Belaraniel said her heart dropping as she got up and went for the letter as best she could. Belaraniel opened it and sat down to read. Calicien sat beside her feeling the baby move in Belaraniel's stomach.

_Dear Belaraniel,_

_I know I have been gone a while. I have been caught up in some business with my people. I am sorry about our fight and hope that you did not think that is why I was gone so long. I miss you very much. I pray that you are well and have not gotten into any trouble. I will not be able to return for a little longer. I'll try tobe there in a month or less. You should come to me, come to Mirkwood. _

_love always,_

**Lómebrilas **

Belaraniel began to cry in happiness. For a month she thought he had not loved her. Belaraniel laughed placing her hand to her mouth as she thought about it. She stood up and hugged Calicien and Bonabree'. They knew that the prince had not denied her after all. Belaraniel ran to her room and hopped on her bed.

'_Narduril!_ she said happily in her mind.

'_Yes my lady, you sound much more happier,_' he said to her curiously. Belaraniel wanted to go down to the stables to pet him but she was to happy to move.

'_He has not left me after all! He has been dealing with business and will return soon,_' she said excitedly.

'_I am glad to hear of this my lady. So he will be around for the birth of your child after all_,' Narduril said happily. Belaraniel smiled.

'_Yes he is going to be around for the birth of our son!_' relief rushed through her as she said it to Narduril mentally.

Morning came but Belaraniel did not wake up right away. Everyone else dined not knowing the news of the princes letter. Calicien then explained to them the letter and they all smiled happily. Arwen had not been at breakfast which was the next big topic. Aragorn thought he'd go find his wife. Arwen stood in there room just looking in the mirror. She heard Aragorn and began to cry. Aragorn walked in and looked at his wife.

"Why are you crying melamin?" Aragorn asked hugging his wife. Something was different about her but he could not figure out what.

"Belaraniel is pregnant, have you not noticed? Have you no eyes?" Arwen said looking at the king with tears. Aragorn looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about Arwen?" Aragorn said looking at his wife.

"I mean she is pregnant, she is growing bigger by the day, she is emotional, she gets morning sickness, she ran away for awhile… she has lied to us, and I found this," Arwen said handing the letter Bonabree' sent Belaraniel a long time ago. Aragorn looked up at his wife and ran out the door. Arwen smiled as Aragorn left to find his daughter and confront her. A shimmer came from Arwen and a man stood in her place, the man with the markings. Black wings sprouted before he flew out the window and away from the castle to Crirawen.

"Belaraniel?" Aragorn said busting open Belaraniel's door. Belaraniel shot up and looked at her father.

"Father? What is the matter?" she said hastily.

"Is it true?" he asked pacing angrily shaking. She looked at him with a letter gripped in his clutch.

"Is what true?" Belaraniel said wondering what the letter said.

"Are you pregnant? Are you having a child?" Aragorn said seeing the color leave Belaraniel's face.

"Father I can…" before she could finish he began yelling.

"How could you Belaraniel! How could you do this! You disgraced yourself! Our family! The kingdom! And you lied about it!" he yelled angrily still pacing, "Belaraniel you broke our rules! The Valar will not be approving of this! You've dishonored him, he will not protect you now!"

"Everything I've done is for the Valar, for my family…father I am sorry, but Lómebrilas and I are married…" she tried to say trying to make it seem they were are already married.

"I don't believe you, you've lost my trust. Belaraniel… leave," he said before leaving Belaraniel there shocked. She expected it, that was the way of their people. Someone disgraces the family, you kick them out of the family. Belaraniel sat there a moment before packing. Who told her father? It didn't matter she knew she shouldn't have returned. Belaraniel was done packing, she grabbed her sword and left. Calicien ran after her with the others. Eldarion even followed wondering where she was going.

"Why are you leaving?" Calicien said stopping Belaraniel.

"My father has told me to leave," Belaraniel said trying to hold the tears in.

"What why? You can't leave! It's dangerous… especially mostly for you!" Calicien said panicking.

"Someone told him I am pregnant," Belaraniel said a tear falling from her long lashes.

"Your pregnant?" Eldarion said his eyes getting wide. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. But her and Lómebrilas were already married, Lómebrilas was gone, Belaraniel had no where to go, and their father disowned her.

"We are coming with you," Ducla said standing beside Faramir I.

"Yeah so am I," Jidda said holding her ax Waredith agreed with her.

"You won't get away without me tagging along," Calicien smiled wide at her friend.

"Someone has to protect you," Eldarion said sighing, "give me a moment to pack. I'll take you to Mirkwood."

"You can't leave without us!" the two little girls said galloping down the hall. Edan walked behind them.

"Long time no see princess. I promised you my protection for your son and you, you cannot leave with out me," he said walking down the hallway.

"Or me!" Bonabree' said trying to run to keep up. Belaraniel smiled at all of her friends. She had so many of them, so many true friends. Once they were already they left without saying goodbye to anyone. They were off on another wild adventure.

-----

Lómebrilas sat in the shady part of his room. Thoughts of Belaraniel plagued him. Did she still care about him? Was she waiting for him? Was she alright or alive? Did she find someone new? He missed her so much but was still so angry with her. He mostly spent his days talking with his people and catching up, he wanted to go back to Belaraniel but now was his turn to fear the power their love had over him. A small tap came on his white door. His room was so elegant, his whole castle was elegant… but he missed the warmth and comfort of the castle in Gondor, mostly because Belaraniel was there.

"Come in," Lómebrilas said still sitting in his white chair. Legolas opened the door and walked in.

"My son, you haven't come out of your room for two days now. You missed the Yavieba (Autumnal Equinox)," Legolas said looking at his son.

"I am sorry ada, I forgot it was that holiday," Lómebrilas said looking out the window.

"Is a certain half human princess stuck in your mind?" Legolas said getting Lómebrilas' full attention.

"I miss her but I am so scared of what she does to me. She gets me so worked up, so weak, so scared…" Lómebrilas began to speak before his father interrupted.

"But what else does she do to you?" Legolas asked looking to his son.

"What do you mean?" Lómebrilas asked in confusion. Legolas smiled looking at his son.

"Your mother and I were the best of friends, my father arranged our marriage and we fought against it. She drove me insane, she made me want to yell, she did everything wrong… but she made me smile when I was down, she made cry with joy when I found out she was pregnant with you, are long rides, when we'd stay up during the nights when we were kids talking, when we'd camp out in the forest… you see it took me until she died to actually realize I did love her… not the instant and pure love you and Belaraniel share… but a love of companionship, I love that grows as you get to know each other, I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to her. I do not know if she loved me back, but I know she was there and she cried with me, she laughed with me… I could relive those days… but I know one thing that would never change… are little fights, her spoiling you, your warm smile… and what a good queen to her people she was," Legolas said smiling and looking to his son, "so what does she do to you on the inside?"

"Beautiful… she's beautiful, she's my best friend, every time our eyes meet, there is a feeling that is so strong. When she touches me, I can't seem to stop the tingling, I have never felt this way about anyone or anything. I don't know how she does what she does but I am so in love with her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side. The taste of her kiss, the way she whispers to me, her hair all around me, the way her love surrounds me and touches every place in my heart. It feels like the first time every time but I want to spend the whole night in her arms. Every little thing she does, I am amazed by her. I am so in love with her, it gets better but when she does the stuff she does…" before Lómebrilas could finish Legolas interrupted again.

"Forget all the things she does wrong, the anger she can make you feel, the worry she can place in your heart and think of the love you have. The longer you are away… the longer she has to get over you," Legolas said placing a hand on his sons shoulder.

"You are right," Lómebrilas said standing up and looking out of the window. His father was right, when he thought about it his break from reality only hurt him worst, "we leave father for Gondor in a week."

"I'll start to prepare," Legolas said with a smile. Lómebrilas looked at two birds singing happily together in a tree. He then saw a little nest nuzzled between them with three little birdies. Lómebrilas smiled as he thought of his wife and his son. He had been far away for far to long, and now he regretted it. That was when he saw one of his scouts ride in. Legolas ran into the room to tell him of the news. Belaraniel was coming to Mirkwood with her brother and friends.

-------

Belaraniel sat happily upon Narduril. She smiled not knowing that something bigger was about to happen. Edan galloped up to her and smiled. He asked her if she even knew where they were going and she shook her head no. Eldarion was the one leading the way. They had been traveling for a week. The little girls began to get tired so they decided to stop for the night, they were over working the poor little centaur's. As Belaraniel laid there she began to think, and wonder if she could really talk to Lómebrilas mentally. She had seen the Mirkwood scout so she was sure he had told them of the news.

'_Lómebrilas… why do you leave for so long? Why couldn't you just see threw me? How come you acted like you just don't care at all? Do you expect me to believe that I was the only one to fall? I can feel you even though you are far away. It's not suppose to feel this way, I need you more and more everyday. It's not suppose to hurt this way, I need you to tell me… are you and me still together? Tell me do you think we can last forever? Listen to what we haven't been saying… so lets play a different game then what we are playing. Try to look at me and really see my heart, so you expect me to believe I am going to let us fall apart? So go on and think about whatever you need to think about, go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about… and come back to me when you notice how you feel,_' she said in her mind softly as if she were talking to Lómebrilas. Lómebrilas laid in bed as he heard this, a tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted to say something to her but was afraid to. Belaraniel didn't expect an answer back but had hoped she'd find one.

Morning came and they began to ride for Mirkwood. Belaraniel was no longer in a rush to get there. He'd tell her when he was ready for her to come. They stopped off at a small city and got a room. Belaraniel soaked in the tub thinking to herself, maybe he didn't right that letter. Didn't he though? When she was done she got dressed and went down into a tavern called, "The Tower Tavern". The others were off shopping for their trip and left Belaraniel to sleep. Belaraniel sat at stool and ordered some water.

"Not many people come to a tavern to drink water," a man chuckled beside her. Belaraniel didn't look at him, "you look like you need an actual drink."

"I only drink wine if I drink anything at all," Belaraniel said looking at her glass of water.

"Wine is something for celebrations and ceremonies. Usually royalty or people of high nobility drink that sweet stuff," that man said sipping his drink.

"I am nobody. I was the daughter of… a great general. But I am nobody now," she said still staring at her water. Water was so peaceful and smooth.

"Sounds to me like you've had it rough, the daughter of a general is not an easy life… but neither is the son of a general which is what I am," the man said looking to Belaraniel. He knew who she was. She looked to him and noticed he was only a little older then her. He was very striking like she imagined her father would have been when he was younger. Short brown hair and a pleasant face. He smiled at her, "so now you look to me. I do not think it is the life of a generals daughter that has you here."

"Are you always so nosey," she said looking away from him, the last thing she needed was another guy to try and fix her problems.

"I am sorry my lady," he said looking away and sipping his drink.

"Don't call me that," she said looking to him, she knew he knew who she was.

"I am sorry… you did not give me a name to call you, so what else was I to call you?" he said looking to her with piercing green eyes.

"Bella… Bella, call me Bella," she said not sure what to say.

"Well Bella people who come to Taverns such as "The Tower Tavern" has some kind of problem.

"Love…" she said sadly. He nodded his head up and down.

"You are in love or you fell out of love?" he said looking at her. Her long straight brown hair, her deep blue eyes, the few freckles on her cheeks, her lips. She was indeed plain looking, like most people… but those eyes and lips… something familiar about them, something almost… the queen of Gondor. He put his head down knowing who she really was. He would not tell her, he would not say anything… she was obviously running from something.

"No he fell out of love. I plan to go see him, but now I don't want to," she said sadly looking to him. He smiled at her and looked down.

"Everything happens for a reason Bella… everything," he said looking at her, she looked away trying not to smile… was he hitting on her? A tear clung to her eyelash but she would not show him, he was so nice to her.

For the rest of the day the two of them talked. She told him of her lover and how he left and never returned, she told him of the letter, and when she tried to mentally talk to him. Belaraniel saw something in him, something that she thought she'd never see in anyone again. He was so nice, so behaved, he helped her with her problems, and he was there for her. They said goodnight and talked for another hour before he finally left. Eldarion was furious that she had been gone all day. She told them their plans changed, if Lómebrilas wants her he'll let her know. They were staying there. The next day Belaraniel stood on a tiny bridge looking over a tiny beautiful manmade lake. The rain fell as she watched the golden leaves on the trees fall to the ground. It was autumn and everything was slowly dieing preparing for winter… so that during spring they could be reborn fresh and new… as life did. A hand found her shoulder and she looked at the handsome man before her.

"Bella…" he said with a smile. She smiled back at him and for a moment she forgot all her problems. She didn't know who he was, but now for a moment she was his.

"I never did learn your name," she said smiling at him. He didn't answer her for a moment.

"Dabrin," he said looking into her eyes. She seemed hypnotized when her eyes were locked on hers, not the way Lómebrilas' eyes hypnotized hers… this was different. For days they got to know each other. Eldarion had disappeared and Belaraniel knew it was to go and get Lómebrilas which was bad. She met Dabrin by the tavern they first met at. Her face grew a smile when she saw him. Slowly she seemed to forget everything up until the time they met.

"Dabrin… my brother is going to get the guy I was talking about before. We can't keep seeing each other like this…" before she could finish what she was saying he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Bella… run away with me," he said hastily. Belaraniel looked at him in confusion. For a moment she contemplated it.

"I can't… I can't get you mixed up in my problems," she said nervously before running off to the inn she was staying in. Calicien watched the whole thing and stood waiting for Belaraniel.

"What are you doing!" Calicien yelled angrily, "is this why you won't go to Mirkwood to find your husband?"

"Calicien not now…" Belaraniel said climbing into her bed and crying. Why was it all so difficult for her? Night came and she heard a tapping at the window. She walked to it and looked down at the man standing bellow throwing rocks. Belaraniel smiled as she grabbed her robe and ran down the stairs. Calicien sat up and followed. There was something not right about this guy. What could he want from a pregnant runaway? Belaraniel finally made it outside and to where Dabrin stood.

"I have to get you out of here," Dabrin said pointing to the houses on fire. Orcs began to march through the city.

"I can't, my friends," Belaraniel said crossing her arms. She went to run into the inn until he grabbed her and pulled the struggling girl towards the horde. She screamed to release her… when she tried to use magic somehow it didn't work on him. Calicien stood watching in horror. Calicien ran up the stairs and woke everyone up. They knew they couldn't fight the large horde but the man who held her they could. But once they got to him black wings sprouted from his back and he flew off. They all looked in horror as the man Belaraniel trusted swept her away. Eldarion rode through the city with Lómebrilas trailing behind him. Calicien sat on the floor in tears as the others looked helplessly into the sky. They all failed, they fell in a trap.

Authors note: I know this was a bit long… but hey I had to make sure the trap was added in there. Thanks for reading.


	13. The injection

**Chapter 20: The injection **

Lómebrilas and Eldarion killed most of the orcs saving the villagers. Calicien jumped into Eldarion's arms. He held her tight wondering what was wrong. Lómebrilas rode up and climbed off of Lamia. He looked at the group for Belaraniel.

"Where is Belaraniel?" Lómebrilas asked nervously. None of them wanted to answer so they all pointed to the sky. He looked at them like they were crazy, "speak up one of you and explain why your pointing to the sky."

"Belaraniel was upset about something and would not…" Calicien began, Lómebrilas interrupted obviously irritated.

"Eldarion told me of that guy she was spending her time with, that she said if I wanted her I'd let her know," Lómebrilas said feeling his heart break. She had given up on them, she had let him go.

"Well they began to see each other more and more, she explained to me he asked her to runaway with him. She told him no, so he began to come over more. Then he came over tonight after kissing her earlier in the day, and said he had to get her out of here. When we went to stop him from taking her, because she said she wasn't leaving without her friends, he dragged her. Then I woke them up and we went to get her and he flew into the sky with her… he just sprouted wings… and was gone," Calicien cried hiding her face in Eldarion's chest. Lómebrilas fell to the floor feeling hopeless. They had to find her, they had too. They packed up, grabbed their horses and headed for Mirkwood.

------

Belaraniel woke up tied up. She tried to break it but she wasn't strong enough. She looked around and noticed that she was in some kind of cave. She laid still as she heard someone come behind her. Belaraniel knew it was the guy who took her by his shadow on the wall. He went to go pick her up until she turned around and hit him with both her fist. He fell backwards giving her a chance to get up. She then stomped on his foot and with both hands came up into his face knocking him down. She went to run but he grabbed her ankle making her fall. She hit the ground hard for it was stone and cold. He got up and lifted her up.

"Do you have to be so rude?" he said lifting her up and walking her out of the cave.

"I trusted you," she said looking at him with hate. He just smiled at her making her hate him more.

"Well never trust a cute guy who tries so hard to be with someone who belongs to someone else, and obviously know something is up when you can't stay away from them when you want to stay with them… these eyes are a great way to hypnotize people into doing stuff they don't want to," he said with a smile.

"I bet your name isn't even Dabrin," she said trying to get out of his grip, but every time he held her in his arms she couldn't even move.

"Correct it isn't," he said no longer looking down at the Gondorian princess. Belaraniel wished she hadn't let him trick her into falling for him.

"Pirg," a orc said walking up to him. Pirg? That name sounded familiar. A flash seemed to cross in her mind, his face did seem familiar… she pictured it with drawings all over it. The one who was with Crirawen! How could she be so blind? But wasn't Pirg an orcs name?

"What?" Pirg said setting the girl down by the fire. She felt very uncomfortable sitting around a fire with a whole bunch of orcs staring at her.

"Hi," she said lifting her hands up and making a weird face. They all looked at her and grunted. "Um, Pirg?"

"What!" he said feeling like everyone was getting on his nerves.

"Can I go back in the cave now?" she asked feeling uncomfortable.

"No!" he said irritated. She nodded a little frustrated.

"What are you guys going to do with me?" she asked nervously. He smiled at her before writing something down, tying it to a knife and giving it to the orc.

-------

Lómebrilas sat outside with Eldarion. His father was discussing some issues with his generals. They were sending scouts out in every direction in search for her. But what had Legolas most curious was why did Aragorn not send anyone? Legolas was going to go to Gondor to find out, and have a talk with the king of Gondor and let him know what was wrong.

Lómebrilas stood up as he saw an orc trail through the forest. Orcs don't usually trail through his forest for death would await them and they knew that. He chased after the orc and threw his sword at it killing it instantly. There in his hand laid a knife with something attached to it. He grabbed the tiny piece of paper that was rolled up. Eldarion walked up behind him and looked at the letter in his hand.

Prince of Mirkwood,

If you ever want to see the princess of Gondor and your son again… then you must turn yourself over to us. We will release her untouched and unharmed, in return for your capture. You know how to find us.

**Pirg **

Lómebrilas rolled the letter up. He did know how to find her when he thought about it. He promised he'd protect her and their son. Knowing they were safe was more important then his life, and he'd die with honor. He handed the note to Eldarion who ran after him.

"You aren't thinking of doing it are you?" Eldarion said hastily. Lómebrilas shook his head yes, "you can't!"

"It is the only way Eldarion, I love your sister and she carries my child inside her… my duty is to protect both of them. If your sister and I did not marry then I would not have been able to do this because I am my fathers only son, but she will be queen without me once my father dies," Lómebrilas said walking to the stables. Lamia greeted him when he entered but Lómebrilas didn't go to her but to Narduril.

'_My lord are you not going to ride me?_' Lamia asked crush. Lómebrilas looked at his horse and pet her face for a moment.

"I need Narduril, he can show me to where Belaraniel is, we both are connected to her but him more then I," Lómebrilas said catching Narduril's attention, Narduril pricked his ears at the sound of Belaraniel's name. Lamia nodded her head knowing what he was going to do.

'_You don't have to do this my lord, I am suppose to protect you…_' Lamia said feeling hopeless.

'_It is alright Lamia,_' Lómebrilas said petting her head, "you have saved me," he said out loud this time. He climbed onto Narduril and rode through the opening of the stables and rode off towards the unknown. He bent low to Narduril's ear, "you know where Belaraniel is at, take me there," and Narduril did as Lómebrilas asked. Eldarion walked to the castle to tell Legolas of what Lómebrilas was doing. Legolas ran out the door hoping he'd catch his son before he left. Legolas stood by the stables feeling helpless.

"He said that because he married Belaraniel you'll have someone to rule the kingdom after all. She is pregnant my lord," Eldarion said bowing his head as he walked up to the King of Mirkwood.

"She is pregnant? I knew they were married, but that would explain why Aragorn has forsaken his own daughter," Legolas said sadly, "he does not know they are actually married does he?"

"No my lord," Eldarion said sadly, "he doesn't. But he also doesn't know that it was all a plan of the Valar. It was suppose to happen."

"I know… I dreamed that the Valar came to me talking of a son born to my son and the princess of Gondor, the king of peace he was called. I did not know she was already with child, and I did not believe the dream to be anymore then a mere dream," Legolas said watching his son disappear on the lord of the animals.

-----------

Lómebrilas pulled Narduril to a stop. There was the Orc camp, and there was Belaraniel sleeping tied up by the fire. He wondered if he could get away with her, he slowly began to talk in her mind waking her up. She looked at him and then to the others. She shook her head no, and he kept signaling for her to come to him. Pirg walked out of the cave and looked at where Belaraniel was looking, there standing in the mist covered field sitting on a black horse was Lómebrilas the prince of Mirkwood.

"Come to make the trade?" Pirg said lifting Belaraniel up. She looked at Lómebrilas and then to Pirg… what trade?

"I am here am I not? Now release her," he said climbing off of the horse.

"What trade?" Belaraniel said looking to Pirg then to Lómebrilas.

"Hold your tongue," he said looking to Belaraniel. Lómebrilas walked towards them.

"Lómebrilas what are you doing!" she said frantically. He looked to her sorrowfully.

"Can I have one moment with her before you take me and release her?" Lómebrilas said swallowing nervously. Pirg thought a moment.

"Sure but you must come over here, I must tie you up so you can't escape," Pirg said untying Belaraniel.

"Lómebrilas no!" she yelled trying to tell him to leave, "go get out of here!"

"Be quiet!" Pirg said pushing her foreword, Lómebrilas caught her before she fell. Pirg kept his promise, now he must keep his. Pirg tied him to the stake that Belaraniel was tied to.

"It's ok Belaraniel, as long as you are safe and our child is safe then my work here is done. I am so sorry for what I did," he said shaking his head nervously.

"It's ok, the letter you sent me made things better," she said kissing him gently.

"What letter?" he asked nervously, she looked at him in confusion.

"The one you sent saying you were gone cause you had to deal with business. It doesn't matter, I am going to come back for you," she said stroking his face.

"a made a mistake even leaving… this time, this place… that mistake. It was too long, I am to late, who I was I to make you wait," he said kissing her gently, this felt so right to her, his lips, and they were in a better place when she closed her eyes, "just one chance, just one breath, just incase there is one left… on my knees I ask for one last kiss, cause with you I with stand all of this, and I'll give it all for us. So you better think I won't give up. I know I was so far away, for far too long. Cause I love you, I've loved you all along, and I miss you, I've been faraway for far to long. I keep dreaming we'll be together again, and you never know, and I'll stop breathing if I can't see you anymore. But I want you to know, I wanted to stay, cause I needed… I need to hear you say… I love you, I've loved you all along. And I forgive you for being away for far to long, so keep breathing cause my heart will never leave you again, and promise you'll never let me go. Hold onto me and never let go," he said wishing he could touch her face. Her hands found his face and she kissed him.

"I love you, I've always love you, I forgive you for being so far away, and I'll never let you go," she said tears filling her eyes as she held his face. She knew Pirg would return soon to ruin the moment, "I'm going to come back for you."

"No, don't… I couldn't handle the stress of knowing you'd be captured again. I probably won't be alive to long anyways," he said his forehead against hers. Tears sprang from her eyes as she wept, "don't cry Belaraniel, please… I do this because I love you. I would give up forever to touch you, I know you'll always feel me somehow. All I can taste is this moment, all I can breathe is your love, sooner or later it will be over, I just don't want you to miss me right now, when everything is broken I just want you to know I love you. You can't fight tears, they are going to come no matter what… when nights feel lonely, I'll be laying beside you, I'll be watching over you… I'll be with you. My love will never die, it will live on in your heart. You should go now, before they change their mind and take you anyways. Rule Mirkwood when my father dies, let our son be king… if you must remarry do so… do not let my memory get in the way of moving on. I don't think the world will understand, but you're the one thing that has brought peace into my life. Never forget me."

"I never have, and I never will…" she said kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck, she saw Pirg walk out and knew she had to leave. She kissed him quickly and got up and climbed onto Narduril. Tears fled her eyes as she fled for Mirkwood. Narduril pounded through the lands leading Belaraniel to where Mirkwood was. When Belaraniel reached Mirkwood tears streaked down her face. Legolas came out with others. Legolas knew his son was gone. Belaraniel looked at him sorrowfully. "I am sorry king Legolas, I am so sorry, I begged him not to."

"It is alright, he made his choice and it was the right one," he said walking to the girl who was on her knees crying. Narduril nudged her gloomily. Lamia walked out of the stables with her head hung low, she knew her friend was gone, the only real friend she had. Day and night Belaraniel laid in the bed, in every dream the orcs killed him a different horrible way.

"I miss you, I miss you do bad. I don't forget you, I told you I wouldn't. I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly. Everyday we had together, and the day you slipped away. The day I left I found it won't be the same… I didn't get around to tell you my heart, I wish I could see you again, I know that I can't… it hurts so bad. I hope you can hear me if your up there, cause I can't stop hating myself for riding away. They told me they found the spot I told them to look, you weren't there…. Everyone was gone. I had my wake up, won't you wake up… I keep asking why, I can't take it, I can't fake it… it happened when I walked and left you to die. Now your gone, there you go, there you go somewhere I can't bring you back, now your gone, there you go, there you go somewhere your not coming back," Belaraniel said trying to talk to him, when she thought of him… all she felt was coldness. Tears were still falling from her eyes as she clung to her necklace of Imladris. Once again she prayed for a death the Valar would not allow. Calicien walked in and shut the door.

"Are you alright?" Calicien asked sitting on the bed beside her.

"I can't find a way to describe it, its there inside, all I do is cry, I wish it would just go away, what would you do… if you knew? What would you do? I can't find my way out of this darkness and I feel like I am all alone, all by myself, I need to get around this. If my words are cold I am sorry, I don't want to hurt you. If I show you I don't think you'd understand, cause no one understands.

I thought I knew pain, but all my thoughts lead back to him, back to what was never said, back and forth inside my head. I can't handle this pain, I am unable… I just want him to come and take me away, to take me where he is. I'm going no where though, on and on… I am getting no where, I'm going no where on and off and off and on… and I can't get passed it Calicien… I can't handle…" Belaraniel said breaking out in more tears. But her tears got the strongest when she asked, "what did they do to him?"

"Do not think of such things," Calicien said holding Belaraniel tight, "don't even think about that."

"Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Cause somebody ripped my heart out and left me to bleed, and now no one can save me," Belaraniel said hugging Calicien as tears blinded her.

----

Lómebrilas sat in a dark place. He looked around, it was the fifth time they moved him and he was getting weaker. They scarcely fed him, and he barely got a chance to move around. He could feel Belaraniel trying to talk to him, he remembered hearing her telling him how much she missed him, but he couldn't reach her. He knew she thought he was dead and there was nothing he could do to help her not lose faith. The door opened to his prison cell and an orc grabbed Lómebrilas and lifted him up.

"Bring him over here," a squeaky voice said pointing to a chain in the wall. Lómebrilas struggled fighting it as hard as he could.

-----

Belaraniel could somehow since he was alive. She sat up by Calicien. Calicien looked at her nervously. She looked to Calicien with a worried look on her face. She looked around the room as her heart began to race.

"Lómebrilas?" she said softly, she could hear him in her mind fighting against the orcs that tried to put the chain around his neck. She closed her eyes and tried to give him strength as she looked around for some kind of sign of where they were. She saw a window and a large oak tree… and a village off in the distance. They were three weeks north, "he's alive."

-----

Legolas stood by Aragorn who was pacing frantically. Legolas had been trying to talk to Aragorn about Lómebrilas and Belaraniel, as well tried to get some help to go and at least find his sons body.

"Aragorn they are married! I saw the proof, and Edan married them. Your daughters pregnancy was all apart of a greater plan," Legolas said looking to the king of Gondor seriously. Arwen walked in and ran to greet Legolas.

"Have you heard anything about my daughter?" Arwen said frantically.

"Yes my lady she is in Mirkwood right now but in bad shape, she had been captured and used to trade for my son. Because my son is probably dead and they are married… she is now the next inline to take the thrown so for now she will be living in Mirkwood for her child is the last hope for a king," Legolas said bowing to the queen.

"Aragorn keeps persisting that I told him of Belaraniel's pregnancy, that I was panic-stricken about it and I did no such a thing. For I knew for awhile she was pregnant, as well I knew she was going to get pregnant before either one of them did," Arwen said looking at her husband frustrated.

"Yes well Belaraniel persisted that Lómebrilas sent her a letter, one saying he loved her and was sorry and she should come to Mirkwood, but my son knew of no such letter. Then you tell me that Aragorn said you told him something you did not, which would push him to send her away… then she was captured in a trap. My friends this was a well organized trap, and I think that by the trade they did they fell into a bigger trap," Legolas sighed.

------

Lómebrilas fought against the orcs that held him down until they had ten orcs holding him down. He watched as a burnt looking orc called a "Melcher" walked to him with a vile of green goo. It had a long piece of medal at the bottom of the vile. The Melcher stabbed him in the arm with it releasing the goo. It burned through his skin as it spread through him. The orcs let him go as he rolled on the ground fighting the poison spreading through his body. What were they doing to him. His whole body burned as if there was a fire burning from the inside out. His skin felt like it was melting as he hollered out in pain. The process took hours before he lay on the ground heaving. He no longer was him. He grew muscles everywhere that weren't supposed to be there, his skin was now fur, and his teeth became fangs. He let out a deep howl that seemed to pierce everyone, especially Belaraniel. Her hands flew to her ears as she fell back in pain. He was gone, something took over him.

------

"He's gone…" Belaraniel breathed out breathlessly sprawled out on her bed. She could no longer feel him, he was gone. Belaraniel felt something take over her like she was going to puke. Belaraniel cried into her arms as Calicien held her close.

"Let's go I have a feeling we are no longer safe here," Calicien said getting a feeling.

"I'm going to find them, and kill them," Belaraniel said climbing out of bed and going to a dresser that held her stuff in it including her sword.

'_My lady your friend is right, something dangerous comes this way, I know a safe place… a place no one will find us_,' Glamthaus said in her mind.

"Where?" Belaraniel asked hastily.

'_Narduril will take you, there we can begin your practice…_' Glamthaus said as she tied him around her waist.

Authors note: I know this one was a bit shorter then usually… but the last one was supper long so I thought I'd even it out! Thanks for reading.


	14. Twilight Valley

**Chapter 21: Twilight Valley**

Narduril led the elf's who would leave Mirkwood, and her friends to where Glamthaus wished. Edan raced back to his people to send them where Belaraniel was going. They also sent a scout to tell Legolas and her father that she was going to Uialtum the elves name for Longsaddle (Twilight Valley). A place that very few ever visited it was a dangerous journey there. It was a time where she wished for Tinxie. Belaraniel was only able to get half of Mirkwood to believe her and leave with her. Most of the men stayed behind to protect their city, a few went to protect the woman and children who went. After all she was the be their future queen if anything happened to Legolas.

-------

Legolas listened to the man who came to tell him of Belaraniel's news about how Glamthaus said something terrible was just created and Lómebrilas was no more. He was going to go and defend Mirkwood if anything happened. Aragorn decided to tell his woman and children to go to Mirkwood where Eldarion would wait for a week for anyone who was to go with them to Uialtum or also called Longsaddle (Twilight Valley). Rohan also got news of this, they sent their woman and children as well. They had men ready and watching for any kind of attack.

-------

Finally people entered the city of Mirkwood. People from Rohan, and people from Gondor. Arwen smiled at her son. Arwen was sent with Haiweth, Kaoiwia the two other princesses, and the people of Gondor. Finally they all followed Belaraniel's trail clearing theirs so that the enemy would not be able to follow them to the secret valley of the unicorn. It's where most magical creatures were born… it was the home of Tinxie.

--------

Belaraniel was also getting tired of the journey. They traveled through marshes, through plains, through fields, through old abandoned cities, for weeks and weeks they traveled feeling like they were getting further from where they were going. They then noticed a heard of creatures traveling their way. They all got tense and the few men who came with the woman to protect them pulled out their weapons.

"Do not worry!" Belaraniel said pulling Narduril to a stop and looking off into a distance, "they are old friends."

"Hello my lady," Edan said slowing his heard. The group was large, she never really realized how many centaur there was in that land. Over hundreds of them spread out, though there were a lot, they were still a dieing race. Belaraniel smiled at the half man half horse friend, "we are here at your service," he bowed.

"No need, we are friends Edan, we have been through much together," Belaraniel said letting Narduril ride to the front with Edan so he could lead the way. The Centaur men lined up so they were on the outside guarding the people huddled between them. Little foals and filly centaur's sprang around on springy legs, some holding hands, and others staying close to their dams. Sometimes the babies got tired and the sire would have to carry the child in his arms. They finally came to a marsh that was damp, cold, bare, and scary.

'_My lady this is the Tolea' Fuin the Neverwinter Islands (Isles of Gloom). We are getting closer. But this place holds mysterious and vicious monsters. We must be careful. Step lightly,_' Narduril said to her mentally. She looked at the dark water, you couldn't even see through it so you couldn't know how deep it was. They had to get in single file as they walked through avoiding the water. The little fillies and foals trotted around their dams and sires and played as they usually did. They did not know why everyone went silent and walked at a slow pace. A rumble came from the earth and something reached out grabbing one of the little foal centaurs, he yelled for help as the monster tried dragging him in. Belaraniel pulled out Glamthaus and felt her magic rise up in her, a fire ball flung from the sword and pierced the long arm trying to pull the baby in. The sire galloped to his son and pulled him away from the water. Everyone hurried as the thing began to squeal and flop around. Everyone watched the large creature stand up nearly fifteen feet tall with nearly a dozen arms and legs.

"Run!" Belaraniel yelled turning Narduril towards the beast so that she could protect her people. Everyone did as they said, they slapped the reigns of their horse, or the Centaur galloped off holding hands with their children as their powerful horse legs brought them away from there. Belaraniel dodged one of the creatures legs slicing the creatures arms off. Waredith rode up with Jidda, Ducla, Faramir I, Eldarion, Edan, and Calicien and they began to help cut the creature down. It wailed flopping on the ground spraying green blood as the group tried to get away from the shaking ground. The earth began to split into two in a large earth quake. The arms seemed to be re growing on the hideous creature. Belaraniel was now stuck on the wrong side of the canyon, she looked down and couldn't see the bottom but then looked to the creature getting ready to charge her. The creature squealed and flopped around as she re grew her limbs. Narduril ran back a bit and then charged running extremely fast nearly catching her off guard, then leaped into the air and soared across the ten foot jump. Her friends watched in marvel of Narduril's skills. The creature started to charge them, then leaped using her twelve arms to catch the other side of the wall. They raced leaping over tree stumps and fallen trees through the forest and out of the marsh. They didn't know where the group was but they would try to lead the creature away from it. Finally they came to an opening which happened to be a steep cliff. Narduril nearly fell as the ground seemed to shift, he tried to slow down as he ran down the hill, Waredith's horse tumbled into the ground bringing him with her, Jidda's horse along with Eldarion's horse did the same thing. Calicien and the others slowed their horses down in time and Edan was half horse so he knew what he was doing.

The horses and masters tumbled down the grassy hill into the light. Belaraniel looked behind her as her horse trotted down hill to see her friends and horses rolling. She knew one of them had to be hurt. Belaraniel slowed her horse to a stop when she finally got to the bottom of the hill. The creature did not leave the safety of the forest, she seemed to be burnt by the sun whenever she tried to leave. Belaraniel saw her group heading foreword towards a canyon. The horses and riders finally stopped tumbling and laid there not moving in pain. Edan stopped himself from riding any further down the hill, Calicien, Ducla Rafter, and Faramir I slowed their horses to a stop once they reached the bottom of the hill. Belaraniel climbed off her horse and ran to her friends.

"Waredith? Jidda? Eldarion?" she said falling down beside them and releasing their feet from the stirrups. Only one horse got up ok, he shook himself off a bit obviously angry that his rider wasn't paying attention, it happened to be Eldarion's horse. The other two had major limps and couldn't be ridden. Belaraniel cried as she helped Jidda up. Calicien was taking care of Eldarion, and Ducla was helping Waredith.

"Is Waredith ok?" Jidda asked swallowing hard. Belaraniel tried to smile, she looked over to Waredith who was sitting up and holding his head. It was Eldarion who wasn't well. He wasn't waking up.

"Eldarion," Belaraniel breathed helping Jidda up before walking to Eldarion. She looked down at him… was he dead? "Eldarion wake up… please Eldarion just wake up."

"He is still breathing," Calicien said looking at Belaraniel. Belaraniel knew her brother needed help. But how and where.

'_My lady my people… they can help him,_' Narduril said bowing his head and stomping his feet, '_my real home… the land of the unicorn._ _I will take you there._'

"Thank you," Belaraniel said pulling Narduril to her and climbing on top. Edan helped Faramir I lift Eldarion up in front of Belaraniel. She checked to make sure Glamthaus was still with her, and he was. Belaraniel then clung tightly to her brother as she rode as fast as she could to the land of magic.

------

The orcs kept the wolf man locked up never feeding him until the proper day. He was their final experiment, the one they waited to try it on. One of the strongest elf's on middle earth. They used sticks to attach to the collar around his neck and walked him out. He jumped around trying to eat everyone. Pirg walked to him and the wolf man formally Lómebrilas stopped trying to attack. The only thing left of Lómebrilas was his eyes, those were the only thing still there.

"Let him loose in the villages, let him devour them whole…" Pirg said standing by an unknown city. Lómebrilas was spreading through the lands like a plague attacking anything and everything. Most of the main cities were evacuated, but there was still the villages who had no country to call their own. He attacked and ripped them all up, men, woman, children… there was no end to his wrath. This was just a warning… just a threat to the king of Mirkwood and King of Gondor. Everyday Lómebrilas was becoming more obedient to Pirg, everyday Pirg would bring Lómebrilas a man, woman, or child for Lómebrilas to eat, but only one so that when he was ready to release Lómebrilas… that he'd be hungry enough to be fatal and deadly to all who walked in their paths. Crirawen walked up to Pirg and smiled.

"He's done well, I didn't know the prince of Mirkwood would be able to stand the curse, he's the only one to live more then a week. I am very impressed," Crirawen said wearing a cloak. Because of the fire Belaraniel sent back at them Crirawen lost all of her beautiful curls… all of her hair. She still had scars from the flames but most of it healed.

"I am glad you are pleased my lady," Pirg bowed slightly not even noticing her walking to Lómebrilas who was tied to a stake in the ground. She looked into his eyes and knew somewhere he was still in there. Once he died he would take his human form, yet no one could kill him… he was unstoppable.

-------

Aragorn heard for days that villages everywhere were being devastated. People being slaughtered, that the beast was unstoppable. His daughter had not lied about her warning. His men were ready, they would stop this creature if it came to Gondor. Over ten thousand men laid ready through out all of Gondor they all went to Minas Tirith where the wall would be nearly unbreakable and there was seven levels to the city. And in Rohan seven thousand men laid ready, to aid either Mirkwood, or Gondor, and Gondor and Mirkwood were ready to aid them. Legolas and Aragorn sent a scout back forth with messages, as well to keep an eye for anything unusual. For a month and a half it was this way.

-------

Belaraniel sat in the beautiful field. The valley was absolutely beautiful. Eldarion was better and everyone was getting use to living in this place. Everything was peaceful, they would have never known that death and destruction was over running Middle Earth. She wasn't doing her job as The Devine Light, instead she was protecting her child, her son.

'_Belaraniel, pay attention… concentrate. Your magic needs guidance… you cannot just simply will it all of the time, it will drain you to do that. You must learn all of the ancient…_' before Glamthaus could finish Belaraniel cut in.

"Yes you've told me this, I've memorized almost all of the ancient words, I got almost all of the spells down…" Belaraniel sighed feeling her stomach. Tristan kicked happily trying to make his mother smile… something she hadn't done in awhile, "I can't concentrate I miss Lómebrilas."

'_It has been a month and a half my lady. You should let him go, now you must protect your child… we've found a safe haven for now, but we cannot stay here forever. We must go back and claim your lands. You have a few more things to memorize before we can go back,_' Glamthaus said as he sat in the ground reflecting light from the sun.

"Yeah but I still can miss him, I can still feel his arms. I some times feel like my lungs have stopped, that I'm going to stop breathing. Because my heart is already dead, it's way past beating now," Belaraniel said letting a tear loose and fall on her round stomach. Belaraniel sighed she had to face the fact she was the last hope for most of these people, "fine let us practice what ones do I have left to learn?"

'_You still have charm person left, Heal, Reactive Armor, Magic Trap, Magic Untrap, Telekinesis, Teleport, Wall of Stone, Greater Heal, Paralyze, Summon Creature, poison field, and paralyze field,_' Glamthaus said in her head. She sighed in irritation.

"Am I really going to need all those? I've already memorized a billion spells it seems," Belaraniel said still stroking her stomach under the blazing sun.

'_Fine if you think your so good, if you had to get through a large fire… and there were fire elementals against you what would you do?_' Glamthaus said trying to think of a scenario.

"That's easy I'd summon an ice storm," she said ready to laugh at how easy that was.

'_Do you remember the spell?_' he asked still gleaming beside her.

"Yes, it's khelek hurro'," she said carelessly. Ice began to fall everywhere and she forgot that when she said it, it happened no matter what. She quickly said the spell that stopped the ice from falling.

'_What would you do if you are alone and there are a bunch of orcs and other creatures?_' Glamthaus asked in her mind. Belaraniel sighed and thought for a moment through the spells in her mind.

"I'd either do invisibility," she said still staring out at the grazing unicorns. They were so beautiful, there white silky bodies. Lamia trotted up with Narduril to see why there was another ice storm, "sorry I accidentally carelessly… said the spell."

'_What if they already saw you Belaraniel… what will you do then?_' Glamthaus asked her seriously.

"Then… I will… do mirror image," Belaraniel said trying to think of the situations.

'_She is training right now, maybe we should bother her later,_' Narduril said to Lamia.

'_That is a good answer… now what if the mirror image doesn't work, there are trolls, orcs, goblins, the newest threat, and a fire elemental and the only other person with you is severely injured?_' Glamthaus asked her trying to show her she needed those extra spells.

"Oh… I would… I… um," Belaraniel didn't know what to say.

'_You've now just been killed, you failed… because you didn't take the time to learn everything you need to learn,_' Glamthaus said seriously.

"That's not fair! I shouldn't have to be put in a position to either fail or succeed. I didn't ask to be this person… I didn't ask to have to have a child… I didn't ask to even be born!" Belaraniel said angrily.

'_Belaraniel… I am sorry I didn't mean to be harsh, I just want you to see how important the things I am teaching you are,_' Glamthaus said gloomily. She could tell in his voice he felt bad, she didn't mean to make him feel bad… just the gods.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you Glamthaus, you've only tried to help me," she said laying back onto the grass. This job was becoming harder on her then she knew, "teach me what you know."

That day she spent the rest of the day learning the last of her spells. When she was done she headed back to the caves that everyone one was living in. Dinner was prepared and Bonabree' smiled as she patted Belaraniel's tummy.

"You are getting big my lady, only a month and a half until he will be born," Bonabree' said her gray hair tied back.

"I know I am kind of excited, I just worry about giving birth to him in a world so dangerous, I will fear every moment we are apart that he will not be alive when I see him next," Belaraniel said eating her soup. Bonabree' smiled.

"Not your son, he has power beyond our knowing… you will be the one to teach him as well, besides he needs you more then anyone," Bonabree' said patting Belaraniel's hand. Bonabree' was the grandmother she never got to have. Belaraniel went to sleep that night without tears for the first time. She could feel her child softly toss and turn in her stomach… it kind of tickled. Softly her dream faded and she was surrounded by light.

'_Belaraniel…you have had your time to prepare but your people back home need you. You must go to them to your kingdom, you must face your sister… you must triumph over evil… there is no other choice. Your child within you will help you, you can use his powers without harming him. But Belaraniel you MUST go home, you must! It is time, the battle is about to begin,_' she heard The Valar speak to her. Belaraniel woke up and sat up. She walked to her mother and kissed her on the cheek, and then got her horse and started walking him out of the caves. She wasn't suppose to be riding but that was the only way she could get home in time. Eldarion and the others heard her and got up to follow. Eldarion grabbed Lamia, Calicien got on her horse, and the others grabbed their horses. Edan slowly walked out too, they watched the beautiful valley as the white unicorns softly slept.

"What are you guys doing?" Belaraniel asked looking at them.

"We are coming with you," Eldarion said throwing the reigns over Lamia's saddle before climbing on.

"This is my battle, my fight…" Belaraniel began before Eldarion interrupted again.

"Of course it is Belaraniel… and we are going to be apart of it," he then swung on and position himself. The others followed his lead as well. Belaraniel smiled as Narduril started off at a fast gallop, and then to a full canter, everyone rode behind her. For days they rode, a week then went by and nothing happened. Everything was so easy. They decided they needed to ride nonstop until they reached Mirkwood, so no one slept, when they ate and drink they did so riding. Finally they reached Mirkwood. A soldier remained there to tell visitors or travelers the king went to Gondor where they await for the war to start. They rested there for the night and got a good sleep, cause no one would get much sleep on the way to Gondor. They then traveled through trying to get to Gondor, they saw the burning villages a crossed the lands. It was so sad, the air reeked of blood. Gondor was close, she could see the army of orcs, trolls, and goblins… Pirg AND Crirawen off in the distance.

Authors note:

Yep I know another short chapter… only about seven pages… depressing. But hey there will be a next chapter I know this for sure! Ha ha ha!


	15. The killer in me

**Chapter 22: The killer in me**

Belaraniel raced for Gondor, she knew that everyone was there… including Rohan. Belaraniel noticed that it was Minas Tirith where everyone was. Belaraniel changed Narduril's course towards the seven layer city, with a gate around it made of steel and mithril. The gates opened a little when they saw the princess of Gondor and the rest of her band. Aragorn rode down to meet his daughter on his black and white steed.

"Belaraniel!" he called out racing to see his daughter. The king of Mirkwood also rode down to meet them.

"Belaraniel why are you not back in Twilight Valley?" Legolas asked nervously, "I need you and your son alive… he's the last of the Greenleaf's."

"I am sorry but the Valar told me that I need to come back, that it was now or never. I am sorry Legolas," she said sorrowfully, "just try not to die and reproduce," Belaraniel said feeling bad.

"Easier said then done if the world plunges into darkness when you are dead," Legolas said confusing Aragorn a bit.

"The world will plunge into darkness if I hide my lord," Belaraniel said bowing her head slightly. Narduril tapped his hoof on the ground uncomfortably, "Narduril is nervous."

"He should be," Legolas said looking to Gimli who rode his tiny horse down the way. The dwarfs were even here to defend.

"Who all have come? How many men do we have?" Belaraniel said looking to the men who hid in the houses ready for a surprise attack.

"Men from Rohan, Mirkwood, the glittering caves, Moria, Bree, Lorian, Erech, Helms Deep, Nimrodel, Dunland… even Rivendell and all of the other places in Middle Earth that were not destroyed," Aragorn said climbing off of his horse to hug her. Belaraniel hugged her father tight, as he hugged her tight careful of the obvious baby inside," I am so sorry Belaraniel… I am so sorry."

"Do not worry about it father… everything happens for a reason," she said two tears falling from her eyes. He then led his daughter to where they could keep watch. The enemy drew closer and Belaraniel got nervous. Belaraniel began to panic as she paced in her old room.

'_Are you alright my lady?_' Glamthaus said slapping along her side.

"No I am not alright… thousands and thousands of orcs, goblins… and all other hideous creatures come this way. I can't do it… I can't," Belaraniel cried falling to the floor, "I can't risk losing my child."

'_Evil will not end once we destroy them, if you let them live they will slaughter these people, and they will track you down… and kill you. Our world will never be the same, you have a choice to fight now, to kill those who killed your lover and left you a widow, or let them kill your father, brother, and friends next,_' Glamthaus said honestly. He was right, she could and should fight for the ones she loved. She had people who loved her standing beside her to fight, they would not let her die easily.

"I am scared to die Glamthaus, I am scared to die a horrible way…" Belaraniel said finally opening up, she welcomed death, wished for death… but feared death.

'_You are a Evenstar, you are a princess of Gondor, and future queen of Middle Earth, sister of Eldarion the magnificent, best friend of Calicien the valiant, friend of Ducla Rafter Cotton Gamgee the relentless, a friend of Jidda from the Glittering Caves the strong, friend of Edan of the Centaur the wise, and lover of Lómebrilas Greenleaf… the resilient and independent. So many love you, so many know you… through them you will be strong,_' Glamthaus said trying to encourage her. It did make her feel better, she would have great friends beside her. The horn of battle was being blown. She could hear the trolls trying to break upon the gate doors of Gondor.

Belaraniel got and idea. She ran out of the castle and grabbed Narduril who awaited her. She grabbed her special arrows, placed them all in the quiver and made sure Glamthaus was secure. She then rode off towards the wall, once she was on the wall of the city she shot the trolls, the special arrows never missed their brains killing them instantly. These were some good arrows! When she'd shoot down at the orcs and goblins the arrows would go right through the metal killing them instantly. Then she'd say, "Lema ed' templa (teleport)" and the arrows would come back to her. She did this until they finally got smart and backed away out of her far elven range.

"Tincya en' russe tuulo' moriloomir (chain lightning)," she said holding her hand out. Lightning came out of her hand zapping anything in it's path. Glamthaus was proud of her, she was using her brain and cutting down the number of orcs. For there was nearly thirty five thousand orcs and goblins, a couple hundred trolls, and something far off that looked like maybe some kind of wolf. This made her worry as she knew not what it was. Now they were down to sixty-seven trolls off in the distance, and down to thirty thousand orcs. She killed five thousand on her own but she was getting tired. Belaraniel then thought of one more strategy to give them time, "Runyalanta gonea (meteor swarm)."

The orcs, trolls, and goblins all squealed as the large flaming rocks fell from the sky onto them. Belaraniel knew in the end they'd only have to fight twenty thousand orcs and goblins, plus about fifty trolls, and whatever other surprise Crirawen had for them. Belaraniel rode Narduril down to line up the men who were heading out first. Legolas and Aragorn got into the front with Belaraniel, Waredith, Jidda, Ducla, Faramir I, Eldarion, Calicien, as well as Elrohir, Faramir, and the rest of the leaders from the other countries and cities. They all opened the gate and ran out to meet the enemies of Middle Earth. The orcs and goblins stood back waiting for a signal to attack. How did Crirawen and them have so much time to make so many horrible creatures? Crirawen stood in the front with Pirg and a couple of their orc generals. They then began to run after the humans leaping, and running around the dead bodies of the slain orcs, goblins, and trolls.

"Lova poldora (weaken)," she yelled out with her hand in the air as Narduril ran for the evil creatures running before them. For the first time Belaraniel noticed a black horn with silver swirling around it sitting on top of his head. Was this the end? Did his horn mean the end? The orcs squealed as they began to feel tired and fatigued. The orcs could barely fight as well as they use to as Belaraniel's magic worked them over. The battle begun. Belaraniel fought bravely, Glamthaus destroyed anything in their path, when he was in her hand she was unstoppable. That battle was rough and brutal as they released something that began to ravage the group. Tearing her men apart as he ate them. Belaraniel couldn't help but watch, when she tried to attack him with magic nothing worked. His attention was now on her, he slowly crept her way on four paws, she backed Narduril up, but Narduril began to leap in the air trying to crush the beast that sat before them his teeth bared dripping with blood.

"Neuma en' templa (magic trap)," a voice yelled. Belaraniel realized she couldn't move and that's when she saw Crirawen smiling at her evilly. She had been caught. Pirg pulled her onto his horse, while she struggled to move. Everyone saw this and tried to get to them but the orcs and goblins stopped them from getting passed. Pirg and Crirawen rode off leaving behind most of their men to be slaughtered. They took with them a couple thousand so that they could be well guarded. Belaraniel began to struggle harder but the more she struggled the harder it got to move. Finally after days of traveling with no food, water, or rest they came to a run down city. The houses were dark and filthy, it was at some kind of temple that she was taken too. Belaraniel woke up in a prison cell. She felt her stomach to make sure that Tristan was still alive in there. Belaraniel heard someone walk in holding the wolf man that she'd seen earlier.

"Well Belaraniel… how are you? How is that child?" Pirg said bending down to look at the girl sprawled out on the floor.

"You…" she said looking at the man from before. He laughed hard knowing she was wondering what happened.

"You fell into our trap, we knew you'd fight for your people, that you'd not let your father, and people down," Pirg said smiling, "you think the gods will protect you… but we have the most powerful gods on our side."

"Yeah well I have love on my side, something stronger then your dark gods," Belaraniel said aggressively.

"What love? Tell me princess of Gondor? Where is your lover? Where are your friends? Why did they not save you?" Pirg said laughing hard.

"I have love in my heart… love for them in my heart. You can break my bones, and break my spirit, but you can never break my love for them," Belaraniel said feeling anger swell up in her.

"See and I was hoping you'd join us, you are powerful… would make a GREAT addition to our collection, but you are not powerful enough to take us on. Join us or take on pain. You see are greatest weapon is very hungry, we might just let him have a little snack," he said looking at her.

"Let him eat me whole, let him eat me in chunks, let him eat me slowly but I'll NEVER join you and my horrid sister," Belaraniel said glaring into his eyes this only made him smile.

"As you wish," he said looking to a man with an ax, "open the wolf's door, he's hungry."

"As you wish master," the large man said lifting the release button making her jump. Pirg opened the door to her cage and pulled her out, she struggled slightly as he pushed her towards the room. Belaraniel could hear the wolf creature snapping his jaws with thirst for a meal. He threw her in the room and she watched the wolf creature jump towards her. Belaraniel dodged him as he hit the wall and came at her again. Belaraniel didn't know what to do.

"Lanta en' kalale (Lightning bolt)," she said holding her hand out, lightning shot through her hand searing him. It barely burnt him! Only stopped him for a moment. He must have had some kind of magical spell on him, "lietha guldur (dispel magic)."

The wolf creature whimpered as his protecting spell was released from him leaving him vulnerable. Belaraniel tried to think up another spell to say but by the time she was thinking he was already in the air. He scratched her across the chest, and bit into her shoulder as he stood upon her. Pain seared through her as she screamed while he ripped at her flesh.

"Atost en' entula orme (reactive shield)," she managed to say. A purple light pulsed around her knocking the creature off of her, "Lova poldora (weaken)."

The wolf man got knocked back a few feet and began to get weak, he was already pretty weak from not being fed very much. He looked at her and jumped on to her trying to bite through the shield. She looked the creature in the eyes and their eyes connected. Their staring back at her almost in a trance was a familiar pair of deep clear water blue eyes… Lómebrilas' eyes.

"Lómebrilas…" she said almost in a trance. He looked down at her for a moment backing up. He started growling at her and tears filled her eyes. It was Lómebrilas but not at the same time.

"Lómebrilas it is me, Belaraniel. Lómebrilas," she cried looking at the creature in front of her, she knew it was her lover. Every moment, every words they spoke, the day they married, the day they conceived their child… everything, every moment, every look, every second… ran through her mind. She laid on the ground and she knew that soon they'd come for her. This was her last moment she'd be alive, it was that moment that she finally knew what she wanted to say to Lómebrilas, finally knew the exact words she wanted to tell him… "Lómebrilas, since I am about to die I have something to say to you. When I first saw you, I already knew… there was something inside of you. Something I thought that I would never find, an angel. I looked at you looking at me… now I know why people say the best things are free. I am going to love you, for all of my life. How you changed my world you'll never know, I'm different now you helped me grow. Nothing means more to me then what we shared, no one else in this world can ever compare. What you mean to me I can never tell with words, but deep inside I need to show you… I never knew I could feel like this, every breath I take, the love that we make… I only share it with you. You came into my life sent from the Valar, when I looked for hope you showed me love, you are my angel. Right now I think about how I was looking for YOU, and you were right on time, and I loved you… I am sorry I fought against it for so long, I am so sorry Lómebrilas… I am so sorry and I love you."

The door opened and she watched the creature come and pick her up as Lómebrilas laid there. Something triggered in him. He could hear her voice, it was a cry of fear, there was no scream, only soft calming words… the words that could tame any beasts heart… the words of love. He began to howl scratching at the door. He began to constantly leap into the door trying to break it, it was the first time he ever did that.

They carried Belaraniel up the stairs to where a table laid. It was prepared with knives and candles. She also saw a vile that seemed to have a skinny metal piece at the bottom of it. A Melcher sat there beside Crirawen and Pirg. Belaraniel screamed in protest as she tried to fight back. She bit the guy in the hand making him drop her. She quickly punched him in the face and ran but some guys caught her and dragged her back. Tears of helplessness flushed through her. They lifted her onto the table and tied her down against her will.

"Crirawen," Belaraniel said between sobs. Crirawen looked down at her with no compassion, no remorse… no sadness for her, "you are my sister…"

"Was your sister… Belaraniel, I haven't been your sister for a long time," Crirawen said looking down at her little sister.

"My memories tell me something different," Belaraniel said looking to her older sister, Crirawen looked down at her for a moment in thought, but Pirg killed the moment by pushing Crirawen out of the way, "what are you guys doing?"

"We are going to help you give birth to your child, and then we will sacrifice you to the gods, and raise your child to be evil," Pirg said with an evil smile.

"You are wicked…" Belaraniel said struggling against the restraints. Belaraniel looked to the side not wanting to show tears. He grabbed her face so he could look into her eyes.

"That is the point princess," he said before pushing her face from him. Belaraniel laid looking out at the stars feeling a tear run down her cheek. She failed, she never thought she would fail… only feared she would. She felt something stab her in the stomach and immediately looked up.

"What are you doing!" she said trying to see, the vile with the clear liquid was empty and she looked at them.

"Helping you give birth," he said setting it aside. Belaraniel felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she fell back in pain. Memories flashed through her mind and she remembered certain moments in her life and she'd jerk in pain.

_"I am here, do not worry melamin, I am sorry I am late," Lómebrilas said watching Eldarion stand beside him. Eldarion fell to his knee almost in a hopeless effort to save his sister. "Do no give up, she is not lost to us yet."_

_"I am sorry Lómebrilas, I did not mean what I said, I am not strong enough…" she said swallowing the best she could._

_"You are strong, are you not the princess I fell in love with? The girl I risked my life for? The woman I pledged to return to? The one who said she'd stay by my side and fight for love?" he asked nervously._

_"I am lost… all I see is darkness, know that I did not lie when I said that if love kills me, then it is worth it to have loved you. Never for a moment did I not love you," she said searching for his voice, he tried to hold back tears and said nothing. "Is anyone there?"_

_"I am here," he said hastily not wanting to lose any time with her, "if you love me then fight to be with me. I know I didn't fight for you, but I am here now, I fight for you now, I promise to never let you go."_

_"Lómebrilas, I am fading… my time is done, promise me that you will not forget me, but you will not allow yourself to be weak as I did, love again… never lose hope," she said a tear rolling down her cheek._

_"Stay with me!" Lómebrilas yelled wiping her tear away. Eldarion took her other hand._

Tears filled her eyes as she gave another scream of pain.

"_Lómebrilas, I am sorry," she said still standing by the window. He didn't say anything, "now who is being childish Lómebrilas?" he still didn't say anything to her. She walked up to him feeling guilty, she was going to leave but looked at his face, the sadness in his eyes. She walked to him and touched his face. She swallowed nervously before kissing him. He kissed her softly not wanting to give in, but not wanting to NOT give in. "I do love you," she said softly before kissing his lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms slowly started to unfold and went around her waist and around her back. He held her tight as he lifted her off of her feet in a tight hug._

_"That was all I was waiting to hear," he said kissing her lips and then her forehead. Her hand embraced his face as their kiss lingered on her lips, and she smiled softly in the moon lit room as she looked into his eyes. She could feel his skin on her arm, and her arm began to tingle. She nervously felt for the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. "Belaraniel… you don't have to do this," he said as he looked down at the tiny girl, "we can wait, I've never expected this from you right now, is that why you avoided me?"_

_"Hearing that from you makes it all the more worth it," she said her arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him more. It was the touch of love. He slowly laid her on the bed where they were for the rest of the night. _

Another sharp pain came from her stomach, there was no one comfortable around her but her memories. She tried to fight against it, but the pain got worst and worst. "It's too soon! To soon…" she began before another memory came back to her.

"_When you left it was the hardest thing to cope with, cause I missed the look of surrender in your eyes, the way your soft brown hair would fall, I missed the power of your kiss… I missed the colors you brought into my life, your golden smile, those deep blue eyes, I missed your gentle voice in lonely times like then saying it would be alright. I missed those times, I missed those tights, I even missed our silly fights, the making up, the morning talks, the late after noon walks… but most of all I missed my friend. The one who won my heart, and my soul confided in. The one I felt the safe is clear, the one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again, I wanted the light back… I missed you. Cause I love you, and you're my best friend Belaraniel. I could never live without you, I never want to live without you," he said looking deep into her eyes._

She heard a wolf howl as she screamed out in pain. Something broke through the door of the dungeon. Out ran Lómebrilas still in his wolf form. The men who came near him met a deadly end. Crirawen went to stop him but he leaped on her knocking her to the ground biting her neck and ripping it out. Pirg had been gone to prepare for the sacrifice. It was Crirawen's job to help deliver the baby. Belaraniel looked at the wolf closing her eyes as he jumped up onto the table. His teeth found the restraints on her wrists and pulled them off. Belaraniel looked at the over grown large wolf man standing protectively on top of her. He jumped off and she sat up looking around curiously. Belaraniel looked at him as she got up and walked to him. He sat down looking at her panting his deep rich eyes piercing hers. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed to wipe his face on her as he sat there with her arms around him. His brown and white fur tickling her eyes.

Belaraniel swallowed before getting up and feeling another sharp pain her stomach. She cried out holding her stomach with one hand. Lómebrilas looked at her nervously poking at her with his nose. When a orc entered the room Lómebrilas jumped up and bit him in the face making him fall to the ground and then killing him. Belaraniel stood up walking to the opposite door she watched Pirg leave. It was locked!

"Panta tangwa (Unlock)," she said holding the handle and her round stomach. She was barely eight months pregnant so she wasn't ready yet to have the baby. The wolf man followed her. Belaraniel walked down some stairs slowly holding her stomach. The pain was almost unbearable. She knew she'd be seen if she didn't hurry, but every step sent horrible cramps from the contraction.

She hastily finished exiting the stairs and looked around. She opened the door and found she was now outside. Problem was there was a bunch of orcs camping out in the abandoned city. Belaraniel slowly stepped foreword feeling pain in each step. She made faces that were obvious to her pain, for if she made a sound instead she'd be seen. She saw the way to the forest, there she could seek refugee of some sort. There was no possible way she could win this situation. She fell to the floor holding her stomach in pain.

"Please stay in there… try to stay in there… you don't want to come out right now, it's not a good time for mommy," she said on her hands and knees in the dust covered street. Before she could make it away an alarm went off, they knew she had escaped. Belaraniel tried to hurry but knew that it wouldn't work she had to think of something fast.

'_What would you do if they already seen you?' _she remember Glamthaus saying. "I'd do mirror image…" she breathed out loud. "karn aduamin (mirror image)," she said thinking of her and Lómebrilas. She led Lómebrilas to a tiny house as the image of her and the wolf man ran in different directions confusing people. Once they were inside she looked at the door and said, "Tangwa en' templa (magic lock)."

She lay in the house trying to not scream as she felt the pain running through her bones. She was to weak for this, she hadn't eaten anything in four days. She started feeling dizzy as she tried to remember the spell for food.

"Onta vasa (Create food)," she said and then bread, meat, and water appeared before her. She ate and gave Lómebrilas some knowing he was probably hungry. He ate little knowing that she needed it more then him. He did drink a bit of water though. Things started to calm down and she knew she couldn't stay in there for long. She waited an hour before climbing out of the old house followed by the wolf man. Belaraniel kissed the wolf man on the nose for helping her even though it was still not fully Lómebrilas, it was still Lómebrilas in heart and spirit… and eyes.

They ran through the streets as fast as she could. The gates had been barred up so she couldn't get out. Belaraniel was feeling super hopeless as the pains hurt more and more and she was getting tired and fatigued. Belaraniel had to get through there some how. Orcs came out from every direction and she looked at them as Lómebrilas growled.

"Yala onna (Summon creature)," she said lifting her hands in the air. A large lion with spikes going from the top of his head to his back appeared and she knew it was a celestial lion, "bragol thalion (strength)," she said trying to give herself more strength to stand up and face these things, "Yala onna en' naur (summon fire elemental)."

The fire elemental and the celestial creature both fought taking out the enemy. Any thing that came near her Lómebrilas took care of. Pirg was the only one left as the gates were busted down. Only one thousand and five hundred out of three thousand orcs remained and they coward behind their leader. Belaraniel watched as the men of Gondor and Mirkwood as well as centaur men broke through and ran to kill Belaraniel's capture. Belaraniel ran for the gates grateful to be out of there. Lómebrilas trailed off behind her. She ran out feeling the pain wash behind her. She saw Eldarion and Calicien sitting there ready to attack. Arrows flew passed her piercing Lómebrilas. She heard the whimpers before she stopped running. Belaraniel saw the wolf laying there and Eldarion trotted after Belaraniel. Belaraniel turned around and ran to Lómebrilas who laid there panting and whimpering. He looked up at her as she cried into his fur. Eldarion stopped beside her and climbed off. The rest of her friends climbed off to grab her. She screamed out in pain feeling the baby getting closer to being born.

"Belaraniel, why are you holding the creature that destroyed your men and was trying to kill you?" Eldarion asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Lómebrilas just looked at her slowly beginning to die.

"Because he saved me… he saved me the day he came to Gondor, he saved me when I didn't want to be saved, he saved me when I couldn't handle the pressure… and he gave me a son," Belaraniel said stroking his fir.

"What are you talking about?" Ducla asked looking at her like she was crazy. Slowly the wolf began to transform. They watched a familiar blonde haired elf appear from the beast it once was. He reached up and touched her face.

"Please…" she begged him as she grabbed his hand that rested on her cheek, she ignored the shooting pain running through her. Bonabree' ran to her side when she heard another cry come from Belaraniel, "please don't go please don't leave me… not now that we are together again…"

"I am so sorry… I am… I love you," he said looking towards the sky feeling his body die.

"Don't leave without me please!" she cried out falling to his chest where an arrow was placed. His eyes closed and she knew he was leaving anyways. She grabbed the arrow and ripped it out. She placed her hand over his wound and another over his heart, "Valar if you want me to have this child give me the strength to make this work… Tanka tel' taurnin (Greater heal)!"

Nothing happened. Belaraniel fell back no longer feeling like seeing his body laying there lifeless. Bonabree' helped her up as she let out another cry. Bonabree' knew that she was having the child. She tried to take her away from the crowd of onlookers. Only a couple hundred of orcs got away from the men who were slaughtering them. Pirg was no longer alive, they killed him with the rest. Belaraniel was doing the opposite of what Bonabree' said to do, she wasn't going to have that baby right then. She couldn't… not without Lómebrilas. Everyone turned and looked as a pink and purple light came from Belaraniel's stomach and swirled around Lómebrilas until he was covered in the light. Belaraniel let out a scream as the contractions got worst and closer together. Lómebrilas looked around slightly and then to Eldarion who was looking down to him. Lómebrilas heard Belaraniel yell again. He was alive! He took a moment before he hastily ran to where Belaraniel was propped against a rock leaving everyone who watched him die in shock. He stopped when he saw Belaraniel trying to keep the baby inside her. She looked up at him and saw his face.

"Lómebrilas?" she asked curiously under the moon and star's light, "are you an angel now?"

"Nope I am here, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," he said taking her hand in his and kissing it, "now push… you have to push."

"Ok…" she said looking at him and then pushing harder, "AHHH…. Hee hee whoo whoo," she began trying to push the baby out, "Aheeyyy**yy**!" she began in pain before trying to breathe.

"I love you and I am here with you, I am so sorry about what happened," he said holding her hand and stroking her hair. She was hurting a lot.

"I love you…. AHHHH!" Belaraniel said through the pain, "please… don't…. AHGAFF… leave… ME… **agAIN**!" she said squeezing his hand.

"Never again… I promise never again," he said kissing her sweaty forehead. She looked so tired, over heated, definitely not the best sight, but to him she was as beautiful as ever. She was giving birth to their child, and he was alive to see it… because of her. She talked to him, tried to get to him… once she knew it was him. He stroked her hair that was soaked from the sweating. Finally and hour later Bonabree' held a tiny boy in her hands. Belaraniel breathed heavily laying against Lómebrilas' chest. He had sat behind her so she would have something more comfortable then a rock for support. She lay tired in his arms as his head rested on hers looking at the baby that Bonabree' held… his son, his very own son. He kissed the top of her head, before laying his cheek back on the top of her head. Belaraniel dozed off in his arms. Edan trotted up and watched the two. What a magical moment it was.

When Belaraniel woke up she was in a white tent. It seemed peaceful, more peaceful then where she had just been. Lómebrilas walked in the tent and smiled at her. She could tell it was an elven tent, the beautiful silk and silver stitching was comforting. Belaraniel smiled as he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Sut naa lle umien (How are you)?" he said sitting on the bed beside her. She smiled before answering.

"Sore… unbelievably sore," she said smiling looking into the eyes of her lover. He laughed out loud before touching her face. He never knew how touching her face could be such a luxury, something you have to earn, something so easily lost, it was a privilege, "I am better though."

"I am glad to hear that," he said lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it, "your words saved me… your love for me saved me melamin. How do I ever show you how grateful I am?"

"Well for one no more running away, two be a good father to our son, and three re marry me," she said with a smile he smiled looking down and then into her eyes.

"Of course I would rather die then be parted from you again, I wouldn't want to be anything less then a good father, and I can barely wait to give you the wedding of your dreams. I am just glad this is over finally," he said stroking her face.

"Lómebrilas it is not over, that was just…" before she could finish he interrupted.

"The beginning yes I know…" he said feeling a little helpless.

"No, it was just a preparation. It was the end of that battle… but there will be more, the dark gods will be angry… they will seek revenge. You killed the evil child, and Pirg is gone… I've killed most of his minions and now I must release Glamthaus from his prison cell," Belaraniel said holding his hand.

"Well my queen can we wait a little bit before we march into another battle?" he asked kissing her lips.

"Of course, I am looking foreword to a little bit of peace. Where is Tristan?" Belaraniel said looking to Lómebrilas. Bonabree' walked in with Tristan who was sleeping peacefully. Belaraniel held her child, she never thought so much love could wash through her, that all of a sudden she could be full of a new love… a never ending love, "hi Tristan. I am going to do all I can to keep you safe," she said kissing his forehead. Lómebrilas smiled as he saw his wife and child sitting together. Bonabree' shooed away Lómebrilas so that Belaraniel could feed her son.

They traveled for days until they could reach Gondor. Belaraniel held her son the whole time, he was so amazing… his tiny fingers, little hands, itsy bitsy toes and feet. She laid back as the carriage began to move, they had to go get a carriage to move her before they could head home. She smiled looking down with tears in her eyes. He was only four days old and already was a good kid. He didn't cry in her arms, but when someone took him away he'd wail.

"He's going to be a momma's boy, Lómebrilas is going to be so jealous," Eldarion said standing in the door way with his arms crossed. Belaraniel looked up at her brothers protective gaze.

"No he will love his father. He has just been in my stomach for eight months, yet he seems so big for only eight months… he seems the perfect size…" Belaraniel said looking down at her sleeping son, she was still laying down. She very rarely got up for she was always so achy and tired.

"Of course he will love his father, his father is his father… but you're his mother, he grew inside you, he felt what you felt, he knew what you thought… he protected you and you protect him," Eldarion said walking to his sister.

"I'm not really afraid of anything, I just need to know I can breathe, I don't need much of anything… but suddenly… I am small and the world is big, all around me is fast moving, surrounded by so many things. Suddenly I wonder how does it feel to be… different then me? Are we the same… how does it feel? I am young and free, but I get tired and I get weak, I get lost and I can't sleep… and suddenly I cant stop wondering, how does it feel to be different then me, are we still the same… how does it feel?" she asked looking down at her child, she then looked up to her brother, "would you cry with me… if I needed you to? I am small and the world is big, but I am no longer afraid of anything…"

"You don't have to be afraid of anything, we got you… we've had you all along. For a moment we lost you," he said feeling tears falling from his eyes as he thought of how his sister had been captured, "I am so sorry."

"Don't be Eldarion… it isn't your fault you couldn't do anything…" she said crying with her brother hugging him with her free arm. He held onto his sister as tears filled his eyes, "we've both had are worries and scares when it came to each other."

"I know… I just… Belaraniel I've always tried to protect you. I've always seen you as a little girl, it is so hard to believe that you could have a kid, to think you'd ever grow up, things are not going to be the same are they?" Eldarion said still under Belaraniel's arm.

"No, it's not Eldarion," Belaraniel said smiling, "things are going to change but I am still that little girl who use to look up to you. I just have a husband and child now. Things are going to get better for awhile I promise."

"Don't make any promises your not sure you can keep," Eldarion said pulling away from her and sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"I'm not," she said smiling, "I can only promise that I will try to protect you, my family, friends, and myself. But whether my promise is kept, or something happens I will always love you Eldarion, you're my brother… and when I think of all we've been through, I can't help but smile. Like when we were younger, when you use to read me stories to sleep, when you use to give me horsy back rides, when you use to take me out fishing, or when you use to play all those games. Eldarion you've been my best friend and I cherish that brother. You're my brother, and I will always love you."

"You're not dieing are you?" he chuckled holding her hand.

"No but there were moments I thought I was, moments I thought I'd never be able to tell those I love how I feel," Belaraniel said smiling at her brother.

"Well then, I should put you in those kind of moments more," he said smiling down at her. Belaraniel nudged him slightly before looking down at her child.

"I feel grown up," she said sadly. Eldarion looked at her, her long straight hair falling over her shoulders.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Eldarion said smiling down at his baby sister.

"No, it's a good thing… I just am not ready to grow up yet," she said sadly thinking of her free careless days.

"You don't have to grow up yet, just because you have a kid doesn't mean you have to grow up," Eldarion said looking at the sleeping boy in her arms. He was indeed a charming baby.

"But don't I?" Belaraniel said in confusion.

"No, it does not mean you have to grow up," Lómebrilas said walking into the tent.

"Lómebrilas…" she said with a smile. He smiled as he walked to her side and laid down next to her. She felt happiness well up inside her.

"How's my wife and son doing?" he asked kissing her and then kissing his sons forehead. He sat playing with the babies fingers as Eldarion smiled watching them. Would him and Calicien have a child? He never really thought about it. Babies weren't that cute, but they definitely brought people closer. Eldarion left the tent and walked to Calicien who was helping make some soup. She smiled at Eldarion as he walked up to her.

"Hey," he said kissing her gently, she smiled at him.

"Hey back," she said stirring the soup. His arms wrapped around her and he sighed. Life seemed so different now that they weren't in turmoil… there was something different something harder then if there was danger.


	16. Epilogue: The unbreakable memories

**Chapter 23: Epilogue: _The unbreakable memories _**

The group packed up and helped moved Belaraniel to the carriage. After another days travel she finally began to walk and not be in so much pain. Bonabree' helped her walk around for awhile. Finally they would reach Gondor, Gondor was an amazing place. Belaraniel looked out the window as she heard the sound of hooves on stone. Belaraniel bounced Tristan gently in her arms as she looked out the window. Belaraniel told the driver to stop the carriage. She then climbed out and began to walk through the streets of her hometown, the streets she walked as a kid. Lómebrilas trotted Lamia up to Belaraniel.

"Would you like a ride?" he asked looking down at her, she looked up at Lómebrilas and shook her head no.

"I think I want to walk along the roads of my people, one last time," she said with a sigh. Lómebrilas looked down at Belaraniel and slowed his horse to a walk to keep up with her. Aragorn ran out of the castle to meet his daughter with open arms. He smiled as he saw the little bundle in her arms. She had given birth already?

"Belaraniel!" her sisters yelled running out to see their sister. Belaraniel smiled handing the baby to Lómebrilas and hugging her sisters, and then her mother. Jidda and Ducla both were looking at the baby, they never did get a good look at the cute little monster who caused SO much ruckus. Arwen smiled happily at her daughter.

"He is beautiful," Arwen said holding Tristan. Lómebrilas stood next to Belaraniel with his arm around her. Lómebrilas kissed the top of Belaraniel's head, there was something so peaceful about it all.

"Belaraniel and I are going to get re married, I wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams. Since our first wedding was kind of plain, with no family, no friends… we want to have another one," Lómebrilas said his arm still around Belaraniel.

"First I have to be able to get my dress to fit," Belaraniel said making everyone laugh before heading back to the castle. They had a crib made and placed in her room. Lómebrilas didn't even need a guest room anymore, her room was now his room as well… he spent more time in there then in the guest room. Legolas, and Gimli came to Gondor knowing that there would be some kind of celebration… they **always** had a celebration of some sort in Gondor. Even Sam, Merry, and Pippin were invited to come. They happily traveled the long journey to Gondor. They waited until the hobbits were there before they would start the party. Belaraniel sighed as she quickly put on one of the dresses her uncle brought her from Rivendell. She also placed the crown made for her from Rivendell on, a crown she hadn't warn in awhile. She looked at herself in the mirror and grabbed some gold eye powder. She softly dabbed it on her eyes and then stood up. She grabbed her son out of the crib and carried him down to the party.

Everyone watched her walk down. For once she felt like the young woman she once was. Though she had a baby, and was the wife of a prince she was still a princess of Gondor, she still had the heart of a child. Through all the pain, through all the worrying, through all the chaos… her heart had been broken, beaten, abused, and crushed… but never did it lose it's spirit. Everyone smiled as she glided down the familiar stair case. Her eyes began to water as she touched the stair case railing… so often she would do it, always taking for granted the feeling of being a princess. Was this the last time she'd get to do this before she left with Lómebrilas for Mirkwood? She looked at them as she walked to Lómebrilas. This war had been over, the pain for so many had ended, the destruction of the world was over… but still Belaraniel's heart ached, desired for something. He knew at the way her hand gripped the railing that she loved Gondor, it was her home... where she grew up. Belaraniel froze for a moment… … …

"_Eldarion wait up!" a little Belaraniel said running down the stair case. Eldarion was walking towards the door._

_"Quicker Belaraniel," Eldarion said running out the door._

_"Eldarion!" Belaraniel said stopping on the stair case. Belaraniel sat down on the step's crying. Eldarion walked back in and looked at his six year old sister. _

_"Belaraniel… don't cry I'll never really leave you," Eldarion said pulling his sister up and taking her hand and running to the door._

Belaraniel looked around as everyone looked at her. She wanted to take a step back feeling something inside her break, like she would start crying. She froze closing her eyes…

"_Princesses of Gondor," a man's voice said announcing Belaraniel, Crirawen, Haiweth, and Kaoiwia. They all walked down, little girls dressed up in fancy clothes. Belaraniel watched Crirawen walk down passed her with her other three sisters, and then herself walk down. A handsome young man took her thirteen year old sisters hand and one by one her sisters got a dance partner. Belaraniel waited for someone to dance with her, but no one did. Tears escaped from her eyes and when she opened them, there was a hand ready to take hers. She looked up into her brothers face. Belaraniel took his hand as he pulled her onto the dance floor. She danced around with him, she was only ten and he was fifteen. Yet they were still the best of friends. _

"Belaraniel?" a voice said breaking her from her memory. She looked at Waredith who stood beside Jidda, "are you ok?"

"Yeah… I am…" she began to look around at everyone who was staring at her. What was happening to her? Why was she getting so emotional? So homesick? Belaraniel handed her baby to Bonabree' who stood on the other side of her and went to turn around but saw herself standing on the top of the stairs looking down. She watched the younger version of her run down and she got lost in another day dream.

"_Eldarion!" Belaraniel said running to her brother. There with him was a young prince of Mirkwood, "hello Lómebrilas."_

_"What do you want?" the little blonde haired boy said sword fighting with sticks against Eldarion._

_"Eldarion will you go out with me to pick some berries?" Belaraniel said holding a doll._

_"We are busy," Lómebrilas said trying to stab Eldarion._

_"So?" Belaraniel said standing with her hands on her hips. Lómebrilas and Eldarion were ten, and she was six. _

_"Go play with your dolls princess," Lómebrilas laughed looking at Belaraniel. She just glared at him. She took his stick from him and smacked him with it in his arm. Lómebrilas held his arm and began to cry. _Belaraniel Began to laugh as she thought of it, _Belaraniel walked off towards the stair case and Eldarion ran to her. _

A smile came to her face, she had forgotten about smacking Lómebrilas with a stick. Even as kids those two fought like cats and dogs.

_Lómebrilas walked to Belaraniel who was braiding her dolls hair and grabbed the doll from her hand. He was a real brat! Belaraniel jumped up to grab her doll from him. He just laughed as he held it up high. He was eleven and she was seven._

_"Your still playing with these things?" he sneered holding it up high as she jumped up to get it._

_"Give it back!" she yelled angrily. He laughed slightly teasing her with it. He then handed it to her when she began to cry. He pulled her hair and then ran. He did that all day when she wasn't looking, he'd pull her hair or poke her…never leaving her alone. _

Belaraniel blinked looking at Lómebrilas and swallowed, he was always such a snot to her. He looked up at her confused, he had definitely grown up. His handsome facial features, he was no longer a scrawny little boy, now he was built with muscles. He looked up at her as she went to stumble backwards.

_Belaraniel sat staring out the windows. She was twelve, and she wore baggy dresses and her hair in a ponytail. She watched her brother and Lómebrilas sword fighting in the courtyard. She wished she could fight like they did. She decided to go and grab her book she was reading and take it on a ride. Belaraniel climbed onto a younger Narduril. Lómebrilas looked in her direction as she trotted down towards the forest. He pretended to let Eldarion cut him so he had to go get bandaged. Eldarion was seventeen and Lómebrilas was sixteen. _

_He snuck away and climbed onto his horse and rode off for the forest. His horse raced through the forest to catch up with her. Belaraniel was sitting against a tree by a creek reading her book. Lómebrilas sat on his horse watching the young princess of Gondor. She was so interesting. Why wasn't she out buying perfumes? Girl things? Like her older sisters? Even her younger sister was more a lady then she was? She always had a book in her hand. He gently tapped his foot against his horses side so that his horse would walk to where she sat. She was deep into her book until she heard the cracking of a twig._

_"What are you doing here?" Belaraniel said looking from her book up to him._

_"I'd ask you the same? Shouldn't you be off doing things girls do?" she looked at him and how well put together he had become. How could something so cute be such a spoiled brat?_

_"None of your business elf, now get out of here," she said standing up and looking at him. He climbed off of his horse and stood in front of her. _

_"You shouldn't say elf with such… hatred Belaraniel. You are only half human, the other half of you is elf," he said taunting her. She just glared at him._

_"Leave before I am forced to hurt you," she said to him angrily. _

_"You couldn't hurt a fly my princess," he said placing his hand to his heart and dipping his head mocking her. He flicked her hair trying to irritate her._

_"Really then?" she said angrily._

_"Really," she said pushing him into a tree catching him off guard making him fall beside the river. She went to walk to her horse but he grabbed her ankle making her stumble backwards. He stood up trying to catch her but instead accidentally knocking her into the creek. There was a loud splash and he began to laugh hard. Belaraniel wanted to cry, he always made her look so foolish. She stood up and pushed him out of the way climbing onto her horse soaking wet. He looked at her with a smile, there was something about her so intriguing and fascinating… something that burnt like a wild fire. She slapped the reigns on Narduril a little irritated. He then climbed onto his horse and raced after her. Belaraniel was dripping wet and cold as the breeze caught her soaked dress and dripping hair. He caught up to her and laughed._

_"You ride like a girl," he said racing her. Belaraniel looked at him and then got into a riding position. Before she was allowed to ride Narduril she had to ride a pony, and when she rode her little white and gray speckled pony Galagil he'd beat her when they raced. But Narduril was fast, she would get him this time. She snapped the reigns and talked in his ear._

_"Narduril you must run, we must put this cocky peacock in his place," Belaraniel said gently into his ear and as if Narduril understood he gave a great burst of speed making it hard for the prince of Mirkwood's horse to keep up. Once they came to the clearing of the forest Belaraniel let her horse loose and he left Lómebrilas and his horse behind. Lómebrilas slowed his horse down watching the princess ride away while he thought of how there was something almost enchanting about that girl. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. That was the last time she had seen him until he returned to Gondor and caused all that trouble getting her to fall in love with him._

Belaraniel looked at her hands and then looked to Lómebrilas. He tried to smile at her but a tear clung to her eye lash and he knew something haunted her. Belaraniel looked to the door off in the distance. The door she entered and left so many times as a child. Belaraniel took a deep breath as everything seemed to look around, feeling something strangle her heart…

"_Your leaving?" Belaraniel asked Eldarion. His arms found her shoulders as he looked into her eyes._

_"It is tradition for when a man is to be a man, he must first leave the safety of his home for a month," Eldarion said pulling his sister into a tight embrace. Belaraniel didn't want him to go._

_"Can't you stay a boy for a little while? Why do you have to grow up so fast?" Belaraniel cried into his arms. _

_"Because I can't stay young forever, none of us can," Eldarion said holding his baby sister. _All over again she felt her heart being wrenched out. _He held her close not wanting to let her go, "I can't always be there for you, there will be times when I can't be there to save you. You'll have to defend for yourself, but if I am able to, then I will do all in my power to protect you… cause you're my baby sister."_

_"Eldarion I am going to miss you," Belaraniel cried as she pulled away from her brother, "I don't want you to go."_

_"I know you don't want me to, and I am going to miss you… but it's my turn to go have an adventure, like the ones in the stories you read, like the adventures I use to read you to sleep," he said smiling warmly at his sister. Belaraniel looked down at the ground not wanting to accept it._

_"Do I really have to say goodbye to you? You're the only one here who understands or loves me," Belaraniel said sadly. She was sixteen and he was twenty one. It was his time to go and become a man._

_"You do not honestly believe I am the only one to love you do you? Mother loves you with a passion, and father just worries about you. You know when you were born he didn't put you down for a month? Belaraniel… we are not saying goodbye, we are saying I'll see you later. I'll be home in no more then a year. I must go now though," he said kissing her forehead. He gave her a tight squeeze before running out of the castle to where his horse was packed. Belaraniel sat on the stairs crying before running up the stairs, running up the second flight of stairs until she was on the third floor and ran to the balcony. She collided into it she was running so fast. Her brother rode off by himself over the fields until he disappeared._

Belaraniel nearly fell over as if she was holding onto the wall still. Belaraniel grabbed the banister to keep herself from falling. She looked around at everyone as tears fled her eyes. Lómebrilas ran to her lifting her into his arms.

"What is wrong?" he asked holding her tight. Everything changed, they all grew up… and she didn't want to.

"We all grew up," she cried into his arms. He held her tight his eyes watering, he wished she'd stop crying… the sad days were suppose to be over.

"Yes we did Belaraniel… but that does not change who we are… what happened to you up there?" he asked her as she looked up from his shoulder to Eldarion who looked at her worriedly. The look she gave him told him it all. It was the look and the tears she gave him the day he told her he was leaving. He set his cup down and walked towards her. She let go of Lómebrilas and Eldarion pulled her tight as she jumped into her brothers arms. Lómebrilas was so confused, he didn't understand what was going on.

"I told you I'd come back Belaraniel and I did, I am sorry that I left you in tears that day baby sister," he said sadly hugging her tight.

"I know it was so long ago… but these memories, they keep coming back and it was like I relived that day over again Eldarion," she cried into his arms.

"It was all apart of a lesson life was teaching," Eldarion said stroking his little sisters hair.

"I didn't want to grow up, I didn't want you to grow up. Now time is lost and we can never get it back," Belaraniel cried, "I don't want to do it."

"We haven't grown up fully Belaraniel, I haven't fully grown up… I am still babying my baby sister like I was ten and you were five. We still have time Belaraniel… lots of time. What do you not want to do Belaraniel?" Eldarion asked looking at Lómebrilas. Lómebrilas looked at the floor not knowing what to do.

"Leaving… I don't want to leave all my memories behind," she said sadly thinking of her child hood.

"Your not leaving any memories behind, what makes you thing that? You will be making new ones? Let's dance… like we use to," he said looking at the familiar Belaraniel. The young Belaraniel he loved and adored so much, his baby sister.

"Ok," she said wiping her tears and taking his hand. The music began and everyone slowly started to dance not sure what was going on but not wanting to make it odd. Belaraniel began to smile as her brother twirled her like he use to. Lómebrilas caught her eye and she looked to her brother and he knew why she looked at him that way. He let his sister go and she made her way towards Lómebrilas.

"Are you ok now?" Lómebrilas asked taking her hand in his. She looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"For a moment… I was just remembering what a little brat you were to me, I think the nicest moment we had when we were younger was when you pushed me into the river, and my favorite memory of you was when I hit you with a stick," Belaraniel smiled up at him. He looked down at her realizing any threat of losing her was gone.

"Ah I see, so they were just some of those unbreakable memories we can't just imagine didn't happen," Lómebrilas said spinning her round and round. She looked beautiful. She looked like a woman to him. Though she was barely eighteen and he was twenty two. Belaraniel laughed as he twirled her out and then pulled her back in. When they were done dancing they went to go eat. Belaraniel then left to feed her baby.

For a month and a half they all stayed together in the castle. Things started to feel as if they were never going to change. That the gods had stopped fighting. She didn't know that things were about to get worst. Calicien and Eldarion got married before Belaraniel and Lómebrilas got remarried. Belaraniel sat in the dressing room putting on the long beautiful elven wedding gown. She twirled in it feeling like the princess she was. She heard the beautiful elven music start to play. Everyone was being seated and soon she'd meet Calicien who was her maid of honor, as well as meet her brides maids Ducla, Jidda, and her sisters. The whole kingdom was there and she knew all eyes would be on her, the day she had always dreamed of. Belaraniel heard her cue and walked out into the bright lights.

Belaraniel smiled as she walked beside Calicien and her brides maids. Everyone bowed as Belaraniel walked holding her bouquet of red and white roses… white was the only color of the chairs, alter, banners, streamers, flowers, carpet… the rest of is was a beautiful sun, a beautiful lake, and waving trees… her dream wedding. The elves had prepared the whole area together so it was peaceful. Lómebrilas looked at his wife walking down the isle and smiled wide. Belaraniel's cheeks went red as she saw how handsome Lómebrilas looked wearing white and green. His silver crown, he was indeed very handsome, then again he was Legolas Greenleaf's son. Legolas bowed his head as she walked by. Aragorn stood ready to take her arm. She took his arm smiling at her old father. At least he got to see one of his daughters marry, and see a grandson before he passed. Age was catching up with him, he was nearing seventy.

Belaraniel let a tear loose as she kissed her father on the cheek. He kissed her on the forehead before watching her walk up to Lómebrilas. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Belaraniel looked stunning in all white, the glitter, the silver crown dangling on her head. They said their I do's, and came to the vows.

"Belaraniel, I remember one afternoon I was telling you how I felt, and I told you I'd save it for our wedding day, and so here it is. When I hear you stop and laugh out loud, when you fall fast asleep, when you are in the middle of a crowd, when you softly say my name, when your high or when your low… you don't need me to tell you cause you already know when you smile that way, I know every night and day that's when I love you. When you ride your horse, when you sing and you think no one hears, when you are walking underneath the stars, anywhere and everywhere you go, when your dressed up or dressed down, when there is a million people everywhere, or when we are alone. When you are near or you are far, you are in my heart no matter where you are, I know that's when I love you, when I need you, when I care about you, when I know without a doubt I can't live without you, everyday I find another reason every season we've gone through and will go through, and every little thing you do that's when I love you. So I marry you once again because I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you. No one will ever be able to take my love from you, and I make a promise here now today… that my love will never stop growing, my love will have no end, and when times get tough I will do everything to be there with you," Lómebrilas said as he looked deep into her teary eyes.

"The real me is a simple girl, with an open heart, wishing I could save the world. The real me use to laugh all night with my best friend talking about love, but lately I got jaded as life got complicated. Things that I thought we couldn't handle happened. I had forgotten what it felt like to be with you, I could say anything crazy and know you'd catch me, and I could let my hair down and wear anything I wanted and I never felt so beautiful as I do when I am with you. You speak and it is like a song, and like that all my walls come down. I relate to you naturally, when everyone else just fades away. And it gets hard just knowing you found me, and I've been thinking about how with you I've been the happiest, and the most free. You saved me, and with you I can be myself. I thought that if I got married I'd get tied down, and I would not be allowed my free ways, but you showed me a different way… a better way, a freer way. You showed me that with you I am even freer, and it only makes me love you more for that. So Lómebrilas Greenleaf I love you, and tonight I marry you… again, and forever I give you my heart, my whole heart," Belaraniel said swallowing as she looked into her lovers eyes. He smiled as his hand found her face and brought her lips to his.

Everyone smiled and cheered as they stood up and clapped. Belaraniel laughed and put her hands in the air as white and red rose pedals fell onto them. People were throwing them as they walked towards the end of the carpet. Belaraniel smiled big as she lifted her arms up and around his neck. He held her tight not letting go. He lifted her up off of her feet happy to have felt like they were married, instead of saying they were married. Elrohir smiled as he hugged his favorite niece, and Belaraniel smiled as Arwen hugged her daughter tight. Aragorn squeezed his daughter tight. That night everyone danced in merriment, including the hobbits. When the day ended it was Jidda and Waredith's turn to wed. They did and by that time everyone was making plans. Jidda and her father were talking again… it was then that she heard he was going to sail over the sea with Legolas. It was time they took that journey together. Lómebrilas begged his father to stay, but Legolas would not. They stood at the port with Legolas and Gimli.

"My son, you are old enough to rule in my spot, besides you are married, and have a son… my work here is done, you will be a terrific king," Legolas said placing his hand on his sons shoulder, "we will have our memories. My son I am so proud of you."

"Thank you ada," Lómebrilas said hugging his father tight. Belaraniel sat holding Tristan who had a strand of her hair in his tiny hands.

"I must go now," Legolas said smiling to his son before walking to his daughter in law. His arms wrapped her up in a big hug, "you have been one of the best things to happen to this family… and not only because of him," Legolas said stroking the little boy in her hands head.

"Legolas must you really go?" Belaraniel said sadly. Legolas smiled as Gimli stood beside him. Jidda and Waredith walked up.

"I must go, age has caught up to me, I know it is hard to say good bye… but you must go on and live your days, I have watched my son grow into a man, I think it is time to go and find my wife… cause the Valar knows I miss her. Lómebrilas… take good care of your wife… and remember how easily you can take things for granted," Legolas said walking up to Lómebrilas and patting his son on the back. Tears fell from Lómebrilas eyes, "for you and me Lómebrilas… it is not goodbye, because you still have our memories to hold onto. I love you son."

"I love you too father," Lómebrilas said hugging his father. Legolas walked towards the ship.

"Aye lass, you know your old pop will miss you, keep me in your heart," Gimli said kissing his daughters forehead, "the sea calls to me, I can go home… you have complete rule over the glittering caves now. I am proud of you Jidda… your mother would be proud of you. Promise me you won't cry lassie…"

"I won't promise that," Jidda said jumping into her fathers arms. Gimli grunted a laugh as he hugged his daughter.

"Your such a head strong one, your going to have a handful if she is like her mother," Gimli chuckled his orange brown beard more gray then anything. Belaraniel walked to Lómebrilas and took his hand, he looked to her and kissed her forehead then watched the beautiful ship sail off with his father and Gimli. Lómebrilas walked onto the dock and watched the ship sail. Jidda walked to Belaraniel and took her son from her. Belaraniel thanked her and then walked onto the deck her lavender dress flowing in the wind.

"He'll live on in stories, and our memories Lómebrilas…" Belaraniel said standing beside him. Lómebrilas didn't look behind him to see her. Was this how life was? To fight then sail away or die?

"But he is not the father of those hearing the story," he said a little heatedly.

"No, but a father to a mighty prince now king, grandfather of the bringer of peace, but he is also a hero, as are you Lómebrilas," she said grabbing his arm and turning him to face her.

"I am no hero," he said looking down at her a sorrow locked away in his eyes.

"To me you are and to your son you will be, Lómebrilas there is more things in this world…" before she could finish he interrupted.

"My father just sailed away before his time…" he began… but this time was her turn to cut in.

"Yes but he had sea longing… could you not see it written in his eyes? He loved you Lómebrilas," he turned away from her as he listened to her words, "he always had… he stayed when he was longing to leave. He stayed for you."

"So now it is my fault he stayed here in Middle Earth?" Lómebrilas said the wind blowing his blonde hair.

"Now it was the love for you and your mother that kept him here," she said quickly feeling herself getting a little angry herself, "the same love I have for you Lómebrilas… the same love that builds memories… that lives when it's time has come. Love Lómebrilas… do you not remember what it is? What it feels like?"

"Of course I… of course I do," Lómebrilas said not sure where to look. He turned to her and looked down and swallowed before looking up to the sky.

"I use to wake up in the morning, put on my face… the one that would get me through the day. It didn't matter how I felt inside, this life is like a game sometimes. Then you came around me and the walls came down, nothing to surround me, to keep me from my fears… I was unprotect. Do you see how your love opened me up, made me trust?" her hand met his face so she could look directly into his eyes, "I'm trying to remember why I was afraid, to by myself and let the covers fall away. I guess it was cause I never had someone like you. I never felt the way I did before, I felt naked around you… did it show? You saw right through me and I couldn't hide. I felt naked around you… and it felt right. I couldn't hide cause you saw right through me, that is love… embrace it. Let it help you heal. My father will leave us soon, of this I am sure of… but I hope that you do not try and follow your father, please do not leave me."

"Is that what you thought I was going to do? Belaraniel I love you… I just… I miss my father," Lómebrilas said turning to look at the tiny ship sailing for the sunset. Belaraniel let a tear out.

"I'm with you Lómebrilas… incase you ever come to realize that," she said turning to walk away. Lómebrilas turned around and grabbed her arm.

"I know you are Belaraniel… because I too am with you," he said kissing her on the lips gently. He then turned around to watch the ship disappear. Belaraniel walked by his side and took his hand.

When they got to Mirkwood Belaraniel looked around at the castle. It wasn't Gondor… but it was a home. Lómebrilas walked up behind her and put his arms around her. He knew the sacrifice she was making… and trying to except. She too was starting over with new memories.

"We will make new memories together, and keep our old ones to our heart," he said his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I know… I am young and I am free… but I am also yours," she said turning around and wrapping her arms around Lómebrilas. She had never been a queen before. What was she suppose to be. For a year Belaraniel tried to be queen, at first she didn't do it so well for she was nervous… but she got the hang of it. Her little boy was already becoming so big. Lómebrilas played with his son everyday. It was FO 120 and Belaraniel got a letter saying she should return to Gondor. Belaraniel did immediately. Lómebrilas and Belaraniel took their son with them to visit her family. When she got there her mother had been weeping as she walked to her.

"Your father is dieing, he has been injured and is to weak to heal himself," Arwen cried to her daughter. Belaraniel took her mother in her arms and held her tight. Belaraniel looked at her gray father. Time was such a cruel thing, though she did not grow up much… she learned to change with time. Belaraniel sat by Aragorn's side, while everyone crowded in the room.

"Belaraniel…" Aragorn said looking up at the daughter he watched grow from a baby to an adult, "I have never been so proud. You've accomplished so much, and I am sorry for the…" he stopped a moment in pain, "things I did to make you feel unloved. All I've ever been was proud, I just… have… had a hard way… of showing it."

"I love you father, I hope you always carry that with you. I will always love you, I'll always be your little girl…" Belaraniel cried as her father reached up and touched her face. That week Aragorn died. Belaraniel did not stop crying for weeks in her room. Lómebrilas walked into her room to comfort her.

"I fear the day that I am my mother and you are my father… and you die… what will I do?" Belaraniel cried wrapping her arms around his neck. Lómebrilas sighed not sure how to talk to her about it.

"We cannot stop death, we cannot prevent it… it will surely come. But we can embrace life while it lasts Belaraniel. We have a long time to live, we will be together forever… even after death," Lómebrilas said holding her hand tight. Belaraniel smiled at him through her red eyes. Soon they would return to Mirkwood. Arwen announced that she was going was going back to Lorien. Belaraniel hugged her mother goodbye, a long hug that lasted for quite awhile.

"Why do you not just go with me back to Mirkwood mother?" Belaraniel knew that when she went to Lorien she would not last long.

"Because my place, my part is done… it is time for me to spend the last of my life in my hometown. Belaraniel I love you so much, I hope that you know this," Arwen said looking at her daughter.

"I do mother, and I hope you know I love you… I wished you could watch Tristan grow up, I'm sure he'd love to meet his grandmother," Belaraniel cried.

"He will Belaraniel… he will… for I live on in you, everyday he looks at you, talks to you, hugs you, he'll be look at me, talk to me… and I'll be watching him. Tell him our tale as a family… do not forget where you come from Belaraniel… do not forget," Arwen said kissing her daughters forehead.

During that following winter in Mirkwood Belaraniel heard of news that her mother had died. Belaraniel felt broken all over again. But she had to pull herself together for her son need her, her people needed her, her husband need her, the new king and queen of Gondor needed her, the king and queen of The Glittering Caves needed her. Everyone went back to their former lives holding something apart of them… they went back not knowing that a battle was waging between the gods again. The gods had broken a pact to stay off of Middle Earth. The dark gods were coming, it was only a matter of time. But for that moment Belaraniel was raising her son, and trying to live life free… practicing her magic… practicing fighting with her favorite sword… riding her favorite "horse" Narduril, and spending time with the only man she ever really loved. As for what happens next… that is in next tales tale.

Authors note: This is the first story I have ever finished. There will be another story to follow it, a sequel that's it! Because I still have to have Belaraniel avenge Glamthaus and free him. There is still more history and stories about each character… as you will get to adventure with them on their troubles as being the king or queen, even Tristan will be old enough to have a little history in this sequel. Thanks for reading… sorry that the ending was a little… quick paced. I wanted to get the point across without you having to read extra pages J .


End file.
